Small Bump
by shivalee
Summary: Tu es juste une petite bosse pas née. Je vais tenir ton corps dans mes mains, être aussi doux que je peux. Mais pour l'instant tu n'es que l'échographie de mes plans irréalisés. Si tu n'es pas à l'intérieur de moi, je vais mettre mon avenir en toi WARNING! Mpreg Fantastique SasuNaru et BEAUCOUP d'autres (multifandom) ! UA
1. Chapter 1 Je n'attendais que vous

Titre: Small Bump (SB)  
Genre: Mpreg/Romance/Guimauve/Fluff/Famille/Amitié/Fantastique  
Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
Pairing: SasuNaru et d'autres surprises.  
Raiting: Tout public pour le moment  
Warning: Grossesse masculine  
Résumé: _«_ _Tu es juste une petite bosse pas née. Je vais tenir ton corps dans mes mains, être aussi doux que je peux. Mais pour l'instant tu n'es que l'échographie de mes plans irréalisés. Si tu n'es pas à l'intérieur de moi, je vais mettre mon avenir en toi »_

* * *

Je n'avais pas prévu de version Naruto de ce Mpreg (qui est un cadeau que je fais à une précieuse amie) car c'est assez particulier et ça rebute beaucoup de monde, mais puisqu'une lectrice m'a fait savoir qu'elle en voulait une, voilà ! :)

* * *

 **Note 1 : Alors il ne se passe rien de spécial car c'est un peu la mise en place du "plot" de départ, donc ne vous inquiétez pas et ne m'en voulez pas trop, ça ne sera pas toujours aussi nul! Enfin je l'espère! C'est comme une sorte de long prologue (33 pages quand même) qui plante le décor.**

 **Note 2 : Alors ça se passe dans un monde totalement comme le notre, sauf que c'est évidement une fiction fantastique vu que c'est un Mpreg. Donc pour vous situer, je dirais notre époque à peu près, notre monde mais des humains particuliers existent et la notion de préférence sexuelle n'existe presque pas. Dans le sens où vous pouvez être gay toute votre vie et d'un seul coup craquer pour une fille sans que ça surprenne qui que ce soit!**

 **Note 3 : Je ferais un peu ce que je veux avec la grossesse car je compte y aller à fond vu que je me lance dans ce que je n'aurai jamais cru faire, donc il y aura beaucoup de choses très réalistes (dans le sens, en rapport avec les "vraies" grossesses) et surement des choses que j'ajouterais ou que je ne prendrais pas en compte.**

 **Note 4 : Je sais que certains n'aiment pas donc je préviens, j'ai en quelque sorte un peu "féminisé" Naru, du moins son corps. Le terme n'est pas exact car c'est un homme, même pas un androgyne et je ne lui ai pas offert d'utérus ou une paire de seins hein! Soyons clair ! Mais c'est plus pour l'harmonie du corps une fois le bide énorme là! Oh et il n'est pas une petit chose fragile dans cette histoire!**

 **Note 5 : C'est une histoire qui sera très très guimauve, fluff, légère, drôle, sans doute WTF et un peu folle avec des clichés, peut être des facilités et rien de bien transcendant!**

 **Note 6 : Le titre est évidement la chanson de Ed Sheeran mais promis la fiction ne prend pas en compte la toute fin qui est horrible! Ici pas de drame! Les paroles sont issues du titre du chapitre "Je n'attendais que vous" de Garou**

 **Note 7: Alors pour que vous ne soyez pas (trop) surpris, Pain est considéré comme châtain, Hinata est l'une des plus âgés et elle est totalement OOC, pas d'évanouissement, de rougissement ou de timidité et il y aura des couples WTF ! Mais bon, vous avez l'habitude avec moi ! Sei est donc ce que j'ai choisi comme pseudo pour Deidara, j'ai gardé « W » pour la marque car rien dans l'univers Naruto ne me parlait et que c'est la lettre de l'alphabet la plus importante pour moi (la seule qui compte même) en tant que Cassie ! Puis pour l'histoire ça n'a aucune importance ! XD**

 **Note 8 : Je ne sais pas combien de vous tenterons vu que c'est un genre particulier qui rebutent beaucoup de monde (et croyez-moi je comprends!) mais si vous lisez ce chapitre/prologue, j'espère que vous me laisserez votre avis, même si je suis consciente que pour le moment, on n'a pas vraiment envie d'en avoir plus!**

 **Note 9 : Je ne peux pas donner d'informations sur mes prochaines parutions, comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, je suis malade depuis fin décembre et je me fais opérer le 1 mars donc mon rythme d'écriture est beaucoup plus long et laborieux ! Désolée pour les fautes, la mise en page et j'espère ne pas avoir fait de fautes de fandom !**

 **PS : Je suis horriblement en retard pour les commentaires et mp mais je vous jure que j'essaie d'en faire un peu tous les jours ! Alors ne pensez pas que je vous oublie si vous m'avez écris ou laissé un commentaire et n'hésitez pas à en laisser d'autres, c'est un plaisir!  
**

 **EDIT 14/03/16: Alors après un commentaire, je reviens préciser une chose! A la base je pensais n'avoir pas beaucoup de personnages et rester centrée sur le SasuNaru niveau couples, mais finalement mon cerveau n'en fait qu'à sa tête et j'ai beaucoup de personnages! Si je l'avais su avant je n'aurai jamais fais de version Naruto pour être honnête. Mais bref, du coup je précise que si vous souhaitez une histoire uniquement centrée sur Naruto et Sasuke, alors je pense que vous pourriez ne pas trouver votre bonheur avec celle-ci! Évidement on les voit beaucoup, mais ils ne sont pas les seuls! Voilà!**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Je n'attendais que vous

* * *

 _ **"On garde un peu d'or**_  
 _ **Au fond de l'âme**_  
 _ **Mais le temps dévore**_  
 _ **Éteint la flamme**_

 _ **Jusqu'à ce jour de hasard**_  
 _ **Et soudain on repart**_

 _ **Je n'attendais que vous**_  
 _ **Je n'espérais que vous**_  
 _ **J'ai marché si longtemps**_  
 _ **Je viens de loin**_  
 _ **Le monde est trop grand**_  
 _ **Trop long le chemin**_

 _ **Je n'attendais que vous**_  
 _ **Nulle autre que vous**_

 _ **J'attendais votre voix**_  
 _ **Vos soupirs**_  
 _ **Donnez-moi votre air**_  
 _ **Qu'enfin je respire"**_

* * *

Sasuke ne prêtait même plus attention aux tentatives peu subtiles de la jeune femme assise à côté de lui.

La blonde était presque appuyée sur son épaule, son parfum trop fort lui tournant la tête alors qu'elle se penchait de manière exagérée pour exhiber son décolleté, ou plutôt pour lui offrir une vue plongeante sur ses seins, vu le peu de tissu porté.

Sasuke ne comprenait pas comment l'on pouvait venir à un tel rendez-vous dans une tenue pareille.

Une jupe qui cachait à peine ses fesses, plissée dans un style d'écolière déplacé pour son âge et un chemisier ouvert sur un soutien gorge push up qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination.

En fait, il n'y a que dans un contexte érotique ou pornographique qu'il arrivait à imaginer cette tenue portée et « appropriée ».

Et ce rendez-vous était loin d'avoir pour but un quelconque rapprochement sexuel !

Mais apparemment, la jeune femme n'était pas de cet avis.

Elle ne prenait absolument pas les choses au sérieux et ne pensait qu'à finir dans son lit pour se faire passer la bague au doigt !

 _Encore une !_

Il était épuisé d'enchainer les refus, les déceptions et les filles de ce genre qui se servaient de son rêve pour se trouver un homme sans aucune considération pour ses sentiments.

-La ferme !

Sa voix claqua dans l'air, faisant sursauter la blonde qui se tut immédiatement en le fixant du regard, l'air perdue.

En plus, elle avait l'air totalement stupide !

-Pardon ? Finit-elle par souffler en rejetant légèrement ses cheveux vers l'arrière.

-Je ne suis pas à la recherche d'une salope !

Sasuke était énervé.

Énervé par toutes ces personnes qui piétinaient son rêve depuis des mois et pensaient pouvoir l'utiliser pour leurs propres ambitions.

La jeune femme s'était redressée, offusquée, la bouche entrouverte dans une mimique ridicule.

-Vous êtes vulgaire, intéressée, stupide et ennuyeuse ! Ajouta le brun calmement.

-Mais ! Je ne… je

-Vous n'est pas la première à essayer de me séduire en me pensant désespéré au point de me jeter sur la première paire de seins qui passe, mais croyez moi, si j'avais à ce point besoin de baiser, je préférerais m'offrir une prostituée plutôt que de m'abaisser à vous toucher ! Continua-t-il. Elles ont souvent plus de classe et de conversation !

-Je ne vous permets pas de… Tenta la blonde

-Non, c'est moi qui ne vous permets pas ! Claqua durement Sasuke. Je ne vous permets pas de vous moquer de moi, de me manquer de respect, d'ignorer l'importance de ma démarche et de me croire assez stupide pour jouer les pigeons !

Il se leva rapidement, tirant sur sa veste de costume qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de retirer, son éclat de voix ayant attiré quelques regards sur lui et la jeune femme toujours assise, abasourdie.

-Je vous conseille de quitter l'agence de vous-même et de ne plus jamais songer à vous proposer pour ce genre de service, sinon vous entendrez parler de moi ! Ajouta-t-il en sortant une liasse de billets de son portefeuille.

Il lui jeta le tout sans aucune délicatesse à la figure, bien conscient de l'humiliation qu'il lui infligeait mais persuadé qu'elle ramasserait malgré tout le moindre petit bout de papier vert.

-Pour information, vous avez passé l'âge de jouer les écolières, c'est bien plus pathétique qu'excitant ! Sourit-il en s'éloignant. Et si j'avais des cuisses comme les vôtres, j'éviterai de les montrer !

Puis il quitta tranquillement le café, laissant la pauvre blonde aussi rouge de honte que de colère.

 **W**

Naruto tenta une nouvelle fois de s'extraire de son lit mais la prise sur son corps se raffermit, une jambe se soulevant pour coincer son bassin.

-Gaara, il faut se lever… Souffla-t-il.

Un grognement suivit d'un baiser dans le cou fut les seules réponses qu'il obtint.

-Tu as bien assez dormi, ne fais pas l'enfant !

L'autre jeune homme secoua la tête, le chatouillant au passage et il soupira.

-Si tu ne me lâches pas, j'utiliserai la force ! Ajouta-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Quelques secondes suffirent pour convaincre l'endormi de s'éloigner non sans signifier son mécontentement.

-Tu n'es pas gentil Naru ! Tu m'avais promis une grasse mat' !

-Et tu l'as eu, il est dix heure !

-Je te rappelle qu'on s'est couchés i peine trois heures ! Bouda Gaara en ébouriffant ses cheveux rouges vif.

Naruto enfila un pull large et très long en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir les volets.

-La faute à qui ? Rétorqua-t-il.

-Tu vas me reprocher de t'avoir fais jouir toute la nuit maintenant ?

-Moi je suis en forme, c'est toi qui ne semble plus capable de suivre la cadence ! Sourit le blond en s'éloignant.

-QUOI ?!

Gaara bondit hors du lit pour se précipiter dans le couloir à sa suite, tombant directement sur Neji qui lui lança un regard blasé avant de s'éloignant sans un mot.

Il n'avait surtout pas envie de se mêler de ça.

-Tu viens de dire quoi ?! Hurla le roux en suivant Naruto dans la cuisine.

-Tu vas te balader à poil longtemps ? Questionna une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs en fermant son peignoir en soie rouge. Parce que franchement je me passerais d'une vue sur ta queue pendant que je bois mon café…

-Naru vient de remettre en cause ma virilité ! Lança-t-il les poings sur les hanches.

-Il était temps qu'il s'en aperçoive ! Rétorqua-t-elle en mordant dans son croissant.

Gaara n'eut pas le temps de s'offusquer, Naruto se colla à lui, passant ses deux mains dans ses cheveux avant de tirer sur les mèches décoiffées.

-Gaa chou, habille toi, viens manger et prépare toi pour le boulot ou je vais définitivement détruire ta virilité !

Le doré était plus petit et bien moins impressionnant, pourtant l'autre sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne.

-Tout de suite Boss ! Souffla-t-il.

Naruto sourit en s'éloignant mais son ami le retint par le poignet.

-J'ai quand même le droit à un bisou pour le traumatisme ?!

Le blond secoua la tête, amusé, avant d'embrasser le cou de Gaara qui disparut dans le couloir en chantonnant.

L'Uzumaki le suivit des yeux.

C'était quand même dommage de le forcer à cacher un corps pareil…

-Ne lui dis surtout pas, il prendrait la grosse tête ! Commenta Hinata, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensés.

Ce n'était pas totalement faux. Elle le connaissait mieux que personne et depuis l'enfance, c'était une sorte de maman de substitution.

Une grande sœur.

D'ailleurs il l'a présentait toujours comme telle.

Comme sa cinglée et surprotectrice grande sœur.

-Viens déjeuner bébé, je t'ai acheté ton chausson au citron ! Sourit la jolie brune en tapotant la place près d'elle.

-Elle a fait la moitié de la ville pour ça ! Souffla Neji assis en face. N'importe quoi…

-Et c'est le papa poule qui parle ! Rétorqua-t-elle

Le jeune homme l'a foudroya du regard mais ne trouva rien à répliquer.

-On a de nouvelles affaires ? Questionna Naruto en se servant un verre de jus d'orange.

Son meilleur ami jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la tablette posée près de lui.

-Gaara est sur l'affaire du vol à la bijouterie, notre déesse ici présente est toujours chargée de la sécurité de E, je m'occupe de notre affaire en collaboration avec la police et Sasori…

Neji soupira.

-Et bien comme toujours, je ne sais pas où il est !

Naruto sourit.

-Évidement que tu sais où il est, tu es celui qui a installé un traceur sur son bracelet porte bonheur !

L'autre se redressa, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne sais pas où il en est niveau boulot ! Répondit-il. Et je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui !

-Il est avec Jun non ? Intervint Hinata.

-Sans aucun doute… Souffla Naruto. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

Son meilleur ami fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne sais pas… J'ai juste…

Le doré soupira lourdement en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

-Je vais aller le ramener de force ! Gronda Neji en se relevant.

-Tu vas débarquer chez Jun et les interrompre en pleine partie de jambes en l'air ? Railla Hinata. Vraiment ?

Le brun serra les poings et Naruto le tira doucement par le bras pour qu'il se rassoie.

-Je l'appellerais tout à l'heure, s'il ne répond pas, on pourra s'inquiéter.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas ! Marmonna l'autre. Je suis juste fatigué par son manque de professionnalisme !

La jeune femme rit en quittant la table, sa tasse et son assiette en mains.

-Tu n'as pas une affaire à plaider aujourd'hui ? Questionna le blond pour changer de sujet.

-Si, mais j'aurais le temps de gérer ce que j'ai à faire avec l'inspecteur Choi après ! Répondit son meilleur ami.

-Sérieux, pourquoi tu as choisi un job aussi dur ! Commenta Gaara en les rejoignant, torse nu, moulé dans un pantalon en cuir, son blouson à la main. Comme si ce n'était pas assez compliqué d'avoir une double vie !

-On n'a pas une double vie, arrête de te croire dans un film d'espionnage ! Rétorqua le brun. Je suis avocat !

-Oh, et tous les avocats enquêtes sur des crimes, protège des gens, font des filatures et se retrouvent au milieu de fusillades ? Contra l'autre.

-Ca c'est un passe temps !

-N'empêche, Hinata est garde du corps, moi je suis musicien et Naru créateur, il n'y a que toi qui aies choisi une voix aussi épuisante que le droit !

-Je serais bien moins épuisé si je n'avais pas à sortir ton cul de prison aussi souvent !

-Je suis victime d'erreurs judiciaires !

-Évidemment… Soupira Neji en se réservant un café.

-Bon, sur ce, je file ! Lança Gaara en enfilant son blouson sans manche à même la peau. Le devoir m'appelle !

Il embrassa rapidement Naruto sur le front, ébouriffa volontairement les cheveux de l'avocat avant de disparaitre en courant, amusé par son cri de rage.

-Sale gosse ! Gronda celui-ci.

Hinata avait disparue sous la douche et il ne restait plus que le blond et son meilleur ami.

-Sérieux, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour coucher avec ce gamin ! Grommela ce dernier, encore agacé.

Naruto et Gaara n'étaient pas en couple.

Ils étaient amis depuis des années et ils pouvaient tout aussi bien ne pas se toucher pendant des mois que passer une semaine sans quitter leur chambre. Ca ne les empêchait pas d'avoir des amants, copains ou coups d'un soir et aucun des deux n'avait de sentiments pour l'autre.

Ils étaient simplement attiré l'un par l'autre et extrêmement compatible sexuellement.

Alors pourquoi se priver ?

De toute façon, leur petit groupe fonctionnait ainsi, sans se soucier du politiquement correct ou du regard des autres.

Et ça marchait très bien comme ça.

-Crois-moi, au lit, il est loin d'être aussi puéril !

Neji fit semblant de vomir.

-Pitié, épargne-moi ce genre de détails !

La porte d'entrée claqua, le sauvant d'autres informations croustillantes.

Rapidement, Sasori apparu en marmonnant, l'air débraillé et la lèvre blessée, du sang séché sur son débardeur trop large.

\- Cet espèce d'enfoiré ! Grogna-t-il en balançant sa veste au sol.

Neji fut le premier à réagir, se levant immédiatement pour le rejoindre.

-Bordel qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Cria-t-il. Dans quel merdier tu t'es encore fourré ?!

-Oh la ferme le bulldog, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur !

Naruto les rejoignit pour tenter de les calmer.

-Sas' ? Questionna-t-il doucement.

Le roux soupira.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je l'ai démonté ce connard ! Souffla-t-il. Seulement les voisins ont appelé les flics alors j'ai dû filer sans mon sac ! Je ne veux pas laisser la photo de Lee à cet enfoiré !

-C'est Jun qui a fais ça ? Questionna l'avocat.

-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, qu'il en eu marre de moi et que c'est un miracle qu'il ne m'ait pas cogné avant !

Neji ne dit rien, se précipitant simplement vers la sortie.

-Où-ce qu'il file encore ? Grommela Sasori. Ca le tuerait d'avoir un mot gentil pour une fois ?!

Naruto le fit asseoir avant de mouiller une serviette.

-Il est allé récupérer ta photo évidement !

Son ami le regarda comme s'il perdait la tête.

-Tu plaisantes ?! Ce type, se soucier de moi ?!

-Oh, arrête d'agir comme si Neji se foutait de toi !

-Et bien c'est le cas ! Je l'insupporte ! C'est physique !

Le blond secoua la tête.

-Vraiment, tu ne le comprends pas du tout !

-Normal, ce type est dingue ! Rétorqua Sasori. Je ne saisis pas comment tes deux meilleurs potes peuvent être si différents !

-Vous n'êtes pas si différents que ça.

Le roux lui lança un regard outré.

-Je n'ai rien en commun avec ce lunatique !

-Allé, je sais que tu l'adores ! Sourit Naruto.

L'autre acquiesça.

-Oui, je l'ai toujours apprécié et respecté… Avoua Sasori. Ce n'est un secret pour personne.

Il attrapa la serviette mouillée que son ami pressait contre sa plaie pour le libérer.

-Mais lui me déteste… Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi !

Il marqua une petite pause.

-Ou si, c'est peut être juste ce que je suis… Mon job, mon caractère, mon mode de vie… Moi !

Il haussa les épaules.

-On n'y peut rien !

-Tu es un idiot ! S'exclama Naruto en l'enlaçant, se collant à son dos. Il vient de foncer récupérer tes affaires alors qu'il doit plaider dans moins d'une heure, tu crois qu'il ferait ça pour quelqu'un qu'il déteste ?

Sasori ne répondit rien et le blond l'embrassa avant de s'éloigner doucement pour rejoindre sa chambre.

-Oh et, je ne sais pas dans quel état tu as laissé Jun, mais j'espère qu'il tenait débout, parce que Neji ne va pas louper !

 **W**

Naruto s'étira longuement dans son bain.

Il n'était pas vraiment pressé de sortir mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de paresser toute la journée.

Puis l'eau commençait à refroidir…

Soupirant, il se décida à se lever pour se rincer avant de sortir de la baignoire.

Sans prendre la peine de se sécher, il s'arrêta devant l'immense miroir accroché au mur, détaillant son corps ruisselant.

Il n'était pas complexé et se sentait plutôt bien dans sa peau, mais il ne se trouvait pas non plus spécialement séduisant.

L'enfance et l'adolescence avaient été des périodes horribles et même s'il avait fini par reprendre confiance en lui, il n'était toujours pas capable de se trouver beau.

Il faisait simplement semblant.

 _Monstre._

 _Anomalie._

C'est ce qu'on lui avait répété depuis toujours et il n'était pas simple de se défaire de ses souvenirs.

Les mots laissaient des traces aussi indélébiles que les tatouages qui parsemaient son corps et il devait tous les jours se battre pour ne pas se laisser à nouveau paralyser par la peur et la douleur.

Le passé devait rester loin derrière.

S'avançant vers le miroir, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer un peu, ramenant sur le côté ses longs cheveux mouillés.

A l'époque où tous ses amis avaient pris du muscle et de la carrure, lui, s'était affiné alors que des courbes presque féminines avaient doucement remplacé son corps d'enfant.

Évidement il n'avait pas de seins mais il n'avait pas non plus d'abdominaux malgré son entrainement acharné et son ventre extra plat ressemblait plus à celui d'une fille accro au fitness qu'à celui d'un homme maitrisant de nombreux sports de combat.

Ses jambes, ses hanches, ses fesses et même son visage. Il n'y avait rien de viril chez lui !

-Peut-être que les cheveux longs n'aident pas non plus… Souffla-t-il.

Il savait bien qu'il était différent et qu'il ne devait donc pas se comparer à Neji ou Gaara, mais parfois, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Heureusement que Sasori était là pour le comprendre.

Il vivait exactement la même chose et même s'il réagissait différemment, ça restait agréable d'avoir dans son entourage quelqu'un comme lui.

D'où leur venait des corps pareils ?

Était-ce vraiment une sorte d'évolution ?

Machinalement il caressa son ventre, remontant jusqu'à son torse en s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur le petit renflement au dessus de son nombril.

En suivant parfaitement ce tracé, on pouvait ouvrir le tout sans laisser la moindre marque, mais en déviant juste un peu la cicatrice ne disparaitrait pas.

Est-ce que ce n'était pas étrange ?

Normal que le reste de l'humanité considère les gens tels que lui comme une anomalie…

Il soupira.

Mais dans le fond, est-ce qu'il avait vraiment envie d'être plus masculin et viril ?

Est-ce que ça le gênait de pouvoir se faire passer pour une fille, d'être en permanence considéré comme une chose fragile malgré sa capacité à mettre des gros bras KO ?

Non.

Ca l'avait longtemps gêné, maintenant ça ne faisait que l'interpeller parfois. Ca l'amenait à se questionner, à se souvenir de choses qu'il préférerait oublier et d'une certaine façon, à mesurer le chemin parcouru.

Ce n'était pas plus mal de souffrir un peu pour être sûr de ne jamais revenir en arrière…

-Sors de là où je défonce la porte ! Cria Hinata en frappant violemment. Tu es resté assez longtemps perdu dans tes pensés à la con !

Naruto sourit en enfilant un peignoir avant de lui ouvrir.

Elle était prête à sortir, et comme toujours, il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler.

Il l'avait toujours trouvé superbe et cette impression se renforçait avec les années.

-Sèche tes cheveux ! Lança-t-elle en pénétrant dans la salle de bain pour attraper une serviette et lui frictionner la tête. Franchement, tu n'es plus un gamin !

Sans un mot et sans se défaire de son sourire, le blond se laissa faire sans protester, même pas vexé de remarquer une fois de plus qu'elle était plus grande que lui perchée sur ses talons.

-Je vais bien tu sais… Souffla-t-il tendrement.

-Ouais… Rétorqua-t-elle doucement. Je sais…

 **W**

Les amis de Sasuke comprirent tout de suite que son rendez-vous s'était encore une fois mal passé.

Ils avaient une salle à part qui leur était réservée dans un restaurant gastronomique de la ville et ils se retrouvaient souvent pour diner ou déjeuner, confortablement installés comme à la maison.

Le chef était un proche et ils pouvaient donc se permettre de commander sans se soucier du menu ou de la carte.

Sasuke avait le visage fermé, sa contrariété palpable de loin. Il pénétra dans leur petit antre en tirant violemment sur sa cravate, claquant la porte derrière lui avec le coude.

Kiba son meilleur ami, un abruti total mais chorégraphe de génie soupira, sentant qu'ils allaient tous devoir y mettre du leur pour alléger l'ambiance.

Son autre meilleur ami, Shikamaru se leva simplement pour lui servir du vin dans un superbe verre à pied, son préféré.

Ce dernier était le plus posé de la bande.

Du moins en apparence…

Sasuke s'installa après avoir retiré sa veste de costume, la mâchoire encore serrée.

-Tu aurais dû l'étrangler cette garce, ça t'aurait soulagé ! Lança simplement Yahiko, un grand jeune homme aux cheveux caramel et au regard particulier.

C'était son demi-frère, et il ne plaisantait pas.

Le jeune homme était assez particulier, surtout lorsque ça touchait au contact avec d'autres êtres humains.

En dehors d'une petite poignée de monde, il lui était impossible de s'entendre ou de communiquer avec les gens.

Ca ne l'empêchait pourtant pas d'être un peintre et photographe très talentueux, connu mondialement sous le nom de _Pain_.

Ils étaient de toute façon tous étranges et incroyablement doués dans leurs domaines.

Les génies sont toujours fous, non ?

Kiba était l'un des meilleurs chorégraphes au monde, son corps semblant toujours ne faire qu'un avec la musique.

Shikamaru était un homme d'affaire qui investissait dans tout ce qui rapportait avec un sixième sens pour le business, la rumeur assurant que son empire flirtait souvent avec l'illégalité sans que personne n'ai jamais rien pu prouver.

Sasuke était un producteur connu pour faire des miracles, acceptant tous les artistes et projets que les autres n'avaient pas le courage de gérer et les œuvres de Yahiko s'arrachaient à des sommes astronomiques.

Puis il y avait Deidara, alias Sei.

Lui, était mannequin, chanteur et même un peu acteur.

C'était le genre de garçon qui pouvait tout vendre et que les marques s'arrachaient.

Son sourire lui permettait de toujours obtenir ce qu'il voulait et il avait pour habitude de manipuler les autres pour arriver à ses fins.

Un sale gosse, sûr de lui, horriblement séduisant qui faisait ce qu'il voulait lorsqu'il le voulait.

-Je demanderais à papa de faire disparaitre le corps ! Ajouta ce dernier, attirant un hochement de tête approbateur de Pain.

Shikamaru soupira.

Il avait beau avoir l'habitude, parfois il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de ces imbéciles.

Leur lançant un regard blasé, il s'installa en face de son meilleur ami.

-Encore une qui s'imaginait déjà marié au très bon parti que tu es ? Questionna-t-il.

-Cette pétasse s'est ramené habillée comme pour un tournage porno, exhibant ses faux seins sous mon nez en prenant des mimiques ridicules alors que son putain de parfum me donnait envie de vomir ! Gronda le producteur en défaisant plusieurs boutons de sa chemise.

Yahiko grimaça et Deidara siffla d'agacement.

Sei avait beau être un sale gosse, il avait beaucoup de respect et d'admiration pour Sasuke qu'il considérait depuis toujours comme un modèle.

Le brun était le seul qui avait de l'autorité et de l'influence sur lui, le seul que le jeune homme écoutait et il ne supportait pas de le voir aller mal, surtout à cause d'écervelées sans importance.

-Si tu veux tant que ça un gosse, on peut en enlever un ! Proposa toujours très sérieusement Pain.

Shikamaru lui donna une tape derrière la tête et le châtain se tourna vivement vers lui pour le foudroyer du regard.

Ses yeux auraient pu faire fuir n'importe qui, mais le brun ne broncha pas, lui rendant avec la même intensité.

Le soupire presque désespéré de Sasuke mit fin à leur duel.

Le producteur n'avait pas spécialement de chance en amour.

Aucune de ses relations n'avaient marché et il devait avouer que c'était souvent sa faute.

Mais il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'être amoureux ou en couple. Il n'était pas contre et espérais avoir un jour cette chance, mais il ne souhaitait pas à tout prix rencontrer quelqu'un.

Il aimait sa vie de célibataire.

Par contre, il avait envie d'être père.

Il avait plus de trente ans et l'envie d'avoir un enfant devenait de plus en plus forte, au point de virer presque à l'obsession.

Il avait cru qu'il finirait par rencontrer quelqu'un et qu'il pourrait réaliser son rêve, mais face au fiasco de sa vie amoureuse, il s'était rendu à l'évidence.

Rien ne garantissait qu'il finisse un jour par trouver la femme faite pour lui, celle avec qui il pourrait fonder une famille.

Même lorsqu'il était adolescent, Sasuke savait qu'il aurait plusieurs enfants, il avait toujours adoré leur présence et souhaité avoir la chance d'être père un jour.

Avec les années, le manque était devenu douloureux et la blessure se faisait plus profonde au fil du temps.

Alors il y a un an, il avait décidé de faire appel à une mère porteuse.

De nos jours, il n'avait plus besoin d'être en couple pour être papa et il s'était naturellement tourné vers l'agence d'un ami pour réaliser son rêve.

Seulement même si son profil était idéal, les choses ne s'étaient pas passé aussi facilement qu'il l'avait cru.

Beaucoup de jeunes femmes ne souhaitaient pas aider un homme seul, certaines homophobes le soupçonnant même d'être homosexuel, dégoutée à l'idée de lui confier un enfant.

Et la plupart des autres avaient toutes une idée en tête, pensant utiliser leur ventre pour séduire le futur papa et faire ainsi un bond dans la société.

Un homme seul et très riche, c'était forcement une cible de choix !

Un an qu'il allait de déception en déception et il était à bout.

Épuisé, dégouté et presque découragé.

Pourquoi les choses étaient aussi difficiles ?

Pourquoi aucune de ces filles ne prenait en compte son rêve et ses sentiments ?

-Bah tu pourrais supporter une de ces idiotes jusqu'à l'accouchement ! Commenta Kiba. Une fois que le gosse est là, elle verra bien que tu n'es pas intéressé !

-Hors de question que mon enfant soit porté par une croqueuse de diamant qui ne fait que l'utiliser pour gagner le gros lot ! Cracha Sasuke.

Il soupira, appuyant ses coudes sur la table avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains, tirant un peu sur ses mèches noires qui tombaient devant ses yeux.

Ses amis l'observèrent, peinés et impuissants.

Shikamaru fut le premier à réagir, il changea de siège, s'asseyant près de lui en remplissant à nouveau son verre.

-Et si tu changeais de méthode ? Proposa-t-il.

Le producteur releva un peu la tête vers lui.

-Je sais que l'adoption c'est bien aussi mais je…

-Non, je ne parle pas d'adoption ! L'interrompit l'homme d'affaires.

Sasuke cligna des yeux, un peu perdu.

-Tu ne parles pas aussi d'enlèvement ?!

Shikamaru roula des yeux.

-Bien sûr que non !

-Au moins à l'heure qu'il est le gosse serait déjà là ! Intervint Deidara.

-La ferme ! Claqua le brun.

Plusieurs serveurs entrèrent après avoir frappé, leur apportant leurs entrées et Shikamaru attendit leur départ pour reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que peut-être tu devrais essayer de faire appel à un homme.

Un petit silence suivi, comme si l'information avait du mal à faire son chemin jusqu'aux cerveaux des autres personnes présentes.

La proposition n'était pas si folle que ça, il y avait des hommes très spéciaux dans la société, certains par exemples étaient mi-humain mi chats ou loups et d'autres encore pouvaient donner la vie.

Les seconds étaient assez rares mais ça ne surprenait personne et beaucoup leur vouaient même une sorte d'adoration étrange qui virait parfois vers des choses malsaines voire dangereuses.

-Mais oui ! S'exclama Kiba ! Mais c'est évident, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ?!

Shikamaru lui lança un regard oscillant entre agacement et fatigue avant de reporter son attention sur son meilleur ami.

-Pour le coup, le vieux à raison, avec un mec tu n'auras pas de souci ! Ajouta Deidara. Tu veux que j'en enlève quelques uns ?

L'homme d'affaires semblait prêt à lui sauter à la gorge mais il continua sans s'en soucier.

-Quoi, je propose pour qu'il fasse son choix !

L'autre inspira profondément, se répétant de rester « zen » lorsque Yahiko approuva les dires du sale gosse.

Sasuke ignora les délires des « enfants », se redressant pour faire face à Shikamaru.

-Shika… C'est…

Il marqua une petite pause, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

-Je sais bien que certains diront que c'est pareil mais j'ai… Je…

Il buta encore sur les mots.

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire ! Ca… ça me met mal à l'aise !

Son ami hocha simplement la tête.

-C'est toi qui vois. Rétorqua-t-il. Iruka ne t'en as pas parlé car il sentait que ça te gênerait, mais il a finit par aborder le sujet avec moi il y a quelques mois, alors je passe le message.

Il pressa simplement son bras avant de s'intéresser à son assiette comme si de rien n'était.

-J'ai encore trois rendez-vous avec des filles qui ne sont pas parties en courant en entendant les mots « père célibataire » alors…

-Oh, j'aimais bien l'idée d'un garçon moi ! Gémit Kiba, la bouche à moitié pleine.

-Je continue à dire qu'il suffirait d'en enlever un ! Souffla Pain en piochant dans sa salade de fruits de mer.

Et l'expression exaspérée de Shikamaru finit par faire sourire Sasuke qui sembla enfin se détendre et s'intéresser au repas en face de lui.

 **W**

L'adversaire de Naruto se retrouva au sol complètement sonné, incapable de se relever.

Les habitués rassemblés autour du ring riant, amusés par sa défaite.

Les nouveaux se moquaient toujours lorsqu'ils devaient affronter le blond, lui promettant même d'aller doucement pour ne pas abimer sa « gueule d'ange » mais rapidement ils se faisaient remettre à leur place par le jeune homme.

Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais lors d'un combat il était toujours efficace et précis.

Tout le gymnase c'était au moins fait avoir une fois et c'était devenu une sorte de rituel de venir voir un petit nouveau se faire mettre au tapis par l'attraction de leur club.

Naruto ignora les rires et commentaires, tendant la main à son adverse pour l'aider à se relever avant de le saluer d'un bref signe de tête.

Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec les autres, surtout lorsque ces autres en questions étaient au courant de sa vraie nature.

Les gens finissaient toujours par savoir et après ça, les regards se faisaient encore plus insistants, encore plus dérangeants.

En dehors de son groupe d'amis qu'il considérait comme sa famille, il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter ou créer des liens.

Il avait toujours l'impression de ne pas être à sa place, de détonner ou de n'être là que pour servir de bête de foire.

Il détestait être scruté, jugé, détesté ou désiré jusque parce qu'il n'était pas comme les autres.

C'était comme si les gens mettaient de côté toute sa personne, tout ce qu'il était pour se focaliser simplement sur sa différence.

Comment pouvait-il se sentir à l'aise dans ce cas ?

Il savait se montrer sociable, il savait même faire semblant, mais il était incapable de réellement devenir proche d'inconnus, même les contacts physiques avaient tendance à le gêner.

Pas toujours heureusement pour sa vie sexuelle et sentimentale, mais ça restait handicapant avec la plupart des gens.

Il n'aimait pas les lieux bondés, comme les concerts, les boites de nuits ou même les avants premières de film où il avait le sentiment d'être une proie.

S'essuyant rapidement, il attrapa son sac de sport posé sur l'un des banc pour s'habiller chaudement et éviter d'attraper froid en rentrant à la maison.

Il ne se douchait jamais avec les autres, préférant le faire chez lui. Il n'avait même jamais mis les pieds dans les vestiaires.

L'idée seule lui paraissait folle !

Gaara était à sa gauche, emmitouflé lui aussi dans une énorme veste, un bonnet rose fluo sur la tête.

Naruto ne venait jamais boxer seul, et il en était de même pour les autres sports qu'il pratiquait.

Son ami n'était pas physiquement impressionnant mais il dégageait quelque chose qui empêchait les gens de l'énerver.

Son expression, son regard presque sauvage et sa posture donnant l'impression qu'il était toujours prêt à vous sauter à la gorge le rendaient très intimidant.

Lorsqu'il n'était pas avec les membres du groupe, Gaara n'avait plus rien d'un sale gosse insouciant, se rapprochant plus de l'animal sauvage mordant à la moindre occasion.

Enfilant une casquette, le blond se fit la réflexion qu'ils étaient tous ainsi.

Ils n'étaient détendus et eux même que lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Face au reste du monde, ils avaient plus de mal.

Mais dans le fond, c'était sans doute la même chose pour tous les êtres humains…

Souriant au roux, il attrapa son sac et ils rejoignirent la sortie, appréciant tous les deux l'air frais qui les accueillit.

 **W**

Sasuke saisit la jeune femme près de lui par le bras, l'entrainant derrière lui jusqu'aux toilettes du restaurant branché où elle lui avait donné rendez-vous.

L'utilisant pour pousser la porte sans ménagement, il l'a fit entrer sans douceur, la poussant jusqu'à un lavabo.

Ignorant son cri, il la regarda droit dans les yeux, le visage fermé.

-Maintenant à poil !

Elle hoqueta.

-Ne soyez pas si surprise, c'est bien ce que vous aviez prévu non ? Lança-t-il toujours aussi froidement. Vous êtes là pour ça ?

-Je ne

-Taisez-vous et retirez vos vêtements ! Voyons si vous êtes à la hauteur de vos ambitions ! L'interrompit-il. Mais je vous préviens, je suis très difficile et pour le moment ce que je vois ne me satisfait absolument pas !

La brune évita son regard, semblant hésiter avant de finalement tirer sur la fermeture éclaire de sa jupe pour la laisser glisser à ses pieds, révélant ses jambes nues et une culotte en dentelle rose clair.

Sasuke ne broncha pas, gardant la même posture, l'air d'attendre la suite et elle finit donc par ouvrir son bustier, libérant ainsi sa poitrine.

-Et maintenant ? Questionna le producteur, toujours aussi impassible. Vous avez un don spécial, une technique secrète ? Quel était votre plan ?

Elle ne dit rien, et il fit quelques pas vers elle.

-Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que votre petit numéro suffirait à ce que je perdre la tête et vous saute dessus pour vous faire un enfant ? Ricana-t-il. Est-ce que j'ai l'ai d'un puceau désespéré, d'un homme prêt à se contenter du premier trou qui passe ?

Il rit.

-Ne prenez pas cet air vexé ! Vous vous déshabillez dans des toilettes devant un inconnu dans l'espoir de vous faire engrosser et entretenir, difficile de vous considérez comme autre chose qu'un trou non ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec cette agence ? J'aurais mieux fais de m'adresser à des putains !

-Je ne suis pas une prostituée ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

-Non. Rétorqua-t-il. En effet vous n'êtes qu'une… Est-ce qu'il existe seulement un mot pour décrire les gens comme vous et le mépris que vous m'inspirez ?

La jeune femme remonta rapidement sa jupe.

-Je ne suis pas venue ici pour me faire insulter ! Cria-t-elle.

-Mais pour vous faire prendre sur la cuvette de toilettes publique.

-Salaud ! S'emporta-t-elle. Vous n'êtes qu'un goujat !

-Un très mauvais parti donc… Sourit l'Uchiwa. Heureusement que vous avez su résister à mon odieux harcèlement !

Elle lui jeta un regard assassin, semblant prête à exploser mais l'entrée d'un homme l'empêcha de continuer à l'insulter.

Le nouvel arrivant se figea de stupeur passant de la brune aux seins nus à Sasuke.

-Ne vous en faites pas, elle est toute à vous ! S'amusa simplement ce dernier. Je n'ai pas été convaincu par ses arguments !

Puis il quitta simplement les toilettes, rejoignant rapidement la sortie du restaurant, nullement surpris de trouver Shikamaru appuyé contre sa voiture, lunette de soleil sur le nez et cigarette à la bouche.

-Si j'entends encore une seule fois les gosses parler de meurtre ou d'enlèvements je ne réponds plus de moi ! Déclara simplement ce dernier en se mettant au volant après avoir ouvert la portière passager ou son meilleur ami s'engouffra.

L'homme d'affaires démarra et Sasuke ouvrit sa fenêtre, allumant lui aussi une cigarette en soupirant.

-D'accord… Lâcha-t-il tout doucement.

Il toussa un peu pour la forme, se redressant sur son siège.

-Dis à Iruka que je veux bien pour… Tu sais pour….

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais Shikamaru avait évidement compris.

-C'est déjà fait !

Sasuke se tourna vers lui.

-Je l'ai appelé juste avant de venir te chercher ! Rétorqua son ami face à son regard surpris.

-Enfoiré…

-Ouais, je sais que tu serais perdu sans moi, coincé avec des gamins psychopathes et une moitié de cerveau !

-Je ne suis pas sûr que Kiba ait autant de matière grise ! Sourit le producteur.

Ils rirent un peu puis un léger silence s'installa, Sasuke perdu dans ses pensés.

-Je veux vraiment un enfant, alors je suis prêt à ne pas passer par une femme mais… Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas savoir !

-Savoir ?

-Je ne veux pas le rencontrer, je ne veux même pas connaitre son nom ! S'exclama l'Uchiwa. Je fais confiance à Iruka !

-Tu vas juste attendre neuf mois pour récupérer le gosse ?

Sasuke hocha la tête.

-Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire… Souffla-t-il. Après tout c'est un homme, il n'a pas besoin qu'on prenne soin de lui ou qu'on…. Enfin, voilà quoi !

-C'est toi qui vois… Rétorqua simplement Shikamaru en accélérant.

 **W**

-Écoute, je comprends la situation mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as fais appel à moi.

Naruto joua quelques secondes avec la bague à son pouce avant de continuer, relevant les yeux vers Iruka.

-Tu sais parfaitement que je ne fais plus parti de l'agence, je ne voulais le faire qu'une fois et je l'ai fais. Expliqua-t-il. Je n'ai pas l'intention de recommencer.

-Je sais bien et je ne t'aurai pas appelé si ce n'était pas très important.

-Tu es le seul à proposer des hommes, tu n'as pas besoin de moi ! Ed, Tetsuya, Haru, Sam ou encore Spencer, ils sont tous disponibles en ce moment !

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite, plongeant son regard bienveillant dans celui du jeune homme assis en face de lui.

-Sasuke est quelqu'un de très particulier, je ne peux pas confier ça à n'importe qui. Expliqua-t-il. Je vous connais depuis longtemps tous les deux et je sais que vous pourrez parfaitement vous entendre et gérer la situation.

-Ensemble ? Sourit Naruto. Il ne veut même pas connaitre mon nom !

-Ecoute, c'est vrai que sa réputation est

-Je ne m'intéresse pas à ça ! L'interrompit le blond. Je ne lis même pas la presse à scandale, tu le sais !

Iruka hocha la tête.

-Ce n'est pas à cause de qui il est ou de ce que les gens disent de lui ! Reprit l'Uzumaki. C'est simplement que je ne veux pas porter à nouveau l'enfant de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Mais personne d'autre ne veut le faire pour Sasuke ! Rétorqua le directeur de l'agence. Il veut vraiment un enfant et il fera un excellent père mais malgré cela il enchaine les déceptions et je me sens vraiment coupable !

Il marqua une légère pause, se servant un verre d'eau.

-Beaucoup de filles ont refusé d'aider un homme célibataire… Tu ne peux mêmes pas imaginer les horreurs homophobes que certaines lui ont craché à la figure !

-Si, je peux ! Répondit fermement Naruto en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

L'autre se recula un peu, mal à l'aise.

 _Oui, évidement qu'il pouvait._

-Et celles qui ont accepté avaient juste envie de mettre la main sur un bon parti ! Je pensais tenir une agence sérieuse mais j'ai vraiment eu l'impression de mettre transformé en proxénète ! Reprit-il. Sasuke est venu vers moi parce qu'il me fait confiance, il m'a confié son plus grand rêve, la chose la plus importante pour lui et au final je n'ai fais que lui piétiner le cœur encore et encore…

Il soupira.

-Je ne fais pas ça pour t'apitoyer ou pour te forcer la main… Je… Je veux juste que tu comprennes…

Naruto acquiesça en attrapant sa veste.

-Appelle Edward, c'est lui le candidat idéal pour la situation. Souffla-t-il en se relevant. Bien plus que moi !

 **W**

Sasuke soupira en retirant rapidement sa chemise pour la jeter sur son lit où elle rejoignit les dizaines d'autres essayées avant.

Cela faisait six semaines que la bonne nouvelle était tombée et quelque part en ville un homme portait son enfant depuis exactement un mois.

Un inconnu total était chargé de son rêve le plus précieux et la situation lui semblait de plus en plus insoutenable.

C'était son idée de ne rien savoir de cet homme mais il l'avait très rapidement regretté.

Est-ce qu'il prenait bien soin de son enfant ?

Comment être sûr que ce ne soit pas un inconscient ou pire un alcoolique au mode de vie horrible seulement intéressé par l'argent ?

Comment savoir s'il n'était pas aussi exécrable et méprisable que les jeunes femmes qui avaient tenté de le séduire ?

Et au-delà de ça, est ce qu'il allait bien ?

Mangeait-il à sa faim, se reposait-il assez ?

Avait-il une vie éreintante, dangereuse pour le bébé ?

Dans quelles conditions son futur enfant grandissait-il ?

Il avait toujours voulu être un père impliqué et attentif et n'avait cessé de répéter qu'il ferait un excellent papa mais quel genre de parent se contentait d'attendre la naissance pour se soucier de sa progéniture ?

Il se comportait comme un milliardaire capricieux qui se fait livrer un bébé comme on commande une voiture et il n'en était pas fier.

Il avait honte de son attitude et surtout, il était mort d'inquiétude.

Alors il avait décidé de cesser de se montrer puéril et égoïste, décidé de rencontrer celui qui portait son précieux trésor.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie il se retrouvait face à son miroir à vider sa garde robe comme un adolescent tentant de plaire à son coup de cœur.

Il était vraiment stressé !

-La bleue ! S'exclama Deidara. La bleue est vraiment cool !

-Non, la parme est cent fois plus originale ! Rétorqua Pain.

-N'importe quoi ! Intervint Kiba. La rouge est super sexy !

Sasuke soupira en se retournant, jetant un regard lassé à ses amis appuyés dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Je…

-NON !

Deidara avait immédiatement interrompit Shikamaru.

-Lorsque ça concerne la mode, tu n'es pas autorisé à donner ton avis !

-A moins que tu ne veuilles que le mec se barre à l'autre bout du monde avec le gosse de Sas' ! Rit Kiba.

L'homme d'affaires les foudroya du regard avant de reporter son attention sur son meilleur ami.

-J'allais simplement dire que le but n'est pas d'être sexy, cool ou original.

Les jeunes le regardèrent, attendant la suite mais il n'ajouta rien.

-De toute façon, Sas' est toujours cool ! S'exclama Deidara en souriant. C'est de famille !

-Vous n'avez aucun lien de parenté ! Répondit Pain. C'est **mon** frère !

- **Demi** -frère ! Contra le blond. Et franchement, ça ne se voit absolument pas !

Yahiko s'avança vers lui, l'attrapant par son pull.

-Déconne pas, j'ai un shooting demain matin !

-Tu peux le faire assis non ? Souffla le châtain. Ca va si je te brise une jambe…

-Il commence le tournage d'un drama la semaine prochaine. Lâcha simplement Shikamaru.

-Il joue un danseur et j'ai bossé des semaines sur ses chorégraphies alors non, tu ne peux pas ! Intervint Kiba.

Lorsque ça concernait son travail, il se montrer très sérieux et pouvait se transformer en monstre sans pitié !

Pain soupira en lâchant son ami.

-Je l'ajoute sur la liste des membres que je dois te briser. Déclara-t-il tranquillement.

Pendant leur petite « discussion », Sasuke avait fini de s'habiller, optant comme toujours pour un costume sombre et une chemise claire, en l'occurrence blanche.

Il noua rapidement sa cravate, enfila sa montre et ses amis se poussèrent pour le laisser passer, le suivant rapidement jusqu'à la cuisine où il se servit un verre d'eau.

-Tu veux qu'on vienne ? Questionna Deidara en souriant.

-Plutôt crever !

Le mannequin rit, nullement vexé.

-Ca serait sympa ! S'exclama Kiba. On pourrait te soutenir et te souffler ton texte si tu ne sais plus quoi dire et…

Sasuke ignora la fin de ses « bêtises », rejoignant rapidement la sortie après avoir enfilé sa veste de costume et jeté un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet.

-Il faut toujours que tu le fasses fuir ! Grogna Deidara. Je suis sûr qu'on aurait pu le convaincre !

Shikamaru soupira.

Il fallait qu'il s'en aille avant que ces idiots ne repartent dans un énième délire !

 **W**

Le petit salon de thé choisi par son rendez-vous était agréable et discret, le genre de lieu où il ne mettait jamais les pieds, bien différents de tous les restaurants et bars branchés où il avait rencontré les candidates qui l'avaient déçu.

Mais malgré l'ambiance conviviale et le côté rassurant qui se dégageait du café, Sasuke était incapable de se détendre.

Il tapotait nerveusement sa cuillère sur le rebord de sa tasse, jouait avec le sucre en poudre éparpillé sur la table, regardait sa montre toutes les minutes et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les messages professionnels qu'il tentait de lire sur son téléphone.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi angoissé et si peu sûr de lui.

Au contraire, il était depuis toujours du genre à foncer, à ne rien craindre et à ne jamais perdre son calme.

 _Sasuke Uchiwa n'était pas nerveux !_

Sauf aujourd'hui…

Mais c'était normal, jamais encore il n'avait vécu un moment aussi important et ce n'était que le début !

Alors oui, pour une fois il avait le droit d'être angoissé, impatient et légèrement effrayé.

Dire qu'il ne connaissait même pas le prénom de l'homme qu'il attendait !

Il soupira, agacé par sa propre bêtise.

Saisissant à nouveau son portable il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lisant les nombreux messages de ses amis.

Les bêtises ridules de Kiba, les propositions d'enlèvements de Deidara et les folies qu'il valait mieux taire de Pain.

Tout cela était, même s'il ne leur avouerait jamais, incroyablement agréable et appréciable dans une telle situation.

Même s'ils le rendaient complètement fou, il était chanceux de les avoir !

Ils n'avaient qu'eux mais n'avait besoin de personne d'autre !

Sauf de cet enfant dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps.

Oui, il n'avait pas besoin de se marier, pas besoin d'une femme dans sa vie.

Il ferait un excellent père ! Il n'y avait rien de mal à élever un enfant seul, rien de mal dans le fait d'offrir un foyer à un bébé sans qu'une mère ne l'y attende !

-Bonjour.

Sasuke releva précipitamment la tête, se faisant presque mal sous la brutalité incontrôlée du mouvement.

Dernièrement il s'était souvent demandé à quoi ressemblait un homme pouvant offrir ce qui était encore un privilège féminin.

Une partie de lui s'était imaginé une sorte d'androgyne caricatural et plutôt cliché.

 _« Une fille avec des couilles ! »_

La voix de Kiba explosa à son oreille, lui faisant prendre conscience que c'était ridicule et il avala rapidement sa salive.

L'autre partie de son cerveau avait plutôt eu tendance à s'imaginer un homme extrêmement masculin avec un ventre énorme, le tout offrant une image sans aucune harmonie et plutôt dérangeante selon lui.

Oui, Sasuke avait une imagination stupide, laide et très limitée, il était un véritable abruti, empoisonné par des préjugés qui lui faisaient honte.

Voilà ce qu'il pensa immédiatement lorsque son regard se posa sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

Ce qu'il remarqua en premier fut les yeux bleus aux nuances si particulières, semblable à une pierre précieuse qui refusait de dévoiler sa vraie couleur, puis les lèvres délicates étirées dans un léger sourire timide mais avenant.

-Vous êtes bien Sasuke n'est ce pas ?

Son manque de réaction semblait avoir déstabilisé le nouvel arrivant.

Se reprenant, le producteur se leva en acceptant la main tendue, toussotant pour chasser un chat imaginaire de sa gorge.

-Oui ! Lâcha-t-il, gêné par son comportement. C'est… c'est bien moi !

L'autre sourit à nouveau, un peu plus rassuré.

\- Naruto Uzumaki! Se présenta-t-il à son tour alors que le brun se demandait si la douceur de sa peau était une particularité spécifique.

Aucun homme n'avait une peau de bébé !

Même pas Deidara qui n'était pourtant encore qu'un gosse et qui prenait soin de son corps comme d'un trésor national !

Naruto s'assit en face de lui, retirant la capuche de sa veste, libérant une cascade de cheveux blonds qui coulèrent doucement sur ses épaules comme dans une publicité pour un quelconque produit de luxe.

Sasuke était sûr que si on lui avait décrit la scène, il aurait grincé des dents, son imagination repartant à nouveau vers des clichés ridicules.

Mais là pourtant, rien ne le choqua, rien ne le gêna. Les cheveux longs ne le firent même pas tiquer, au contraire, il trouva ça beau.

 _Vraiment_ beau.

Et ça ne changeait rien au fait que le blond était un homme.

Ce dernier retira sa veste, dévoilant ses bras nus, tatoués, mais ce fut celui sur le haut de son torse que la forme en « V » de son haut laissait entrevoir qui attira l'attention du producteur.

Secouant la tête, il remonta doucement le long de sa gorge pour le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

-Je suis désolé, je suis un peu mal à l'aise… Avoua le doré en attrapant le menu. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous rencontrer.

L'autre hocha la tête.

-Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de me voir si vite.

-C'est normal ! Sourit le blond. Je porte votre enfant !

Sasuke sentit un puissant frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'une chaleur presque douloureuse prenait vie au creux de son ventre.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette phrase puisse être aussi magique.

La douceur dans le regard de Naruto lui fit étrangement mal et il sentit sa gorge se serrer.

-Merci… Souffla-t-il péniblement.

Le blond ne parut pas comprendre et il continua donc, bien que peu sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Personne ne…

Il inspira bruyamment, gardant quelques secondes l'air bloqué avant d'expirer, ses doigts crispés contre sa cuisse.

-Je pensais que ça serait simple mais en un an je n'ai eu que des déceptions et je…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, absolument pas habitué à se livrer ainsi, à se montrer aussi vulnérable et surtout pas devant un inconnu.

Mais l'Uzumaki ne l'embarrassa pas, souriant à nouveau comme si c'était la chose la plus simple à faire.

-Oui, il parait que vous avez vécu quelques folles aventures !

Il avait un ton légèrement taquin, l'air amusé et Sasuke lui en fut reconnaissant.

Oui, il lui était _vraiment_ reconnaissant de transformer sa soudaine et gênante émotivité en occasion de se moquer de ses désastreux rendez-vous.

-Je suppose que ça fait parti des difficultés de la vie d'un sexe-symbole célibataire et célèbre ! Continua le blond sur le même ton.

C'était une blague mais Sasuke ressentit une sorte d'urgence, l'impression qu'il devait absolument se justifier.

-Je ferais un bon père ! Lança-t-il. Je sais qu'il y a plein de rumeurs sur moi mais je vous assure que

-C'est évidement ! L'interrompit Naruto.

Le producteur fut pris de court et l'autre continua.

-Je n'aurai jamais accepté si je vous pensais dangereux ou inapte à rendre un enfant heureux. Expliqua-t-il. Iruka croit en vous, ça suffit pour moi, je ne m'intéresse pas aux rumeurs et ragots.

Sasuke garda le silence et un serveur vint enfin prendre la commande du blond.

Une fois ce dernier reparti, Naruto retrouva son sourire, remettant quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Depuis une semaine je suis sans cesse affamé ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

-Vous n'avez pas de nausées ? S'enquit le brun.

-Si, la nuit et souvent le matin.

Le producteur acquiesça.

-Et est ce que… Est-ce que tout…Tout va bien ? Questionna-t-il maladroitement.

Naruto ne répondit pas tout de suite, se tournant pour fouiller dans le sac sur la chaise près de lui et y sortir un carnet à la couverture en cuir.

-Il ne s'est pas encore passé grand-chose mais je me suis dis que plus tard vous voudriez savoir alors j'ai décidé de tout noter, depuis le jour de l'insémination. Expliqua-t-il. Je comptais le confier à Iruka juste après l'accouchement.

Jamais encore Sasuke ne s'était senti aussi mal et honteux.

Jamais avant aujourd'hui il n'avait eu l'impression d'être un minable et même plus, le pire des enfoirés.

Il se sentit envahi par une puissante vague de sentiments contradictoires, la culpabilité et le regret à deux doigts de le submerger complètement.

-Je ne le mérite pas… Souffla-t-il.

Le doré ne réagit pas tout de suite, surpris.

-Tout le monde mérite de pouvoir suivre de près ce qui touche son enfant.

-Pas quelqu'un qui ne vient que lorsque tout est fini, récupérer son bébé comme il le ferait avec un objet ou un chaton adopté chez un inconnu !

Le blond était plutôt d'accord, si ce n'était pas pour la confiance qu'il avait en Iruka il n'aurait jamais accepté de telles conditions, alors il ne dit rien.

-Je vous remercie d'avoir pris la peine de faire ça… D'être prêt à faire ça pour un salaud qui ne voulait même pas connaitre votre nom ! Continua Sasuke. Et je vous présente mes excuses pour mon comportement inadmissible.

Naruto s'enfonça dans son siège, haussant simplement les épaules.

-Ce n'est rien souffla-t-il… Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois ! Et puis, je peux comprendre qu'on soit mal à l'aise…

-Ce n'est en rien une excuse ! Reprit le producteur. De plus, habitué ou pas, ça vous a forcément blessé, non ?

La lèvre inférieure du blond tremblota et il la mordit plutôt brutalement, clignant quelques secondes des yeux, comme s'il cherchait à cacher les sentiments qui y brillaient.

Sasuke comprit immédiatement que oui, il avait été blessé par son comportement et la culpabilité se fit plus lourde encore.

 _Il avait envie de pleurer._

Naruto était adorable, prévenant, compréhensif et attentionné.

Il était parfait, plus parfait que toutes les femmes « idéales » qu'il avait rêvé de trouver à l'agence !

Et il portait son enfant.

Alors comment avait-il osé lui faire du mal ?

Quelle image l'Uzumaki avait-il de lui ?

A quel point l'avait-il méprisé et détesté ces six dernières semaines ?

Et-ce qu'il s'était senti seul ?

Avait-il regretté d'avoir accepté de réaliser son rêve ?

Toutes ces questions tournaient en boucle, de plus en plus fortes et angoissantes, l'idée que le blond le déteste aussi insoutenable que celle de l'avoir blessé.

-Pardon… Gémit-il presque, la voix tremblotante. Je… Pardon !

Ses excuses lui semblaient aussi pathétiques que lui et même s'il était tenté de baisser la tête, il se fit violence, regardant Naruto droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Certes il ne faisait pas attention aux rumeurs, mais le peu qu'il savait de Sasuke combiné à ce que lui avait dit Iruka le poussait à se demander si l'homme en face de lui était bien la bonne personne.

Le directeur de l'agence lui avait dit de ne pas se fier à son comportement brusque ou à son manque de tact, de douceur et de diplomatie alors il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir des excuses et encore moins à ce que le producteur soit à ce point affecté et troublé.

C'était perturbant mais touchant.

Jamais encore personne ne s'était excusé de lui avoir fait du mal, jamais personne n'avait regretté lui en avoir fait et il prenait soudainement conscience que c'était important, qu'il ne s'en fichait pas tant que ça.

Et même s'il avait été blessé un nombre incalculable de fois, les excuses sincères de Sasuke semblaient suffisantes pour lui apporter un soulagement qu'il avait sans s'en rendre compte, toujours espéré.

La vie pouvait être vraiment surprenante…

 _Et les gens encore plus._

-Merci… Souffla-t-il à son tour en contenant son émotion.

Le brun ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était remercié comme s'il venait de faire quelque chose d'incroyable alors qu'il tentait de ne pas se faire haïr pour son comportement d'enfoiré.

-Si on reprenait simplement du début ? Sourit finalement le doré, effaçant toutes ses questions.

Il hocha timidement la tête, se demandant si les choses pouvaient réellement être aussi simples que ça.

Est-ce que le blond allait lui pardonner aussi facilement ?

-Donc, vous êtes producteur ? Reprit ce dernier.

Sasuke acquiesça à nouveau, toujours un peu confus.

-Pour être honnête, je suis fan de la plupart de vos séries ! Avoua Naruto. Vous avez sauvé beaucoup de mes soirées et vacances !

Il rit un peu, son regard déviant vers la pâtisserie que le serveur venait de poser en face de lui avec un chocolat viennois débordant de chantilly.

Le brun avait l'habitude des compliments, il savait que son travail était apprécié et qu'il avait un réel don pour dénicher des perles, que ce soit dans la musique, le cinéma ou pour le petit écran mais cette fois ci, il ne sut pas comment réagir, de plus en plus ébahi par la personnalité et le comportement de Naruto.

Il semblait vraiment lui avoir pardonné et il n'était pas certain de le mériter.

Est-ce qu'il existait seulement une seule personne sur terre assez bien pour mériter une telle chance ?

Il n'était pas sûr qu'un saint soit à la hauteur alors lui…

Il ne s'étendit donc pas sur sa carrière, plus intéressé par la vie de l'Uzumaki, soucieux d'en apprendre plus et d'être sûr qu'il n'ait besoin de rien.

-Et vous ? Questionna-t-il, un peu hésitant.

Peut-être que c'était un point sensible ou qu'il aurait dû attendre que le doré aborde lui-même le sujet.

Mais ce dernier ne sembla pas du tout gêné, plongeant sa cuillère dans sa tarte aux pommes, il répondit en souriant.

-Je suis créateur !

Sasuke haussa les sourcils, perplexe.

-Créateur ?

-Oui, je crée des bijoux et accessoires ! Précisa Naruto. Votre montre, votre gourmette et votre boucle d'oreille par exemple !

Cette fois ci, le producteur écarquilla les yeux.

-Vous les avez dessinés ?! S'exclama-t-il.

Loin d'être vexé, le blond s'amusa de sa surprise.

Il hocha la tête en attrapant sa tasse.

-Donc « W » c'est vous ? Cria presque le brun.

Naruto rit, acquiesçant à nouveau.

-Oui ! Rétorqua-t-il. Enfin c'était d'abord mon grand père, puis mon père et maintenant c'est moi !

-Ouah…Lâcha Sasuke en regardant sa montre.

-Ce n'est pas si exceptionnel !

-Je ne porte que vos bijoux, et ce depuis l'âge de quinze ans !

-Oh…Et bien c'est une preuve de bon gout !

L'Uzumaki était détendu mais le producteur semblait à chaque fois un plus sous le choc de ses découvertes.

-Je n'aurai jamais cru que… Tenta-t-il. Je pensais que…

-Que j'étais fauché ! Finit pour lui le blond.

-Ce …

-Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas si cliché que ça !

Le créateur but une gorgé de son chocolat.

-Il est vrai qu'i l'agence beaucoup de femmes dans le besoin et quelques hommes aussi… Poursuivit-il. Mais certains veulent uniquement aider des gens qui ne peuvent avoir d'enfant, même s'ils n'ont pas forcement besoin de la compensation financière qui va avec.

-Est-ce que c'est indiscret de demander ce qui vous a poussé _vous_ à le faire ? Questionna Sasuke.

Naruto reprit une bouchée de tarte, les yeux rivés vers son assiette, pensif.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, le silence angoissant le producteur qui craignait d'avoir était trop loin.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'excuser, le blond finit par prendre la parole.

-Beaucoup de choses en fait… Souffla-t-il.

Il marqua une petite pause, cherchant ses mots.

-Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, j'avais beaucoup de mal à assumer ce que je suis, c'était vraiment difficile… Douloureux même ! Reprit-il. Alors c'est vrai qu'à l'époque je n'aurai jamais songé donner un jour naissance à un enfant. Au contraire, si j'avais pu, j'aurai tout fait pour être « normal »…

Il rit un peu, bien que rien ne traduise une quelconque joie dans son expression ou sa voix.

-Lorsque j'avais quatorze ans, l'une de mes tantes s'est suicidée parce qu'elle était stérile… Continua-t-il. A l'époque l'adoption était impossible dans notre pays et les mères porteuses n'existaient pas, alors pour les gens comme elle, dont le seul rêve était d'avoir un enfant…

Sasuke n'osait même pas imaginer ce que l'on aurait fait à un homme souhaitant être un papa sans être marié à l'époque.

De nos jours, leur pays était incroyablement libre et ouvert, mais il n'y a pas si longtemps c'était une toute autre histoire, un autre monde presque.

-Et je crois que l'un des derniers événements marquants qui a motivé ma décision, c'est l'accident de voiture où l'une des personnes que j'aime le plus au monde a faillit perdre la vie. Ajouta Naruto. Les médecins ont dû interrompre sa grossesse et ça l'a vraiment brisé…

Le producteur frissonna, se demandant immédiatement si le blond conduisait, l'envie de l'enfermer chez lui se faisant soudainement ressentir.

-Je crois que c'est un peu tout ça qui m'a amené à vouloir aider des gens dont le rêve est d'être parent… Et je dois avouer que ça m'a aussi été très utile, c'était une étape importante de plus dans l'acceptation de ce que je suis.

Le blond finit son chocolat avant d'ajouter en riant.

-Même si j'avoue que je n'avais pas prévu de le faire une seconde fois ! Il n'y a vraiment que Iruka pour m'entrainer à nouveau là dedans !

Le brun sursauta presque.

-Une seconde fois ? S'exclama-t-il. Vous l'avez déjà fais avant ?!

-Pourquoi êtes vous si choqué ?

-C'est… Je… C'est que…

Sasuke balbutiait sans réellement avoir de réponse.

-Je l'ai fais pour un couple il y a deux ans oui et ça devait être la seule fois, je voulais avoir mon prochain enfant avec… Et bien avec mon compagnon si je peux dire.

Le producteur hocha distraitement la tête, contrarié sans réellement comprendre pourquoi.

-Et ce n'est pas trop dur ? Questionna-t-il

-Vous voulez dire, de laisser l'enfant ?

-Oui…

-Non ! Je sais que ça peut paraitre étrange, mais ça a toujours été leur enfant, ils ont été là tout le temps et même si c'est moi qui l'ai porté, je n'ai jamais ressenti de lien particulier, jamais eu le sentiment que c'était mon bébé. Rétorqua Naruto. Ils m'envoient des nouvelles de temps en temps et je suis comme un tonton lointain mais c'est tout, je ne ressens pas de manque ou de douleur et je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir pu tous les réunir, ils forment vraiment une superbe famille !

Sasuke hésita quelques secondes avant de se lancer.

-Et moi, ça ne vous gêne pas que je ne sois pas marié ou même en couple ?

-Un enfant a besoin d'amour ! J'ai choisi ces gens car ils en avaient à revendre et non parce qu'ils étaient deux ! Répondit le blond. On peut avoir deux parents et ne pas être aimé !

Il poussa son assiette vide pour s'attaquer à son autre tarte.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, aimez simplement le bébé et tout ira bien ! Ajouta-t-il. Je vous fais confiance, je sais que vous ferez ça bien et que plus tard vous lui trouverez une mère qui l'aimera autant que vous !

Il offrit au producteur un sourire rassurant, semblant réellement penser ce qu'il disait et l'autre sentit son cœur s'emballer.

 _Il avait vraiment besoin d'entendre ça._

Même s'il répétait être confiant et ne pas accorder d'importance à l'avis des autres ce n'était pas facile de faire face à ses propres angoisses lorsque même sa mère lui répétait que c'était de la folie de vouloir élever un enfant seul.

Mais puisque l'homme qui portait son bébé avait confiance en lui, le reste du monde pouvait aller se faire voir !

Il sourit à son tour.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait un jour une mère, je suis plutôt mauvais en amour ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Et bien nous sommes deux alors ! Mais j'espère quand même que l'on finira par trouver le mode d'emploi !

-Mon entourage n'aide pas ! Confia Sasuke en grimaçant. Ils sont infréquentables !

Le doré rit.

-Laissez-moi deviner, ils pensent que personne ne vous mérite !

-Comment vous avez su ?

-Les miens sont exactement pareil !

-Je doute qu'ils soient aussi cinglés que les miens !

-Oh et bien je veux bien parier !

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux en riant, jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne lève en grimaçant.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta immédiatement le brun.

-Juste ma vessie qui est depuis peu incroyablement sollicitée ! S'amusa le créateur en s'éloignant. Je reviens tout de suite !

Sasuke le suivit des yeux, pensif, avant de remarquer qu'il n'était pas le seul. Inconsciemment il fronça les sourcils, ne baissant le regard vers sa tasse qu'une fois le blond complètement hors de vue.

Vérifiant son téléphone en faisant signe au serveur il vit que ses amis avaient continué de le harceler mais il ne prit pas la peine de lire leurs nombreuses bêtises cette fois et ne s'intéressa pas non plus à ses mails professionnels, préférant reprendre un café pour lui et un chocolat pour Naruto.

Il n'était plus angoissé, au contraire, depuis qu'il avait rencontré le blond, il était incroyablement confiant et heureux.

Jamais il n'aurait pu rêver meilleure personne pour porter son enfant et toutes les craintes qui l'avaient harcelé ces dernières semaines, toutes les déceptions et les douleurs endurées semblaient s'être envolées à son contact.

Il allait enfin avoir un bébé et son trésor n'aurait aucun lien avec une quelconque garce vénale et manipulatrice.

Encore une fois, il avait bien fait d'écouter Shikamaru.

Relevant la tête, il vit Naruto revenir, ses beaux yeux bleus fixés sur lui malgré l'attention que certains semblaient lui porter et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, étrangement satisfait.

Mais lorsque le blond s'arrêta contre leur table pour s'étirer, son pull se soulevant pour dévoiler un ventre légèrement bombé, sa gorge s'assécha et il se figea totalement, incapable de détourner le regard.

Le remarquant, le créateur sourit.

-Ca se voit assez vite chez les hommes ! Expliqua-t-il. A un mois c'est encore discret mais d'ici deux semaines l'arrondi sera déjà bien plus net !

Sasuke ne dit rien, fasciné.

-Vous voulez toucher ? Questionna Naruto un peu hésitant.

Il était encore trop tôt pour sentir quoique ce soit mais il savait par expérience que ça n'empêchait pas les gens de vouloir essayer, cependant ils étaient en public et le producteur n'avait sans doute pas très envie de se faire remarquer.

Pourtant, ce dernier releva la tête vers lui, les yeux brillants.

-Je peux ?

L'Uzumaki ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était mignon.

Il hocha positivement la tête en s'avançant jusqu'à lui.

-Évidemment…

Sasuke effleura d'abord timidement du bout des doigts la peau dorée, notant le léger frémissement qui suivit avant de poser sa main avec plus d'assurance.

Un petit rire presque enfantin lui échappa et le blond le laissa faire.

Ce fut le serveur qui les interrompit et le producteur grimaça en remarquant son regard sur le ventre de Naruto, juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau sous le pull noir.

Une sensation de brûlure lui enflamma la poitrine, un mélange de surprotection et de possessivité, comme si un simple regard pouvait être dangereux.

-Je vous ai repris un chocolat. Souffla-t-il. J'espère que ça vous va.

-C'est parfait ! Sourit le doré en s'asseyant. Je vais pouvoir finir ma tarte comme ça !

Le producteur lui rendit son sourire, l'observant manger avec appétit en se détendant à nouveau.

Il avait depuis longtemps retiré sa veste de costume, sa cravate et même déboutonné sa chemise, ses manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes.

Combien temps avaient-ils discuté ?

Il lui semblait qu'ils venaient à peine de commencer mais il savait que l'impression était trompeuse et qu'un long moment s'était écoulé depuis l'arrivée du blond.

-Est-ce que vous avez des lectures à me conseiller ? Questionna-t-il au bout de quelques instants.

Le créateur lui offrit un regard confus.

-Je voudrais en apprendre plus et pas seulement sur la grossesse, mais sur les… porteurs…

Il s'arrêta en grimaçant, détestant encore plus ce terme soudainement.

-C'est bon vous pouvez le dire ! Le rassura Naruto. Je n'aime pas non plus mais je suppose que c'est mieux que d'utiliser des expressions du genre _« les gens comme vous »_ !

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre.

-Je suis désolé…

-Vous n'avez pas à l'être ! Assura le blond. Vous vouliez donc des informations ?

L'autre hocha la tête.

-Je sais que vous ne fonctionnez pas exactement comme les autres hommes mais pas non plus comme les femmes et je voudrais vraiment pouvoir en apprendre plus. Expliqua-t-il. Je ne me fie pas aux bêtises du net et je me dis que vous devez sûrement pouvoir me conseiller.

Naruto était assez surpris de voir l'homme qui ne voulait même pas connaitre son nom s'intéressait soudainement à sa nature et ses spécificités avec autant de ferveur.

Reprenant ses esprits, il repoussa son assiette vide.

-Et bien les œuvres du Docteur Hatake sont les seules qui ne comportent aucunes idées farfelues ! Ca a était l'un des premier à s'intéresser aux gens hors du commun et il est reconnu mondialement en tant qu'expert ! Rétorqua-t-il. Le site internet de sa clinique contient tous les réponses que vous pourriez vous poser et si vous voulez je lui demanderais s'il a des livres à me conseiller, je dois le voir jeudi.

-Pourquoi ? S'angoissa Sasuke. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Tout va très bien ! Sourit le blond. C'est simplement que je dois passer ma première échographie.

-Oh…

Le producteur attrapa machinalement sa cuillère pour la plonger dans son café sans pour autant le brasser.

-Est-ce que…

Il s'arrêtant, tentant d'avoir l'air plus décidé et convaincant.

-Je voudrais venir… Lâcha-t-il finalement. En fait je voudrais participer à… à tout ! Tout ce qui touche la grossesse…

-Euh… Oui ! Oui évidement ! Balbutia Naruto. C'est une bonne chose !

-Donc, je peux venir jeudi ?

-Je vais vous donner l'adresse, c'est à 11 heures !

-Peut être que je… Que je pourrais vous y emmener directement ?

Sasuke avait beau vouloir sembler sûr de lui, il ressemblait plutôt à un adolescent timide demandant un rendez-vous à son premier amour.

Naruto cligna des yeux, incapable de cacher sa surprise.

-Pourquoi pas ? Finit-il par répondre. Mais si je dois vous donner mon adresse, je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer !

Le producteur souffla, comme soulagé.

-Ca me semble en effet une bonne idée ! Sourit-il.

 **W**

A peine entré dans l'appartement, Neji tomba sur Sasori sortant tranquillement de sa chambre avec un boxer minuscule comme simple vêtement, se dirigeant en chantonnant vers la cuisine.

Il le suivit quelques secondes du regard, ses yeux accrochés au balancement si particulier de ses hanches avant de finalement lui jeter sa veste de costume à la figure.

-Habille-toi un peu, putain ! Grogna-t-il. Tu fais ce que tu veux avec tes enfoirés de pervers dans ta chambre mais ici il n'y a pas de caméra alors pas besoin de t'exhiber !

Sasori chiffonna le vêtement en le jetant au sol, son regard agacé fixé sur le visage fermé de son ami.

-Mais c'est quoi ton putain de problème ?! Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ce que je porte ou non sur le cul ? Hurla-t-il. Il ne me semble pas avoir besoin de ton autorisation pour me balader comme je le souhaite chez moi !

-C'est aussi chez moi ! Contra l'avocat. Arrête de faire comme si tu étais le seul à vivre ici !

-C'est toi qui te comporte égoïstement en essayant de forcer les autres à vivre comme toi !

-Alors on devrait tous faire la pute devant une caméra d'après toi ? Cracha Neji. Tu n'as pas honte de vivre ainsi, quand est-ce que tu comptes te prendre en main ?

Sasori eut l'air blessé, serrant les poings en se mordant la lèvre avant de finalement cogner la joue du brun.

-Quoi, tu ne supportes pas de vivre sous le même toit qu'une salope ? Que ton meilleur ami me considère comme un frère ? Cria-t-il. Où alors tu as peur que je me glisse dans ton lit la nuit, que je fantasme sur toi en secret, que la nuit je crie ton nom pendant que mes doigts sont profondément enfoncés en moi ?

Il était hors de lui, gesticulant de manière presque hystérique sans faire attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de lui.

-Tu as envie de me cogner là hein ? Continua-t-il sur le même ton. Pourquoi tu te retiens depuis si longtemps, pourquoi tu ne te débarrasse pas définitivement de moi ?

Le roux bouscula l'avocat, ouvrant le tiroir derrière lui pour sortir un revolver.

-Tu veux que je le fasse pour toi ? Tu veux que je te simplifie la tâche ?! Tonna-t-il en posant l'arme juste entre ses yeux. Va-y, dis-le ! VA-Y !

Plantant son regard clairement provocateur dans celui du brun, il appuya sur la gâchette, un rictus aux lèvres.

Seulement il n'avait pas remarqué que le cran de sécurité n'avait pas été remis…

Le coup parti et Sasori comprit qu'il allait réellement mourir.

Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de finir d'y penser, qu'il se sentit tiré sur le côté, son visage enfoncé contre le torse de Neji qui le maintenait d'une main sur la tête, alors que l'autre venait d'arrêter la balle.

-Putain de Gaara, il faut toujours que cet abruti range son flingue n'importe comment ! Grogna l'avocat, sans se soucier de son sang qui coulait déjà jusqu'au carrelage.

Sasori tourna doucement la tête, reprenant enfin pied avec la réalité. Voyant la blessure de son ami il sursauta, relavant les yeux pour croiser son regard.

-Ta main ! Paniqua-t-il. Ta main !

Il tira le brun par le poignet mais ce dernier ne bougea pas, le maintenant sans mal par la hanche.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu…

Sasori se tut soudainement lorsque Neji essuya sa lèvre à l'aide de la manche de sa chemise sur mesure, hors de prix, tamponnant doucement la plaie qu'il s'était fait en pensant mourir.

-Tu devrais soigner ça… Souffla-t-il avant de le relâcher, rejoignant l'évier de la cuisine pour passer sa main sous l'eau.

-Il faut appeler le doc ! Gémit Sasori, inquiet.

L'avocat tourna la tête vers lui en roulant des yeux, la balle qui avait traversée sa peau entre ses deux doigts.

-Tu penses qu'une chose aussi ridicule que ça peut me faire mal ?

-Mais tu **es** blessé !

-Et dans quelques heures ça ne se verra même plus ! Souffla fermement le brun en laissant tomber le projectile. Je ne suis pas comme le clébard que tu tapes !

Enroulant sa main dans une serviette, il s'éloigna rapidement, sans un regard pour son ami qui cogna le poing contre le marbre du plan de travail.

-Putain de loup ! Cracha-t-il en effleurant du bout du pouce sa blessure à la lèvre.

Naruto qui avait assisté à la scène secoua la tête, lassé.

Évidement, il n'allait pas pouvoir rester ici pendant les huit prochains mois.

Il soupira en retirant sa veste.

Il allait encore devoir déménager le temps de sa grossesse !


	2. Chapter 2 Quelque part, quelqu'un

**Titre:** **Small Bump (SB)  
** **Genre:** **Mpreg/Romance/Guimauve/Fluff/Famille/Amitié/Fantastique  
** **Précisions supplémentaires:** **C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
** **Pairing:** **SasuNaru et d'autres surprises.  
** **Raiting:** **Tout public pour le moment  
** **Warning:** **Grossesse masculine  
** **Résumé:** _ **«**_ _ **Tu es juste une petite bosse pas née. Je vais tenir ton corps dans mes mains, être aussi doux que je peux. Mais pour l'instant tu n'es que l'échographie de mes plans irréalisés. Si tu n'es pas à l'intérieur de moi, je vais mettre mon avenir en toi »**_

* * *

Note 1: Bon, je suis désolée mais c'est un micro micro chapitre de seulement 20 pages vu que mon cerveau refuse d'aller plus loin, il réserve le reste au chapitre 3 (que j'ai déjà commencé)! J'espère que malgré tout, vous apprécierez !

Note 2 : Je suis en retard pour mes réponses aux commentaires mais promis je fais aussi vite que possible, je ne vous oublie pas donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre malgré sa taille!

Note 3: Il se peut que ça ne soit pas si guimauve que ça, mais vous me connaissez à force, mes personnages sont toujours un peu (beaucoup?) torturés! Mais seulement ce qui concerne le passé, c'est promis!

Note 4: La chanson "Mirror" (Lil Wayne feat Bruno Mars) je l'adore et je trouve qu'elle colle parfaitement bien avec les personnages du côté de Naru donc elle m'a inspirée pour... Elle m'a inspirée! C'est pour ça qu'elle est dans l'histoire !

Note 5 : Le titre (et les paroles avant le texte) est une chanson de Jean Jacques Goldman.

Note 6: J'adore pouvoir faire du cliché et choisir plein de voies qui semblent toutes tracées pour cette histoire! C'est marrant de ne pas chercher l'originalité à tout prix, je m'amuse beaucoup avec cette overdose de guimauve prévisible! J'espère donc que ça sera le cas pour vous. Oui je stresse comme pas possible et oui je ne suis pas rassurée!

Note 7 : J'espère ne pas avoir fais d'erreur de fandom, je m'excuse pour l'orthographe et la mise en page et vous remercie comme toujours pour votre soutien.

 **Joyeux Saint Valentin et pour ceux qui sont seuls, faites vous plaisir quand même !**

* * *

 _ **"Six planètes en plus de notre Terre**_  
 _ **Six continents dans cinq océans**_  
 _ **Douze mois pour une années entière**_  
 _ **Cinq milliards de gens et tellement d'absents**_  
 _ **Huit et un mois pour une grossesse**_  
 _ **Douze apôtres et dix commandements**_  
 _ **Quatre et deux piliers d'une sagesse**_  
 _ **Et quelque part, sûrement, quelqu'un qui m'attend**_

 _ **Trente-six justes, autant de chandelles**_  
 _ **Dans 500 millions de galaxies**_  
 _ **Trois Glorieuses mais sept merveilles**_  
 _ **Quatre saisons plus belles après Vivaldi**_  
 _ **Cinq sens et sept plaies d'Égypte**_  
 _ **Trois dimensions, quatre vérités**_  
 _ **Vingt et quatre livres, une Bible**_  
 _ **Et quelque part, sûrement, quelqu'un à aimer**_

 _ **Et je me fous bien des trois mousquetaires**_  
 _ **De mes quatre ou cinq litres de sang**_  
 _ **Mais je ferai plus de cent ans de guerre**_  
 _ **Pour être à elle à deux cent pour cent**_  
 _ **Des jours à Pékin, trois sifflets d'un train**_  
 _ **Trois types de rencontres et sept nains**_  
 _ **Sept samouraïs et 101 dalmatiens**_  
 _ **Et quelque part, sûrement, rien qu'à moi quelqu'un**_

 _ **Six planètes en plus de notre Terre**_  
 _ **Six continents dans cinq océans**_  
 _ **Douze mois pour une année entière**_  
 _ **Et quelque part, sûrement, quelqu'un qui m'attend**_  
 _ **Quelqu'un qui m'attend"**_

* * *

Naruto s'avança tranquillement jusqu'à la cuisine, croisant le regard de Sasori qui lui sourit, comme si l'incident avec Neji n'avait pas eu lieu.

-Alors, ce rendez-vous avec _« Monsieur je suis trop bien pour connaitre ton nom »_? Questionna ce dernier.

-Bien… Sourit le blond. Ce n'est pas connard égocentrique quand on le découvre un peu.

Son ami haussa simplement un sourcil, clairement pas convaincu.

-Il ne méprise pas les gens différents et n'a rien d'un homophobe ou je ne sais quelle espèce d'enfoiré intolérant ! Continua-t-il. En fait, il était juste mal à l'aise car il avait peur de faire ou dire une bêtise, une fois rassuré il s'est montré étonnement adorable.

-Adorable ?

L'Uzumaki hocha la tête.

-C'est le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit ! Confirma-t-il. Puis on sent qu'il fera un excellent père, il a vraiment envie de bien faire !

-Donc tu l'aimes bien ? Demanda Sasori.

-Oui, il m'est plutôt sympathique !

Le blond s'installa au comptoir, piochant dans le paquet de biscuit que lui tendait son ami.

-Il s'est même excusé d'avoir été un connard et de m'avoir blessé…

Le ton de sa voix laissait clairement ressentir à quel point ça l'avait touché et Sasori le regarda quelques instant sans rien dire, plongeant simplement ses yeux dans les siens.

-J'ai vu tes valises… Lâcha finalement ce dernier en changeant de sujet. Tu vas aller vivre chez lui ?

-Hein ? Non ! S'exclama Naruto.

-C'est ce que tu as fais la dernière fois.

-Oui mais c'était différent !

-En quoi ?

-Et bien…

Le créateur plissa les lèvres dans une moue adorable.

-C'était un couple, là c'est un homme seul, ce serait étrange de vivre ensemble !

-Je n'ai pas dis « ensemble », j'ai dis « chez lui ».

L'Uzumaki se figea quelques secondes, l'air presque sonné avant de secouer la tête.

-Arrête ça ! Lança-t-il.

-Je souligne juste qu'il doit être encore plus sexy en vrai et que ça te trouble ! Rit le roux.

-Ca n'a rien à voir ! Se défendit l'autre. Je t'ai dis qu'il était mal à l'aise, tu crois qu'il voudrait supporter cette gêne chez lui ?!

-Tu m'as surtout expliqué que ça lui était passé et qu'il voulait s'impliquer…

-Il n'a pas besoin de m'héberger pour ça ! Bouda presque Naruto.

Sasori rit face à sa mine d'enfant vexé.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça… Souffla-t-il au bout de quelques secondes en reprenant un ton sérieux.

Le blond releva la tête vers lui.

-Tu n'as pas à aller vivre ailleurs à cause de moi… Précisa-t-il alors.

L'Uzumaki se mordit la lèvre.

-Tu peux vivre ta grossesse ici, tu n'as pas à te cacher ! Continua le roux sur un ton qu'il espérait plus joyeux. Des femmes et même des hommes qui attendent un enfant, j'en vois presque tout le temps et pourtant je ne me suis toujours pas ouvert les veines !

Le créateur eut envie de vomir, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec toutes les nausées qu'il supportait depuis quelques temps.

-Je sais… Souffla-t-il simplement. Ce n'est pas toi, c'est toute la maison qui est en cause !

Il tenta aussi de sourire comme si tout allait bien.

-Il y a moins d'une demi heure tu as tiré une balle dans la main de Neji ! Continua-t-il. Entre votre flirt particulier et nos activités très spéciales, l'appartement n'est pas un lieu sûr vu mon état.

-On ne flirte pas ! S'offusqua Sasori. Tu sais que je déteste quand tu plaisantes là-dessus !

Il semblait horrifié et le blond rit, satisfait d'avoir comme toujours trouvé le bon sujet pour effacer la douleur du sujet évoqué.

-Ce n'est pas parce que ton producteur sexy te rend toute chose que tu dois balancer des conneries pareilles ! Marmonna Sasori en se levant. Je retourne dormir puisque c'est comme ça !

Il s'éloigna en emportant le paquet de biscuit, l'arrachant presque des mains du doré qui le suivit des yeux, amusé.

-Bon, à l'autre idiot maintenant ! Souffla-t-il une fois son ami dans sa chambre.

Il soupira avant de se diriger vers le couloir opposé pour rejoindre celle de Neji.

Cognant deux coups, il entra rapidement après, sans attendre de réponse.

A peine la porte ouverte, une très forte odeur d'encens le prit à la gorge et il toussa en fermant les yeux, quelques larmes coulant déjà sous l'agression.

-Neji, c'est de la torture putain ! Gronda-t-il.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la baie vitrée pour l'ouvrir, inspirant une grande bouffé d'air frais avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier était installé en plein milieu de son lit, en tailleur, comme s'il méditait, espérant une sorte de bien être ou de délivrance qu'il savait impossible.

Comment pouvait-il supporter une telle odeur avec son odorat sur-développé ?

-C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé… Souffla l'avocat. Et ce n'est pourtant pas assez, malgré la dose…

Naruto retira rapidement son pull pour se retrouver torse nu et le rejoignit sur le lit, l'entrainant avec lui en s'allongeant.

Neji se laissa enlacer, enfouissant directement son visage dans la nuque du créateur, repoussant les cheveux avec son nez, le petit ventre arrondi collé contre ses abdominaux.

Il inspira profondément et bloqua sa respiration un long moment avant de tout relâcher pour recommencer à nouveau, son meilleur ami caressant son dos pour l'apaiser.

Le blond était le seul qui avait le droit de le voir dans un tel état, le seul devant qui il ne craignait pas d'être pathétique, fragile ou bouleversé.

Ce dernier savait que ça ne servait à rien d'aborder le sujet qui mettait l'avocat dans un tel état, qui l'obligeait à se torturer ainsi.

Même s'il détestait le voir souffrir et qu'il se sentait impuissant et inutile, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas être celui qui débloquerait la situation.

Alors il se contentait d'être là et d'aider du mieux possible.

-Ton rendez-vous c'est bien passé… Souffla Neji.

Ce n'était pas une question, il en était sûr.

-Oui, tu n'auras pas à déchiqueter les membres de ce pauvre Sasuke ! Rit Naruto.

-Je n'ai pas dis déchiqueter mais arracher ! Rectifia l'avocat en continuant de se concentrer sur son odeur.

-Et bien ça ne sera pas nécessaire !

Neji attrapa la main de son ami, glissant son pouce au niveau de son poignet, juste à l'endroit où il pouvait sentir le pouls pulser.

-Tu l'aimes bien.

Ca aussi c'était une affirmation.

Naruto lia leurs doigts en souriant.

-Oui, je l'aime bien.

 **W**

La petite bande était surexcitée, chacun attendant impatiemment de savoir comment c'était passé le rendez vous de Sasuke.

Ce dernier pénétra dans leur petit coin secret du restaurant le visage détendu, c'était déjà mieux que toutes les fois précédentes.

Kiba souffla, sentant sa tension s'alléger.

Le producteur retira sa veste et s'assit sans prononcer le moindre mot, comme perdu dans ses pensés, pas conscient de l'attente insoutenable de ses proches.

-ALORS ?! Finit par exploser Deidara au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Sasuke sursauta, comme s'il sortait d'un rêve.

-Ton rendez-vous bordel ! Intervint à son tour Kiba, excité comme une groupie face à son idole.

-Oh… Souffla l'Uchiwa.

Son comportement ne les éclairait pas vraiment.

-C'est un petit con, un paumé, un enfoiré ?! Il est repoussant, effrayant, intéressé ?! Le bombarda Deidara. Tu regrettes ?! Je dois l'attacher à un lit jusqu'à l'accouchement ?!

-Mais n'importe quoi ! Commenta Yahiko. Réfléchis, tu ne peux pas l'attacher à un lit !

Il secoua la tête en ajoutant d'un air professionnel.

-Non ce qu'il faut c'est des chaînes qui lui permettent d'aller dans l'appartement sans atteindre les sorties !

Shikamaru inspira profondément.

-Sas', dis nous vite sinon je vais planter ces idiots à la gorge ! Gronda-t-il, la main serrée sur son couteau à viande.

Oui, l'homme d'affaires n'était le plus posé de tous qu' _en apparence_ …

-Alors ? Supplia presque Kiba.

-Il est…Parfait !

-Hein ?! S'étrangla le chorégraphe.

Le reste de la bande avait eu à peu près la même réaction, chacun se demandant s'il avait bien compris.

Sasuke était un perfectionniste, exigeant avec lui-même et les autres il partait toujours du principe que l'on pouvait faire mieux.

Il n'avait pas de mal à reconnaitre le talent et les compétences mais ne complimentait pas facilement, le moindre mot gentil considéré comme un trésor par ses artistes, les poussant à donner plus à chaque fois.

« Parfait »?

Ce n'était pas un mot qui faisait parti de son vocabulaire, rien n'était jamais « parfait »

Rien et surtout _personne_ !

-Il est quoi ? Balbutia presque Deidara.

-Parfait ! Répéta simplement l'Uchiwa.

-Ok, faut que je m'assoie… Souffla Kiba.

-Tu es assis ! Rétorqua Shikamaru.

-Alors j'ai besoin d'un verre !

-Prenons la bouteille plutôt… Lâcha le blond en se laissant tomber sur la chaise près de lui.

Shikamaru les ignora, se concentrant sur son meilleur ami.

-Raconte-nous !

-Il est intelligent, cultivé, drôle, attentionné, délicat, sensible, adorable, prévenant et sublime ! Expliqua joyeusement le producteur. Non vraiment, il est même plus que parfait, c'est une perle !

Kiba laissa échapper un bruit étrange.

-Est-ce que les porteurs pratiquent aussi le lavage de cerveau ou l'hypnose ? Souffla Deidara en se penchant à son oreille.

Une fois de plus, l'homme d'affaire fit comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

-Tu n'as pas été gêné ? Continua-t-il.

-Au début si, mais dès que je l'ai vu, je me suis senti vraiment stupide d'avoir stressé autant ! Rétorqua Sasuke. Il sait mettre les gens à l'aise et c'est très facile de parler avec lui !

Il marqua une petite pause avant de sourire.

-Et j'ai même pu toucher son ventre ! Ajouta-t-il.

Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi.

-Pas de regret donc ?

-De ne pas l'avoir fait avant et d'avoir osé le traiter de façon si minable pendant six semaines… Lâcha l'autre. Mais je compte bien me rattraper maintenant !

Deidara grimaça, se demandant ce que cet inconnu avait fait à son modèle.

Il était méfiant et trouvait toute cette histoire un peu trop belle.

Soyons clair, en dehors de sa personne, la perfection n'existait pas !

-Mais il ressemble à quoi, il s'appelle comment, il fait quoi dans la vie ?! Questionna-t-il vivement.

-Naruto…

Le mannequin marqua un temps d'arrêt.

-Naruto, comme Naruto Uzumaki? Reprit-il.

Il secoua la tête.

-Non, non ça ne peut pas… Je veux dire….

Il se tut à nouveau, semblant en plein débat avec lui-même.

-Tu ne parles pas du créateur de W, hein ?!

Il semblait presque effrayé par la réponse.

-Tu le connais ? S'étonna simplement le producteur.

-OH PUTAIN ! S'exclama Deidara en sursautant, tapant à nouveau sur la table.

Il sautilla sur place, comme un sportif s'échauffant.

-Donc toi et lui vous… un bébé…. Bégaya-t-il. Je veux être le parrain ! Je DOIS être le parrain, d'accord ?!

Les autres le regardaient comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

-Merde ! Ne lui dit surtout pas que je voulais l'enlever ou l'attacher !

-Tu nous expliques ? Intervint Shikamaru, blasé.

-Mais c'est Naruto Uzumaki ! Avec Sasuke, c'est l'homme que j'admire le plus au monde, c'est un modèle ! Cria presque Deidara. Je vendrais mon âme au diable pour pouvoir être son égérie !

-Je ne suis pas intéressé ! Rétorqua calmement l'homme d'affaires. Elle ne vaut rien !

Le jeune homme l'ignora, les yeux toujours aussi brillants.

-Ce mec est juste… Il est parfait ! S'extasia-t-il. Présente le moi Sas' !

-Pas si tu es dans cet état…

Deidara gonfla les joues avant de se rasseoir, donnant presque l'illusion d'un enfant sage.

Les deux êtres qu'il admirait le plus au monde allait avoir un bébé ensemble, comment pouvait-il rester calme ?

-En tout cas je comprends que tu ne regrettes pas, tu ne pouvais pas rêver mieux… Souffla Shikamaru. Si le gosse hérite de vos compétences en affaires, je crois que je pourrai prendre ma retraite !

Son meilleur ami lui lança un regard confus.

-Il a l'air adorable comme ça et inoffensif, mais en fait c'est un vrai guerrier, il ne lâche jamais l'affaire ! Éclaircit-il. Il m'a piqué un contrat il y a deux ans et je n'ai jamais pu lui reprendre !

Il avait l'air impressionné et c'était tout aussi choquant que la soudaine profusion des compliments de Sasuke.

Shikamaru ne perdait jamais aucun contrat alors l'idée que ce soit arrivé et qu'en plus il puisse en parler si calmement les laissait sans voix.

-Je vous l'ai dis, « parfait » ! Gloussa Deidara avec un immense sourire de jeune fille amoureuse.

-J'avoue qu'à l'époque je n'ai pas imaginé qu'il porterait un jour l'enfant de mon meilleur ami !

Le producteur se sentit à nouveau ridiculement heureux à l'entente de cette simple phrase, la chaleur au creux de son ventre toujours aussi vive.

-C'est cool qu'on n'ait pas à l'étrangler, je l'aime bien aussi ! Lâcha simplement Yahiko en découpant son steak. Tu crois qu'il poserait pour moi ?

-Jamais ! Tes œuvres sont encore plus dérangeantes que celle d'un tueur en série ! Rétorqua immédiatement son demi-frère. Et comment se fait-il que tu le connaisses aussi ?!

Pain fronça un peu les sourcils, comme s'il cherchait à forcer sa mémoire.

-Je ne sais plus où, quand ni pourquoi ! Répondit-il. Je me souviens juste qu'il était là.

L'Uchiwa soupira.

Évidemment ! A quoi s'attendait-il de la part de l'artiste ?

-Puisque vous vous entendez bien, il va venir vivre chez toi ? Reprit Shikamaru.

-HEIN ?!

Sasuke avait sans doute crié plus fort que Deidara et Kiba réunis.

-Tu n'en as pas envie ? S'étonna l'homme d'affaires.

-Euh…Je…

Son ami semblait pris au dépourvu et complètement perdu.

Il balbutia plusieurs secondes avant que l'évidence ne lui échappe.

-Si ! Bien sûr que si !

-Attends, Naruto a autant de zéro si ce n'est plus que Sas' sur son compte, il n'a pas besoin d'être hébergé ! Intervint le blond. Je sais que beaucoup de mères porteuses sont dans le besoin, mais là ce n'est définitivement pas le cas !

Le producteur hocha la tête.

-Il a raison… Souffla-t-il.

Shikamaru soupira.

-N'écoute pas ce gamin ! Tu as dis que c'était quelqu'un de délicat, de compréhensif et qui faisait passer l'intérêt de l'enfant en premier, alors il n'y a aucune raison qu'il refuse ! Rétorqua-t-il. Beaucoup de couples hébergent leurs mère porteuse et ce n'est pas une question d'argent, c'est normal de vouloir être présent tout le long de la grossesse !

-Tu crois ? Demanda son meilleur ami.

-C'est ce qu'il a fait la première fois… Murmura presque Kiba.

Il avait été anormalement calme et silencieux mais personne n'y avait réellement prêté attention avant son intervention involontaire.

Sentant tous les regards sur lui, il leur offrit un sourire gêné.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dis ? Questionna Sasuke.

-La première fois ? Ajouta Deidara.

-Comment sais-tu qu'il a déjà fait ça ?! Ajouta l'Uchiwa.

Kiba avait l'habitude d'être le centre de l'attention, mais lorsque le producteur le regardait avec une telle intensité, il se sentait tout petit, espérant pouvoir disparaitre.

Ce n'est pas qu'il craignait quoique ce soit, c'est seulement que Sasuke pouvait être vraiment très intimidant.

-Roh, pourquoi je finis toujours par balancer mes secrets ! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant. Je ne voulais surtout pas que Deidara l'apprenne mais je suppose que c'est inutile maintenant…

-Qu'il apprenne quoi ? Insista son meilleur ami.

-Oui Kiba, que j'apprenne quoi ?!

-Que Naru et moi on est potes ! Lança-t-il joyeusement.

-Naru ? Répéta Sasuke.

-Potes ? S'étrangla presque le mannequin avant de crier. Espèce d'enfoiré, tu es ami avec mon modèle et tu ne me l'as jamais dis ?!

-Je ne voulais pas que tu le harcèles ou que tu l'enlèves ou je ne sais quoi !

-Comme si j'étais capable de faire une telle chose !

-Le chanteur du groupe japonais lorsque tu avais sept ans, l'actrice de ta série préférée lorsque tu en avais douze et

-Bon, bon ça va ! J'étais gosse, ça ne compte pas ! Grommela le blond. Comment ça se

-La ferme ! L'interrompit Sasuke.

Le jeune homme se tut et le producteur se concentra sur le chorégraphe.

-Donc, Naruto et toi vous êtes amis ? Questionna-t-il à nouveau.

Kiba hocha la tête.

-Oui, on est même parti en vacances ensemble ! Acquiesça-t-il tout sourire.

-Salaud ! Cracha Deidara. Traitre !

-Tu nous expliques ? Tempéra Shikamaru.

Kiba qui était en train de boire, posa rapidement son verre, comme si le brun venait de le menacer de mort.

-Et bien d'abord j'ai rencontré Sasori, l'un de ses meilleurs amis, il dansait dans un de mes studios et j'ai littéralement été subjugué alors j'ai voulu l'engager pour ma troupe ! Expliqua-t-il. Bon, il m'a dit d'aller me faire voir !

Il rit un peu avant de reprendre face à l'air peur enjoué de ses amis.

-Bref, il est revenu plusieurs fois, on a sympathisé à force de danser ensemble et un jour il m'a demandé si ça m'intéressait de chorégraphier une série de clips promotionnels et un défilé pour une marque de luxe.

-Ah il me semblait bien avoir reconnu ton travail ! S'exclama Deidara. Mais attend ça veut dire que tu le connais depuis plusieurs années ?!

Sasuke ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris de ne pas avoir été mis au courant. Personne ne connaissait les amis des autres en dehors des rares qu'ils avaient en communs.

Ils étaient tous particuliers et ne s'entendaient pas vraiment avec la plupart des gens, alors les « autres » ceux qui étaient en dehors de leur cercle, ils n'en parlaient jamais.

Mais là, même si c'était stupide il se sentait contrarié, agacé de savoir que tous ses amis connaissaient Naruto plus ou moins bien.

Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit le dernier à connaitre le père de son enfant ?!

Sa réaction était puérile, ridicule même, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

-C'est fou le destin quand même… Lâcha finalement Yahiko, donnant l'impression d'être complètement défoncé. Il était vraiment fait pour porter ton gosse Sas', maintenant on sait pourquoi ça n'a pas marché avant !

-Le psycho n'a pas tord ! Concéda Deidara. C'est dingue, il semble connecté à quasiment chaque partie de ta vie !

-Ou alors j'ai tord et il est dangereux ! Reprit l'artiste. Dans ce cas on devrait le faire parler pour savoir pour qui il travaille !

Shikamaru le foudroya du regard, l'assassinant à nouveau dans sa tête.

-On va rester sur la partie « destin »… Souffla-t-il en se contrôlant.

-Je me disais bien que c'était trop mignon pour ce cinglé… Commenta Kiba.

-Revenons au sujet principal ! Reprit l'homme d'affaires en se tournant vers lui. Tu penses aussi que Naruto accepterait de vivre chez Sasuke durant sa grossesse ?

-Oui ! Rétorqua sans hésiter le chorégraphe. De toute façon il ne reste jamais au loft pendant cette période, son déménagement est déjà prévu !

-Tu vois ! Lança le brun à son meilleur ami. C'est ta chance !

L'Uchiwa ne dit rien, se demandant s'il pouvait réellement demander au blond de venir vivre chez lui ou s'il allait passer pour un type exigeant et insistant.

Pour un _gros lourd_ en somme !

Finalement ce fut les bêtises de Deidara qui le décidèrent.

-De toute façon, il est hors de question qu'il vive seul alors qu'il attend un enfant ! L'enfant de Sas' qui plus est ! S'exclama ce dernier. Si personne ne le fait, moi je l'héberge avec plaisir, je prends même des vacances s'il faut !

Shikamaru lui lança la salière dessus.

-Toi, mange tes légumes et ferme là !

 **W**

 _ **« Avec tout ce qui se passe aujourd'hui, tu ne sais pas si tu arrives ou si tu pars. Mais tu penses avancer. La vie est tracée sur le miroir alors ne le brise pas. »**_

Sasori se déshabilla lentement, comme toujours lorsqu'il avait un public.

L'eau coulait déjà, presque brûlante et il serra les dents en se glissant sous la douche, sa peau pâle rougissant rapidement.

Rejetant la tête en arrière, il tira sur son élastique, libérant ses cheveux sans réellement prêter attention à la caméra juste au dessus de sa tête.

Il avait l'habitude depuis le temps.

Sasori gagnait sa vie grâce à son corps, et cela demandait d'oublier toute notion d'intimité ou de pudeur.

Il filmait des vidéos érotiques, la plupart du temps seul et parfois avec certains de ses amants pour ensuite les publier sur son site internet avec ses nombreuses photos toutes aussi provocantes.

Mais ses très nombreux abonnés pouvaient aussi en payant un supplément, accéder à sa chaine qui diffusait en direct, filmant sa chambre, son bureau, dressing, sa salle de bain et même l'intérieur de sa voiture.

C'était surprenant de voir le nombre de personnes qui étaient prêts à payer pour entrer dans son intimité.

Au début, il avait eu du mal à y croire, mais maintenant il s'y était fait.

Ils aimaient le voir se laver, se changer mais aussi plus simplement lire, écrire, conduire ou même manger et dormir!

Le direct leur donnait l'impression d'être avec lui et les messages envoyés lors des diffusions live atteignaient toujours des sommets.

Les gens étaient fous.

 _Presque aussi bousillés que lui._

Malgré les apparences, Sasori n'était pas exhibitionniste.

En réalité ce qu'il préférait dans ce « travail », c'est qu'il détestait ça !

Une partie de lui utilisait tous ces regards et cette attention pour combler le vide qui le rongeait depuis des années et l'autre se punissait en supportant de « s'offrir » ainsi alors qu'il haïssait ça.

Le job idéal !

 _ **« Regarde-moi quand je te parle. Tu me regardes mais je vois à travers toi. Je vois le sang dans tes yeux, je vois de l'amour déguisé. Je vois de la douleur dans ta fierté, je vois que tu n'es pas satisfait. Et je ne vois personne d'autre. Je vois que c'est moi que je regarde. »**_

Il rit un peu en sortant de la douche, se plaçant devant l'immense miroir au mur, relevant ses cheveux en chignon étrange après les avoir séchés un peu.

C'était la requête de l'un de ses « habitués » et il offrit un clin d'œil coquin à l'une des caméras avant de s'enrouler dans une serviette pour rejoindra sa chambre.

Se laissant tomber complètement nu dans son grand canapé, il se redressa un peu pour attraper son huile pour le corps, l'un de ses très nombreux rituels de beauté.

Contrairement à Naruto, Sasori n'avait aucun problème avec son corps.

Il n'en avait jamais eu !

Malgré les insultes et les injustices dont il avait été victime plus jeune, il avait toujours adoré être différent.

Toujours était fier d'être spécial.

Aujourd'hui encore, malgré le dégout qu'il nourrissait envers sa personne et ce qu'il s'infligeait, il entretenait avec ferveur sa différence, en appréciant chaque aspect.

Son corps, était la seule chose qu'il aimait chez lui.

Là où beaucoup se sentaient beau intérieurement, lui se sentait hideux, cachant cette laideur derrière un corps « parfait ».

Il aimait ses courbes féminines, sa délicatesse et le trouble qu'il pouvait créer chez les autres.

Il n'était ni un homme, ni une femme, c'est ce qu'il adorait se répéter.

Il était au-delà de ça.

Il était « lui ».

C'est pour ça qu'il était l'égérie d'une marque provocante, un peu « trash » entièrement inspirée par lui, commercialisée par Naruto et évidemment dessinée par Gaara.

Ca, c'était un travail qu'il aimait et qui ne lui faisait jamais de mal !

Mais dans le fond ce qu'il préférait et ce dont il était réellement fier, c'était sa chaine destinée en grande partie aux gens « spéciaux », pour beaucoup des adolescents qui venaient vers lui toujours plus nombreux pour des conseils ou une oreille attentive.

Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir être considéré comme un modèle ou un « grand frère » mais à force de recevoir des messages de jeunes qui lui répétaient s'assumer plus facilement grâce à lui ou n'avoir personne d'autres vers qui se tourner, il avait décidé de créer un site spécial pour pouvoir communiquer avec eux.

Il y postait aussi des vidéos, des photos et des lives mais ça n'avait plus rien d'érotique et c'était bien évidement gratuit.

Il y parlait de sexualité, d'amour, de différence, de maladie, de mode ou d'acceptation, pouvant tout aussi bien passer d'un post sur l'importance du dépistage à un tutoriel maquillage.

Il faisait son possible pour répondre à toutes les questions et craintes de ses abonnés, n'hésitant pas à leur apprendre comment mettre un préservatif avec la bouche ou danser sur des talons aiguilles après leur avoir expliqué les démarches pour voter ou donné les noms des médecins aptes à soigner correctement des gens comme les porteurs ou les nekos.

Sasori adorait chacun de ceux qu'il appelait ses « bébés », il se souciait réellement de leur sort et depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans sa vie, il se détestait un peu moins, se sentant enfin à nouveau utile et un peu plus humain.

Complètement huilé, la peau douce et brillante, il quitta enfin son canapé en ignorant le miroir à sa droite.

C'était une vraie torture d'en avoir autant pour quelqu'un qui détestait se regarder !

Parce que même s'il aimait son physique, lorsque ses yeux restaient trop longtemps face à son reflet, ce n'était plus son corps qu'il voyait, mais tout ce qui était profondément enfoui en lui et qu'il détestait.

Tout ce qui avait fait de lui quelqu'un qui se méprise.

Ignorant comme toujours le pincement dans sa poitrine, il vérifia l'heure avant d'attraper la télécommande qui contrôlait ses caméras pour les éteindre, mettant fin à la diffusion.

-J'ai faim ! Lâcha-t-il en plissant les lèvres dans une drôle de moue.

Enfilant un peignoir en satin sans prendre la peine de mettre de sous vêtements il fit quelques pas vers la porte avant de finalement faire demi tour vers son dressing pour mettre ce qui ressemblait autant à un tee-shirt très long qu'à une robe.

Il n'était pas d'humeur à se battre avec Neji !

 _ **« Miroir sur le mur, nous y sommes encore. Durant mes hauts et mes bas, tu as été mon seul ami. Tu m'as dit qu'ils pouvaient comprendre l'homme que je suis, alors pourquoi sommes nous ici à parler à nouveau ? »**_

 **W**

Sasuke était complètement figé face à son écran de téléphone, peinant à croire ce qu'il voyait.

Il était très tard ou très tôt selon les points de vu et sa « journée » de travail était loin d'être finie.

Avec Kiba, ils avaient passé la nuit en studio pour suivre la session d'enregistrement de Kyo, l'un des artistes qu'il produisait et quelques heures plus tôt alors qu'il désespérait de pouvoir enfin faire une pause café, Naruto lui avait envoyé un texto.

Ce n'était qu'un simple message pour l'informer d'un changement d'horaire pour l'échographie mais il avait répondu en demandant une fois de plus si tout allait bien et le créateur lui avait envoyé la photo d'un croquis et d'un énorme paquet de biscuit, expliquant qu'il était frustré à force de travailler sans résultat sur une nouvelle bague.

Sasuke n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire, imaginant facilement l'expression sans aucun doute adorable du blond et à son tour il avait avoué passer une nuit difficile niveau création, partageant une mini vidéo de la prestation de Kyo.

Normalement, aucune œuvre ne sortait des studios avant que tout soit bouclé et jamais il n'aurait eu l'idée d'envoyer à qui ce soit une telle exclusivité mais cette fois ci il ne s'était même pas posé la question, l'idée que l'Uzumaki puisse la poster sur le net ou ailleurs ne lui ayant pas effleuré l'esprit.

Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il portait son enfant qu'il lui faisait une telle confiance ?

Après tout s'il lui confiait sans crainte son plus précieux trésor, il pouvait partager un bout de chanson avec lui.

L'extrait avait lancé la discussion, le blond appréciant grandement le rap ils s'étaient engagés dans un long échange sur le sujet avant de parler plus largement de musique puis de leurs gouts en général, échangeant non stop pendant plus de deux heures.

Sasuke n'avait plus du tout vu le temps passer à partir de là.

Resté seul après que le reste de l'équipe et son artiste soient allé chercher de quoi manger, il s'était installé confortablement dans le canapé en cuir, riant à l'anecdote de Naruto.

Mais lorsque qu'après sa réponse son téléphone était resté silencieux plusieurs minutes, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'angoisser, craignant à nouveau le pire bien que ça puisse paraître ridicule.

Naruto avait fini par lui répondre, s'amusant de son comportement, le rassurant en lui expliquant qu'encore une fois ce n'était que sa vessie le problème.

Faussement vexé, Sasuke avait demandé sans réellement y penser une preuve que tout allait bien et le blond l'avait pris au mot.

Voilà pourquoi il était figé devant son écran, incapable de détourner les yeux de la photo envoyée par ce dernier.

L'angle était super, le petit arrondi du ventre du porteur parfaitement mis en valeur.

Le producteur était persuadé qu'aucune photo au monde n'était plus belle et précieuse que celle-ci et il se fit la promesse d'immortaliser régulièrement l'évolution de cette adorable bosse.

Est-ce qu'il pouvait l'utiliser comme fond d'écran ou Naruto le prendrait-il pour un malade ?

Un nouveau message du blond le sortit de ses pensés.

 _« Un seul rendez-vous et je t'envoie déjà une photo de moi à moitié nu, je ne pensais pas être un garçon aussi facile ! »_

D'abord un peu surpris, Sasuke rit, heureux de le voir aussi détendu avec lui.

En réalité la photo n'avait absolument rien de vulgaire ou racoleur, on ne voyait même pas un bout de téton ou quoique ce soit qui puisse être considéré comme sexuel, mais il joua aussi le jeu.

 _« C'est moi qui ai demandé une preuve, dois-je aussi envoyer une photo pour que ce soit équitable ? »_

 _« Tu provoques l'homme sans arrêt affamé que je suis avec des tablettes de chocolat ? C'est cruel ! »_

Le compliment fit très plaisir au producteur, un sentiment de fierté étrange l'envahissant complètement.

Il baissa les yeux, tapotant son ventre en grimaçant.

-Je devrais me remettre à les entretenir… Souffla-t-il.

 _« Ce n'était pas de la provocation ! Tu devrais le savoir maintenant, je suis un gentil garçon… »_

Sasuke ne réfléchissait pas vraiment avant d'écrire, les mots sortant facilement et ses doigts tapant tout aussi vite.

Avant même que son cerveau ne puisse vraiment analyser ses dires.

Apparemment, il en était de même pour Naruto.

 _« Oh, donc c'est une proposition ? »_

 **W**

 _ **« Oh, je vois la vérité dans tes mensonges. Je ne vois personne à tes côtés mais je suis avec toi lorsque tu es tout seul et tu me corriges lorsque je fais une erreur. Je vois la culpabilité derrière la honte, je vois ton âme à travers la vitre. Je vois les cicatrices qui restent »**_

Neji s'arrêta quelques instants dans le couloir, s'appuyant contre la porte après l'avoir refermée.

Il venait à peine de rentrer mais il savait déjà qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans l'appartement.

Juste Sasori.

Les yeux fermés malgré l'obscurité, il serra les poings.

Se concentrant sur la respiration du roux, il bloqua la sienne, cherchant l'apaisement pour affronter ce qui allait suivre.

En ce moment, c'était vraiment difficile, presque insoutenable !

 _« Que l'un d'entre vous se dépêche de rentrer ! »_

Une fois son message envoyé, il se redressa, se décidant enfin à pénétrer dans le reste de l'appartement, rejoignant le salon comme si le couloir était piégé.

Allumant brusquement la lumière, il soupira en voyant Sasori allongé sur le canapé, à moitié endormi, son tee-shirt remonté jusqu'en haut des cuisses.

-Si tu veux dormir va dans ta chambre ! Gronda-t-il.

-Il y a les caméras… Marmonna l'endormi en se tournant un peu sur le côté pour se protéger de la lumière.

Il enfouit la tête sous l'oreiller, remontant l'une de ses jambes et Neji détourna à nouveau le regard.

-Et alors, tu as l'habitude, tes malades te regardent aussi dormir non ?! Cracha-t-il.

-Veux pas… Gémit presque Sasori. Pas quand je cauchemarde…

-Alors va l'éteindre ! Le match commence dans moins d'une heure et je ne veux pas avoir à te supporter !

L'avocat s'éloigna rapidement, cognant dans son armoire à peine la porte de sa chambre fermée.

Il tira rageusement sur sa cravate, se sentant oppressé, jeta sa veste de costume au sol puis sa chemise avant de se précipiter vers sa douche, ouvrant directement le jet d'eau froide.

Même l'eau glacée ne semblait pas vouloir apaiser la sensation de brûlure qui parcourait son corps, son sang bouillonnant comme de la lave.

Appuyant son front contre le mur, il ouvrit son pantalon, le faisant glisser en même temps que son sous vêtement, l'envie de tuer quelqu'un se mêlant à celle de vomir.

Dans ces moments, il détestait ce qu'il était.

Il détestait sa nature, son loup et plus généralement le monde entier.

Pourquoi devaient-ils tous supporter ça ?

Pourquoi continuer à vivre si c'était aussi douloureux et difficile ?

Pourquoi continuer à vivre puisqu'il était incapable de rendre les gens qu'il aime heureux ?

 _ **« En me regardant maintenant, je peux voir mon passé. Merde, je ressemble à mon putain de père. Éclairci-le ce miroir teinté, je semble presque bien dans le miroir brisé. Je vois ma maman sourire, c'est une bénédiction. Je vois le changement, je vois le message et aucun message n'a pu être plus clair. Alors je commence avec l'homme dans le miroir. »**_

La bête en lui se rebellait, elle détestait lorsqu'il pensait ainsi, lorsqu'il se comportait de manière aussi pathétique.

Elle détestait qu'il soit aussi faible et pleure piteusement sur son sors au lieu de se battre.

Il n'avait pas le droit de se comporter ainsi.

L'image de son père se dessina dans le miroir, effaçant son reflet et il dut lutter pour ne pas cogner dans la vitre, détournant simplement le regard en attrapant une serviette.

 _Nous n'abandonnons pas._

 _Nous sommes des guerriers, des combattants, des hommes forts._

 _Les faibles n'ont pas leur place chez nous._

Neji avait entendu ce genre de choses pendant des années, toute son enfance ayant été bercée par les règles stupides de son géniteur.

L'homme qu'il méprisait plus que tout.

L'avocat ne voulait pas suivre ses stupides préceptes. Il refusait d'être un égoïste uniquement guidé par son orgueil qui pense que le reste de la planète lui est inférieur.

Il refusait de faire passer son bonheur avant celui de ceux qui lui étaient chers.

Alors lorsque l'image de son père effaçait ainsi la sienne, il avait la sensation insoutenable de ne pas valoir mieux que lui.

La rage avait laissé place à l'épuisement et c'est bien plus calmement qu'il s'habilla avant de rejoindre le salon.

Sasori n'avait pas bougé, profondément endormi cette fois.

Neji s'assit sur le rebord de l'accoudoir, au niveau de sa tête, l'observant de longues minutes, son expression ne laissant en rien deviner la teneur de ses pensés.

Puis finalement il le souleva sans difficulté, regardant quelques secondes derrière lui ou se trouvait la chambre de son ami avant de finalement se diriger là d'où il venait, ignorant la porte de la sienne pour pénétrer dans celle de Naruto.

Mettre Sasori dans son propre lit ?

Plutôt crever !

 _ **« Miroir sur le mur, nous y sommes encore. Durant mes hauts et mes bas, tu as été mon seul ami. Tu m'as dit qu'ils pouvaient comprendre l'homme que je suis, alors pourquoi sommes nous à nouveau ici à parler ? »**_

Alors qu'il se redressait après l'avoir allongé, le roux s'accrocha à lui, tirant un peu sur son pull en murmurant.

Neji aurait aimé n'être qu'un simple humain pour ne pas avoir à entendre, mais rien n'échappait à son ouïe et il se figea, tendu avant de se dégager délicatement.

Remontant la couette sur le corps de l'endormi, il lutta contre l'envie soudaine de s'allonger à son tour, fuyant presque hors de la pièce.

A nouveau il se sentit oppressé, son corps entier lui faisant mal, comme si quelque chose tentait de sortir de lui.

Mais rapidement, un son familier lui parvint et malgré lui, il se sentit soulagé.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit quelques secondes après, Gaara et Hinata pénétrant à peu près en même temps dans le salon.

La jeune femme était à bout de souffle, son chemisier pourpre plissé et ses cheveux un peu décoiffés alors que le roux était fidèle à lui-même, son look faussement négligé parfaitement en place.

Ils avaient couru c'était évident, mais comme toujours dans ce cas là, le chanteur avait eu le dessus.

-Pourquoi tu t'acharnes ? S'amusa Gaara. Tu sais que même si je vais doucement, un guépard reste plus rapide qu'une panthère !

-Tu ne cours pas en talons aiguilles toi ! Rétorqua Hinata en balançant ses chaussures.

-Jamais à court d'excuses…

Neji les regarda sans rien dire, il leur lança un regard agacé avant de se diriger vers la cuisine mais les deux autres n'étaient pas dupes, ils savaient que le brun était touché et reconnaissant qu'ils soient revenus si vite.

-Alors, c'est le match ce soir ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

-Dans vingt minutes ! Rétorqua Gaara en rejoignant l'avocat dans la cuisine.

-Ah juste le temps d'une douche rapide ! Rétorqua-t-elle. Je vous confie la bouffe !

-Pizza et bière ? Lança le roux.

-Évidemment !

Les deux hommes se sourirent alors qu'elle courait ses talons en mains.

-Saso dort ? Demanda Gaara en sortant un paquet de chips.

Neji hocha la tête.

-C'est une bonne chose, ça ne lui arrive pas souvent en ce moment…

Le chanteur marqua une légère pause avant de reprendre.

-C'est une sale période…

Le brun tourna un peu la tête vers lui, observant les expressions de son visage.

-Et toi ? Lâcha-t-il finalement.

-Moi…

Gaara laissa sa phrase en suspend, pensif, puis il retira ses gants en cuir, exposant ses mains blessées.

-Je compense !

 _ **« Miroir sur le mur, nous y sommes encore. Durant mes hauts et mes bas, tu as été mon seul ami. Tu m'as dit qu'ils pouvaient comprendre l'homme que je suis, alors pourquoi sommes nous à nouveau ici à parler ? Pourquoi sommes-nous à nouveau ici à nous parler? »**_

 **W**

-Tu stresses comme ça juste parce qu'il veut te parler ?! S'exclama Gaara en regardant Naruto qui enfilait sa veste.

Il était vautré sur la moquette, torse nu, un casque fluo autour du cou, plusieurs livres éparpillés autour de lui.

-Et bien c'est étrange qu'il veuille soudainement me parler alors qu'on doit de toute façon se voir demain pour l'échographie…

-Et ?

Le blond soupira.

-Et il se peut que j'ai un peu flirté avec lui la nuit dernière… Murmura- t-il mal à l'aise.

-Sérieux ?!

Gaara se redressa en souriant.

-Je savais qu'il te plaisait ! Lança Sasori en entrant dans la pièce.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez ! Se défendit le créateur. C'était juste pour rire !

-Bien sûr… S'amusa le chanteur.

-On n'a jamais dit que c'était sérieux ! Ajouta Sasori sur le même ton.

-Je ne parle pas de sexe !

Naruto paraissait outré.

-N'en rajoutez pas ! Gémit-il. Je me sens assez nul comme ça !

-Tu penses qu'il veut soudainement s'en plaindre ? Questionna Gaara.

L'Uzumaki se mordit la lèvre.

-Et bien sur le coup il a joué le jeu mais je me dis qu'en y repensant il s'est peut-être dit que j'essayais vraiment de finir dans son lit et que j'avais une idée derrière la tête depuis le début.

-S'il pense réellement ça, c'est que c'est un crétin ! Un crétin qui ne mérite pas que tu stresses comme ça ! Commenta Sasori. Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé en plus…

Le blond ne dit rien, hochant simplement la tête et Gaara se leva, enfilant le tee-shirt qui était posé sur le fauteuil.

Celui de l'un des mecs de Hinata s'il ne se trompait pas…

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Questionna le créateur.

-Je t'accompagne !

-Non, ce n'est pas

-Je viens avec toi ! L'interrompit le roux. J'attendrais en retrait et s'il dit quoique ce soit qui me déplait je lui arrache les entrailles !

-Ca me parait être un super plan ! Approuva Sasori.

Naruto secoua la tête, son angoisse allégée.

-Allons-y, je n'ai pas envie de le faire attendre. Rétorqua-t-il simplement.

-Attendez ! Avant de partir, pied droit ou gauche ? Questionna Sasori en attirant l'attention sur les talons qu'il portait.

-C'est pour ? Voulut savoir Gaara.

-J'ai un show ce soir, effeuillage sur « Earned it » !

-Les talons aiguilles alors ! Rétorqua le chanteur.

-C'est évident ! Ajusta le doré.

-Parfait alors ! S'exclama Sasori. Au fait j'ai un extra à l'entrepôt cette nuit donc ne m'attendez pas !

-Je t'apporterais le petit déj ! Promit Gaara en rejoignant le couloir.

-Tu es le meilleur !

Une fois dehors, le roux ne put s'empêcher de rire en secouant la tête.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'étonna Naruto.

-C'est juste… Tu penses que les gens qui voient Sasori en robe et talons penseraient quoi s'ils tombaient sur lui lorsqu'il en mode bête de combat dans la cage ?

Le blond sourit à son tour.

-Je pense qu'ils réfléchiraient à deux fois avant de l'insulter ou de lui mettre la main au cul ! Rétorqua-t-il en riant.

Son ami acquiesça.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils le trouveraient tout aussi sexy ! Ajouta-t-il. Il devrait tenter de se battre en talon quelques fois !

-Il l'a déjà fait ! L'informa l'Uzumaki.

-Je ne suis pas étonné !

Gaara imaginait parfaitement la scène et il aurait adoré être là.

-Tu sais, les gens ont l'habitude maintenant ! Reprit le créateur ! Après tout aucun mec n'était jamais entré à l'entrepôt en mini short avant lui !

-Oh ce jour était mémorable ! Se souvint le musicien. Presque autant que la fois en tenue d'écolière !

Naruto cessa de rire soudainement, s'arrêtant en plein milieu du trottoir et suivant son regard, le roux vit qu'ils étaient en face du parc où il avait donné rendez-vous au producteur.

-Ne t'en fais, tu as dis que ce mec était quelqu'un de bien et je te fais confiance… Souffla-t-il doucement. Je suis sûr qu'il ne te fera aucun reproche !

Il sauta sur un muret pour s'y asseoir, le tee-shirt trop grand dévoilant l'une de ses épaules.

-Tu sais que j'entendrais tout d'ici, au moindre mot de travers j'arrive ! Ajouta-t-il. Et si tout se passe bien mais que tu veux quand même que je vienne, suffit que tu me balance un truc du genre « chaussette » ! Tu sais, un mot de sécurité comme pour les jeux SM !

L'Uzumaki rit en lui donnant un petit coup sans force dans l'estomac.

-Sois sage ! Lança-t-il en traversant. Ne terrorise pas le voisinage !

-Je te rappelle qu'on vit avec Neji, c'est trop tard pour essayer de socialiser !

Le blond garda le sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans le parc, le stress se faisant à nouveau ressentir.

Sasuke était déjà là, assis sur un banc et semblant perdu dans ses pensés.

-Bonsoir ! Lança le plus joyeusement qu'il put le créateur.

L'autre sursauta avant de se lever rapidement.

-Salut…

Il paraissait gêné et ça n'aida pas Naruto à se détendre.

-Tout va bien ? S'enquit le producteur en le scrutant du regard comme s'il pouvait s'écrouler à tout moment.

Beaucoup auraient sans doute trouvé ça agaçant, mais aux yeux de l'Uzumaki, c'était adorable.

Il hocha la tête et le brun expira comme s'il avait attendu sa réponse pour respirer correctement.

-Assied-toi ! Lança-t-il en retirant sa veste de costume pour la poser sur le banc.

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas une fille, je n'ai pas de jolie jupe à protéger ! S'amusa le créateur.

-C'est pour pas que tu ais froid !

Ils étaient en plein de moi mai, les bancs givrés n'étaient plus vraiment d'actualité mais Naruto ne fit pas de commentaire en plus, s'asseyant simplement.

-Je m'excuse de te faire sortir comme ça, surtout qu'on se voit demain mais…

Sasuke s'arrêta quelques secondes, tripotant sa montre.

-J'ai l'impression que si je ne le fais pas pendant que j'ai le courage, je ne pourrai plus par la suite !

Là le doré commençait _vraiment_ à angoisser.

-Est-ce que tu… Pendant la grossesse tu…

Le brun fit de nouveau une pause, respirant profondément avant de se tourner vers Naruto.

-J'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes vivre avec moi pour les prochains mois !

L'espace d'une seconde le blond repensa à la différence entre « chez » et « avec » que Sasori avait soulignée avant de chasser ce souvenir.

Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça.

 **Pas du tout !**

-Je sais que tu n'es pas dans le besoin mais ça se fait aussi dans d'autres cas et j'ai… J'ai appris par un ami que tu l'avais fais la première fois et que tu ne comptais pas rester avec tes colocataires et…. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de te forcer la main mais j'ai pensé que ça serait cool !

-Par un ami, tu veux dire Kiba ? Questionna presque machinalement Naruto, le reste ayant toujours du mal à faire le chemin jusqu'à son cerveau.

Surpris, Sasuke se tut quelques instants avant d'acquiescer.

-Comme tu as su.

-Et bien c'est le seul ami que l'on a en commun !

-Oh, alors tu savais…

-Difficile d'ignorer que tu es son meilleur ami ! S'amusa le blond. Mais je n'ai pas parlé avec lui de la grossesse car ce n'était pas à moi de le faire puis tu ne voulais même pas me connaitre alors…

Le producteur baissa la tête et l'autre soupira.

-Ce n'est pas un reproche, je ne faisais que t'expliquer mon silence sur le sujet !

Sasuke baissa les yeux vers la main du doré posée sur son avant bras et ce dernier la retira immédiatement.

Il détourna la tête en mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir que je vive ave…chez toi ? Questionna-t-il. C'est envahissant d'avoir un inconnu chez soit et puis les porteurs ne sont pas des plus faciles à vivre lorsqu'ils attendent un enfant !

-Je supporte Kiba depuis l'enfance et deux autres énergumènes encore plus insupportable alors crois moi, même au pire de ton humeur, tu resteras un vrai rayon de soleil !

Naruto sourit timidement.

-Ce n'est pas une décision prise à la légère, j'adorerai suivre la grossesse jour après jour ! Expliqua Sasuke. En fait seconde par seconde ça serait le rêve !

Il rit et le blond fit de même.

-Puis te savoir seul me rendrait vraiment fou d'inquiétude ! Ajouta-t-il. Regarde hier, tu as mis quoi, cinq minutes à me répondre et j'imaginais déjà le pire !

-A peine trois minutes…

-Ah tu vois ! Tu dois venir vivre avec moi, il en va de ma santé mentale !

Gaara toujours sur son muret secoua la tête.

-Encore quelque semaines et il l'embarque à Venise ou en haut de la tour Eiffel pour se mettre à genoux avec une bague hors de prix en main !


	3. Chapter 3 Home

Titre: Small Bump (SB)  
Genre: Mpreg/Romance/Guimauve/Fluff/Famille/Amitié/Fantastique/  
Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
Pairing: SasuNaru et d'autres surprises.  
Raiting: Tout public pour le moment  
Warning: Grossesse masculine  
Résumé: _«_ _Tu es juste une petite bosse pas née. Je vais tenir ton corps dans mes mains, être aussi doux que je peux. Mais pour l'instant tu n'es que l'échographie de mes plans irréalisés. Si tu n'es pas à l'intérieur de moi, je vais mettre mon avenir en toi »_

* * *

 **Note 1 : Bon apparemment mon cerveau est décidé pour des chapitres courts (23 pages celui ci) vu qu'il se fout que j'ai encore des choses à écrire ! Mais comme il est très rapide niveau enchainement et écriture, je vais le laisser tranquille et ne plus gueuler ! J'espère que vous aimez malgré tout !**

 **Note 2 : Pour les "jumeaux", vous les reverrez sans aucun doute dans une autre fiction car en écrivant le passage où ils apparaissent je les ai totalement imaginés dans un de mes projets à venir !**

 **Note 3 : Le titre et les paroles avant le chapitre sont de la chanson de Gabriel Aplin "Home" et celle utilisée dans ce chapitre et qui comme Mirror (pour celui d'avant) me fait penser à Sasori, Gaara et Neji c'est "House of cards" (BTS).**

 **Note 4 : C'est un chapitre qui est moyennement guimauve vu que seul le SasuNaru jusque là "nage" dans le bonheur ! XD Mais comme vous le savez, l'histoire ne tourne pas uniquement autour d'eux donc ce n'est pas une surprise.**

 **Note 5 : A une époque, j'exprimais toutes mes contrariétés émotionnelles comme Sasori et c'est vraiment horrible ! Surtout quand il n'y a rien de spécial à faire et que ça arrive souvent ! Maintenant il ne me reste que les angoisses mais l'idée de revivre ça me fait peur... Oui oui vous vous en foutez mais le sujet n'est pas sorti de nulle part ! Enfin ça peut attendre le chapitre 4 !**

 **Note 6 : Je voudrais pouvoir publier encore un chapitre avant mon opération (1er Mars) mais je ne promets rien ! Le timing est plutôt juste ! Si tout se passe bien j'en ai pour 48 à 72 heures à l'hôpital et 15 jours où je serais épuisée donc je ne sais pas si j'écrirai pendant cette période ou pas mais je suppose que vous le saurez ! Par contre s'il y a des petites ou grosses complications, je pourrai avoir un drain pendant 4 semaines ou un tuyau pendant 6 semaines et là ça sera plus compliqué ! XD Bref, il se peut que ce soit le dernier chapitre avant un petit (ou long) moment.**

 **Note 7 : Désolée pour les fautes, j'espère que je n'ai pas laissé trop de bêtises et pas fais d'erreur de fandom! MERCI pour votre soutien ! Vraiment un jour je devrais essayer d'exprimer correctement ma reconnaissance ! Promis j'avance peu à peu dans mon retard de réponses aux commentaires et mp donc n'hésitez pas à en laisser ! ^^**

 **SI JE N'AI PAS RÉPONDU A VOTRE REVIEW (pour cette histoire) DITES LE MOI! J'ai un problème de notifications et donc certains commentaires sont passés à la trappe, je ne les ai pas vus!  
**

* * *

Chapitre 3

 **Home**

 _"Je suis un phénix dans l'eau_  
 _Un poisson qui a appris à voler_  
 _Mais les plumes sont faites pour le ciel_  
 _Donc je souhaite, souhaite plus_

 _C'est juste que je préfère être à l'origine du chaos_  
 _Que de me poser au bout du couteau_

 _Avec tous les petits désastres_  
 _Je vais laisser les eaux_  
 _Me prendre loin, vers une place réelle_  
 _Parce qu'ils disent que la maison est là où ton cœur est_  
 _gravé dans la pierre._

 _C'est là où tu vas quand tu es seul_  
 _C'est là où tu reposes tes os._

 _Ce n'est pas seulement l'endroit où tu poses ta tête_  
 _Ce n'est pas seulement l'endroit où tu fais ton lit._

 _Tant que nous sommes ensemble, peu importe où nous allons._

 _C'est la maison_  
 _C'est la maison"_

* * *

 _ **« C'est encore risqué, c'est encore dangereux, c'est mauvais pour nous. Endurer, résister est si difficile, je n'y arrive pas. Même si je le savais déjà, je ne peux pas m'arrêter, il est hors de question que je m'effondre. Puis le temps passe plus elle se détériore, hors de question qu'elle s'effondre de nouveau. »**_

Sasori souriait.

Les cris et sifflements de la foule ne l'atteignaient pas vraiment, il était ailleurs, comme toujours après un moment passé dans la cage.

Il ne connaissait rien de mieux pour se défouler et se détendre, pour anesthésier ses émotions et faire taire les voix dans sa tête.

Après il se sentait épuisé, prêt à s'effondrer mais aussi incroyablement plus léger, presque comme shooté.

Ca ne durait pas longtemps, mais ça valait le coup, surtout dans une période comme celle-ci.

Son dernier adversaire était toujours au sol, le foudroyant du regard alors que les deux autres se dirigeaient déjà vers la porte que l'on venait de déverrouiller.

Personne ne quittait la cage tant que le combat n'était pas terminé, voilà pourquoi il ne fallait pas y entrer sans être sûr, déterminé et capable de se défendre.

Ignorant la montagne de muscle qui lui lançait des regards assassins, le roux sortit tranquillement, tentant de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule compacte qui se pressait contre lui pour le féliciter ou se plaindre de sa victoire.

Les repoussant sans ménagement, il cracha au sol, la couleur de son sang impossible à deviner à cause de la crasse de l'entrepôt.

Son débardeur gris était lui tâché de pourpre, la plaie à sa tempe saignant toujours, le long de son cou pour se mêler à la sueur et la saleté.

Sa cheville le faisait souffrir, son dos semblait à deux doigts de se briser et il s'était ouvert la cuisse sur le grillage mais il se sentait bien.

En dehors de la douleur physique, il ne ressentait rien.

Juste l'envie de s'écrouler.

-HEY !

Une forte pression sur les muscles tendus de son épaule le fit gémir de douleur.

Il se dégagea violemment, se tournant vers celui dont la main venait de lui broyer l'omoplate.

Son regard pailleté se fixa immédiatement dans celui de son dernier adversaire, le tas de muscle.

L'homme devait facilement faire le double de sa taille et le triple de son poids, son corps massif donnant l'impression de faire face à un taureau.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser repartir avec mon fric ! Cracha le brun. Tu as triché, c'est évident !

Sasori n'eut aucune réaction, il avait l'habitude.

Les hommes n'aimaient pas se faire mettre au tapis par une femme ou une créature avec une queue mais un cul plus bandant que celui de leurs copines.

Surtout ce genre de mec qu'il considérait comme des caricatures ambulantes.

De vrais clichés !

L'ignorant, il lui tourna le dos, préparé à se défendre si nécessaire.

Ca aussi il y était habitué !

-Espèce de…

Le bras du « taureau » fut contré par celui beaucoup plus fin, presque trop mince et tatoué d'une jeune femme que tout le monde connaissait à l'entrepôt.

Ayame.

Ses longs cheveux bleu pétant, méchés de reflets plus sombres et violets, tombaient en cascade sur ses frêles épaules dénudées.

Elle sourit à Sasori, son regard noisette mis en valeur par l'adorable grain de beauté sous son œil gauche.

Le roux lui rendit et elle reporta son attention sur le fauteur de trouble.

-Les combats se passent dans la cage et uniquement dans la cage ! Lâcha-t-elle fermement. Le gagnant est le dernier debout, il n'y a pas à revenir dessus.

L'autre serra les dents, contrarié par son intervention.

Il la dévisagea avec hargne, retenant tous les mots peu délicats qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

Il mourrait d'envie de la remettre à sa place, mais la présence d'un jeune homme tout aussi délicat qu'elle l'en empêchait.

Tetsuya alias _Hebi_ semblait comme toujours ne pas être concerné par la situation, il se tenait simplement debout à côté de sa sœur, le visage sans aucune expression et le corps détendu, presque trop relâché, comme s'il était à deux doigts de s'endormir.

Mais le brun n'était pas dupe, le regard du jeune homme parlait pour lui, ses yeux bleus restés obstinément fixés sur lui, le défiant d'oser tenter quoique ce soit contre Ayame.

La jeune femme et son frère étaient semblables à des poupées de porcelaines.

Il avait la peau excessivement pâle, des traits délicats, de longs cils mettant en valeur leurs regards profonds et expressifs, une silhouette frêle, donnant une fausse impression de fragilité et un charisme incroyable.

Ils étaient petits et menus mais une force immense se dégageaient d'eux, quelque chose d'écrasant, de presque toxique.

Oui, les jumeaux comme on les appelait, étaient des fleurs délicates mais _empoisonnées_.

En réalité, ils n'avaient pas le même âge, ils n'étaient même pas « réellement » frères et sœurs, mais ils avaient été adoptés le même jour, par la même famille et leurs capacités à comprendre l'autre et communiquer sans un mot dépassaient l'entendement.

Ayame était extravertie, fêtarde et très sociable, Tetsuya bien que plus jeune semblaient avoir déjà vécu milles ans, il était calme, donnant l'impression d'être lassé de tout en toute circonstance.

Du moins, c'est l'image que ceux qui ne les connaissaient que de loin avaient d'eux.

Mais proches ou pas, tout le monde s'accordait sur une chose, il ne fallait surtout pas les énerver.

Le « taureau » se souvenait parfaitement de la facilité d'Ayame à planter toute sorte d'objets pointus ou tranchants dans la chair de ceux qui la contrariaient et il avait déjà vu Hebi dans la cage.

Le souvenir le fit frissonner et il secoua un peu la tête, la relevant pour tomber sur deux membres du « gang » des jumeaux, restés légèrement en retrait tels des gardes du corps.

Comme si les deux poupées démoniaques avaient besoin de protection…

Tetsuya soupira en ébouriffant ses cheveux bleu ciel délavés, que sa sœur s'amusait à comparer à de la barbe à papa et le regard du brun accrocha au tatouage sur sa main droite.

Un papillon.

Étrangement, malgré le symbole et la beauté du dessin, il trouva cela dérangeant, effrayant même.

Ayame l'avait oublié depuis longtemps, discutant tranquillement avec Sasori, son mini short en jeans gris presque identique à celui tâché de sang du jeune homme.

Elle avait soulevé son tee-shirt blanc pour tamponner sa plaie à la tempe, dévoilant sans gêne son ventre plat et son soutien gorge en dentelle.

Le brun tenta de lire la phrase tatouée sur son sein mais elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui à ce moment précis, croisant son regard.

-Tu es encore là toi ?!

Le ton utilisé lui donna l'impression d'être un moins que rien à ses yeux, aussi important que la crasse sur le sol qu'elle piétinait.

Et c'était la plus stricte vérité.

-Il partait !

Gaara venait de faire son entrée, apportant comme promis le petit déjeuner à Sasori qui lui sourit.

-Hey, Gaa ! S'exclama joyeusement Ayame. Comment va mon petit guépard ? Il parait que ton combat mardi dernier était magnifique, je suis vraiment déçue d'avoir raté ça !  
-Je ferais encore mieux la prochaine fois alors ! Rétorqua le nouvel arrivé en lui rendant son câlin. Tu sais que je suis là pour combler le moindre de tes désirs !

Le brun tiqua en reculant, se sentant de plus en plus comme une proie cernée de prédateurs malgré sa carrure bien plus impressionnante.

-Putains d'erreurs de la nature… Siffla-t-il en s'éloignant.

Gaara voulut intervenir mais la jeune femme le retint.

-Laisse, c'est à la maison de s'occuper de ce genre de choses, nourris plutôt le bébé qui n'a pas voulu dîner hier soir !

Sasori eut l'air outré.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de tout balancer espèce de traitresse ! S'exclama-t-il  
-Si Gaara n'était pas là, tu oublierais de te nourrir et on te retrouverait mort dans un coin, bien sûr que je dois tout « balancer » !

Le roux fit la moue en croisant les bras mais aussitôt le gobelet de cappuccino sous son nez son visage s'éclaira.

-Seulement si tu manges tes croissants ! Prévint son ami  
-Donne, je suis affamé ! Répondit Sasori avant de mordre dans la viennoiserie.

Ayame secoua la tête.

-Qu'est ce que je disais, un vrai bébé… Souffla-t-elle. Qu'est ce que tu feras lorsque Gaa ne sera plus là pour prendre soin de toi ?  
-Je me trouverais un vieux pervers que je devrais appeler papa !

Elle pouffa et il reprit la dégustation de son café pendant que Gaara l'enveloppait dans une veste.

-En parlant de papa pervers…

La voix de Hebi n'était qu'un murmure mais cela suffit à attirer l'attention.

-Oh, merde le petit déjeuner en famille !

Sa sœur avait presque crié, tapant des mains en se tournant vers lui.

-Il faut qu'on file ! Lança-t-elle en embrassant rapidement les deux roux. On se retrouve au studio dans l'après midi !

Elle courait presque jusqu'à la sortie et Tetsuya la suivit du regard un instant en soupirant avant de saluer les garçons et de s'éloigner à son tour.

Les deux autres sortirent aussi et Sasori leva les yeux, subjugué par le lever du soleil.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, sans un mot, jusqu'à ce que le jour ait totalement pris possession du ciel.

-Un jour, tu ne pourras plus prendre soin de moi ? Finit par demander le combattant en laissant sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de son ami.  
-Les gens disent ça en pensant que je finirais marié…  
-Mais tu voulais…

Sasori ne finit pas sa phrase, mordant sa langue, un frisson désagréable le traversant.

-Oui… Souffla tout de même Gaara. Mais il n'y a qu'une seule personne sur terre que je voulais épouser….

L'autre ferma les yeux, comme si ça allait tout effacer avant de glisser sa main dans la sienne.

-Tu sais quoi, marions nous ! Ajouta soudainement le musicien.  
-Hein ?  
-Lorsqu'on sera vieux et que plus personne ne voudra jouer avec nous !

Il souriait et Sasori finit par faire pareil.

-C'est vrai que les autres seront tous casés et heureux, il ne restera plus que nous…  
-Hey, avec moi tu seras un petit vieux heureux ! Se vexa faussement le chanteur.  
-Tu me tiendras mon vibro si ma main tremble trop ? S'amusa Sasori.  
-Je changerais même tes couches !  
-Tu as toujours été d'un tel romantisme…

Gaara hocha la tête en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Rentrons, il est temps que tu ailles te coucher !  
-Non, je pense aller directement au studio, je  
-On rentre !

La voix du roux était douce mais le ton ferme, il était le seul qui pouvait parler ainsi sans déclencher de crise ou de révolte chez Sasori.

Ce dernier se contenta d'ailleurs de le regarder droit dans les yeux, l'air sérieux avant de finalement soupirer en lui sautant sur le dos.

-Porte-moi alors !

 _ **«Une maison faite de cartes avec nous l'intérieur, même si la fin est visible, même si elle va bientôt s'écrouler. Une maison faite de cartes, nous sommes comme des idiots, même si ce rêve est vain, restons encore un peu. »**_

 **W**

Le docteur Hatake ne l'aimait pas.

C'était la conclusion évidente à laquelle Sasuke était arrivé après le peu de temps passé en sa compagnie.

Il s'était concentré sur l'échographie et tout ce que le médecin avait expliqué, enregistrant la moindre information avec attention.

L'embryon ne mesurait que quatre millimètres et ressemblait à une sorte de virgule mais son cœur battait déjà et ses bras, ses jambes, sa colonne vertébrale, son appareil digestif et son système pulmonaire commençaient à s'ébaucher.

Mais le plus adorable à ses yeux, restait le placenta et le cordon ombilical qui permettaient enfin à la communication de se faire entre son précieux trésor et Naruto.

Le blond n'avait pas paru gêné par les questions qu'il posait et se souvenant de ce qu'il avait lu dans les livres du médecin, il s'était assuré de bien tout avoir compris.

Les nausées et les envies d'uriner allaient devenir plus fortes, la fatigue et la somnolence faire leur apparition, l'appétit augmenter encore et les mamelons devaient déjà être plus sensibles et plus foncés.

Une fois l'examen terminé, le créateur était allé faire une prise de sang, laissant Sasuke seul avec le docteur Hatake.

Seul face à son animosité.

Dès son entré dans le bureau il avait eu le droit à des regards peu sympathiques et quelques remarques sarcastique, le quinquagénaire décidé à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Le message était parfaitement bien passé.

Surtout maintenant que l'autre venait de lui cracher à la figure ce qu'il pensait de lui et de son désir de paternité.

Sasuke était fatigué de l'image que les gens avaient de lui.

La plupart du temps, c'était juste lassant mais dans des cas comme celui-ci, c'était frustrant et énervant.

D'où est ce que les gens sortaient les idées folles qu'ils se faisaient de lui ?

C'était étrange, il était sans doute le moins « mafieux » de son entourage et pourtant c'était lui qui était la star des rumeurs les plus déjantées.

 **Non** , il n'était l'héritier d'aucun clan, gang ou organisation criminelle.

Ses parents étaient avocats, pas des barons de la drogue !

Mais il est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas comme _tous les autres_ avocats, ils ne défendaient pas _n'importe qui_.

Juste la pègre.

Le « milieu ».

Alors oui, il avait grandi entouré de « criminels » et aujourd'hui encore ils constituaient la majorité de ses fréquentations, de sa famille même.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que toutes les histoires ridicules dignes de mauvais romans de gare qui circulaient sur lui étaient vraies !

Sasuke avait un passé violent qu'il ne niait pas.

Plus jeune il avait cru vouloir devenir à son tour une sorte de mafieux, en créant son propre gang et en réglant tout par la violence mais il avait fini par grandir et tourner la page.

Il n'avait pas d'armes cachées sous son lit, il ne participait à aucune réunion secrète ou fusillade la nuit et n'était l'héritier d'aucune grande famille !

Il était producteur.

Oui sa mère avait refais sa vie avec l'un de ses clients mafieux et mis au monde Yahiko, un éventuel futur chef de clan, oui Deidara était le bébé d'une famille puissante et oui Shikamaru avait été élevé par des fous furieux mais ça ne donnait pas le droit aux autres de les juger.

Ca ne donnait pas le droit à ce médecin de lui parler ainsi.

Seulement il suivait Naruto depuis l'adolescence et l'affection qu'il avait pour ce dernier était évidente alors il retint sa colère.

-Qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi au juste ? Questionna-t-il calmement. Que j'entre dans une rage folle et saccage votre bureau avant de me jeter sur vous comme une bête ?

Il sourit un peu en regardant l'homme dans les yeux.

-Il y a aussi des rumeurs incroyables sur vous, vos méthodes, votre cynisme, votre horrible caractère et votre manque de cœur et d'empathie, ça ne m'a pourtant pas empêché de venir ici avec Naruto. Continua-t-il. Je pense qu'un homme intelligent ne se fit pas au « qu'en-dira-t-on », je serais donc vraiment surpris de voir que c'est votre cas !

Kakashi se redressa sur son siège, pas vraiment perturbé par ses dires.

-Je ne vous aime pas ! Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous et je déteste l'idée que Naru ait un quelconque lien avec vous ! Lâcha-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas un traitement spécial que je vous réserve à cause des conneries que l'on peut lire ou entendre, je suis comme ça avec tout le monde !

Sasuke l'écoutait avec attention et il continua sur le même ton franc et plutôt sec.

-Je déteste une bonne partie de l'humanité et ce n'est qu'une fois que je vous aurais observé que je saurais si je dois ou non cesser de vous haïr ! Ajouta-t-il. Mais dans le fond, ça n'a aucune importance, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous apprécier ou de nous comprendre. Prenez soin de Naru et soyez un bon père, c'est la seule chose qui compte !  
-Je pourrais dire que je vous donne ma parole mais je suppose que ça ne vaut rien pour vous ! Sourit le producteur.  
-Les gens mentent tout le temps…  
-Alors ne me faites pas confiance, contentez vous de regarder !

Le médecin hocha la tête en se levant, mettant ainsi fin au rendez vous et le brun fit de même, tendant la main par réflexe au moment où Naruto revenait.

Le quinquagénaire n'accepta pas sa main tendue mais il ne s'en rendit même pas compte, son attention déjà toute tournée vers le blond.

-Tout va bien ?

Le créateur sourit en attrapant sa veste, hochant la tête pour le rassurer.

Kakashi lui rappela son rendez-vous chez le dentiste et lui répéta pour la troisième fois que Gaara devait venir faire son bilan s'il ne voulait pas qu'il vienne lui-même le chercher puis après un câlin assez surprenant vu le comportement froid du médecin, il les laissa prendre congé.

-Je suis désolé… Souffla Naruto une fois dans les couloirs de la clinique privée.  
-De ?  
-Il a été horrible avec toi et je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il a dit en mon absence !

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

-C'est un excellent médecin qui s'inquiète réellement pour ta santé et celle du bébé, tout ce que je lui demande c'est de prendre soin de vous ! Rétorqua-t-il. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il attend de moi aussi… Sur ce plan on pourra s'entendre !  
-Oui, mais il peut être vraiment dur et…  
-Ca va, j'ai grandis dans un milieu où la plupart des gens sont comme lui ! Ne te fais plus de souci et allons plutôt déjeuner !

Naruto lui offrit un sourire rayonnant.

-Si tu me prends par les sentiments !

 **W**

Sasuke avait choisi le restaurant.

Il était hors de question qu'il emmène Naruto dans un lieu inconnu, risquant ainsi de le rendre malade avec de la nourriture avarié ou tout simplement de gâcher leur premier déjeuner ensemble.

Non, tout devait bien se passer, tout devait être parfait.

Il avait donc choisi une valeur sûre mais évité de l'emmener là où il en était sûr, Pain, Kiba et Deidara étaient réunis.

Il préférait attendre un peu avant de lui présenter sa bande de cinglés.

Le créateur appréciait le repas, ce qui avait permis au brun de se détendre et de profiter plus sereinement du moment.

C'était étrange la facilité avec laquelle Naruto et lui arrivaient à discuter et rire, effaçant toute les angoisses et la gêne que Sasuke aurait cru avoir à supporter.

Le blond ne semblait pas gêné par ses craintes ridicules, son côté surprotecteur, sa maladresse ou toutes les questions qu'il pouvait se poser sur sa nature et sa grossesse.

Il rendait les choses faciles, agréables et le producteur n'avait plus qu'à se concentrer sur l'instant présent, sur le bon côté des choses et le bonheur d'avoir enfin pu réaliser son rêve.

D'avoir enfin trouvé la personne idéale pour pouvoir le faire.

Il n'aurait jamais pu tomber sur quelqu'un d'aussi bien et n'en avait même jamais demandé autant.

A la base, il espérait juste une femme désireuse de l'aider et non intéressée par son argent ou le mariage.

Une femme qui prendrait soin de son trésor pendant neufs mois.

Il ne l'avait même pas imaginé belle, intelligente ou avec un caractère agréable et pourtant il était allé de déception en déception.

Au point qu'il en était arrivé à penser que ses attentes bien que primordiales, vitales même étaient impossible à satisfaire.

Au point qu'il avait cru devoir confier son rêve à une énième croqueuse de diamants et prié pour qu'elle se tienne le mieux possible durant la grossesse.

Mais le créateur était arrivé et Sasuke était persuadé que même s'il passait des mois à dresser le portait robot du porteur idéal il serait encore très loin d'être à la hauteur de la réalité.

D'être à la hauteur de Naruto.

Le blond tentait de rester concentré sur son assiette malgré le regard du producteur sur lui.

Il connaissait bien ce regard, le couple à qui il avait « offert » l'opportunité d'être parents lui lançait -encore aujourd'hui- le même.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était à l'aise avec ça, ça ne voulait pas dire que Sasuke le regardant comme s'il était une sorte de cadeau divin le laissait de marbre.

Il comprenait que les gens dont le rêve était d'avoir un enfant puissent considérer les gens tels que lui comme des sauveurs, des héros ou des anges tombés du ciel pour reprendre l'expression d'une cliente de l'agence. Et il savait que dans le cas de Sasuke qui avait subi de nombreuses déceptions et une longue attente, ce sentiment devait être exacerbé.

Seulement Naruto n'avait rien d'extraordinaire.

Pas qu'il se dépréciait ou n'était pas conscient de ses qualités mais il était assez réaliste pour savoir que c'est le bébé qu'il portait qui le rendait si précieux pour ceux qui voulaient un enfant plus que tout.

C'est parce qu'il allait réaliser leur rêve, leur offrir ce qu'ils désiraient désespérément qu'ils le regardaient ainsi.

Ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était pas sa personnalité, ses qualités ou ses défauts mais sa capacité à porter leur enfant.

C'était un peu comme si la personne en face de vous vous dévorait amoureusement du regard à cause d'un filtre d'amour ou d'un sort alors qu'avant elle ne vous aurait jamais remarqué.

Naruto comprenait et ça n'était pas quelque chose qui lui faisait du mal ou le gênait, seulement soudainement il ressentait l'étrange besoin de s'en souvenir.

A chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de Sasuke où qu'il le sentait, fixé la plupart du temps vers son ventre il se répétait la même chose, comme pour être sûr.

Sûr de quoi ?

La question était dérangeante alors il l'ignorait dès qu'elle faisait son apparition, l'envoyant le plus loin possible jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par revenir.

Les choses troublantes revenaient toujours de toute façon.

Comme le fait qu'il n'ait pas parlé au producteur de la jolie infirmière qui n'avait pas cessé de le questionner sur lui et espéré qu'il lui transmette son intérêt et surtout son numéro de téléphone.

C'était stupide.

Naruto était un adulte, assez mûr pour comprendre et accepter ses sentiments.

Il n'était pas jaloux.  
Pas amoureux.

Sasuke était attirant, attendrissant et intéressant mais il n'avait pas eu le coup de foudre pour lui ou quoique ce soit de semblable.

Alors pourquoi l'idée de transmettre ce numéro de téléphone le gênait ?

Il y avait réfléchi encore et encore, analysant le plus sincèrement possible ce qu'il ressentait mais ses réflexions n'avait abouties à aucune réponse.

Mieux valait donc pour le moment repousser ça aussi et profiter du délicieux repas offert.

Sasuke adorait parler avec Naruto.

Pas que leurs discussions soient forcement passionnantes ou incroyablement profondes, c'est simplement qu'il arrivait à en apprendre plus sur lui et à se confier avec une facilité qui aurait presque pu le déconcerter.

Mais étonnamment toute la « magie » qui entourait le créateur ne le surprenait pas.

C'était agréable, rassurant.

Naruto avec quelque chose d'incroyablement positif, quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de sourire.

C'était comme le premier café du matin, une grasse matinée, une sieste en début d'été près du lac de la propriété familiale.

Comme la sensation des rayons du soleil réchauffant doucement sa peau, le bruit de la cascade et les cris des enfants mêlés à ceux de Kiba et Deidara.

Comme une cigarette après le sexe, un excellent cru dans son verre à pied favori ou la première fois qu'il avait entendu la 5ème de Beethoven.

C'était puissant, exaltant et chaleureux.

Une promesse, une invitation au bonheur.

Quelque chose qui lui donnait la sensation d'être vivant, qui lui faisait prendre conscience de sa chance, de tous les cadeaux incroyables que la vie lui avait faits.

Était-ce parce que le blond portait son enfant ?  
Parce qu'il allait réaliser son rêve le plus cher ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée !

Mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il adorait la compagnie de Naruto, chaque instant à ses côtés lui donnait envie de plus.

Oui, lorsqu'il était avec lui, il était heureux.

 _Très heureux._

C'était plutôt simple et peu importe la raison, seul ce qu'il ressentait comptait.

-Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir besoin d'aller faire quelques courses ? Questionna-t-il.

Le créateur devait s'installer chez lui aujourd'hui même, directement après leur rendez-vous mais il n'avait pris qu'une grande valise et un sac, ce qui lui paraissait vraiment peu pour huit mois.

Il voulait bien avouer que la partie de lui qui imaginait un déménagement avec meubles et garde robe complète était ridicule mais les quelques affaires du blond ne semblaient vraiment pas suffisantes.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que je prendrais ce dont j'ai besoin lorsque j'irais voir mes amis, j'ai besoin de les surveiller ! Répondit l'Uzumaki en souriant. Puis ils vont sans aucun doute très vite venir voir où je vis !  
-Je suppose qu'ils vont vouloir me rencontrer pour être sûr qu'ils peuvent te confier à moi…  
-En fait ils ne me confieront à personne !

Il rit avant de reprendre.

-Mais oui ils vont vouloir te rencontrer, bien que je sois sûr qu'ils ont déjà dû fouiller dans tes dossiers à la recherche de la moindre chose suspecte !  
-Est-ce que tu veux dire qu'ils ont piraté des fichiers personnels ? Demanda le brun.

Naruto acquiesça.

-Je suis désolé, mais c'est totalement leur genre…

Sasuke soupira en secouant la tête.

Il n'avait pas l'air contrarié, plutôt amusé en fait.

-Les miens ont envisagé de t'enlever et de t'attacher à un lit… Souffla-t-il à son tour.

Il était bien plus angoissé qu'il ne laissait paraitre.

C'était normalement là que les gens partaient en courant et bien que le blond ne puisse pas vraiment le fuir, il craignait qu'il ne veuille plus vivre avec lui ou pire qu'il le pense soudainement inapte à élever son enfant.

Seulement il ne pouvait pas lui cacher la « vérité » sur ses amis.

Au contraire mieux valait le prévenir avant.

-Je voudrais te dire que c'est une blague mais…

Le rire du créateur l'interrompit et il releva la tête vers lui, surpris.

-C'est tellement le genre de Hinata !

Naruto ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire, les souvenirs de toutes les idées extrêmes de la jeune femme lui revenant en tête.

-Quand j'avais quatorze ans, elle a enlevé un mec qui me harcelait, l'a attaché nu des heures dans le noir et le soir elle m'a bandé les yeux et amené jusqu'à lui ! S'exclama-t-il. Il avait un nœud rouge autour du corps et une pancarte « Joyeux anniversaire » !

Sasuke se fit la réflexion que Pain aurait facilement pu faire le même genre de choses.

En fait lui et Deidara avaient déjà fait _exactement_ le même genre de chose !

-Qui est Hinata ?  
-Ma grande sœur ! Rétorqua le blond en reprenant son souffle !  
-Il ne faut pas la laisser seule avec mon petit frère alors !  
-Je ne peux rien promettre, elle fait ce qu'elle veut et uniquement ce qu'elle veut !

Le producteur secoua la tête.

Oui, il en était de même pour Yahiko.

-Et si on empêchait nos amis de se rencontrer, qu'en penses-tu ? Proposa-t-il, à moitié sérieux.

Naruto rit à nouveau.

-Je pense que le monde s'en porterait mieux mais qu'on n'a aucune chance de réussir ! Répondit-il. Si tes amis sont aussi têtus, envahissants et protecteurs que les miens alors on va devoir au contraire très vite les présenter pour empêcher des drames !

Sasuke soupira presque théâtralement.

Le créateur avait totalement raison !

Puis il voulait vraiment que ses proches rencontrent ceux de Naruto de toute façon.

Il sourit à son tour.

-On pari sur celui qui se coltine les plus cinglés ?! Lança-t-il, amusé.

 **W**

 _ **« Comme si demain n'existait pas, comme s'il n'y avait pas de prochaine fois, en ce moment devant mes yeux tout sans toi n'est qu'obscures et horribles ténèbres. Je le dis comme par habitude, au final ça ne marchera pas entre nous, néanmoins je continue d'espérer. Au final tant que je suis avec toi, je vais bien. Même si je le savais déjà, je ne peux pas m'arrêter, il est hors de question que je m'effondre. »**_

 _-Non, hors de question ! S'exclama Lee en secouant la tête.  
-Tu as perdu et promis d'accepter ton gage ! Rétorqua Sasori.  
-N'importe quoi mais pas ça ! _

_Lee jeta un regard angoissé vers le manège à sensation, les cris des gens « coincés » dans la machine infernale le figeant en plein milieu du parc._

 _Le brun était le meilleur ami de Sasori, son adorable « poule mouillée » et ce n'était un secret pour personne, il avait le vertige._

 _Il craignait aussi les maisons hantées, les films d'horreurs, les bruits des vielles maisons la nuit, le noir, les clowns et une multitude de choses que personne en dehors de lui ne pouvait considérer comme une menace._

 _Et la première question que les gens posaient en les voyant ensemble était « comment» ?_

 _Comment deux personnes si différentes pouvaient s'entendre à ce point ?_

 _Sasori était sociable, expressif, du genre à tout oser, à ne craindre rien ni personne, le genre curieux, toujours à la recherche de nouvelles expériences._

 _Il était perfectionniste, exigeant, surtout avec lui-même, incapable de se taire face à une injustice et finissait toujours par avoir des problèmes en essayant d'aider les autres._

 _Lee était beaucoup plus calme, posé et réfléchi._

 _Il n'aimait pas les ennuis, les folles aventures, se mêler de la vie des gens, sortir, il détestait les surprises, les endroits trop bruyants et l'idée de prendre un quelconque risque._

 _Il n'attendait pas grand-chose des autres ce qui lui permettait de se montrer conciliant et de pardonner facilement._

 _Sasori était du genre à penser « Voyons ce que ça fait ?! » si on lui proposer de se jeter dans le vide._

 _Lee réfléchissait à deux fois avant de traverser sur le passage piéton minuscule d'une rue déserte._

 _C'est pour ça que ça avait surpris tout le monde, Sasori le premier lorsque le brun était intervenu pour le défendre, sortant de sa retenue devenue presque légendaire. Et même si au final c'était le roux qui avait dû se battre pour l'empêcher de se faire massacrer, il ne l'avait plus quitté après ça._

 _Lee n'avait pas prévu de devenir proche de lui, d'être son ami mais finalement leurs personnalités étaient faites l'une pour l'autre._

 _Elles se complétaient et s'équilibraient parfaitement sans jamais s'étouffer._

 _Sasori s'accrocha au cou de son meilleur ami, sa bouche plissée dans une moue adorable._

 _-Tu as promis !_

 _Lee faisait parti des rares personnes capables de résister au roux, gardant un air presque blasé face à toutes ses expressions, des plus adorables aux plus sexys._

 _-Bon vous vous décidez, j'en ai marre de tenir cette foutue caméra pendant que vous vous faites des câlins !_

 _Le brun se tourna vers Hinata, son regard semblant très clairement lui répondre « Est-ce que j'ai l'air du genre à faire des câlins en public ? » et la jeune femme rit, ne se laissant comme à son habitude pas démonter._

 _-Oui, quand un certain chanteur est concerné tu as tendance à te donner en spectacle même alors ne me regarde pas comme ça !_

 _Pour la première fois de la journée, Lee sentit ses joues s'échauffer, le rouge se propageant rapidement à tout son visage._

 _Il se mordit la lèvre, levant la tête vers le manège horrible où son idiot de meilleur ami voulait l'entrainer._

 _Ils avaient parié, il avait perdu et voilà où il en était._

 _Mais il ne ressentait aucune pression._

 _Tous les deux savaient qu'il pouvait simplement dire « non »._

 _Malgré les apparences, Lee avait du caractère,_ _ **beaucoup**_ _de caractère._

 _Il n'avait aucun mal à exprimer ses opinions, s'affirmer et ne laissait personne lui imposer quoique ce soit._

 _-Dès qu'il verra la vidéo, ton chéri sera fier de toi et aux petits soins pour effacer le traumatisme ! S'exclama Sasori. Tu ne veux pas qu'il s'occupe de toi toute la nuit ?!_

 _Hinata pouffa et Lee rougit à nouveau, son cœur cognant brutalement dans sa poitrine._

 _Il était comme tout le monde, il y avait évidement une personne sur terre capable de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens !_

 _-Je te déteste ! Lança-t-il._

 _Sasori se contenta de rire en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et il finit par faire de même._

L'écran se figea sur cette image, leurs deux visages rayonnants de bonheur et Gaara se demanda comme toujours si c'était vrai.

Est-ce qu'une période aussi heureuse avait déjà existé ?

Était-ce vraiment Sasori qui souriait ainsi ? Avec un regard aussi brillant, un air aussi détendu et insouciant ?

Les joues rouges et l'air faussement énervé de Lee, ne les imaginait-il pas ?

Tout n'était-il pas le fruit de son esprit dérangé ?

Il se posait la question à chaque fois.

Puis ensuite il y avait la douleur, la déchirure indescriptible dans sa poitrine, le manque violent, perceptible jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles, le froid brûlant et à nouveau le vide.

Ce vide que les quelques minutes de vidéos estompaient et qui revenait à chaque fois plus douloureux et profond.

C'était cette souffrance, cette envie de s'allonger à même le sol et ne plus jamais rien ressentir qui lui prouvaient que tout était vrai, qu'il y avait bien eu « un avant ».

Que ces souvenirs étaient vrais, que ce bonheur avait existé et qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais.

Il n'essuya pas ses larmes, les laissant librement couler, conscient depuis le début de la présence de Sasori derrière lui.

Ce dernier, comme s'il sentait que c'était le moment, le rejoignit, s'agenouillant dans son dos pour passer ses bras autour de ses épaules.

Gaara baissa la tête vers ses mains délicates, parfaitement manucurées et les bagues toutes dessinées par Naruto qui les ornaient.

Aucun d'eux ne prononça le moindre mot, ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Sasori embrassa délicatement la tempe du chanteur qui craqua, ses sanglots secouant entièrement son corps.

Il n'avait plus rien d'un enfant insupportable ou d'un animal sauvage et il le serra plus fort, le regard mouillé, fixé sur le sourire rayonnant de son meilleur ami accroché au cou d'un jeune homme qui lui ressemblait mais qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir été.

 _ **«**_ _**Puis le temps passe plus elle se détériore, hors de question qu'elle s'effondre de nouveau. Une maison faite de cartes avec nous l'intérieur, même si la fin est visible, même si elle va bientôt s'écrouler. Une maison faite de cartes, nous sommes comme des idiots, même si ce rêve est vain, restons encore un peu. »**_

 **W**

Naruto n'avait pas l'habitude d'être traité comme une créature fragile.

Malgré les apparences et même si les inconnus le prenaient tout le temps pour une espèce de petite chose délicate, les gens avec qui il travaillait savaient qu'il avait un mental d'acier, beaucoup de caractère et que sa sensibilité ne l'empêchait absolument pas d'être un guerrier.

Tous les membres de ses clubs de sports étaient conscients que son corps aussi était puissant et que sa délicatesse et son allure angélique n'étaient en rien une quelconque preuve de faiblesse.

Et ses amis, étaient du genre à « abuser » sans aucune gêne de sa force physique et mentale.

Alors le comportement de Sasuke le surprenait autant qu'il le troublait.

Ce n'est pas qu'il trouvait le côté surprotecteur du brun vexant ou même gênant, c'est seulement qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir.

C'était tout nouveau pour lui.

Certes le couple dont il avait porté l'enfant s'était montré attentif mais ça avait attendu qu'il ait un ventre énorme et ça n'avait jamais été aussi…

Il ne trouvait pas le terme exact.

« Exagéré » avait une connotation trop négative et il refusait d'étiqueter ainsi les attentions du producteur.

Avançant dans le couloir de la résidence haute gamme, ce dernier le guidait jusqu'à la porte de son appartement, portant sa valise, son sac et même sa sacoche.

Naruto avait à peine pu garder son manteau en mains, n'ayant plus qu'à suivre son nouveau « colocataire ».

Hinata lui aurait sans aucun doute fait porter ses affaires en plus, Gaara se serait accroché à son bras comme un enfant et Sasori en aurait ajouté en sautant sur son dos.

Et il aurait tout gérer sans mal, sans se plaindre, en riant même.

Alors là il ne savait _vraiment_ pas comment réagir.

Est-ce que ça allait passer avec le temps ou Sasuke allait-il se comporter ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la grossesse ?

Perdu dans ses pensés, ce n'est que lorsqu'une porte claqua dans son dos qu'il prit conscience qu'il était dans une vaste entrée.

Son hôte posa ses affaires pour l'aider à retirer sa veste et il se laissa faire, toujours aussi perdu.

-Je t'en prie, entre ! Sourit le brun l'invitant d'un geste de la main.

Le salon suffisait pour comprendre que l'appartement était immense, presque aussi grand que le sien.

Sauf que lui vivait en bande alors que Sasuke était seul.

C'était propre, moderne et parfaitement bien rangé.

Presque _trop_ bien rangé.

Rien ne dépassait et tout était à sa place.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de tableaux ou de photos mais c'était toujours les mêmes personnes et Naruto comprit que ce devait être les proches du producteur.

Comme lui, il semblait avoir un entourage restreint qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

L'idée lui plaisait et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

-C'est Yahiko… Souffla Sasuke, presque à son oreille. Mon demi-frère.

Ignorant le frisson qui le secoua, il saisit le cadre.

-Le peintre ?

Le producteur acquiesça.

-Là tu as Deidara, ici Shikamaru et ses deux frères…Puis, je suppose que tu as reconnu Kiba.

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de répondre, un bâillement l'empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot.

-Désolé… Souffla-t-il en se massant la nuque.  
-Non, c'est moi ! S'exclama son hôte. Je te fatigue avec des choses qui peuvent attendre au lieu de te montrer ta chambre !

Le blond se contenta de sourire, le suivant docilement.

Sasuke ouvrit presque timidement la porte.

-Voilà… Lâcha-t-il.

Il observa avec attention et angoisse le visage du doré pendant qu'il découvrait son nouvel environnement, craignant que ce dernier n'aime pas.

-Tu peux en choisir une autre si elle ne te convient pas ! Ajouta-t-il rapidement. J'ai choisi celle-ci car c'est… c'est la plus proche de la mienne.  
-Oh, où est la tienne ?

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre avant de se rapprocher d'une autre porte qu'il poussa.

-Les deux sont reliées en fait…

Il était vraiment gêné et Naruto le trouva à nouveau adorable, loin de tout ce qui pouvait se dire sur lui.

-Cool… Sourit-t-il. Je me demandais justement comment me glisser facilement dans ton lit !

Le producteur laissa échapper un « hun » étranglé, les yeux grands ouverts et la mine choquée.

Cette fois ci, l'Uzumaki rit plus franchement.

Prenant une voix aiguë et une pose de bimbo ridicule, il plissa les lèvres en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux.

-Quoi tu ne comptes pas prendre tes responsabilités après m'avoir mis en cloque ?! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton faussement dramatique. J'aurais dû écouter mon père et me méfier des beaux garçons !

Remis de sa surprise et des sensations étranges qui avaient secoué son corps, Sasuke rit à son tour, passant un bras autour des épaules de son invité.

-Hey je t'ai invité à vivre avec moi non ?! S'exclama-t-il. C'est bien la preuve que je veux faire de toi une honnête fille !

Naruto se colla à son torse, tirant sur sa chemise.

-Oh… Quand tu me parles comme ça, j'ai envie de t'appeler mon roudoudou !

La mine horrifiée du producteur le fit pouffer.

-Si tu oses, je t'appellerai mon sucre d'orge ! Rétorqua ce dernier.

Son bras avait glissé jusqu'aux hanches du blond, le tirant un peu plus encore contre lui et c'est lorsque celui-ci voulu répondre, relevant la tête vers lui, qu'ils prirent conscience de leur proximité.

Le silence effaça rapidement leurs rires et ils restèrent de longues secondes sans bouger, se regardant simplement dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne toussote légèrement.

Il se détacha et Sasuke le libéra en reculant à son tour.

-Je… je crois que je vais me reposer un peu… Souffla le créateur en détournant la tête.  
-Oui ! Oui bien sûr !

Son hôte était tout aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je vais t'amener tes affaires et ensuite je te laisserais tranquille !

Il sourit étrangement, exprimant ainsi toute sa gêne et Naruto hocha la tête.

Une fois la chambre fermée, le blond soupira en se laissant tomber sur son nouveau lit, comprenant que les mois à venir allaient être beaucoup plus compliqués que prévu.

-Je savais que c'était à Edward de le faire !

 **W**

Kiba attendit que Sasori éteigne sa caméra une fois la musique arrêtée avant de s'avancer en applaudissant.

Il était resté en retrait, admirant sa prestation en silence, ne voulant ni le déranger ni se faire massacrer.

Le roux ne lui prêta pas tout de suite attention, il retira son débardeur, s'essuyant tranquillement le visage et le cou avant de boire d'une traite sa petite bouteille d'eau.

-Pour mater, il faut payer ! Lança-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers le jeune homme blond qui accompagnait le chorégraphe.

Ce dernier qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux lui sourit simplement en retirant sa veste pour lui tendre.

C'était le prototype même du «beau gosse».

Très grand, des muscles parfaits, un visage viril, de grands yeux d'un bleu limpide, des cheveux blond foncés à la coupe soignée, un sourire légèrement arrogant et une assurance évidente.

Il n'était pas totalement humain non plus…

Sasori accepta son blouson, l'enfilant sans hésiter, tirant sur la fermeture éclaire avant de rabattre la capuche.

Il nageait dans le vêtement, mais le coton était agréable et l'odeur encore plus.

Parfum de marque un brin musqué.

Évidement…

-Je te présente Jayce… Intervint finalement Kiba. Il est acteur mais il a besoin d'apprendre à danser.

Le roux ne dit rien mais son expression voulait tout dire, il n'en avait absolument rien à faire !

Loin d'être vexé, le blond rit, exposant ses dents parfaites, d'un blanc éclatant.

-Je te promets de ne pas parler de ma carrière ce soir ! Lança-t-il.

Le chorégraphe écarquilla les yeux, surpris de le voir agir avec tant d'assurance mais Sasori semblait sur la même longueur que lui.

-Parler ne m'intéresse pas, quelque soit le sujet ! Rétorqua-t-il. Et d'ici ce soir j'aurai déjà quelqu'un d'autre, je ne suis pas du genre patient !  
-Surtout face à un dessert pareil !

Hinata venait d'entrer dans le studio et Kiba eut l'impression que la scène était tout droit sortie d'une fiction.

La jeune femme avait l'air d'une héroïne sexy et dangereuse de film d'action à gros budget, il s'attendait presque à voir une bande de mafieux ou une unité de police débarquer derrière elle.

Mais les jumeaux furent les seuls à apparaitre.

Croisant le regard de Tetsuya, un frisson presque douloureux le traversa et il dévia rapidement la tête.

-Pourquoi tu gardes toujours les plus mignons pour toi ? Souffla Hinata en se rapprochant de lui, coinçant sans aucune gêne son visage entre ses mains.

Elle avait vraiment l'air d'un fauve.

Une créature magnifique et sauvage prête à le dévorer.

Le chorégraphe était totalement figé.

Habituellement c'était lui qui se comportait ainsi, lui qui draguait les filles plus vite que son ombre !

Jamais on ne l'avait abordé ainsi, jamais il ne s'était senti comme une proie ou un mets appétissant au menu d'un restaurant !

-Et en plus il ne parle pas ! S'exclama la jeune femme. Il est vraiment parfait !

Ayame rit en l'enlaçant, calant son menton sur son épaule.

-C'est parce que c'est la première fois qu'on essaie de le dresser, il se sent castré !  
-Mais je ne cherche pas à la lui couper ! Rétorqua Hinata, presque scandalisé. Qu'est ce que je ferais de lui sans ?

Kiba se dégagea, l'air outré et Ayame pouffa à nouveau en serrant plus fort son amie.

Sasori secoua la tête, attrapant son sac avant de s'éloigner en tirant sur la chaine de Jayce qui suivit docilement.

Hinata les observa jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque sortis.

-Et notre gouter, on le retarde ou on le reporte ? Lança-t-elle.  
-Ca dépendra des compétences de mon étalon !

La réponse lui fit simplement hausser les épaules et elle se tourna de nouveau vers le petit groupe, laissant glisser sa veste jusqu'au sol.

-Bon, alors on danse ?!

Le chorégraphe continua de la regarder comme si elle venait d'une autre planète et Tetsuya s'était déjà laissé tomber dans un coin du studio, son casque sur les oreilles, cahier et stylo en mains.

-Je suis là pour ça ! Cria Ayame en balançant ses talons, manquant d'éborgner son frère de justesse.

Kiba aimait les filles mais là, il était à deux doigts d'appeler Shikamaru à l'aide.

Peut-être qu'il pouvait simplement s'éloigner doucement sans qu'elles ne remarquent son départ…

Mais à peine sa pensé formulée, Hinata se tourna vers lui, son regard de fauve plongeant directement dans le sien et il cessa tout mouvement.

Un long frisson le secoua.

Il allait se faire dévorer !

 **W**

Gaara rattrapa de justesse Sasori.

A peine entré dans l'appartement il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas et était immédiatement tombé sur son ami appuyé péniblement contre l'un des murs du salon.

Il n'était pas en état de marcher, même pas en état de raisonner correctement.

C'était quelque chose de fréquent et ça ne surprenait plus personne, mais ça n'empêchait pas le petit groupe de s'inquiéter à chaque fois.

Dès que Sasori était contrarié, angoissé ou émotionnellement chamboulé il se retrouvait dans cet état.

Certains avaient des ulcères, d'autres des crises de panique, lui faisait parti de ceux que la fièvre attaquait.

Sa température montait rapidement jusqu'à quarante, son corps s'affaiblissait complètement et il n'était plus conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, hallucinant pendant presque toute la durée de la crise.

C'était impressionnant, à chaque fois !

Et beaucoup trop fréquent…

-Pourquoi tu es sorti du lit ? S'exclama Gaara. Et pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé ?!

Sasori tenta de se défaire de son emprise, bien qu'il ne soit pas capable de tenir debout seul.

-Hey, qu'est ce que tu fais ?!  
-Je…dois y … aller…  
-Aller où ? Cria le platine. Tu te crois en état de sortir ?!

Il tenta de soulever le malade mais ce dernier le repoussa en hurlant.

-NON !

Gaara recula sans le lâcher, l'autre pleurait tout en s'agitant, à deux doigts de l'hystérie.

-Ed ! Je dois aller l'aider !

Le chanteur ne connaissait pas ce nom, mais vu que son ami était prêt à le rejoindre malgré son état, c'était forcement l'un de ses « bébés ».

-D'accord… Souffla-t-il d'une voix plus douce. Tu vas retourner au lit et  
-NON ! Je dois  
-SASORI !

Le malade sursauta, comme s'il se réveillait brutalement et l'autre croisa son regard.

-Je vais aller l'aider, tu sais que tu ne peux rien faire dans cet état…  
-Mais  
-Je vais l'aider ! Répéta le musicien. Je ne laisserais rien lui arriver ! Tu me fais confiance, non ?

Gaara n'avait aucune envie de laisser son ami seul, s'il devait choisir entre sauver un inconnu et rester avec Sasori, il opterait sans hésiter pour la deuxième option.

En fait même s'il devait choisit entre le roux et le reste du monde, il choisirait Sasori.

C'est ce qu'il avait promis à Lee et Hidan.

Rien n'était plus important, même pas l'humanité toute entière !

Seulement il savait aussi que Sasori n'allait pas sagement se reposer en sachant l'un de ses protégés en danger, alors pour aider son ami, il allait devoir aider cet Ed.

De toute façon Neji était en route alors le malade ne resterait pas longtemps seul…

Ce dernier avait hoché la tête et cessé de se débattre alors Gaara en avait profité pour le soulever et le ramener dans sa chambre.

Les caméras étaient bien éteintes, il le coucha donc dans son lit.

-Gaa…  
-Je vais arriver à temps, je te le promets … Souffla-t-il. Tu sais que personne n'est plus rapide que moi non ?

Il offrit un petit sourire à son ami en réponse à son regard désespéré.

Sasori ne supporterait pas de perdre quelqu'un alors oui, il allait vraiment devoir prouver que la réputation du guépard n'était pas usurpée.

 _ **« Une maison faite de cartes avec nous l'intérieur, même si la fin est visible, même si elle va bientôt s'écrouler. Une maison faite de cartes, nous sommes comme des idiots, même si ce rêve est vain, restons encore un peu. »**_

* * *

Alors vous savez que je ne peux pas répondre aux personnes qui n'ont pas de compte ou qui ne me laissent pas d'adresses où le faire, mais je voulais quand même remercier toutes les personnes qui me laissent des commentaires. Je suis très reconnaissante! MERCI

 **Un gros câlin donc à : Fanny M/Niak/Abby/LO/Eben2691/MangaLove07 et Kanzer**


	4. Chapter 4 Someday for Somebody

**Titre:** **Small Bump (SB)  
** **Genre:** **Mpreg/Romance/Guimauve/Fluff/Famille/Amitié/Fantastique/  
** **Précisions supplémentaires:** **C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
** **Pairing:** **SasuNaru et d'autres surprises.  
** **Raiting:** **Tout public pour le moment  
** **Warning:** **Grossesse masculine  
** **Résumé:** _ **«**_ _ **Tu es juste une petite bosse pas née. Je vais tenir ton corps dans mes mains, être aussi doux que je peux. Mais pour l'instant tu n'es que l'échographie de mes plans irréalisés. Si tu n'es pas à l'intérieur de moi, je vais mettre mon avenir en toi »**_

* * *

Note 1 : Bon ça me déprime beaucoup parce qu'il ne se passe absolument rien et que du coup c'est un chapitre vide ! Déjà que j'ai foiré mes scènes qui étaient si biens dans ma tête... Mais bon même si je voulais faire le chapitre plus long pour essayer de compenser la qualité, Ultima reste fidèle à lui même, c'est une histoire aux chapitres courts ! Je suis depuis quelques jours dans une de mes périodes « Comment j'ose publier ça ? Je devrais tout supprimer ! » Ce qui explique que la version Naruto ait un peu de retard par rapport à l'originale.

Note 2 : C'est en parlant avec Ma Stalkeuse que je me suis souvenue d'une fois où la fièvre m'avait fait halluciner et que pendant toute la journée j'avais appelé celui qui était resté avec moi par le prénom de quelqu'un qu'il détestait ! XD Vous imaginez vous occuper d'un malade dans ces conditions et qu'en plus au réveil la personne vous dise "ah truc a été sympa il est resté avec moi tout le temps ?!" XD Bref désolée pour mon étalage de vie... *toussote*

Note 3 : Il y a beaucoup plus de personnages que prévu et je sais que certains ont du mal mais je n'ai pas le contrôle dessus ! Croyez moi, je n'avais pas prévu tout ce monde et du coup je me retrouve à devoir leur offrir du temps, un développement et une histoire aussi ! Désolée pour ceux qui voulaient rester uniquement centrés sur le SasuNaru ! Mais je suppose que vous avez l'habitude à force avec moi.

Note 4 : Je n'ai pas pu utiliser que des personnages de Naruto et du coup j'ai utilisé des personnages d'autres mangas, pas pour leurs caractères de base, (j'écris des OOC après tout) mais pour leurs physiques qui collaient bien avec les personnages de bases ! Donc il se peut que les pairing soient encore plus WTF que d'habitude vu le mélange des mangas ! XD Mais vu que cette histoire est un mpreg j'ai l'impression que je vais aller loin dans le WTF ! Bref pour Edward c'est celui de FMA qui m'a inspirée, pour Rin c'est celui de Free, pour Tatsuya c'est comme pour Tetsuya (l'un des « jumeaux du chapitre 3) c'est ceux de KnB.

Note 5 : Le titre est une chanson des Kat-Tun, un solo de Kamenashi Kazuya plus précisément et les paroles avant le chapitre sont un extraites de cette chanson.

Note 6 : Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont demandé des nouvelles et je vous en remercie ! L'opération s'est bien passé et je suis en convalescence à la maison, j'ai une infirmière qui vient tous les jours pour les soins et ma piqure. Les points tirent, je dors sur le dos et je suis épuisée d'une façon indescriptible mais ça va ! Je mange peu à peu à nouveau des bonnes choses et je peux à peu près écrire et lire donc… Merci encore pour vos messages de soutien et vos commentaires. Désolée pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas encore répondu j'essaye de faire au plus vite.

Note 7 : Je suis désolée pour la mise en page nulle et les fautes. J'espère que vous ne détesterez pas trop ce chapitre ! Niveau rythme je vous avoue que j'ai écris aussi vite que possible mais je suis épuisée et j'en ai encore pour 15 jours de convalescence donc je ne sais pas si le prochain chapitre sera aussi rapide ! En fait je ne sais pas même pas si le prochain concernera cette fiction !(Mais je pense fortement que oui !)

Note 8 : Dans mes prochaines notes je répondrais à deux questions qui reviennent souvent : « Est-ce que je vais continuer à écrire du SasuNaru ? » et « Les erreurs ou choses qui m'horripilent dans les fanfictions » (Pour la seconde ça ne sera pas vraiment une réponse au sens propre mais plus une explication et un presque coup de gueule car je n'aime pas étaler ça hors mp) Désolée de ne pas le faire ici mais je suis trop épuisée pour l'instant !

* * *

 **Someday for Somebody**

 _ **"Se tenir la main, écouter nos voix, rire ensemble, si c'était possible ça serait bien**_  
 _ **Quel genre de personne vais-je rencontrer ?**_  
 _ **Être aidé, être supporté, se comprendre l'un l'autre, si c'était possible ça serait bien**_  
 _ **Avec quel genre de cœur étais-je entré en contact ?**_

 _ **Se désirant l'un l'autre, s'appréciant l'un l'autre, si je pouvais te raconter ça, ce serait super**_  
 _ **Quel genre de rêve serais-je capable de trouver ?**_  
 _ **Même si on est séparé l'un de l'autre, même si le temps défile, si on peut avoir confiance l'un en l'autre, ce serait super**_  
 _ **A quel genre de larmes allons nous devoir faire face maintenant ?**_

 _ **D'un jour pour quelqu'un**_  
 _ **D'un endroit pour quelque chose"**_

Edward savait que la porte du placard à balais ne pourrait pas éternellement le protéger, comme il savait qu'il aurait simplement dû se taire au lieu de répliquer.

Il était faible et incapable de se défendre seul, alors pourquoi avait-il si mauvais caractère ?

Pourquoi sa langue allait-elle toujours plus vite que son cerveau ?  
Pourquoi son instinct de protection ne passait-il pas avant sa fierté et sa foutue grande gueule ?!

Aron et sa bande l'avaient encore cherché et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de répondre, parce qu'il était intelligent, qu'il n'était pas comme eux et qu'il était incapable de ne pas le montrer.

Incapable de cacher son mépris.

Lorsqu'on est une fragile et pathétique petite chose qui sert facilement de punchingball il vaut mieux ne pas faire le malin mais malgré tous ses efforts, Edward finissait toujours par répliquer.

Malgré les bleus, les cicatrices et la terreur.

Et c'est pour ça qu'il se retrouvait enfermé dans ce placard, tremblant comme une feuille avec pour seule protection une porte à deux doigts de se briser sous les assauts violent de la bande qui prévoyait de le démolir.

Cette fois ci Aaron allait réellement le tuer.

C'était censé être un foyer, un lieu pour accueillir et protéger les « gosses » comme lui mais l'adolescent avait souvent le sentiment d'être presque autant en danger que sous son propre toit.

 _« Mieux valait vivre dans la rue »_ C'est ce qu'il se répétait souvent avant que le souvenir de sa dernière agression ne le fasse brusquement revenir sur terre.

Au moins ici personne n'avait essayé d'abuser de lui.

Enfin, pas encore...

Gaara resta quelques secondes surpris sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Ils étaient au troisième étage et soyons honnêtes, les guépards n'étaient pas connus pour leur talent de grimpeurs.

Ils n'étaient simplement pas « faits » pour ça !

Heureusement, le roux était aussi moitié humain ce qui palliait parfaitement aux quelques « lacunes » de son côté sauvage.

Il avait donc escaladé le mur, guidé par les bruits évidents « d'agression ».

Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas couru aussi vite, il était même sûr d'avoir largement dépassé les 120 km/h, ce qu'il ne tentait habituellement que sur des distances courtes.

Étonnamment la scène lui rappela le lycée.

Une bande de brutes sans cervelle cognant contre un placard à balai.

Que de souvenirs...

 _-Depuis quand on joue les super héros ? Grogna Gaara en ébouriffant ses cheveux._  
 _-On va juste donner un coup de main ! Rétorqua son meilleur ami._  
 _-On ne fait jamais ça ! Alors si tu veux m'embarquer dans cette histoire, tu as intérêt à me dire ce que tu veux vraiment !_

 _Hidan soupira._

 _-Ok... Souffla-t-il. Il y a ce mec à mon cours de danse..._

 _Gaara fronça les sourcils._

 _-Un mec... Tu fais ça pour t'envoyer en l'air ?!_  
 _-NON ! Grogna l'autre._

 _Il était embarrassé et agacé._

 _-Je l'ai entendu dire qu'il allait se confronter à une bande pour aider je ne sais qui et c'est n'importe quoi !_

 _Il s'était exclamé soudainement, surprenant son ami._

 _-Je veux dire, il est tout...tout... Bref, il va se faire massacrer s'il y va seul !_  
 _-Donc si je comprends bien, on va aller se battre avec un gang car tu craques sur un danseur qui joue les sauveurs ? Rétorqua Gaara._  
 _-Je ne craque pas sur..._

 _Hidan ne finit pas sa phrase, soupirant bruyamment, comme s'il abandonnait._

 _-En gros, c'est ça ! Ajouta-t-il finalement._  
 _-Ok ! Sourit le roux. Allons sauver ta dulcinée Roméo ! »_

Au final, les choses n'avaient pas tant changées, bien que tout soit différent.

Maintenant il était seul...

Secouant la tête, Gaara se reprit.

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser au passé !

Lorsque la porte du placard céda dans un bruit horrible, il sauta dans le couloir, ne laissant même pas l'occasion à la bande de toucher leur victime.

-HEY !

Aron et ses « amis » se tournèrent vers lui, se demandant sans doute d'où il sortait et surtout ce qu'il voulait.

-C'est pour un renseignement ! Sourit-il en s'avançant. Je cherche un lapin !  
-Un quoi ?!  
-Un petit lapin tout doux !

Le roux souriait toujours, arrivant tranquillement jusqu'au placard éventré.

Edward était recroquevillé au sol, la tête enfouie entre ses genoux, le corps secoué par la terreur.

-Trouvé ! Chantonna presque Gaara.

Il s'accroupit à la hauteur de l'adolescent dont les cheveux blonds, longs et totalement décoiffés lui cachaient le visage.

Évidement la présence d'un guépard ne le rassurait pas vraiment...

-C'est Saso qui m'envoie, il est mort d'inquiétude mais pas en état de bouger.  
-Il va bien ?!

Edward s'était tourné vivement vers lui, l'inquiétude palpable dans sa voix.

Surpris, le roux resta fixé sur son visage qui lui parut minuscule.

Sasori lui avait dit qu'il n'avait que seize ans, mais il faisait moins encore, surtout d'aussi près.

Ses yeux étaient rouges, gonflés, ses joues trempés et ses lèvres à deux doigts de saigner à force d'être maltraitée.

Il était terrorisé mais malgré son air de petite chose perdue, son regard était profond et déterminé, exprimant une grande force, à l'opposé de son corps chétif.

Gaara avait l'impression de se revoir à son âge, de faire face à un mini lui sans ressemblance physique ou à un petit frère.

 _C'était perturbant._

Mais alors qu'une bouffée d'affection semblant venue de nulle part l'envahissait, il comprit l'attachement de Sasori pour l'adolescent.

-Il va bien ?! Répéta ce dernier en se redressant légèrement.

Il nageait dans un blouson en cuir rouge, son vieux jeans délavé trop large taché de partout et le musicien se demanda quelques secondes s'il ne les avait pas piqués dans son armoire.

En plus ils avaient le même style vestimentaire...

Un sourire furtif étira ses lèvres.

-Ca va aller, Saso s'en remet toujours, c'est un guerrier ! Rétorqua-t-il.

Edward acquiesça, apparemment d'accord.

Par contre, l'adolescent fut sous le choc lorsqu'il entendit Aron déclarer qu'ils « y allaient ».

Gaara se releva pour se tourner vers eux, retrouvant son sourire faussement amical.

-Merci pour votre aide... Lâcha-t-il simplement.

Une partie de lui avait très envie de passer ses nerfs sur ces brutes mais il savait que se comporter en bête n'aiderai en rien Edward à se calmer.

Celui-ci entendait clairement le bruit de ses agresseurs s'éloignant mais malgré cela il peinait à croire qu'ils puissent simplement abandonner leurs projets de le massacrer.

Le roux n'était lui absolument pas surpris.

La plupart des gens, même les plus idiots, écoutaient leur instinct lorsqu'il leur hurlait de ne pas l'énerver.

Oui, il n'était pas physiquement imposant mais il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour inspirer la crainte.

Une fois le groupe loin, il reporta son attention sur l'adolescent.

-Ce n'est pas eux le danger qui affole Saso je suppose ? Questionna-t-il.

Le plus jeune secoua la tête.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te poser de question ! Le rassura Gaara. Par contre j'ai promis de te ramener avec moi !

Le blond écarquilla les yeux.

-Me ramener ?  
-Rejoindre la mère poule ! Rit le roux. Saso m'a prévenu que je n'étais pas le bienvenu si je revenais sans toi !

 **W**

 _-VA-T-EN ! Hurla Sasori._

 _Naruto fit quelques pas dans la chambre malgré les cris de son ami, ce dernier s'était redressé sur son lit, le foudroyant du regard._

 _Voyant que le créateur n'obéissait pas, le roux attrapa le verre à sa droite pour lui lancer à la figure._

 _Le blond l'évita et les morceaux éclatèrent contre le mur dans son dos._

 _-Tu l'as tué ! Cria Sasori. C'est ta FAUTE ! Tu l'as..._

 _Il toussa douloureusement jusqu'à ce qu'un filet de sang ne s'échappe de ses lèvres._

 _Il était brûlant de fièvre, parcouru de frissons et de tremblements, dans un état proche de l'hystérie._

 _Il criait autant qu'il pleurait, ses larmes dévalant sur ses joues creusées._

 _-Dégage ! DÉGAGE !_

 _Son hurlement presque animal alerta les infirmières qui entrèrent rapidement, bousculant le blond au passage._

 _Ils se mirent à trois pour le maitriser et l'empêcher d'arracher sa perfusion mais Sasori continuait de se débattre en criant à Naruto de partir._

 _-Je te déteste tu entends ?! Cracha-t-il. JE TE HAIS !_

 _Il cogna involontairement l'un des infirmiers qui tentait de lui injecter un tranquillisant._

 _-Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! Continua-t-il. Tu es mort pour moi, MORT !_

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, mettant comme toujours de longues secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se souvenir où il était.

Il se redressa péniblement, inspirant et expirant profondément tout en regardant l'heure sur son téléphone.

16 heures.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi au final.

Alors qu'il faisait défiler quelques unes des photos de son portable pour se calmer, sa main libre se plaça machinalement sur son ventre, glissant sous son débardeur pour caresser l'arrondi qui prenait doucement de l'ampleur.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne bouge.

Assis sur le rebord du lit, les orteils enfoncés dans la moquette moelleuse, il attendit d'être complètement apaisé pour se lever et sortir de la chambre.

Une forte odeur de cuisson l'accueillit dès qu'il fut dans le couloir mais aucune nausée ne se faisant ressentir il continua d'avancer.

Sasuke était installé au comptoir de la cuisine ouverte, côté salon alors qu'en face une jeune femme s'activait aux fourneaux.

-Salut... Souffla-t-il alors qu'un bâillement l'interrompait.  
-Hey, bien dormi ? S'enquit le producteur en se tournant vers lui.

Naruto hocha la tête.

-Tu es sûr, tu as l'air encore plus épuisé que tout à l'heure !  
-C'est ta façon de me dire que j'ai une sale tête ?!

Son hôte rit.

-Je te présente Ino c'est elle qui s'occupe du ménage et de la cuisine ! Reprit ce dernier. J'étais en train de lui expliquer ce que tu ne pouvais pas manger !  
-Bonjour...

Le créateur avait sourit mais il n'était pas dupe, la jeune femme le détestait.

Elle le salua à son tour, tout en le foudroyant du regard et il l'observa plus en détails.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en chignon, son chemisier blanc, classique était boutonné jusqu'au cou, elle n'était pas maquillée et ne portait aucun bijou fantaisie, juste une chaine en or.

-Ino s'occupe de l'appartement depuis deux ans alors si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas ! Ajouta Sasuke.

Naruto ne manqua pas la façon dont la mâchoire de la blonde se crispa, ni la façon dont elle serra plus fort son couteau.

Maintenant qu'il l'avait observée, il comprenait.

 _Elle n'était pas jalouse mais écœurée._

Le blond connaissait le symbole du pendentif qui brillait à son cou, le seul bijou qu'elle portait, l'exhibant même fièrement.

Peu de gens savaient ce que ça signifiait, mais lorsque l'on est « particulier » il y a quelques règles de bases à suivre, deux surtout.

Savoir se défendre, ce qui avait poussé son père et celui de Sasori à faire d'eux des guerriers dès leur plus jeune âge.

Et connaitre parfaitement sa nature, celle des autres espèces et encore mieux ses ennemis.

Ino faisait partie d'un groupe extrémiste semblable à une secte basée sur des principes archaïques et surtout sur la haine d'une bonne partie de la population.

Pour eux, toutes les créatures qui n'étaient pas à cent pour cent humaines devaient être éliminées, considérées comme des erreurs de la nature.

Les rapports sexuels étaient interdits avant le mariage et uniquement autorisé entre un homme et une femme, le sexe entre deux personnes du même sexe étant jugé immoral.

Le plaisir était proscrit, le sexe n'étant qu'un moyen de procréer, les couples devant avoir le plus possible d'enfants.

Les femmes n'avaient pas le droit d'exposer leur corps et elles passaient de la « protection » du père à celle de leur époux à qui elles devaient se soumettre totalement.

Les règles et les interdits étaient sans fin et sans aucune originalité en fait mais ce qu'il fallait retenir sur ces gens, c'était leur haine de l'autre.

Leur désir d'exterminer les gens comme lui.

D'où son charmant accueil...

-Tu n'as pas froid comme ça ?

Sasuke s'était levé, posant délicatement la main sur son bras nu et Naruto sentit le regard d'Ino lui transpercer la peau à cet endroit précis.

Loin de s'en rendre compte, le producteur le caressa doucement sans réellement en avoir conscience, concentré sur son visage.

-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir dormir encore ?

Le blond hocha négativement la tête.

-Ca attendra ce soir... Souffla-t-il. Là j'ai faim !

Il sourit à son hôte pour le rassurer et celui-ci se leva pour fouiller dans un des placards.

-Il faut qu'on fasse les courses car je ne sais pas tout ce que tu aimes, mais j'ai au moins acheté les gâteaux qui étaient sur la photo que tu m'as envoyée !  
-Tu es mon héros ! S'exclama le créateur en serrant le paquet de cookies contre son torse.

Il ressemblait à un enfant et Sasuke rit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Naruto râla pour la forme, les détachants pour les recoiffer.

-Tu bois quelque chose ?

Le blond eut une petite moue adorable.

-J'ai déjà eu ma dose autorisée de café... Couina-t-il presque.  
-Chocolat chaud et chantilly, tu crois que ça te consolera ? Proposa Sasuke.  
-Tu sais faire ça ?!  
-Une fois que tu auras rencontré mes amis tu comprendras !  
-S'ils aiment le chocolat ce sont forcement des gens biens ! Rétorqua Naruto.

Son hôte secoua la tête, amusé.

-Va t'installer, je t'apporte ça dès que c'est prêt !  
-Ouah et en plus je me fais servir !

Ignorant l'aura noire d'Ino, le créateur rejoignit rapidement sa chambre pour prendre quelques affaires avant de retrouver le salon, prenant bien soin de s'installer hors de portée de la cuisine pour ne pas sentir le regard de la blonde sur lui.

Ce n'était pas agréable de « vivre » sous le même toit que quelqu'un qui souhaitait sa mort et qui le considérait comme une erreur de la nature mais il avait connu pire.

Il ne savait pas trop ce que Sasuke savait de son employée ni pourquoi il l'avait engagée mais pour le moment il préférait garder ce qu'il savait pour lui.

Il pouvait tout gérer, même une tentative de meurtre, alors autant ne pas créer le chaos dans la vie de son hôte à peine arrivé.

Décidé à ne plus y penser pour l'instant, il s'installa correctement et se concentra sur son croquis, motivé pour venir à bout de cette bague qui le rendait dingue.

C'est lorsqu'il se sentit pris en photo qu'il releva la tête, surpris.

Sasuke n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

En arrivant au salon l'image offerte par Naruto l'avait d'abord laissé sans voix puis un immense sourire, sans aucun doute stupide avait étiré ses lèvres.

Le blond avait relevé ses cheveux le plus haut possible sur son crâne, dans une queue de cheval adorable, semblable à un palmier et mis une énorme paire de lunette noire qu'il était sans doute le seul à pouvoir rendre « sexy ».

-Quoi, tu te glisses dans mon lit la nuit, je vole des photos, chacun son truc ! Rétorqua-t-il nonchalamment face au regard interrogatif du créateur.

Il récupéra le chocolat viennois mis de côté le temps de la photo et le rejoignit pour déposer la tasse juste en face de lui.

L'autre ne répondit même pas, son regard immédiatement attiré par la chantilly, il tendit le doigt pour le plonger dedans avant de le ramener à sa bouche, abandonnant son croquis qui glissa au sol.

Sasuke secoua la tête, comme pour reprendre ses esprits et se baissa pour ramasser le carnet.

Il se permit d'observer les nombreux dessins et annotations, curieux de voir comment travaillait son invité.

-C'est la fameuse bague... Souffla-t-il. Ca a l'air d'avancer !  
-Pas du tout ! Rétorqua Naruto en plongeant son biscuit dans la chantilly. J'ai besoin d'une pause ou je vais devenir fou !

Son hôte se laissa tomber près de lui.

-Et bien ce n'est pas vraiment une pause, mais ça te dirais qu'on fasse les courses pendant ton chocolat ? Questionna ce dernier en attrapant une tablette sous la table basse.  
-Tu commandes tout sur le net ? Voulut savoir le blond en regardant l'écran, se rapprochant ainsi de lui.  
-J'ai pensé que ça ne servait à rien que tu te fatigues inutilement à courir partout dans une grande surface...

Naruto ne dit rien, fixant simplement Sasuke qui restait concentré sur son écran, tentant de masquer sa gêne.

Voyant que le créateur ne le lâchait toujours pas des yeux, il se tourna vers lui.

-Quoi ?! C'est épuisant de faire les courses ! S'exclama-t-il. Personne n'aime ça !

L'autre se rapprochant encore, collant leurs épaules.

-Ca me va, je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise dans la foule...  
-Donc j'ai bien fais !  
-Je te l'ai dis, tu es mon héros !

La réponse fit sourire Sasuke qui tenta de cacher sa satisfaction.

Lorsque Ino les rejoignit environ une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient en train de se chamailler pour savoir qui allait payer les courses, Naruto refusant de se faire « entretenir ».

Le blond était totalement détendu contre le flanc du producteur, ses genoux ramenés contre son torse alors que ce dernier avait un bras autour de ses reins.

Enfilant son manteau, la blonde toussota pour attirer leur attention, son visage encore plus fermé que d'habitude.

Son employeur releva la tête vers elle, clignant un peu des yeux, comme s'il reprenait pied avec le reste du monde.

-Oh Ino ! Vous avez terminé ?

Elle acquiesça poliment, demandant s'il désirait autre chose, évitant soigneusement de regarder Naruto qui ne lui prêtait pas non plus attention, occupé à payer les courses.

-Tu as triché ! Lança Sasuke une fois la jeune femme partie. On n'avait pas encore décidé qui réglerait la note !  
-Si, **j'ai** décidé ! Rétorqua le blond. Alors ne me contrarie pas, c'est mauvais pour le bébé !

Son hôte lui lança un regard exagérément choqué.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu oses utiliser cette excuse !  
-Ca marche ?

Le producteur hocha la tête.

-Je crois bien... Souffla-t-il.  
-Alors j'ai trouvé ma nouvelle technique de négociation ! S'exclama Naruto.

Sasuke saisit l'oreiller dans son dos pour le frapper.

-C'est scandaleux ! Tu devrais avoir honte !

L'autre rit simplement en se laissant retomber vers l'arrière, calant sa tête sur l'accoudoir.

-Rien n'est scandaleux en affaires, tu devrais le savoir monsieur le producteur !  
-Tu vas me mener par le bout du nez pendant neuf mois hein ?

Naruto sourit en retirant ses lunettes, offrant un clin d'œil au brun.

-Seulement huit ! Rétorqua-t-il.

Il n'avait jamais été du genre à se faire chouchouter, habituellement c'était au contraire lui qui prenait soin des autres.

Même enfant il n'était pas capricieux ou difficile mais au final le comportement de son hôte semblait faire ressortir un besoin d'attention dont il n'avait jamais eu conscience avant.

C'était amusant et agréable d'avoir quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui et de pouvoir en « abuser » un peu, même si ce n'était que temporaire et parce qu'il portait un enfant.

 **W**

Contrairement à Gaara, Neji n'avait aucun problème avec l'escalade, alors lorsqu'à peine arrivé au bout de la rue une douleur vive le percuta, il n'hésita pas une seconde, oubliant portes et ascenseurs pour se retrouver au balcon de la chambre de Sasori.

Sa cravate et sa veste de costume serrées entre ses doigts finirent au sol au moment même où il fit glisser la porte de la baie vitrée, le regard fixé sur le malade.

Il était bouillant, son tee-shirt large et ses cheveux collés à sa peau trempée et trop pâle.

Sa respiration était laborieuse, chaque souffle semblant lui demander un effort douloureux alors que ses doigts se crispaient toujours un peu plus sur sa couette.

Il murmurait des phrases sans sens dans son sommeil, s'enfonçant doucement dans le cauchemar des souvenirs.

-Hey...

La voix de Neji était hésitante alors qu'il posait doucement une main sur son front brûlant.

Délicatement, il dégagea les cheveux tombant sur son visage, murmurant son prénom comme s'il craignait son réveil.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il était réellement là de toute façon...

Et comme pour lui prouver, Sasori ouvrit doucement les yeux, papillonnant quelques instants avant de lui offrir un sourire rayonnant qui lui fit plus de mal qu'une lame en plein cœur.

Ce sourire, n'existait plus que dans ces moments là.

Et n'avait surtout _jamais_ existé pour lui.

-…Dan... Souffla le malade.

La tendresse dans sa voix était semblable à un poison mortel pour l'avocat qui prit sur lui, mordant fortement sa lèvre en réponse.

-Tu es revenu... Continua Sasori.

Il marqua une pause, semblant apprécier le soulagement ressenti avant de reprendre.

-Ils disaient tous que tu étais parti... Que vous étiez tous partis !

Secouant la tête il tendit la main vers le bras de Neji.

-Mais c'est impossible ! Je savais que jamais...jamais...

Le brun observa ses larmes dévaler sur ses joues creuses, se demandant comment l'on pouvait regarder quelqu'un ainsi sans le voir.

Était-ce pour ça que Sasori était si souvent malade ?

Était-ce parce qu'ainsi il pouvait vivre dans un monde où ceux qu'il aime, ceux qui comptent sont toujours là ?

Un monde où lui n'existe pas, comme en cet instant précis ?

Était-ce pour ça qu'il le regardait sans le voir ?

Sasori sanglota et il se pencha vers lui, passant doucement les bras sous son corps pour le soulever avec lui lorsqu'il se redressa.

-Jamais... Souffla-t-il. Je ne te laisserai jamais...

Le malade se laissa tomber contre son corps, le visage enfoui vers son cou, s'accrochant à sa chemise comme un enfant.

Neji lui caressa le dos pour le réconforter.

-Je suis là... Ajouta-t-il. Je serais toujours là...

Le roux hocha la tête en reniflant et l'avocat se figea lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent contre sa peau.

C'était un petit bisou rapide mais il dut fermer les yeux et se détacher un peu, tenté de fuir le plus loin possible.

La chaleur inquiétante du malade finit par le ramener sur terre.

-J'ai froid... Souffla ce dernier malgré sa température élevée.

Neji ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans prononcer le moindre mot avant de finalement trouver le courage d'utiliser ceux qui n'étaient pas les siens.

Ceux que Sasori voulait entendre.

-Je sais bébé... Souffla-t-il. Et on va tout faire pour te réchauffer, mais avant il faut que tu prennes une douche, il faut qu'on fasse descendre un peu ta température.

L'autre avait frissonné immédiatement, couinant en hochant négativement la tête.

-Chut... Ca va aller... Tenta de le rassurer le brun. Je te promets que ça sera rapide et que je serais là... D'accord, tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Sa langue sembla le brûler à peine les mots prononcés, la douleur d'user de mots qui n'étaient pas les siens se répandant rapidement à tout son corps.

Il détestait user des surnoms et des mots d'amour d'un autre.  
Il détestait ce _« bébé »_ sorti de nulle part qui lui donnait envie de vomir.

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, car c'est ce que _**Lui**_ aurait dit.

Car c'est ce que Sasori voulait plus que tout.

Ce dernier s'avança encore vers lui, tentant de grimper sur ses genoux et prenant cela pour un oui, il le souleva, le laissant placer ses jambes autour de son bassin.

La facilité avec laquelle il pouvait le soulever inquiéta de nouveau l'avocat qui le serra machinalement plus fort contre lui.

Évidement avec ses capacités il pouvait porter très lourd sans que cela ne lui pèse vraiment, mais même pour des bras humains Sasori était trop maigre.

 _Beaucoup_ trop maigre.

Un peu comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés...

Secouant la tête pour échapper aux souvenirs, il alluma rapidement la machine à café, enclenchant la minuterie, la voix agaçante de Gaara éclatant soudainement à ses oreilles.

 _« Tu vois que ce n'est pas un gadget ! »_

-Soif... Gémit Sasori.

Neji savait par expérience qu'il était incapable de boire quoique ce soit pour le moment alors comme d'habitude, il pressa un glaçon contre ses lèvres, insistant doucement malgré ses sourcils froncés.

Le malade finit par se laisser faire suçant paresseusement le morceau de glace sans libérer les doigts de l'avocat qui grogna, furieux contre l'excitation de son loup.

Voilà pourquoi il le détestait, toujours à ne réagir que par instinct, suivant ses désirs quelque soit la situation et l'état de la personne en face.

Il refusait d'être cet animal, qu'importe qu'il soit une partie de lui !

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Sasori frissonna encore en couinant, tentant de nouveau de se soustraire à ce qui l'attendait mais Neji le maintint contre lui en le berçant presque, lui chuchotant des mots rassurants à l'oreille tout en ouvrant le jet d'eau.

Il savait qu'une douche glacée était une véritable torture, surtout vu son état, mais c'était la seule solution pour calmer sa fièvre.

-Ca va aller... Souffla-t-il, comme s'il cherchait à se convaincre lui-même.

Sasori hoqueta en enfonçant ses ongles dans sa nuque lorsqu'ils furent dans la douche, l'eau dévalant directement sur leurs têtes.

Son cœur avait tressauté et il tremblait littéralement, tentant d'échapper le plus possible au jet.

Neji l'enlaça plus fort, le calant contre le mur, ses bras entre son dos et le carrelage, son torse appuyé contre le sien.

Il détestait vraiment le voir dans un tel état et encore plus lui infliger ça.

Comme toujours, un sentiment d'impuissance l'envahit, amplifiant toute la colère qu'il ressentait pour lui-même.

Trop épuisé, Sasori ne tentait plus de se soustraire, il n'avait même plus la force de réellement pleurer. Il sanglotait simplement à l'oreille de l'avocat, tremblant, cherchant le plus de contact possible malgré leurs corps presque soudés.

Neji se détacha un peu pour lui faire face, passant une main dans ses cheveux trempés pour dégager son visage et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent il ressentit à nouveau la douloureuse réalité.

Sasori était ailleurs, pas réellement ici.

Pas avec lui.

Mais malgré tout, il se perdit dans ses yeux, caressant doucement sa joue avant d'embrasser son front, regrettant son geste à peine ses lèvres posées.

Le regret ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de baiser sa joue avec tendresse puis sa tempe.

-Ce n'est pas grave mon amour... Chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Ce n'est pas grave...

Il ferma les yeux, le nez enfoui contre sa nuque et lorsqu'un _« je t'aime »_ franchit les lèvres de Sasori il replongea leurs têtes sous l'eau, cachant les larmes qu'il s'interdisait de laisser couler.

S'éloignant de la peau du roux, il tendit l'un de ses bras, la paume appuyée contre le mur avant de se mordre brutalement, enfonçant ses dents profondément dans sa chair.

C'était la seule façon de lutter, la seule façon de ne pas se laisser submerger complètement alors malgré le sang qui se mêlait à l'eau et la douleur, il mordit plus fort, son bras libre fermement enroulé autour de Sasori, toujours tranquillement niché contre sa nuque.

XxxX

Lorsqu'il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard dans le lit de Naruto, Sasori couché sur lui, il y eut d'abord un moment de bien être intense.

Se sentant complètement détendu et apaisé l'espace de quelques instants, il garda les yeux fermés, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres, son odeur mêlée à celle du malade agissant comme une drogue.

Caressant la peau chaude du roux, ses mains glissées sur ses hanches sous son pull, il grogna de contentement, prêt à se rendormir lorsque soudain la situation lui explosa à la figure.

Immédiatement le bien être laissa place à l'angoisse puis la panique.

Il ouvrit les yeux, le plafond délicatement décoré de la chambre dansant sous ses yeux, le matelas tanguant comme un radeau en pleine tempête.

Le corps de Sasori lui parut soudainement horriblement lourd, l'écrasant au lit, l'empêchant même de respirer.

Son parfum l'asphyxiait, collant à la moindre parcelle de sa peau comme le pire des poisons, réveillant de nouveau la guerre qui l'opposait à la bête en lui.

Frissonnant, il poussa l'endormi sur le côté, le calant sur le matelas avant de se glisser loin de lui, trébuchant presque au sol en tentant de lui échapper.

C'était à son tour de trembler, tenant difficilement sur ses jambes alors qu'il se trainait péniblement jusqu'aux toilettes où il vomit après s'être laissé tomber à genoux.

Le visage de Tatsuya n'exprima absolument rien lorsqu'à peine entré dans le salon, ses deux valises en mains, il fut accueilli par la tête de zombie de Neji, passant en coup de vent, vêtu d'un vieux jogging trop petit.

-Saso est malade ! Lança l'avocat en passant près de lui, lui arrachant sa veste pour l'enfiler avant de sortir.

Haussant simplement les épaules, le nouvel arrivé amena ses affaires jusqu'à sa chambre où il se changea rapidement avant de passer la tête par la porte de celle de Naruto.

Sasori toujours endormi paisiblement, il rejoignit la cuisine pour se servir un café, pas surpris de la façon dont son retour se passait.

C'était toujours comme ça dans leur famille.

Bruyant, intense, excessif, passionné et très différent !

 _« Parfait »_ Ajouta-t-il, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Bien évidement, il nierait l'avoir pensé et préférerait mourir que de l'avouer à haute voix mais il savait que personne n'était dupe.

Malgré son côté sauvage, il était évident qu'il aimait chacun des membres de sa drôle de tribu, autant qu'eux l'aimait.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas facile à aimer...

 _« Sois gentil et va ronronner à côté de Saso ! »_

Il grogna, maudissant Gaara et son pouvoir d'intervenir dans les pensés des gens aussi clairement que s'il était dans la pièce.

-Hors de question !

Il avait beau être un chat, **il ne ronronnait pas** !

Attrapant son café et un magazine sur la musique classique, il rejoignit la chambre de Naruto, s'installant sur le lit, à la place laissée vide par Neji.

Génial, en plus il allait puer le chien !

Bien qu'il soit sur le bord, Sasori se rapprocha, ramenant ses genoux vers son ventre, sa tête collée contre le flanc de Tatsuya et ses doigts accrochés à son pull.

Le brun grimaça plus pour la forme que par gêne avant de le regarder quelques instants, comme pour être sûr qu'il dormait vraiment.

Puis finalement, il attrapa sa tasse d'une main, laissant l'autre jouer dans les mèches rouges.

Ca aussi c'était quelque chose qu'il nierait jusqu'à la mort !

 **W**

Gaara souriait, les yeux rivés sur le visage d'Edward presque caché derrière son énorme milk-shake à la vanille.

Le ventre gargouillant de l'adolescent l'avait convaincu de s'arrêter manger et bien qu'un peu étonné, l'autre n'avait pas protesté, suivant docilement jusqu'aux « meilleurs burgers de la ville ».

Le musicien n'avait posé aucune question, profitant simplement de son repas et le blond avait fini par se détendre un peu et dévorer son assiette.

-Tu as voulu t'arrêter, mais tu n'as rien mangé.

La voix du jeune homme était douce mais il semblait avoir repris un peu contenance.

Gaara sourit à nouveau, baissant les yeux vers son assiette de frittes à peine entamée.

-Le but était de te nourrir toi ! Rétorqua-t-il. Saso me tuerait si je te laissais mourir de faim !  
-Vous vous connaissez bien ?  
-Au point de vieillir ensemble !

Edward haussa un sourcil, prêt à demander des précisions avant de finalement boire un peu de son milk-shake.

-Tu peux demander. Lui lança le chanteur.

L'adolescent hocha négativement la tête en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ça sur Sasori, ça n'a pas d'importance !  
-Oh donc tu dis que je ne compte pas ?!

Le ton était clairement amusé.

-Je ne te connais pas !

Le roux rit en se reculant dans sa banquette.

-Moi qui pensais que les lapins étaient tous adorables !

Edward plissa la lèvre dans une moue d'enfant contrarié.

-Remarque on a un chat à la maison et il loin d'être du genre câlin !  
-A la maison ?

Les questions qui brillaient dans les yeux de l'adolescent et son air un peu perdu qui transparaissait derrière sa confiance de façade attendrirent Gaara.

-On est une sorte de meute spéciale avec disons un large choix de créatures !  
-Vous vivez en groupe sans être de la même espèce ?  
-Ce n'est pas interdit à ce que je sache !  
-C'est juste étrange...

Le roux acquiesça.

-Ca oui ! Rétorqua-t-il. Complètement dingue même !

Edward sembla un peu plus désorienté encore.

Perdu dans ses pensés il attrapa sa paille, jouant machinalement avec.

-On n'avait pas encore de lapin, c'est cool !

La remarque de l'adulte lui fait relever la tête.

-On n'avait plus vraiment de bébé en plus !  
-Je ne suis pas un bébé !  
-Seize ans et tu ne les fais même pas ! Rit le musicien.  
-L'âge ne veut rien dire !

Edward avait presque crié, crachant ses mots en serrant le poing, fusillant Gaara du regard.

Ce dernier ne s'en offusqua pas.

-Je ne dis pas que tu es immature ou que tu n'as pas déjà trop vécu ! Expliqua-t-il. Je souhaite simplement que tu puisses être un ado insolent, insouciant et trop gâté.

Il se redressa.

-Tu as seize ans, alors oui, tu devrais être un gosse !

Le blond se décrispa, ses épaules s'affaissant un peu et il détourna le regard.

-J'avais quelques années de moins que toi quand je me suis retrouvé à la rue, je sais que ça fait grandir trop vite et laisse des traces indélébiles.

Il soupira, secouant doucement la tête.

-Qu'importe, fini ton milk-shake et oublions tout ça ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est juste que tu me fais penser à moi et c'est perturbant !

Edward obéit, finissant son dessert alors que Gaara détournait le regard vers le comptoir, offrant un clin d'œil à un grand blond peu discret.

L'adolescent garda le silence, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire après cet aveu, regrettant un peu de s'être emporté.

Lui et son foutu caractère...

-Je peux en avoir un autre ? Demanda-t-il finalement d'une petite voix.

Le roux le regarda rapidement avant de se lever.

-La même chose ?  
-Chocolat...

Acquiesçant, le musicien rejoignit le comptoir et par la même occasion son bel inconnu.

Le plus jeune l'observa commander puis se pencher à l'oreille du blond, partagé entre surprise et fascination.

Il avait beau avoir du caractère, jamais il ne serait capable d'aborder quelqu'un aussi ouvertement !

En même temps, il ne pouvait pas comparer la popularité de Gaara à sa misérable vie sentimentale...

Soupirant, il baissa la tête, l'image de ses deux « grands amours » se glissant vicieusement dans son esprit.

D'abord une fille, ou plutôt une femme, un professeur qui n'avait fait qu'abuser de sa crédulité et de son besoin d'amour.

Puis un sois disant prince charmant qui n'avait au final vu en lui qu'un corps à disposition et un idiot prêt à tout pour lui faire plaisir.

Gaara déposa son milk-shake devant lui avant de se rasseoir, ne faisant aucun commentaire sur sa petite mine.

Lui-même n'était pas vraiment en forme depuis son aveu.

Il détestait se souvenir de cette période là de sa vie.

Edward le remercia, sirotant un peu son dessert sans oser le regarder.

Il sentait que l'ambiance était différente mais il demanda quand même.

-Pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé dehors ?

Sa voix ressemblait à celle d'un enfant qui craignait de se faire engueuler.

Le roux qui tapotait son briquet sur le coin de la table, le regard perdu vers l'extérieur cessa tout mouvement, figeant l'instant et la respiration de l'adolescent.

-Une histoire banale à en pleurer... Souffla-t-il.

Son ton amusé sonnait faux.

-Le mec de ma mère ne m'aimait pas et il comptait plus que moi pour elle ! Précisa-t-il. Alors forcement, ce n'était pas grave qu'il m'utilise comme défouloir tant qu'il ne la quittait pas !

Souriant sans aucune joie, il alluma sa cigarette, rejetant la tête vers l'arrière en même temps que la fumée.

-Tu vois, une histoire d'un cliché affligeant !

Edward soutint son regard et ils restèrent de longues secondes les yeux dans les yeux.

-On se ressemble vraiment beaucoup... Souffla finalement l'adolescent.  
-Ton père ? Questionna le musicien.

Le blond sursauta presque, son visage exprimant toute sa surprise.

Gaara sourit simplement en réponse et il hocha la tête, acquiesçant tout de même.

-Il va sortir de prison... Souffla-t-il, ramenant machinalement ses bras vers son corps dans une position défensive.

Le musicien se mordit la lèvre.

Il avait vraiment l'impression de se revoir...

-D'où l'urgence de Saso.  
-J'étais terrorisé alors je l'ai appelé... Expliqua Edward. Je n'ai... je n'ai que lui !  
-Alors tu n'as besoin de personne d'autre ! Rit Gaara.

L'adolescent sourit.

-Mais on fonctionne ensemble alors tu vas devoir faire avec nous aussi !

L'adolescent ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire, il ne savait même pas ce qui allait se passer pour lui et pourquoi il était « invité » chez Sasori et ses amis.

Gaara en avait conscience mais il n'était pas pressé, persuadé que le blond comprendrait très vite ce que sa rencontre avec Sasori signifiait vraiment.

-Je crois que je vais me faire un milk-shake aussi ! Lança-t-il donc simplement face à sa mine perdue. Un énorme à la fraise !

 **W**

Naruto grimaça en approchant de la cuisine.

-Il y a de la citronnelle ! S'exclama-t-il l'air écœuré.  
-C'est impossible ! Rétorqua Sasuke dans son dos. Je lui ai dis que tu ne supportais pas ça et que c'était mauvais pour le bébé !  
-Elle n'a pas dû bien comprendre...

Le producteur fronça les sourcils.

-Elle n'a jamais de mal à saisir ce que je dis, surtout quelque chose d'aussi simple... Souffla-t-il en se rapprochant des plats. C'est vrai que normalement elle ne fait que le ménage mais...

Il se tut, grimaçant à son tour après avoir goûté.

-Oui, il y a de la citronnelle !

Naruto sourit face à sa mine d'enfant contrarié.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais me cuisiner un petit truc et  
-Ah non ! Hors de question ! L'interrompit le brun.  
-Mais ça ne me gêne pas ! J'ai l'habitude et j'adore ça !

Sasuke hocha la tête plusieurs fois, toujours parfait dans son rôle d'enfant mécontent.

-On va sortir diner ! Déclara-t-il. Ou plutôt commander vu que tu dois te reposer !

Le créateur le regarda attraper son téléphone pour fouiller dans son répertoire, aussi amusé qu'attendri par son comportement.

-Tu sais que je ne suis pas une poupée de porcelaine, je ne vais pas me casser !  
-Pas tant que je serais là ! Rétorqua son hôte avec conviction.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de l'observer quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

-Tu aimes vraiment jouer les héros ! Sourit-il, espérant que les rougeurs sur ses joues ne soient pas trop visibles.  
-Ce n'est pas un service que j'offre à tout le monde, tu devrais te sentir flatté !  
-Oh mais je le suis ! Rit Naruto. Mon petit cœur de groupie n'en peut plus !  
-Alors laisse toi faire et dis moi ce que tu veux manger !  
-Laisse toi faire... C'est comme ça que tu arrives à tes fins d'habitude ?

Le blond offrit un clin d'œil à Sasuke, se rapprochant de lui en tirant légèrement sur sa chemise.

-Tu es celui qui a avoué être un garçon facile en m'envoyant des photos de toi dénudé ! Répondit ce dernier. Pourtant j'ai l'élégance de t'inviter à diner avant !  
-J'aurai le droit à des chandelles et de la musique douce ?  
-Si tu es sage et que tu vas gentiment prendre un bon bain pour te détendre !  
-En plus tu m'ordonnes de me relaxer ? S'offusqua faussement le blond. Tu es un vrai bourreau !  
-Parfaitement ! Et si tu ne te dépêches pas je vais devoir envisager la fessé ! Répondit le créateur en lui donnant un coup de torchon.

Naruto poussa un cri aigu et exagéré.

-Et violent avec ça !

Il s'éloigna en se protégeant les fesses avant de se retourner vers son hôte.

-Je vais être sage mais pas trop, sinon je te priverais du plaisir de me punir...papa !

L'expression de Sasuke le fit rire et il quitta la cuisine en détachant ses cheveux.

Le producteur mit plusieurs instants à s'en remettre, passant par un nombre incalculable d'émotions et de pensés, tentant de chasser très loin l'excitation de la liste.

Non vraiment, il ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre d'idées, ce n'était pas...

-Pas correct ! Souffla-t-il en secouant la tête, arrangeant machinalement ses manchettes pour reprendre contenance.

Lorsque Naruto sortit environ une heure plus tard, il n'était toujours pas totalement remis mais il avait bien travaillé.

La table basse avait été dressée, avec une belle nappe, une bougie et des dizaines de coussins au sol pour s'asseoir.

-Et même la musique douce ! S'exclama-t-il en rejoignant son hôte en cuisine.  
-Je tiens mes promesses ! Sourit ce dernier en déballant le dîner livré il y a peu. Tu as été sage alors je le suis aussi !  
-J'ai été presque sage, je tiens à ma punition !  
-Je te prendrais par surprise ! Rétorqua Sasuke.  
-Au sens propre du terme ?

Naruto explosa de rire en attrapant le plat de lasagnes qu'il avait sous les yeux pour le mettre au four pendant que le producteur toussait bruyamment, comme s'il était à deux doigts de s'étouffer.

Il lui laissa le temps de se remettre, sortant des barquettes ce qui semblait être une salade poulet-parmesan.

Sasuke toussota avant de prendre la parole, changeant complètement de sujet.

-Au fait, pour la citronnelle, tu l'as su juste à l'odeur n'est ce pas ? Questionna –t-il en tentant de masquer sa gêne encore présente.

Le blond hocha simplement la tête pour accompagner son « hun ».

-C'est vrai alors les sens exacerbés et l'espèce de sixième en plus pendant la grossesse ? Continua son hôte. Kakashi attribut ça au désir de protéger le bébé si j'ai bien compris.

Ils venaient d'atteindre le salon et le créateur déposa la salade.

-L'explication parait logique vu que ça commence vers la troisième semaine, que ça évolue peu à peu et disparait environ un mois après la naissance.  
-C'est fascinant ! S'exclama le créateur.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

C'était assez difficile de trouver sa propre nature fascinante ou merveilleuse, les gens comme lui avaient tendance à être plus marqués par les inconvénients et les souffrances.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'accord... Souffla Sasuke.  
-Oh si ! Je veux dire, ça c'est plutôt cool...  
-Mais il y a beaucoup de trucs moins « cool » ?

Le brun était entre le questionnement et l'hésitation, ne voulant pas trop insister.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment à me plaindre, je pense que c'est beaucoup plus dur pour ceux qui doivent gérer un côté animal...

Le producteur ne dit rien, sentant que son invité n'avait pas fini et ils s'installèrent à table.

-Tu dois supporter des choses qui te dépassent, qui ne sont pas forcement logiques et difficilement conciliables avec une vie d'être « humain ». Et même ce qui est né du mélange des deux facettes peut être horriblement douloureux !  
-C'est difficile à imaginer pour les autres mais c'est vrai qu'en y pensant plus attentivement...  
\- Tu sais que certaines espèces n'ont qu'un seul vrai partenaire et que s'ils ne peuvent pas être avec cette personne, même en sortant avec d'autres ils restent comme obsédés et dépendants de celui ou celle qu'ils ont malgré eux choisi comme compagnon ? Ajouta Naruto. Ils passent par des souffrances et supportent des choses qu'on ne peut même pas imaginer...

Il semblait vraiment affecté par son explication et Sasuke sentit que c'était un sujet qui le touchait personnellement.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai vraiment plombé l'ambiance ! S'exclama-t-il.

Le blond sursauta un peu, sortant de ses pensés.

-Non, non ! C'est moi qui m'enfonce dans des choses déprimantes !

Il attrapa sa fourchette, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres.

\- Je pensais juste à quelqu'un...

Il secoua la tête.

-Bref, si on mangeait plutôt ?! Je suis affamé !

Le producteur acquiesça en silence, contrarié de lui avoir fait de la peine mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à saisir ses couverts, la sonnerie l'interrompit.

Il se figea quelques secondes surpris et Naruto se tourna vers lui.

-Tu attends quelqu'un ? Questionna ce dernier.  
-Non ! Rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, priant pour que ça ne soit pas **encore** sa voisine.

Ou ses amis, à qui il avait interdit de venir pour le moment.

-Si c'est Kiba je l'étrangle... Souffla-t-il.

Mais la personne qu'il vit sur l'écran de sécurité et qui sautillait sur place, débordant comme toujours d'énergie n'était pas le chorégraphe.

Il soupira en ouvrant la porte.

Il regrettait déjà...

-Coucou ! S'exclama le nouvel arrivé.

Rin, le petit frère de Shikamaru se tenait là devant lui, ses cheveux rouges mouillés par la pluie fine, son regard pétillant et son habituel immense sourire aux lèvres.

Pénétrant tranquillement dans l'appartement avant même que son ainé ne l'ait salué, regardant autour de lui avec excitation comme si c'était la première fois qu'il venait, il s'arrêta net à l'entrée du salon en voyant Naruto avant de finalement se précipiter vers lui.

-Oh mais c'est la maman ! Cria-t-il presque.

Sasuke faillit s'étrangler mais le blond ne se vexa pas, souriant face au rayon de soleil qui venait d'apparaitre devant lui.

Sa phrase n'était pas moqueuse ou méchante et son regard brillant fixé sur son ventre était plutôt attendrissant.

Sans hésiter mais avec beaucoup de délicatesse, le roux posa sa main sur le ventre du créateur choquant presque Sasuke qui écarquilla les yeux.

-Salut bébé... Souffla-t-il en caressant la petite bosse. C'est tonton Rin !  
-Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu penses faire là ?! Gueula le producteur en lui donnant une claque derrière la tête. On ne touche pas les gens comme ça !  
-Mais il faut bien que je lui dise bonjour, que je me présente !  
-Tu peux le faire en gardant tes mains pour toi ! Puis pour le moment ce n'est qu'un fœtus, il ne risque pas de te comprendre !

Le jeune homme eu l'air horrifié.

-Comment tu peux dire ça de ton enfant ! S'exclama-t-il. N'écoute pas bébé, papa ne sait pas ce qu'il dit !

Sasuke roula des yeux et Naruto rit.

-Nous sommes tous les deux très contents de rencontrer tonton Rinie ! S'exclama-t-il.

Rin sourit en se tournant vers le brun.

-Tu as vu ça, ils sont _**très**_ contents ! Le nargua-t-il. Et j'ai même le droit à un surnom ! Je suis sûr que toi tu n'en as pas !  
-Bon, pourquoi tu es là ? Gronda le producteur.  
-Oh, oui !

Le roux fouilla dans son sac en bandoulière, sortant un disque comme s'il tenait une œuvre d'art.

-Ecoute ça ! Ordonna-t-il presque à son ainé.  
-C'est tout ? C'est ça ton urgence ? S'offusqua ce dernier. Tu sais que je refuse d'écouter tous ces idiots qui se servent de toi pour me refourguer leur merde !  
-Ca n'a rien à voir, il ne m'a rien refilé du tout ! Rétorqua Rin. S'il apprend que j'ai volé cette copie je suis un homme mort !  
-Attend tu as volé un artiste ?!  
-Un génie, j'ai volé un génie ! Rétorqua très sérieusement l'autre.  
-Reprend ça !  
-Sas' ! Il faut que tu l'écoutes ! Je ne te demande pas de le signer ni rien, je veux juste que tu t'intéresses à lui pour le jour où il se décidera !  
-Parce qu'en plus il ne veut pas débuter ?!  
-C'est un perfectionniste...

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en regardant le jeune homme.

-Est-ce que tu es là parce que tu couches avec lui ?  
-NON !

Le roux qui était devenu rouge tomate avait crié en s'éloignant, comme si l'autre était dangereux.

-Bien...bien sûr que non ! Balbutia-t-il. On ne se connait même pas si tu veux tout savoir !

Il secoua la tête, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de se remettre.

-Tu penses vraiment que je suis du genre à venir demander un traitement de faveur pour un amant ? Reprit-il plus calmement. Si je suis venu c'est parce que je sais qu'il a du talent et que tu vas le vouloir à tout prix alors écoute-le au lieu de m'insulter comme ça !

Le producteur soupira.

-Ok, je m'excuse... D'accord ?

Rin sourit simplement en réponse.

-Sinon, qu'est ce qu'on mange ?


	5. Chapter 5 Everybody Lies

Titre: Small Bump (SB)  
Genre: Mpreg/Romance/Guimauve/Fluff/Famille/Amitié/Fantastique/  
Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
Pairing: SasuNaru et d'autres surprises.  
Raiting: Tout public pour le moment  
Warning: Grossesse masculine  
Résumé: _«_ _Tu es juste une petite bosse pas née. Je vais tenir ton corps dans mes mains, être aussi doux que je peux. Mais pour l'instant tu n'es que l'échographie de mes plans irréalisés. Si tu n'es pas à l'intérieur de moi, je vais mettre mon avenir en toi »_

* * *

 **Mot par rapports à mes écrits Naruto**

 **Alors petite note spéciale par rapport à une question qui revient quasiment à chaque fois que j'échange avec un lecteur !**

 **Est-ce que je vais continuer à écrire du SasuNaru ?**

 **Pour être vraiment clair, je n'en n'écris plus !**

 **A la base j'avais prévu de finir Harem, L'Ange et Destinés puis de ne plus rien publier sur ff ou autre.**

 **J'ai arrêté le manga il y a longtemps, bien avant la « fin » parce que je trouvais qu'il trainait en longueurs et de plus en plus de choses me déplaisaient.**

 **J'adore Naruto, ça ne changera pas, mais je pense que ça aurait dû se finir bien plus tôt !**

 **J'ai détesté la fin, et pas parce que ça ne finit pas en SasuNaru ! XD Je n'ai jamais compté là dessus mais sincèrement Sasuke et Sakura ? Ils méritent mieux tous les deux !**

 **Après je m'en fous, ce n'est pas les romances qui m'ont agacée mais plus l'impression de me dire « tout ça pour ça ! » J'ai juste la sensation que rien n'a servit à rien et j'ai mal au cœur pour Itachi…**

 **Enfin je ne suis pas là pour parler du manga en lui-même.**

 **Cela fait plusieurs années que j'écris avec d'autres univers, d'autres couples fétiches et importants et c'est pour ça que j'ai un blog. J'écris avec de « vraies » personnes, qu'elles soient asiatiques, européennes, américaines… Ca offre des possibilités sans fin, me permet de m'amuser avec des pairing totalement WTF et me connecte aux deux groupes qui signifient le plus pour moi.**

 **J'adore le SasuNaru mais lorsque j'ai une idée de fiction, ce n'est plus eux que j'imagine.**

 **Seulement j'ai trois lectrices (dont une en particulier qui se reconnaitra !^^) avec qui je suis amie sur facebook, qui ont l'adresse de mon blog et lorsque je sors une nouvelle histoire, elles me demandent si je peux en faire une version Naruto.**

 **C'est pour ça que moi qui pensais ne plus rien publier de « nouveau » ici je me retrouve avec autant d'histoires ! : )**

 **Je ne suis pas un vrai auteur donc je ne peux jamais faire « plaisir » à un lecteur en lui écrivant quelque chose de spécial alors si je peux au moins exprimer ma gratitude avec une version Naruto de mes histoires, je le fais avec plaisir.**

 **Donc pour résumer, « non » je n'écris plus au sens propre du terme du SasuNaru mais tant que les personnes qui me soutiennent depuis longtemps seront là pour me demander « et cette fiction là tu pourrais en faire une version Naruto ? » alors je continuerai à publier mes bêtises ici !**

* * *

Note 1 : Alors 32 pages cette fois ! Mais comme toujours Ultima a coupé bien avant ce que je voulais ! J'espère que malgré cela vous aurez plaisir à en apprendre plus sur les personnages et leurs liens !

Note 2 : _"L'humanité ne peut rien obtenir sans donner quelque chose en retour. Pour chaque chose reçue, il faut en abandonner une autre de même valeur."_ C'est une citation du génialissime manga "Fullmetal Alchemist"

Note 3 : Le titre et les paroles juste en dessous sont de Jason Walker "Everybody lies" et les paroles dans le texte c'est une demoiselle que j'adore, Melanie Martinez avec sa chanson "Birthing Addicts" Je n'ai pas traduit les paroles car c'est le genre de texte qui perd son sens une fois traduit mais pour cette histoire je dirais que la phrase la plus importante est _« Les mères n'aiment plus leurs enfants comme elles en avaient l'habitude. »_

Note 4 : Alors suite à un commentaire assez juste, j'ai ajouté une petite info sur le résumé de la fiction et le chapitre 1 : **Il est vrai qu'à la base je pensais que cette histoire serait centrée uniquement sur le couple SasuNaru mais comme toujours mon cerveau avait d'autres plans ! Je suppose que vous l'avez remarqué maintenant mais oui il y a beaucoup de personnages et donc non, il n'y aura pas que le SasuNaru ! Je comprends que ce soit chiant et je sais à quel point c'est embêtant de se dire « oh tiens cette histoire n'a pas l'air trop mauvaise » et de se retrouver au chapitre 2 ou 3 avec des trucs non prévus ! Mais je fonctionne ainsi, je ne sais pas moi-même ce que mes histoires réservent et rien n'est jamais défini à l'avance ! Pour être honnête, si j'avais su qu'il y aurait autant de personnages, je n'aurai pas fais de version Naruto, mais maintenant que je suis lancée, je ne vais pas tout arrêter ! Quand aux côtés « féminins » ou « délicats » des personnages je suppose aussi que c'est flagrant maintenant mais bon : C'est un parti pris par rapport à l'univers que j'ai construit et « l'esthétique » choisi pour toutes les créatures fantastiques qui y sont. Mais c'est aussi parce que je dois coller avec les physiques de base des personnages de la version originale. Pour Sasori c'est encore autre chose, il n'est ni homme ni femme, ou les deux à la fois si vous préférez !**

Note 5 : J'espère ne pas avoir écris trop de conneries et je m'excuse pour les fautes et la mise en page pourrie ! J'ai eu un souci de messages, et j'ai découvert des commentaires passés à la trappe, certains depuis un an ! J'essaie donc de régler ça au plus vite ! Croyez moi, je n'ignore jamais AUCUN message ! Je rattrape mon retard peu à peu !

* * *

Everybody Lies

* * *

 _"Sois juste honnête, nous jouons des deux côtés_ _  
_ _Il est facile de décevoir mais c'est plus dur quand la_ _  
_ _confiance brisée est la mienne_ _  
_ _Pour le meilleur, ou pour le pire, pour le bonheur, pour la_ _  
_ _douleur_

 _Tout le monde ment, ment, ment_ _  
_ _C'est la seule vérité parfois_ _  
_ _Peu importe si c'est là-bas attendant que le monde le_ _  
_ _découvre_ _  
_ _Ou enfoui au plus profond de soi_ _  
_ _Tout le monde ment"_

* * *

" _ **Pupils begin to observe, watching the waste on this earth. Mamas don't love their kids like they used to.**_ _ **Letting them smoke their herbs »**_

Tetsuya semblait comme toujours ne pas prêter attention au monde autour de lui, il marchait sans se presser dans les rues bien trop animées à son gout, son bonnet noir enfoncé sur la tête et son casque de luxe blanc autour du cou.

Lorsqu'on le siffla assez vulgairement, il ne réagit même pas.

Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient, il n'était pas du genre à sauter à la gorge de tout le monde ou s'emporter fréquemment.

Il avait beaucoup de self-control et _la plupart_ _du temps_ le sang froid.

Glacé même…

Ce n'est que lorsque l'inconnu passa près de lui, criant soudainement son surnom qu'il prit la peine de s'arrêter, relevant la tête pour faire face à un grand brun au corps bodybuildé.

L'autre était partagé entre la stupeur, la gêne et la peur.

-Hebi, c'est bien toi !

Tetsuya ne dit rien, observant son visage avec attention, les souvenirs lui revenant sans mal.

Ils avaient été au collège ensemble et « monsieur muscle », alias Aiden avait toujours tenté de faire de sa vie un enfer, passionné par l'idée de l'humilier et de le blesser.

Evidement, il n'essayait que sur scène lors de leur battle de rap ou comme tout bon lâche, discrètement dans l'ombre, trop effrayé par le regard assassin du plus jeune.

Mais qu'importe que ce soit un micro en main ou dans les couloirs de l'école, Tetsuya était toujours le plus fort et pas une seule fois il n'avait réussi à prendre le dessus, finissant rouge de honte et fou de rage.

La langue du rappeur était _toxique_.

Chaque réplique, chaque mot, chaque silence était semblable à une lame aiguisée.

Rapide.  
Précise.  
Douloureuse.

Et _sans pitié._

C'était quelque chose de naturel, d'évident et là où tous les autres devaient travailler leurs répliques, lui n'avait même pas à y penser.

Aiden était plus que perturbé par ces « retrouvailles ».

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de siffler dans la rue le « gosse » qu'il avait si souvent voulu détruire !

L'observant plus en détails, sa surprise prenant le pas sur ses craintes, il se fit la réflexion que le jeune homme n'avait pas changé et que pourtant il était totalement différent.

C'est pour ça qu'il l'avait reconnu sans le reconnaitre vraiment…

Il se souvenait d'un garçon aux cheveux très courts et au look presque caricatural de « gangsta » avec un visage de « gamin » destiné à devenir très « masculin » et ce qu'il avait sous les yeux n'avait plus rien à voir avec cette image.

Tetsuya n'avait étonnamment pas grandi, comme si la puberté avait fait une exception pour lui, lui apportant des choses qu'elle n'était pas censé lui offrir en oubliant celles attendues par la plupart des garçons de son âge.

Il était resté aussi petit et son corps semblait s'être affiné, passant de celui d'un gamin prenant du muscle à celui d'un jeune homme « mince » et délicat.

Sa peau qui avait toujours été pale était aujourd'hui presque blanche, aussi claire que de la porcelaine et ses traits loin d'être durs comme prévu, s'étaient au contraire affinés, en parfaite cohérence avec le reste de sa silhouette.

Une poupée.

C'est le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit du brun face à ce « nouveau » Tetsuya qui lui faisait face.

Il semblait délicat mais toujours aussi froid et distant, son charisme bien plus fort encore qu'à l'époque.

Son regard désarmant, encadré par les mèches bleues qui échappaient à son bonnet, aussi dur et transperçant qu'une arme mortelle était le même, capable de terroriser le tas de muscle arrogant qu'était Aiden.

Son visage n'exprimait rien qu'un profond ennui teinté de dédain et sa presque nonchalance lui apportait une étrange et intimidante élégance.

« Cool ».

Il avait vraiment l'air « cool ».

Le terme pouvait semblait drôle mais le brun avait la sensation d'être face à une super star qui n'a plus rien à prouver au monde et qui se fout de la terre entière.

Le genre à pouvoir se glisser dans un jeans déchiré et un tee-shirt trop large sans manquer de donner l'impression de sortir de la page centrale d'un magazine de mode.

Le genre qui nous fait sentir très petit, baisser les yeux, balbutier et rêver.

Aiden avait passé trois ans à se moquer du physique de Tetsuya et cette nuit, il venait de le siffler, se retournant sur son passage le regard avide.

Alors oui, il était surpris et mort de honte.

Mais plus que tout, il était fasciné.

Hebi était une créature à part, il l'avait toujours su, mais ce soir il en avait la preuve, il pouvait enfin saisir l'essence de cette différence.

Et même si le jeune homme était un être censé ne pas exister, même s'il était méprisé par la plupart des gens y compris les siens, Aiden ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était une _magnifique_ erreur de la nature.

 _Une sublime_ _abomination._

Il voulait parler, dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais rien ne voulait sortir.

Tetsuya semblait encore moins enclin au dialogue qu'à l'époque et ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis.

Alors que pouvait-il bien dire ?

-La ferme !

Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche mais Hebi avait brisé le silence, sa voix provoquant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Le rappeur n'avait aucune envie de lui parler ou de l'entendre, c'était maintenant une évidence et il ne se sentait pas la force d'insister.

Il était incapable de lui tenir tête.

Qui l'était ?

Tetsuya mit son casque sur les oreilles, plongeant dans sa poche pour enclencher sa musique avant de rompre le contact visuel et de s'éloigner sans un mot de plus.

Il était vraiment doué pour vous faire sentir comme un moins que rien…

Et pourtant Aiden le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette disparaisse dans une petite ruelle non éclairée.

Hebi était agacé par sa rencontre, il n'aimait pas se confronter inutilement au passé et se souvenir d'une époque qu'il détestait plus que tout.

Pourquoi finissait-il toujours par tomber sur des gens qu'il avait espéré ne plus jamais revoir ?

Il ne manquerait plus qu'un jour il tombe sur ceux qui lui avaient fait le pire « cadeau » au monde en lui offrant la vie, ceux qui avaient eu l'audace de se faire appeler « parents ».

L'idée lui fit serrer le poing et la peur qui refit surface au souvenir du couple lui fit bouillir le sang.

Il détestait les craindre encore !

Et même s'il se répétait qu'il était fort maintenant, une simple supposition en rapport avec eux suffisait à réveiller l'enfant terrorisé qui sommeillait en lui.

Ou plutôt l'enfant terrorisé qu'il était toujours…

" _ **Nails bitten down to the nub, palms out as far as they run. Soup never reaches its boil.**_ _ **Dinner ain't the only thing they spoiled."**_

Augmentant le volume de sa musique, il se mordit la lèvre, ses petites dents acérées perçant la chair alors qu'il accélérait malgré lui le pas, pressé de se retrouver dans un endroit familier.

Il avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité.

Mais à peine la porte du hangar qui lui servait de logement ouverte, il sentit une présence dans l'obscurité et une demi seconde après il fut projeté vers l'avant.

Attrapant son précieux casque au vol pour ne pas qu'il finisse au sol, il se retint de sa main libre, appuyant la paume par terre pour retrouver son équilibrer et bloquer le coup de son adversaire à l'aide de sa jambe.

Neji la saisit et Tetsuya n'hésita pas une seconde, pour utiliser l'autre en l'enroulant autour de la nuque du brun, il se laissa tomber vers l'arrière, son dos rencontrant violemment le sol.

Basculant avec lui, l'avocat fit une roulade, passant au dessus de la tête du rappeur dont la jambe toujours autour de son cou se retrouva étirée au maximum.

Heureusement qu'il était souple.

Suivant le mouvement pour ne surtout pas lâcher prise il réussit à se retrouver sur Neji mais ce dernier ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de le bloquer, lui envoyant un coup de poing dans les côtes puis un autre dans l'estomac avant de l'éjecter sans douceur sur le côté.

Projeté contre l'une des imposantes poutres en acier de l'entrepôt, Tetsuya cracha du sang en se relevant sur ses genoux, le brun déjà à sa hauteur pour le relever par le haut de son tee-shirt.

Aucun des deux n'étaient gênés par l'obscurité et Hebi eut un petit sourire mi-sadique-mi-amusé qui capta l'attention de Neji, une fraction de seconde de trop.

Ce fut à son tour d'être envoyé dans le décor, passant de l'autre côté du bar digne d'une boite de nuit pour finir projeté contre les nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool qui se brisèrent, le bruit résonnant dans tout l'entrepôt.

Le rappeur bondit sur le comptoir avec la grâce d'un félin, son regard qui brillait étrangement dans la nuit fixé sur le loup dont le grondement sourd fit vibrer l'air.

Le brun sauta pour saisir son adversaire mais Tetsuya l'évita et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux debout sur le bar.

Ils échangèrent plusieurs coups, chacun contrant avant d'attaquer à son tour et les coups de poings et de pieds s'enchainèrent de longues minutes sans que personne ne prenne vraiment le dessus.

Tetsuya retira son blouson, l'envoyant à la figure de l'avocat qui rattrapa la veste, l'utilisant pour contrer son poing, coinçant sa main dans le tissu avant de l'enrouler autour de son poignet.

Le brun tira pour l'attirer vers lui mais le rappeur utiliser sa jambes pour le déséquilibrer et ils tombèrent tous les deux derrière le bar dans les morceaux de verres.

Profitant qu'il soit toujours coincé à cause de sa veste, Neji bloqua le plus jeune au sol en s'asseyant sur son bassin, persuadé de sa victoire.

Tetsuya se contenta de sourire alors qu'ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux et ce n'est que lorsqu'il le vit s'humidifier les lèvres que l'avocat comprit qu'il n'avait pas abandonné.

Seulement avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, l'autre se redressa en bloquant sa nuque de sa main libre pour poser un rapide baiser dans le creux de son cou.

-Non ! Protesta le brun. Putain c'est de la triche ça !

Il s'était vite décalé en se laissant tomber sur le côté mais c'était trop tard, déjà il sentait son corps se faire plus lourd et rapidement il fut incapable de bouger, aussi figé qu'un morceau de marbre.

-Tu … n'es qu…'un en..enfoiré ! Lâcha-t-il péniblement.  
-Oh allez, j'y suis allé gentiment ! S'amusa le rappeur.  
-Je…vais…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, sa langue comme paralysée et Tetsuya se releva, ouvrant l'un des frigos du bar pour y sortir une bouteille en verre teintée.

Se penchant au dessus de la tête de Neji, il lui offrit un petit sourire moqueur.

-Ouvre la bouche bébé, papa va te nourrir !

Les yeux de l'avocat le fusillèrent mais il fut incapable de répondre ou de desserrer la mâchoire.

Tetsuya secoua la tête en se baissant encore un peu.

-Ah ces loulous sont des petites choses fragiles au final ! Souffla-t-il. Je te préviens il est hors de question que je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes !

Une fois de plus, le brun ne put réagir mais son regard parla pour lui.

Le plus jeune lui ouvrit la bouche, y versant un peu de liquide ambré qui glissa vers son cou.

-Voilà, en moins d'une minute tu redeviendras un loup trop lent pour m'avoir ! S'exclama Hebi en se redressant.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés il y trouva plusieurs débris de verre et il secoua la tête, s'éloignant vers la partie chambre en attrapant au passage une bouteille de tequila.

Se laissant tomber sur son immense lit rond et défait, il ferma les yeux, portant le goulot à ses lèvres, vidant la moitié d'une traite.

Il avait des blessures multiples et son tee-shirt blanc était tacheté de sang mais il n'y prêta pas attention, laissant le liquide couler de sa plaie à la tempe pour finir sur sa couette claire.

Il était à bout de souffle et ce n'est qu'une fois sa respiration calmée qu'il entendit Neji se lever, pestant contre les débris qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair.

Il ne réagit pas, laissant l'avocat le rejoindre et se laisser tomber près de lui, le matelas rebondissant presque sous le mouvement brusque.

Aucun des deux n'avait allumé la lumière, chacun voyant parfaitement dans la pénombre du hangar.

Au bout de quelques instants de silence, Tetsuya tourna légèrement la tête vers le brun, allongé sur le flanc, près de lui.

D'abord il ne dit rien, ses yeux, soudainement semblable à ceux d'un félin, d'un bleu presque électrique, brillants dans la nuit.

-Tu as besoin d'une revanche ? Souffla-t-il finalement.

Neji savait que c'était sa façon de lui demander s'il allait mieux ou s'il avait encore besoin de se défouler.

C'était toujours comme ça, dès qu'il se sentait prêt à exploser il venait se battre avec le rappeur.

Celui-ci était le seul capable de le suivre, le seul qu'il n'avait pas peur de cogner fort ou d'envoyer dans un mur.

Bien sûr la plupart des gens de sa « famille » étaient largement assez fort pour encaisser ses coups mais il ne se voyait absolument pas se battre ainsi avec Naruto ou Gaara et surtout pas Sasori !

Avec Tetsuya, il n'avait aucune crainte ou hésitation et l'autre l'accueillait toujours de la même manière, répondant immédiatement à son attaque, lui tenant tête jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un « gagnant ».

Où qu'il se retrouve pathétiquement coincé au sol.

-Vu que tu as triché en m'empoisonnant, **j'ai** gagné ! Rétorqua-t-il. Donc je n'ai pas besoin de revanche !

C'est comme ça qu'il répondait qu'il allait mieux, que leur corps à corps l'avait calmé et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

-Crois-moi si je t'avais empoisonné, tu serais mort ! Répondit Hebi, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres. N'oublie pas que je peux te faire souffrir pendant des semaines, jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus le supporter !  
-C'est vraiment un talent que je t'envie… Souffla le brun.  
-Tu voudrais être une abomination ou juste un serpent ?

Le plus jeune avait ri, mais le cœur n'y était pas et Neji savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il pouvait réellement rire.

-Je trouve ça génial d'être presque tout à la fois au lieu d'être cantonné à des cases ridicules tout en se sentant sois disant supérieur ! Rétorqua-t-il. Les gens sont vraiment cons de ne pas saisir la beauté de ta nature !

Tetsuya ne dit rien, son visage n'exprimant aucune émotion alors que son regard toujours aussi brillant laissait transparaitre ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Secouant un peu la tête, il se tourna aussi sur le flanc, faisant face à l'avocat.

-Comment pourraient-ils faire ça alors qu'ils ne voient même pas celle d'Ayame…

 _ **« Thank you mama for all you've done. Gave me cancer and thick black lungs. Left me rotting on the street. Rather shoot up than have food to eat."**_

Neji acquiesça, ne pouvant nier la triste vérité.

Ils se turent donc, fermant tous les deux les yeux plusieurs minutes, tentant de supprimer les bruits de l'extérieur que leurs sens leur permettaient d'entendre en se concentrant uniquement sur leurs respirations qui s'étaient naturellement calées l'une sur l'autre.

-Je l'ai appelé _« mon amour »_ … Murmura presque l'avocat au bout d'un moment. **Il** n'aurait jamais fait ça…

Il soupira en se tournant sur le dos.

-Et je n'avais jamais fait ça… Ajouta-t-il. Pas devant lui en tout cas…  
-Et quand comptes-tu le faire lorsqu'il sera lui-même ? Lorsqu'il sera réveillé, conscient, face à toi et à l'écoute ? Questionna le rappeur. Est- ce que… Est-ce que c'est vraiment une mauvaise chose ?

Neji ne répondit pas tout de suite et Tetsuya se redressa pour s'asseoir.

-Tu te souviens de Nino ? Demanda le brun.  
-Le pâtissier ?  
-Ils se connaissent depuis toujours, depuis l'enfance et il a suffit de deux petits mots pour que Saso ne veuille plus le voir ! Expliqua-t-il. Il a changé de numéro, l'évite lorsqu'ils se croisent, l'ignore comme s'ils étaient deux inconnus…

Il secoua la tête, semblant chercher ses mots.

-Si on veut rester dans la vie de Sasori, il y a des choses qu'il ne faut pas lui dire. Ajouta-t-il. JAMAIS !  
-C'est justement parce que tout le monde raisonne comme ça qu'il ne sera jamais heureux ! Rétorqua Tetsuya. Il faut insister, s'accrocher et ne surtout pas l'écouter !

Il se tourna vers l'avocat qui avait les yeux vissés à la couette.

-Un jour quelqu'un le fera et il vaudrait mieux que ce soit toi ! Lui lança-t-il. Ne refais pas la même erreur, tu ne le supporterais pas !

Le brun releva la tête, planta son regard dans le sien.

-Et s'il décidait d'effacer mon existence, tu penses que je pourrais le supporter ?!

Le ton de sa voix donnait l'impression qu'il était à deux doigts de pleurer et c'était le cas.

-Et bien s'il fait ça, viens me voir ! Rétorqua Tetsuya. On se battra jusqu'à la mort et ce sera réglé !

Neji ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Comme si tu étais capable de me tuer ! Répondit-il. Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai laissé gagner notre dernier combat par pitié pour tes petites jambes de fillette qui ne tenaient plus debout que tu dois oublier qui est le plus fort !

Hebi explosa de rire et même si le brun ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle, il en fut ravi, une sensation douce et agréable réchauffant son ventre.

C'était un rire teinté de bonheur, et spontané, le genre que seuls les proches du jeune homme pouvaient entendre.

Neji n'accordait pas beaucoup d'importance aux sentiments des gens donnant parfois l'impression de ne pas avoir de cœur mais dès qu'il vous considérait comme quelqu'un de sa famille alors les choses étaient différentes.

Lui et son loup souvent en guerre, s'accordaient au moins sur cette chose et s'il avait été un chat, la bête en lui aurait sûrement ronronné face au bonheur du rappeur.

Il sentait sa satisfaction de le voir ainsi et sa fierté de savoir qu'il était à l'origine de ce rire sincère.

Leur groupe était particulier mais malgré ça son loup les considérait comme une meute et même s'il n'avait pas le statut d'alpha, certains aspects dominants de ce rôle étaient ancrés en lui.

Naruto avait ce titre, bien qu'il n'ait rien d'animal en lui.

Malgré sa fragilité et sa douceur, tous se tournaient toujours vers lui, suivant ses directives et conseils sans jamais les remettre en cause.

Ils étaient conscients qu'il était le plus fort mentalement, celui qui pouvait prendre des décisions difficiles ou douloureuses, qui gardait son sang froid en toute circonstance, qui savait se montrer dur lorsque c'était nécessaire et les rassurer lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin.

Chaque groupe devait avoir un leader et ils avaient choisi le plus doux et tendre d'entre eux pour ce rôle.

Ils formaient une meute spéciale, un porteur était leur alpha et rien ne leur semblait plus parfait que ça.

Seulement Neji était un loup, le seul du groupe alors certains côtés de sa nature ne pouvaient être tus.

Les inconnus le pensaient sans cœurs et les siens le savaient attentif et protecteur parce que justement il ne l'était qu'avec ceux qui comptent.

Et ce qu'il préférait c'était voir sourire et entendre rires les gens qu'ils considéraient comme importants.

C'était comme ça qu'il s'était rendu compte que la petite poupée au regard assassin et à l'humeur instable était devenue importante pour lui.

Pas lorsqu'il avait presque arraché la tête de quelqu'un qui l'avait blessée, pas lorsqu'il avait instinctivement prit un coup de couteau à la poitrine, à deux centimètres du cœur à sa place et pas lorsqu'il s'était sentit déchiré, son loup couinant en lui lorsqu'il l'avait vu pleurer.

Non, c'est le tout premier rire sincère de Tetsuya et le bonheur intense qu'il lui avait transmit en lui souriant ainsi qui lui avait fait comprendre que le jeune homme était devenu l'un des « siens ».

Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, Tatsuya, aucun n'avait directement débarqué comme l'une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, mais il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois que leurs rires lui avaient fait penser que c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour préserver ça.

Évidement, la situation avec Sasori étaient différente mais ça ne voulait pas dire que chacun de ses sourires n'étaient pas ancrés dans sa mémoire, du plus timide au plus éclatant.

Mais oui, avec lui, c'était différent…

Secouant un peu la tête, il reporta son attention sur le rappeur qui avait saisit une télécommande sous un oreiller pour allumer quelques lumières douces et colorées.

Il savait que pour lui, les apprécier et les accepter avait été encore plus long et compliqué.

L'amour de Tetsuya, se méritait et avoir enfin une place particulière dans sa vie et son cœur vous donnait vraiment l'impression d'être privilégié.

Et c'était le cas.

Le jeune homme n'était pas du genre à faire de longues déclarations ou à distribuer facilement des _« je t'aime »_ mais tous savaient qu'il était l'un des plus prévenants du groupe.

Même s'il assumait difficilement être un tendre devant des inconnus et qu'il pouvait vous engueuler pour dissimuler l'aide qu'il vous apportait, Neji le considérait comme un cœur pur à protéger.

Bien plus fragile malgré les apparences que Tatsuya et son petit air de chaton ou Naru et sa délicatesse que certains confondaient avec de la faiblesse.

Hebi faisait semblant de ne pas avoir faim ou d'être écœuré par son plat préféré pour vos offrir son assiette, si vous aviez froid, il vous jetait sa veste à la figure en vous criant de vous rendre utile et de la porter pour lui ou vous enfouissait sous sa couette en se plaignant que vous voir trembler l'énerve.

Il répétait sans arrêt qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de « gentil », qu'il fallait se méfier de lui et ne pas lui faire confiance, comme si montrer ses bons côtés allaient le mettre en danger.

Et Neji comprenait, il respectait même, exactement comme le rappeur le faisait avec lui.

C'est pour ça qu'il appréciait encore plus de le voir aussi détendu et naturel à ses côtés parce que le fait qu'il puisse montrer sans crainte tous les côtés de sa personne qu'il cachait au monde était la plus belle preuve de confiance et d'affection qu'il pouvait lui faire.

Encore plus que d'accepter de se faire envoyer sans douceur contre une poutre.

-Arrête de me regarder avec autant d'amour ou je te roule la dernière pelle de ta vie ! S'exclama le rappeur en le ramenant sur terre.  
-N'étant pas le premier à expérimenter cette mort je préfère refuser ! Rétorqua-t-il. Je suis bien trop jaloux pour être traité comme les autres !  
-Oh, je suis sûr que je peux créer un petit jeu mortel juste pour toi !  
-Et bien je garde ça en tête pour le jour où je voudrais euthanasier la bête !

Il ne plaisantait qu'à moitié, tous les deux en étaient conscients mais Tetsuya ne dit rien.

Il inspira profondément, se relevant en retirant son tee-shirt.

Le regard de Neji accrocha immédiatement à la marque dans le creux de son dos, le symbole gravé dans sa chair, le marquant comme du simple bétail.

Un grondement lui échappa et le jeune homme se tourna vers lui un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Peu importe à quel point tu fais ton grand méchant loup, elle ne disparaitra pas !  
-Pourquoi tu ne te fais pas tatouer ?!

La voix de l'avocat était basse, presque menaçante et il se retenait de ne pas se lever secouer son ami et cogner dans quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Tetsuya retira son pantalon avant de se diriger vers son armoire, décidé à ne pas sortir rejoindre sa sœur avec des vêtements tâchés de sang.

-J'ai juste l'impression qu'elle doit rester pour le moment… Souffla-t-il.  
-C'est n'importe quoi ! S'exclama le brun, en colère. Elle n'aurait même **jamais** dû être là !

L'autre enfila un jeans simple et un tee-shirt noir, sortant un blouson bleu vert en accord avec sa couleur de cheveux.

-Je cacherai la marque le jour où je penserai que ceux qui me l'ont faite ont tord…

Neji l'observa de longues secondes, plongeant son regard dans le sien incertain avant de finalement se lever à son tour.

-Où est ce qu'on va ?

Hebi sembla soulagé.

-Rejoindre Ayame au Mirotic !

L'avocat sourit.

Il n'y avait vraiment que sa sœur pour pousser le rappeur à aller en boite !

-Le grand patron va vérifier que le business se passe bien ? Le taquina-t-il. Où tu va abuser de ton pouvoir pour t'amuser ?  
-Cherche plutôt des fringues dans l'autre placard au lieu de tenter de faire de l'humour ! Rétorqua Tetsuya. Tu ne ressemble à rien dans ce jogging trop petit et cette veste qui sent le chat !

« L'autre placard » était celui où se trouvaient tous les vêtements laissés par les amis, coups d'un soir ou amant de passage.

Il était évident que c'était impossible pour l'avocat ou n'importe qui d'autre d'entrer ne serait ce qu'une jambe dans l'un des jeans du rappeur ou d'arriver à enfiler un de ses hauts.

-Je suis sûr que même les fringues de ta sœur sont trop grandes pour toi ! S'exclama Neji.

Tetsuya se tourna vers lui, son regard assassin fixé sur lui.

-Tu te souviens de ma proposition de baiser mortel ?

 _ **« Let the maggots and worms infest your brain. Got your memory of all timers begins. Let that hell of a drug emerge in your veins. And I, will claim that I love you. And I am the one who birthed you"**_

 **W**

Sasuke tourna la tête en soupirant vers le jeune homme endormi à sa gauche.

Rin était installé entre lui et Naruto, les doigts serrés autour de son pull comme un enfant craignant qu'on l'abandonne et la tête calée contre l'épaule du créateur.

Le producteur arrêta le film que le jeune homme avait absolument tenu à leur faire voir avant de se lever, soulevant au passage l'endormi.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux de surprise, se demandant si son hôte était bien totalement humain pour pouvoir si facilement porter le roux.

Évidemment il était fort mais ce n'était pas non plus un tas de muscles bodybuildé et Rin bien que loin d'être gros, n'était plus un enfant.

Ca l'avait disons… Surpris !

Secouant la tête, le blond se leva pour suivre Sasuke jusqu'à l'une des chambres d'amis, lui passant devant une fois dans la pièce pour défaire le lit, bordant l'endormi quand ce dernier fut allongé.

-Sale gosse… Souffla le brun.

Le ton était tendre et son invité ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Il était vraiment épuisé ! Commenta-t-il.  
-Il a encore dû danser pendant des heures sans prendre le temps de se nourrir et se reposer !

Naruto referma doucement la porte derrière eux une fois dans le couloir.

-Il est jeune et passionné c'est normal ! Répondit-il à son hôte. Puis il a bien diné ce soir !  
-Il a finit toutes nos lasagnes tu veux dire !

Le blond rit alors que Sasuke gonflait les joues.

C'est vrai que Rin avait dévoré une bonne partie de leur repas, le créateur lui ayant servi avec plaisir sa part malgré les grommèlements désapprobateurs du brun.

-Je suis désolé… Souffla ce dernier une fois dans le salon. Je voulais qu'on dine tranquillement tous les deux et au final…  
-C'était génial ! L'interrompit Naruto. Je vis dans ce genre d'ambiance et sans je me sens plutôt seul donc j'ai beaucoup apprécié le repas ! Puis Rin est adorable, c'était rafraichissant de l'écouter parler à mon ventre !

Sasuke sourit presque malgré lui, ne pouvant nier que le danseur était attendrissant et qu'il était impossible de lui en vouloir.

-Il n'est pas toujours aussi mignon, crois moi ce n'est pas le frère de Shikamaru pour rien !  
-On a tous nos côtés sombres… Répondit presque mystérieusement le blond.

Le producteur hocha la tête.

-Mais tu dois avoir encore faim non ? S'enquit-il.  
-Ca va… J'ai plutôt envie de boire quelque chose de chaud.  
-Tisane ?

Naruto grimaça.

-Thé au citron avec des biscuits ? Reprit l'autre.  
-Tu es parfait !

Sasuke rit en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Tu ne sais même pas encore à quel point !

Le blond sourit à son clin d'œil, le suivant du regard avant de finalement reporter son attention sur la baie vitrée.

La lune était parfaitement visible, magnifique dans le ciel dégagé et son corps sembla bouger de lui-même, ses jambes le guidant sur l'immense terrasse alors qu'il ne quittait pas l'astre des yeux.

La fraicheur de la fin avril le saisit quelques secondes mais il continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce que son regard n'accroche à un télescope.

 _« -Putain Naru arrête d'espionner ce voyou, ça devient flippant là !  
-Ce n'est pas un voyou ! Et je n'espionne pas, j'apprécie sa plastique et pour le dessiner j'ai besoin de l'observer !  
-Bébé je t'adore mais passer tout son temps libre à scruter les moindre faits et gestes de quelqu'un c'est du voyeurisme !  
-Ca n'a rien à voir ! Ce n'est absolument pas du voyeurisme !  
-Oh alors c'est quoi, du harcèlement ?  
-C'est du…de… De la curiosité ! » _

Une tasse fumante apparut devant ses yeux, le sortant de ses souvenirs.

Il sursauta un peu, cognant son dos contre le torse de Sasuke qui se tenait derrière lui.

-Ca va ? S'inquiéta ce dernier, une main sur sa hanche.  
-Oui, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensés…

Naruto sourit, attrapant son thé pour le poser sur le rebord où il était appuyé sans pour autant se détacher de son hôte qui ne bougea pas non plus.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour sortir sans s'habiller !  
-Je n'ai pas froid… Souffla le blond malgré le frisson qu'il traversa.

Sasuke se tut quelques secondes, semblant hésiter.

-Tu as l'air d'avoir en effet plus besoin d'un câlin que d'une veste… Murmura-t-il, presque gêné par ce qu'il comptait faire.

Le créateur n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander comment il avait deviné, l'autre se collant un peu plus encore contre lui pour l'envelopper dans son gilet en laine, calant son menton sur son épaule.

-A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?

Malgré les apparences et même s'il pouvait se montrer très froid et blessant lorsqu'il était énervé, Sasuke était quelqu'un de tactile et tendre qui n'avait aucun problème avec les contacts physiques.

Il était même l'un des plus démonstratifs de son groupe et ses amis se moquaient souvent de son côté nounours mais venaient tous le voir lorsqu'ils avaient besoin d'affection.

Certes Naruto et lui se connaissaient à peine et se retrouver dans une position que beaucoup jugeraient intime pouvait surprendre mais même s'il avait hésité ça lui avait paru naturel.

Peut-être que le fait que le blond porte son enfant l'aveuglait un peu, peut-être que ça amplifiait ou précipitait les choses et les sentiments mais il se sentait déjà proche de lui.

Il s'était attaché et qu'importe que ce soit aussi rapide qu'un coup de foudre, il n'allait pas se battre contre son affection alors que tout ce qu'il découvrait chez le blond lui donnait envie de prendre soin de lui.

Naruto semblait aussi câlin que lui et il ne prenait pas sa tendresse et ses attentions pour des avances, n'interprétant pas mal son intérêt.

Alors pourquoi se retenir ?

Le créateur avait l'air d'avoir besoin de réconfort et Sasuke ne connaissait rien de mieux qu'un câlin pour ça et la partie de son cerveau qui cherchait à analyser son comportement pouvait bien attendre encore.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à réellement se pencher sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Pour Naruto s'était un peu plus complexe, il commençait réellement à penser qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur.

Il avait cru que ça ne serait pas compliqué, qu'il pourrait aider Sasuke à réaliser son rêve sans que les choses ne deviennent ambigües pour lui mais il était forcé de constater que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il ne se comportait pas avec le producteur comme avec le couple qu'il avait aidé avant ou comme il l'aurait fait avec un autre.

Ca avait été naïf de sa part de croire qu'il pourrait et même s'il ne savait pas encore où tout ça le mènerait il était conscient que vu son attitude de départ, les choses seraient forcement de plus en plus difficiles au cours des mois à venir.

Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de dire oui ?

Et pourtant, il ne se recula pas, laissant la chaleur et l'odeur rassurante de Sasuke l'envelopper totalement, sa veste refermée sur lui, ses bras autour de son torse dans un câlin rassurant alors que son souffle lui chatouillait la joue.

C'était agréable et il en avait envie.

Puis, il avait déjà bien assez vécu pour savoir que les meilleures choses dans la vie étaient toujours accompagnées d'immenses douleurs et chagrins.

Un peu comme l'avait écris Sasori un jour.

 _« L'humanité ne peut rien obtenir sans donner quelque chose en retour. Pour chaque chose reçue, il faut en abandonner une autre de même valeur. »_

Ou comme les mots tatoués sur la peau de Gaara.

 _« No Pain No Gain »_

Même s'il ne savait pas à quel point, il allait souffrir alors autant faire en sorte que ça en vaille la peine.

-Ca va… Souffla-t-il finalement, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je pensais juste à mon premier amour.  
-Vraiment ? Et c'est ce qui te rend si triste ?  
-Pas triste, juste nostalgique et songeur.  
-Et j'ai le droit d'en savoir plus sur l'heureux élu ?  
-C'est donnant-donnant ! Rétorqua le blond, amusé.  
-Anna lorsque j'avais douze ans qui m'a brisé le cœur en déménageant à l'autre bout du monde, Nana à quinze ans qui sortait en réalité avec trois autres garçons puis Tenten lorsque j'avais dix neuf ans, on s'est séparés au bout de deux ans. Lança Sasuke sans hésiter.  
-Ouah, j'aurai cru que tu étais du genre à quitter sans état d'âme mais en fait tu es celui qui a souffert !  
-Et bien si on part du principe que j'ai été amoureux trois fois et que ça ne s'est jamais bien fini…  
-Pourquoi vous êtes vous séparés avec Tenten ? Questionna le créateur. Enfin sauf si c'est indiscret…

Le brun rit.

-Tu ne vas pas me croire si je te le dis !  
-Essaye toujours…  
-Elle n'arrivait plus à supporter mon manque d'attention…

Naruto se détacha un peu, se tordant le cou pour essayer de voir son visage.

-Tu déconnes ?  
-Je t'assure ! Rétorqua son hôte, amusé par sa réaction. Elle ne me trouvait pas assez prévenant et attentionné !  
-Elle aurait dû te faire un enfant ! Se moqua le blond.

L'autre lui donna une petite pichenette sur la tempe avant de le tirer pour recoller leurs corps.

-Elle n'était pas du genre à en vouloir donc ça n'aurait de toute façon pas duré.  
-Elle n'en voulait pas à l'époque parce que vous étiez jeunes, c'est normal !

Sasuke répondit par un simple _« hun »_.

-Est-ce que tu es du genre à n'être attention qu'au début de la relation ? Questionna Naruto. Beaucoup de gens font cette erreur et forcement après ça se détériore.  
-Je n'ai pas changé de comportement, c'est elle qui a commencé à me demander des choses que je ne lui avais jamais offert ou promis ! Rétorqua le producteur. Elle voulait que je change en gros !  
-Peut-être qu'elle avait simplement besoin d'être rassurée par rapport à son importance pour toi.

Le brun resta quelques secondes silencieux, pensif avant de finalement répondre.

-Je n'ai sans doute pas été le meilleur petit ami au monde lors de mes dernières relations, mais avec Tenten j'étais vraiment investi.  
-Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire ! Répondit Naruto. Je ne voulais surtout pas insinuer que c'était de ta faute !  
-Je sais… Le rassura son hôte pressant ses bras enroulés autour de son corps pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. De toute façon on est deux dans une relation donc si ça s'est fini c'est que j'y étais aussi pour quelque chose.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, la prochaine sera la bonne ! Sourit le blond. Les papas célibataires font toujours craquer les filles !

Sasuke qui avait toujours le menton calé sur son épaule, frottant sa joue contre la sienne, les yeux fermés, l'air apaisé.

-Je m'en fous… J'ai absolument tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu grâce à toi.

Naruto frissonna, son souffle se bloquant quelques secondes.

-Attend que le bébé soit là et que j'ai débarrassé le plancher pour dire ça ! Tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Le producteur secoua un peu la tête, le serrant plus fort en le soulevant du sol, le balançant de droite à gauche.

Le blond tenta de le faire lâcher prise en l'engueulant mais son rire décrédibilisait sa sois disant colère.

-Merci… Lui chuchota simplement Sasuke à l'oreille.

L'estomac de Naruto se retourna complètement et il attrapa maladroitement sa tasse, manquant de la faire tomber.

-Mon thé va être glacé avec tes bêtises !

Il but un peu, l'autre ayant libéré ses mains pour le laisser faire.

-Alors et toi, ce fameux premier amour ? Questionna-t-il ensuite.

Naruto se détacha complément, appuyant son dos contre le rebord, faisant ainsi face à son hôte et ce dernier retira immédiatement son gilet pour qu'il le mette.

-Tenten est une menteuse, c'est impossible qu'elle t'ait quitté car tu n'étais pas assez prévenant ! Sourit-il en acceptant le vêtement. Je pense que c'est l'inverse qui l'a fait fuir !

Sasuke se contenta de lui tenir sa tasse, l'incitant ainsi à enfiler la veste, ce qu'il fit.

-Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, ne te force pas ! S'exclama le brun sentant qu'il hésitait.

Le blond finit son thé avant de se lancer.

-Ca n'a rien de spécial, je n'ai aucune raison d'en faire un mystère ! Sourit-il.

L'autre hocha la tête.

-En fait j'ai eu coup de foudre pour son corps !

Il rit, un peu gêné.

-Il m'a beaucoup plu physiquement et quand j'ai vu qu'il vivait en face de chez moi j'ai… Il se peut que je l'aie un peu observé !  
-Tu veux dire que l'as espionnée ?! S'étonna le brun.  
-Oh tout de suite les grands mots ! Bougonna le créateur. J'ai…. C'est juste qu'il était là, pas loin et que j'avais un télescope…

Sasuke cligna des yeux, surpris avant d'exploser de rire, Naruto gonflant ses joues rouges.

-C'est trop mignon ! Effrayant mais adorable quand même !  
\- Ce n'est qu'après avoir déménagé que j'ai compris que c'était plus qu'un coup de cœur pour un physique agréable ! Continua le blond. Je veux dire quand tu passes un mois à penser à toutes les choses adorables ou cool qu'un mec que tu ne connais même pas a faites, à te demander s'il va bien ou s'il a résolu tel et tel problème, c'est clairement plus qu'un fantasme !

Il marqua une petite pause, de plus en plus gêné.

-Pour être honnête je n'ai pas voulu accepter l'idée qu'un inconnu puisse avoir pris de l'importance pour moi ! Je m'étais toujours moqué de ce genre de bêtises dans les fictions et je refusais d'entrer dans la catégorie _« idiot qui succombe à un beau gosse à qui il n'a jamais parlé »_ ! Continua-t-il. Mais au bout de deux mois à devenir presque dingue j'ai « par hasard » trainé près de mon ancien domicile…  
-Et tu l'as enfin revu pour te déclarer ?

Naruto rit.

-Il avait disparu en fait !  
-Vraiment ?!

Le créateur hocha la tête.

-Et même si encore aujourd'hui ça me parait ridicule, j'ai vraiment déprimé en sachant que je ne le reverrais plus jamais ! Avoua-t-il. Ce que j'ai appris de lui, je l'ai fais en l'observant au travers d'un objectif et pourtant j'avais le sentiment que le voir agir avec les autres m'avait beaucoup appris sur lui et transformé mon attirance en affection.  
-Mais c'est trop triste comme histoire, tu ne l'as jamais revu, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu ?! S'exclama Sasuke.  
-Si, je sais ce qu'il est devenu ! Lâcha le créateur.  
-Oui ?  
-Des années après, je l'ai vu dans un magazine !  
-Tu es sûr que tu n'essaie pas de me vendre une série télé ?!  
-Ce serait bien trop cliché pour être bon ! Rétorqua Naruto.  
-Et alors qu'est ce que ça t'a fais de le voir dans ce journal, tu as cherché à le contacter ?

Le blond fit non de la tête.

-Pourquoi ?!  
-Ce que j'ai appris de lui m'a plutôt refroidi pour être honnête et même si je ne me fie pas aux rumeurs et que je ne m'intéresse pas à la presse à scandale, je me disais que ce que j'ai cru voir de lui était sans doute juste ce que j'avais voulu voir… Expliqua-t-il. Puis c'était du passé, j'étais avec quelqu'un et j'avais d'autres choses à gérer.  
-Mais ?  
-Quoi « mais »  
-Oh aller, il doit bien avoir un « mais » ! Lança le brun. Tu dois au moins tenter ta chance, voir de toi-même si c'est un connard !  
-Tu essais de débarrasser de moi en m'envoyant dans les bras d'un enfoiré ?! S'amusa Naruto. Quand je pense que je porte ton enfant !

Il prit une pause dramatique alors que le producteur s'était comme figé, soudainement perdu dans ses pensés.

-Tu as raison, il vaut mieux que tu évites un mec dont tu ne sais rien ! Déclara-t-il finalement. Les fantasmes sont toujours décevants de toute façon !

Le blond l'observa quelques secondes, surpris, avant de rire.

-Il faut te décider, sois tu essaie de m'éjecter sois tu joues les possessifs, ça ne peut pas être les deux !

Sasuke le regarda dans les yeux avant de se rapprocher de lui, tirant sur le gilet pour l'attirer vers lui, collant leurs torses ensemble puis il l'enlaça, les mains glissées sous la laine.

-Comme Rin l'a fait remarquer, tu es ma petite _« maman »_ à moi, c'est trop tard maintenant, tu ne pourras plus m'échapper !  
-Est-ce que je dois comprendre que le petit jeu papa-maman t'excite vraiment ? Le taquina le créateur pour cacher sa gêne, appuyant son visage contre sa poitrine pour cacher ses rougeurs.

Le producteur ne balbutia pas cette fois, il se contenta de raffermir sa prise et de baisser la tête pour tenter de croiser son regard.

-Tu préfères que je dise _« ma petite femme »_ ?! Rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton taquin, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
-Et bien tu peux, mais tu risques d'avoir une surprise de taille lors de la nuit de noce !  
-De taille, vraiment ?!

Naruto releva les yeux vers son hôte.

-Tous les moyens sont bons pour essayer de me voir nu !  
-Je compte t'avoir à l'usure !

 **W**

Sasori se réveilla à bout de souffle avec l'impression qu'il venait de courir un marathon, son cœur sursautant dans sa poitrine au moment où il ouvrit les yeux dans la pénombre de la chambre.

Il était angoissé et se sentait comme une proie prisonnière de son bourreau.

La gorge sèche, il toussa, grimaçant de douleur lorsqu'il avala, comme si des morceaux de verres étaient coincés dans sa trachée.

Doucement, Tatsuya lui saisit la main, serrant ses doigts dans les siens.

Il ne dit rien, ne bougea même pas mais Sasori sut que c'était lui, son pouce caressant la bague en platine que Naruto avec dessinée pour lui.

-Tats… Souffla le malade.  
-Mon séjour était horrible, leur café est infect ! Rétorqua simplement le brun.

L'autre rit un peu, toussant à nouveau.

-Tu es rentré depuis longtemps ? Questionna-t-il.  
-Cet après midi.  
-Oh, est-ce que je t'ai monopolisé depuis ton arrivée ?  
-Je suis un chat tu sais, j'aime paresser dans un lit… Souffla simplement Tatsuya.

Sasori ne dit rien, sachant que le brun n'était pas à l'aise avec les démonstrations et les grandes déclarations.

Le jeune homme était l'un de ses premiers protégés et il le savait très attaché à lui et reconnaissant malgré les années écoulés.

Il avait grandi, murit et pris confiance en lui mais aux yeux du roux il restait le petit chaton sauvage, mordant à la moindre occasion qu'il avait recueilli il y a longtemps.

Repenser à cette histoire lui rappela Edward et l'urgence de sa situation.

-Edward ! S'exclama-t-il.  
-Ton lapin ? Questionna Tatsuya. Il va bien, il dort.

Sasori se redressa, s'asseyant péniblement au milieu du lit.

-Il dort ?

L'autre alluma la veilleuse, tournant enfin la tête pour le regarder.

-Gaa l'a amené tout à l'heure et l'a installé dans une chambre, il avait l'air paumé mais en forme !

Sasori soupira.

-Tant mieux…  
-Occupe-toi un peu de toi avant de courir aider les autres… Souffla le « chat ».

Il savait que c'était inutile mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le dire.

Cela pouvait paraitre un peu égoïste de lui demander une telle chose alors que lui-même avait été sauvé par cet aspect de sa personnalité mais il s'en fichait.

Il n'avait rien contre Edward et les autres, il pensait simplement à la santé de Sasori en premier.

-Mon chaton ne veut plus que je le câline, alors je cherche de l'affection ailleurs ! Plaisanta ce dernier en s'extirpant des couettes, posant précautionneusement les pieds sur la moquette.

Tatsuya ne dit rien, observant son dos fragile qui semblait presque tremblotant accentuant l'impression qu'il pouvait disparaitre à tout moment.

Puis instinctivement, il se pencha sur le matelas, s'allongeant à moitié pour l'atteindre et l'enlacer, ses bras enroulés autour de ses épaules.

Il cala sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, le serrant un peu plus fort encore lorsque sa minceur le frappa.

Sasori mit ses mains sur les siennes, fermant comme lui les yeux et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans avoir besoin de mot pour se comprendre.

Ensuite, aussi vite qu'il l'avait étreint, le brun se redressa, retrouvant sa place et Sasori se leva, les jambes chancelantes.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr d'à peu près tenir debout, il quitta la chambre, rejoignant lentement le salon ou Gaara était installé, une sucette à la bouche et plusieurs croquis de vêtements sous les yeux.

-J'inspire vraiment des merveilles… Souffla-t-il en s'accrochant au dos du canapé.

Le roux tourna la tête vers lui, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à faire le tour, tout en scrutant son visage pour voir s'il allait un peu mieux.

Pour l'instant ce n'était pas flagrant.

-Ma muse va bien ?

Le malade se laissa tomber près de lui, s'allongeant un peu, la tête sur son épaule et les genoux remontés vers son ventre.

Il marmonna un _« hun_ » peu convaincant en fermant les yeux.

-C'était étrange cette fois…  
-Étrange ? Questionna Gaara, sachant qu'il parlait de ses hallucinations.

Habituellement, Sasori en ressortait triste, mélancolique mais d'une certaine façon satisfait, comme si un besoin en lui avait été nourris.

Et même si ce n'était pas sain, il ne pouvait nier que d'une certaine façon il appréciait ses crises et que l'idée d'y rester bloqué jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt lui paraissait très attrayante.

Mais cette fois ci, c'était différent.

Il s'était réveillé avec un manque, de l'angoisse et une espèce de curiosité qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer.

Il était moins triste que lors de ses précédents réveils mais il avait pourtant envie de pleurer.

-Je ne pense pas voir vu Hidan cette fois…

Gaara tourna un peu la tête vers lui, le forçant ainsi à quitter son épaule.

Leurs visages étaient proches, presque collés et le musicien pouvait parfaitement voir tout ce qui se passait dans son regard.

 _Tu vois t_ _ **oujours**_ _Hidan._

Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire à haute voix, c'était aussi clair que s'il l'avait crié.

-Je crois que c'est la première fois que je me réveille avec la certitude que j'ai halluciné… Reprit le malade.

Il se redressa, calant son dos contre le dossier, ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi ressentir…

Gaara saisit le plaide derrière eux pour le couvrir, l'emprisonnant presque dans le tissu bleu marine.

-Il faut que tu manges un peu. Souffla-t-il.

Sasori grimaça.

-Ce n'était pas une proposition ! Trancha le roux. Je suis passé spécialement chez Vincent pour être sûr que tu te nourrisses !

Le malade releva les yeux vers lui, une petite moue d'enfant aux lèvres et l'air intéressé.

-Bouillon poulet-crevettes et sorbet figue ! Précisa le musicien, répondant à sa question muette.

Tatsuya était en cuisine et il savait que ce dernier s'occupait de faire chauffer la soupe, tout aussi soucieux que lui de voir leur ami manger un peu.

-Edward dort ? Questionna la « muse » en attrapant la télécommande en face de lui.  
-Il a eu pas mal d'émotions fortes !

Sasori eu l'air affolé, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu arriver à son protéger mais l'autre le rassura rapidement.

-Il n'a rien, pas une égratignure ! Sourit-il. Et il n'a pas vu son père !  
-Oh, il t'en a parlé…  
-Pas en détails mais j'ai saisi le plus important je suppose.

Le malade hocha la tête.

-Vous êtes un peu pareil…  
-Un peu ? S'exclama le roux. J'ai l'impression de faire face à un mini moi !  
-Je suppose que c'est aussi pour ça que je l'aime autant.

Gaara reporta son attention sur ses croquis et Sasori alluma la télé, zappant sans réellement prêter attention aux images qui défilaient.

S'arrêtant au bout de quelques instants sur une chaine de musique, il se fit la réflexion que certains de ses proches devaient vraiment se décider à passer en professionnel, leur talent bien supérieur à ses yeux à ce que l'on pouvait entendre à la radio.

-Hidan ne m'aurait jamais appelé mon amour… Souffla-t-il finalement, récupérant l'attention de son ami.

En effet, ce dernier pouvait confirmer, jamais son meilleur ami n'aurait utilisé ce genre de petit nom.

Il trouvait cela trop classique et même si le _« bébé »_ qui avait fini par sortir de sa bouche et devenir une habitude lui avait semblé horriblement cliché, il était bien plus en accord avec sa personnalité.

Gaara hésita un peu, jouant machinalement avec le crayon entre ses doigts.

-C'est Neji qui a pris soin de toi.

Sasori ne savait pas s'il était surpris ou pas.

Il baissa les yeux vers son corps, tirant un peu la couverture pour regarder ses vêtements propres en mordillant ses lèvres.

Il savait que l'avocat prenait à cœur le bien être de sa « meute » et qu'il était là en cas de besoin malgré l'air froid et distant qu'il affichait en public, seulement le brun n'avait jamais eu l'air de l'apprécier et la plupart du temps ils se prenaient la tête violemment pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que Neji pensait réellement de lui ou ce qu'il ressentait.

Est-ce qu'il se sentait obligé de l'accepter et de prendre soin de lui puisqu'il était un membre de la famille ?

Fatigué par ses pensés, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'interrogeait sur le loup, il soupira, remontant à nouveau le plaide jusqu'au son menton.

-Ca n'explique pas ce « mon amour »…

Gaara ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre avant de finalement la refermer, Tatsuya choisissant ce moment là pour apporter le bouillon et une bouteille d'eau.

Le brun jeta un regard intense au roux, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment et surtout pas à lui d'amener Sasori vers ses réflexions.

Le musicien se redressa, se demandant si un jour ce serait vraiment le moment et s'il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un se décide à secouer les choses.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers Sasori qui soufflait sur sa soupe comme un enfant, il ne put que reconnaitre qu'en effet son ami n'était pas prêt.

-Puisque tu vas mieux, bosse un peu ! S'exclama-t-il. Donne-moi ton avis sur la future collection de jeans !

 _ **« Let the maggots and worms infest your brain, got your memory of all timers begins. Let that hell of a drug emerge in your veins. And I, will claim that I love you. And I am the one who birthed you.**_ _ **And I am the one who birthed you."**_

 **W**

Naruto ne dormait pas, c'est pour ça que lorsque Rin commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil, il l'entendit immédiatement, même pas surpris de pouvoir entendre le jeune homme gémir dans le couloir opposé alors qu'il n'entendait rien de Sasuke endormi dans la chambre collée à la sienne.

Ses sens sur-développés, n'étaient pas quelque chose qu'il maitrisait complètement, n'ayant pas eu énormément d'occasion de les affuter mais il avait remarqué que la détresse était quelque chose qui lui échappait rarement, comme si son côté surprotecteur de « maman poule » prenait le dessus.

Sans hésiter, il quitta son lit, rejoignit aussi vite que possible la chambre de l'endormi.

Il avait l'habitude des cauchemars, tous en faisaient parmi les siens et lui-même n'était pas épargné.

S'asseyant sur le rebord du matelas, il alluma la veilleuse, le visage déformé de Rin lui serrant le cœur.

Il ne s'était pas trompé en pensant que son sourire rayonnant cachait forcement quelque chose de plus douloureux.

C'était quelque chose que le regard et certains silences exprimaient aussi bien que des mots.

L'attitude de Sasuke était aussi assez révélatrice, il taquinait le jeune homme, se comportant comme s'il était exaspéré mais il était aussi très doux et délicat, comme si quelque chose pouvait à tout moment se briser chez lui.

Attrapant sa main, il murmura son prénom avec douceur, plusieurs fois, se penchant un peu plus au dessus de lui, juste au niveau de son oreille.

Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes, les doigts de Rin se serrèrent autour des siens et il ouvrit les yeux, sursautant contre le matelas, la bouche grande ouverte pour avaler une grande goulée d'air.

Sous la surprise de ce qu'il vit, Naruto se figea quelques secondes, observant avec attention les pupilles particulières qui étaient plongées dans les siennes.

Un « oh » lui échappa, angoissant le plus jeune, mais rapidement il se reprit, souriant pour le rassurer.

-Tout va bien… Souffla-t-il en posant une main sur son front.

Doucement, il caressa ses cheveux, le laissant reprendre peu à peu une respiration régulière.

L'autre ne bougea pas, la tension quittant son corps au rythme des doigts glissant entre ses mèches décoiffées.

-Tu as soif ? Questionna le blond.

Mais alors qu'il se redressait avec l'intention de chercher de l'eau, Rin le retint, tirant aussi fort que possible.

Tournant de nouveau la tête vers lui, il vit la panique dans son regard, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas envie de rester seul.

-Je n'allais pas retourner me coucher… Tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

Le roux ne dit rien, son visage parlant pour lui.

Il avait l'air épuisé mais semblait lutter contre le sommeil, craignant sans doute de rejoindre le monde des cauchemars.

Il faisait vraiment jeune ainsi, fragile et terrorisé par des démons avec lesquels il n'avait pas encore fait la paix.

 _ **« Skin tearin' down to the bone. Freckles fall off as they're told. You realize soon your identity changes. No longer the person you were.**_ _ **No longer the person that they adore."**_

Naruto souleva un peu les couvertures et naturellement Rin se poussa vers le milieu du lit, lui laissant la place de s'allonger près de lui.

Il semblait gêné de demander une telle chose à inconnu mais son besoin d'être rassuré prenait le dessus et le blond ne fit aucun commentaire, se comportant exactement comme il le faisait si souvent avec Sasori, Neji ou Gaara.

Il l'attira contre lui, l'enlaçant fermement mais avec délicatesse, ses mains traçant des petits cercles dans son dos.

D'abord tendu, Rin finit par se relâcher, laissant peu à peu la chaleur et la tendresse de Naruto l'atteindre et l'apaiser.

Le créateur fredonna doucement, de plus en plus fort avant de chanter d'une voix clair et pleine d'émotion qui lui fit presque immédiatement fermer les yeux.

Il se sentait étrangement en sécurité maintenant.

Relevant un peu la tête, Naruto vit Sasuke appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux fixés sur eux mais il n'arrêta pas de chanter, continuant aussi ses caresses, jusqu'au dernier couplet, le souffle chaud de Rin confirmant qu'il s'était endormi.

Le blond était décidé à rester là jusqu'au matin et son hôte comptait apparemment en faire de même vu qu'après avoir éteint la veilleuse, il les rejoignit, s'allongeant à la droite du plus jeune qui se retrouva coincé entre leurs deux corps.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux mais ne prononcèrent pas un seul mot, Sasuke glissant simplement sa main entre celles de Naruto, toujours dans le dos de Rin.

 **W**

Neji détestait les boites de nuits et il savait qu'il en était de même pour Tetsuya.

Il y avait du monde, du bruit et il était impossible d'avoir un peu d'intimité et de calme.

Tout ce qu'ils détestaient.

Mais le rappeur et sa sœur possédaient beaucoup de choses, dont le Mirotic, l'une des boites les plus branchées de la ville, alors même si Ayame était celle qui gérait cet univers bruyant, Tetsuya ne pouvait la laisser tout faire toute seule.

Souvent il venait vérifier que tout se passait bien et permettre à la jeune femme de se détendre un peu.

Installé dans le balcon VIP, un peu plus au calme et en retrait des autres, l'avocat avait une vue parfaite sur l'établissement, les corps se pressant les uns contre les autres et les danseuses qui faisaient le show debout sur l'un des trois comptoirs de bar.

Tetsuya était installé à côté de lui, les jambes sur la table, une énième bouteille d'alcool à la main, son habituel air ennuyé sur le visage.

Ayame par contre bouillonnait, appuyée contre la balustrade, elle avait le regard vissé sur l'une des danseuses.

La jeune femme était extrêmement possessive et jalouse malgré toute la confiance qu'elle pouvait avoir en sa moitié.

Elle savait que sa petite amie ne la trahirait jamais mais malgré cela, elle supportait difficilement pour ne pas dire pas du tout que les autres puissent la regarder avec trop d'attention ou la désirer.

Karin était dans un énorme pull noir qui lui servait de robe, s'arrêtant au dessus de ses cuisses, dévoilant ses jambes parfaites, tatouées, comme son omoplate dénudée, le haut de sa poitrine et sa nuque.

Sa peau pâle offrait une vision fascinante sous les éclairages de la boite de nuit et les sens exacerbés d'Ayame lui permettait de ne rien rater du spectacle.

Ses yeux d'un bleu limpide, mi clos, soulignés de crayon, ses longs cils charbonneux, ses lèvres roses, brillantes, pincées entre ses dents blanches, ses cheveux flamboyants, courts et ébouriffés sur le dessus, sa silhouette gracieuse, ses courbes féminines, tout cela était à elle.

 **Uniquement à elle.**

Toutes les filles étaient en talons, dans des tenues provocantes mais Ayame ne voyait que sa petite amie.

Karin avait des bottes de motard délacées et un pull en laine beaucoup trop large pourtant elle était magnifique, hypnotique.

Même si elles sortaient ensemble depuis peu de temps, même si elles ne s'étaient encore rien promis, chacune savait que leur relation était sérieuse et que leurs sentiments étaient partagés.

Contrairement aux apparences, Ayame n'était pas du genre à draguer tout ce qui bouge ou a privilégier les relations sans lendemain.

C'était au contraire une romantique, qui n'était sorti qu'avec des garçons en apparence bien. Le genre gentil, éduqué et sensible qui rêve de s'investir et n'embrasse qu'au troisième rendez-vous mais qui est en réalité un salaud de première qui ne rêve que d'allonger son tableau de chasse.

Elle avait eu le cœur brisé, à chaque fois, au point de ne plus jamais vouloir aimer et de refuser toutes les propositions qu'on lui faisait.

Puis Karin était arrivée, une casquette hideuse sur la tête, un vieux tee-shirt usé sur le dos et un jeans d'homme qui tenait à peine sur ses hanches.

Elle cherchait du travail et le Mirotic embauchait.

Ayame détestait le métier de sa petite amie et elle détestait presque autant être sa patronne mais elle refusait que la rousse aille travailler ailleurs et savait pertinemment que cette dernière n'accepterait aucun traitement de faveur, alors elle se retenait de tout commentaire.

Un homme appuyé au comptoir se permit de caresser la jambe nue de la danseuse, remontant jusqu'à la cuisse et même si cette dernière ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de profiter, écrasant sa main avec le talon de ses bottes, Ayame vit rouge.

Elle sauta par-dessus la balustrade, atterrissant sur l'une des tables en dessous, faisant sursauter les clients qui y étaient attablés.

Tetsuya secoua la tête, l'air blasé.

Évidement sa sœur n'était pas du genre à se faire discrète mais plus à crier _« regardez, je ne suis pas humaine ! »_ en se jetant tranquillement dans le vide.

Mais Neji n'était pas dupe, malgré son air peu intéressé, le rappeur s'était redressé pour avoir une vue sur le ré de chaussé et être sûr que la jeune femme n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Les pupilles de cette dernière s'étaient fendues, son regard devenu jaune foncé alors qu'elle se dirigeait droit vers le bar, telle une prédatrice fonçant sur sa proie mais ayant anticipé les choses, Karin avait bondi par-dessus le goujat pour rejoindre sa moitié et l'empêcher de commettre un carnage.

Personne n'avait le droit de toucher les danseuses et les videurs étaient déjà en train de s'occuper de l'homme aux mains baladeuse, il n'y avait pas de raison que la patronne intervienne.

La rousse faisait moins d'un mètre soixante et Ayame aidée par ses talons vertigineux semblait bien plus grande qu'elle malgré leur cinq centimètres de différence à peine.

Ou peut être que c'était juste elle qui se sentait toujours petite, voire insignifiante à côté de sa petite amie.

En fait elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elles étaient vraiment ensemble.

En entrant au Mirotic un jour pluvieux, le moral au plus bas, persuadée de se faire refouler ou harceler par un vieux pervers adepte des entretiens d'embauche à l'horizontale, elle n'aurait jamais cru tomber sur une sublime jeune femme de vingt cinq ans jouant à la marelle au milieu de la piste de danse avec plusieurs enfants.

Et encore moins qu'elle pourrait considérer cette adorable créature comme sa moitié.

Ignorant le venin mouillant les lèvres de cette dernière, la rousse se saisit immédiatement de son visage pour l'embrasser avant de laisser glisser doucement ses mains le longs de son corps, jusqu'aux poches arrière de son jeans de marque.

Ayame approfondit le baiser rapidement, la mordant au passage, laissant toute sa colère accumulée exploser à travers l'échange et Karin se laissa malmener, même lorsque des ongles parfaitement manucurés s'enfoncèrent dans sa nuque et son omoplate.

Elles s'embrassèrent longuement, aucune ne ressentant le besoin de respirer et peu à peu l'échange se radoucit, la rage de la jeune patronne disparaissant sous la chaleur de sa compagne.

Lorsqu'une chanson qu'elles connaissaient bien se fit entendre, elles se séparèrent en souriant, se tournant en même temps vers la DJ qui les salua puis elles se dirigèrent main dans la main vers la piste.

-Ouah, en dehors de toi je n'ai jamais vu personne réussir à calmer ta sœur ! S'exclama Neji.

Tetsuya hocha la tête en regardant les jeunes femmes danser sensuellement l'une contre l'autre.

-Et en plus elle est immunisée contre son venin…

L'avocat écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est peut-être vrai qu'on a tous quelqu'un fait pour nous… Souffla-t-il, mi moqueur, mi songeur.  
- _« Si même un serpent trouve chaussure à son pied »_ ,c'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Le ton de Tetsuya était agressif malgré lui et le brun le regarda plusieurs secondes avant de répondre.

-C'est ta sœur, c'est ça son seul défaut ! S'exclama-t-il. Mais apparemment Karin est assez amoureuse pour te supporter !

L'autre rit en lui offrant un doigt d'honneur avant d'attraper une nouvelle bouteille pour l'ouvrir.

-Je suis heureux qu'elle ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un… Avoua-t-il, son regard retournant vers la piste de danse.

Ayame avait ôté ses talons, le visage enfoui contre le cou de sa petite amie.

-Tu es le prochain ! Lui répondit Neji.

Tetsuya rit à nouveau mais cette fois ci c'était plutôt lugubre.

-Même si je n'étais qu'un serpent j'aurai peu de chance alors là…

Il secoua la tête, amenant la bouteille à ses lèvres.

-Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour, _« si ta mère ne te supporte pas, alors personne ne le fera !_ _»_. Lâcha-t-il, les lèvres brillantes de tequila.

 _ **« Mamas don't love their kids like they used to. Letting them smoke their herbs. Let the maggots and worms infest your brain. Got your memory of all timers begins. Let that hell of a drug emerge in your veins. And I, will claim that I love you. And I am the one who birthed you"**_

 **W**

Lorsque Sasuke se réveilla vers six heures du matin, Rin n'était plus dans le lit et il n'en fut pas surpris, persuadé que le jeune homme était déjà en train de danser.

Naruto dormait encore, sur le côté, son pull un peu remonté laissant voir une partie de son ventre.

Instinctivement, sa main s'y posa doucement, ses doigts caressant la peau chaude.

Le geste et les sensations qu'il provoqua le firent sourire béatement et il se rapprocha du blond, son visage presque collé au sien.

Il observa avec minutie ses traits, n'ayant jamais pu le faire d'aussi près avant, tentant de déchiffrer les moindres détails, comme il le ferait avec une partition.

Naruto était comparable à une œuvre musicale aux nuances multiples qui semblait parler à chacune de ses émotions.

Aux yeux du producteur, il n'y avait rien de plus merveilleux que la musique, une magie sans pareil qui pouvait en quelques minutes à peine le bouleverser complètement et laisser en lui, une marque indélébile.

Le blond était sans aucun doute une chanson magnifique, mais Sasuke n'arrivait pas encore à saisir l'étendu de son pouvoir.

Se souvenant de la berceuse que ce dernier avait chantée la veille, il se mit à fredonner inconsciemment, sa main libre caressant délicatement son visage, l'autre toujours sur la petite bosse.

L'espace d'un instant il se demanda de quoi il avait l'air à toucher ainsi quelqu'un dans son sommeil mais très vite toutes ses pensés s'effacèrent.

Naruto bougea un peu, nouant ses doigts aux siens, juste au niveau de son ventre alors que sa joue s'appuyait plus franchement contre sa paume.

Sasuke choisit alors simplement de se rendormir, profitant de la sensation presque oubliée d'un corps chaud pressé contre le sien.

Ce fut le créateur qui se réveilla ensuite, environ une heure après.

Comme toujours, il mit un peu de temps à se souvenir d'où il était, le torse dur de son hôte collé à son dos, son bras autour de son corps et leurs mains liées le figeant de longues secondes, son cœur battant violemment contre sa poitrine.

Finalement il bougea un peu mais Sasuke grogna à son oreille, le serrant plus fort contre lui et il se raidit en se mordant la lèvre pour ne laisser échapper aucun bruit.

Voyant que l'autre ne s'était pas réveillé, il tenta de nouveau de se libérer, soulevant le plus délicatement possible le bras de l'endormi tout en glissant hors de son étreinte, de son côté du matelas.

La tentative bien que laborieuse finit par réussir et Naruto souffla de soulagement avant qu'une étrange curiosité ne le pousse à se retourner vers le producteur au lieu de quitter le lit au plus vite.

Ses cheveux complètement décoiffés le firent sourire et il joua avec quelques mèches avant de retirer sa main brusquement, comme s'il venait de se brûler.

-A quoi tu joues ? Souffla-t-il.

Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans une situation inconfortable d'où il ne pourrait ressortir indemne et au lieu de tenter de calmer les choses, il se laissait entrainer toujours plus loin sans même faire semblant de lutter.

Est-ce que c'était de la nostalgie ?

Ce n'était pas un coup de foudre, ce n'était pas de l'amour, alors quoi d'autre ?

Ce n'était que le début et pourtant il était déjà allé contre toutes ses règles, repoussé toutes ses limites, alors que devait-il attendre de la suite ?

Jusqu'où allait-il se laisser entrainer ?

-Il est trop tôt pour se prendre la tête… Marmonna-t-il finalement, décidé pour une fois à ignorer le plus longtemps possible le problème.

Remontant la couette sur son corps, il hésita un peu avant de soulever à nouveau le bras de Sasuke en se glissant contre lui et de fermer les yeux.

Le troisième réveil fut beaucoup plus bruyant et énergique.

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de se sentir gênés, il était plus de dix heures de matin et tous les deux avaient déjà raté beaucoup de leurs rendez-vous.

C'était donc dans une ambiance assez survoltée que chacun avait rejoins sa chambre pour se laver et s'habiller, finissant de se préparer dans la cuisine pour boire leur café et croquer dans les croissants laissés avec une adorable note pleine de dessins par Rin.

Naruto noua la cravate de Sasuke pendant que ce dernier se battait avec son téléphone pour ajouter une pièce jointe à un mail urgent et le producteur s'agenouilla pour aider le blond à mettre ses chaussures avant de les lui lacer.

Ils coururent dans le couloir, le brun criant à son invité de ne pas se fatiguer pour rien et finirent de se préparer dans l'ascenseur, enfilant leurs vestes en vérifiant dans la glace qu'ils étaient présentables.

Sasuke demanda à Naruto s'il avait bien ses clés et s'il savait à quelle heure il rentrait et ce dernier lui souhaita une bonne journée en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, lançant un _« à ce soir »_ avant de disparaitre dans le parking pour rejoindre sa voiture.

Le producteur cessa tout mouvement, lâchant son cartable qui tomba au sol, les portes de l'ascenseur se refermant sur la silhouette du blond.

Portant une main à sa joue, hébété, il ne réagit même pas lorsque l'ascenseur remonta avec lui à l'intérieur.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vécu une situation semblable c'était il y a presque une éternité.

Avec Tenten.

 **W**

Un peu plus d'une semaine qu'ils vivaient ensemble et déjà une petite routine s'était installée entre Naruto et Sasuke.

Ils prenaient leurs petits déjeuners ensemble, discutant tout en peaufinant leurs dossiers, chacun faisant son possible pour faciliter la tâche de l'autre.

Ils partaient en même temps, se quittant dans le parking, le blond déposant un baiser sur la joue de son hôte en lui souhaitant une bonne journée avant de rejoindre sa voiture.

Dans la journée, ils restaient en contact, s'envoyant de nombreux messages, le producteur exigeant des photos comme preuve que son colocataire prenait correctement son déjeuner et qu'il faisait bien une sieste en début d'après midi.

Le soir, Sasuke était souvent le dernier à rentrer, oubliant pourtant les nuits passées au bureau pour rentrer au plus tard à vingt heure, accueilli par une agréable odeur provenant de la cuisine et le sourire rayonnant du créateur, les cheveux relevés en chignon et un tablier autour de la taille.

Ce dernier avait fini par le convaincre de le laisser cuisiner et il avait accepté pour le moment, lui faisant promettre d'arrêter une fois son ventre devenu énorme.

Ino n'était donc venue qu'une seule fois, en journée pour nettoyer l'appartement et le blond ravi de ne pas avoir à lui faire face avait rangé ses affaires et fermer sa porte à clé ainsi que celle qui reliait la chambre du propriétaire à la sienne.

Les diners se passaient dans le salon, autour de la table basse, devant un bon film, découvrant ou redécouvrant ensemble des classiques et leurs favoris.

Ensuite, ils s'installaient sur la terrasse pour l'habituel thé au citron de Naruto, apprenant à se connaitre les yeux rivés sur les étoiles.

Un peu plus d'une semaine à peine et pourtant leur routine semblait durer depuis des mois, installée naturellement et avec une facilité presque déconcertante.

Mais ce soir, les choses bougeaient un peu !

En effet, l'heure des présentations était arrivée.

Chacun allait rencontrer les amis de l'autre et surtout les deux groupes allaient enfin être présentés.

Aucun ne pouvait nier son stress à l'idée de la rencontre, chacun conscient de la spécificité de ses proches.

Leurs « famille » étaient très particulières, tout pouvait dégénérer à n'importe quel moment et le mélange des deux promettait d'être intense.

Voire explosif.

Jusque là l'ambiance était bonne mais c'est parce que leurs meilleurs amis devaient les rejoindre à l'appartement et non au restaurant et ces derniers étaient les plus « calmes » de chaque groupe, ou du moins ceux qui avaient le plus de contrôle.

Shikamaru et Sasori étaient arrivés à peu près en même temps et à part le moment angoissant où Sasuke avait regardé Sasori en lui demandant s'ils ne s'étaient pas déjà vus, rien n'était à signaler.

La conversation était courtoise, calme, chacun tentant de se détendre pour instaurer une ambiance agréable et un climat propice à la découverte de l'autre.

Naruto était reconnaissant à son meilleur ami d'être arrivé avant Neji, son naturel séducteur, sa confiance en lui et son masque enjoué faisant des merveilles dans une situation aussi complexe.

En fait, le roux en était au point de flirter avec Shikamaru, chacun ravi d'avoir trouvé un adversaire à sa hauteur.

Ce n'était qu'un jeu et aucun n'envisageait réellement quoique ce soit de sexuel mais vu leurs personnalités il était impossible qu'ils puissent passer à côté d'une telle « distraction »

Sasuke semblait impressionné que Sasori n'ait pas fuis et encore plus par la facilité avec laquelle il tenait tête à l'homme d'affaire, le bousculant sans ménagement.

Voyant que leurs amis s'entendaient, lui et Naruto se détendirent, prenant part à leurs petits jeux, amusés par les répliques de chacun.

Lorsqu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard Neji sonna à la porte, le créateur était détendu, Sasori avait réchauffé l'ambiance et l'avocat était loin d'être du genre à se donner en spectacle.

Il ouvrit donc la porte en souriant, Sasuke dans son dos, les deux mains sur ses épaules et l'espace d'une seconde il se fit la réflexion qu'ils avaient l'air d'un petit couple accueillant des invités pour leur pendaison de crémaillère.

La vue du visage sans émotion de son meilleur ami le ramena sur terre et il l'invita à entrer, le laissant répondre au salut du producteur.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent poliment la main et Naruto enlaça Neji avant de suivre Sasuke pour rejoindre le salon.

Sasori était dans l'entrée, cherchant quelque chose dans sa sacoche en cuir posée sur une chaise et l'avocat passa près de lui sans le saluer, évitant même de le regarder.

L'autre secoua la tête, peu surpris mais peiné malgré tout et surtout _malgré lui_.

Décidé à ne pas laisser son « ami » gâcher sa soirée, il voulut le dépasser pour retrouver sa place et son verre mais un grognement purement animal figea toute la pièce.

Shikamaru s'était levé poliment pour saluer le nouvel arrivé et lorsque Sasori releva la tête, surpris par le son qui venait de résonner dans l'appartement tout entier, il vit ce dernier debout à quelques pas seulement d'un Neji très menaçant.

Sasuke sursauta, se rapprochant de son meilleur ami, complètement sous le choc et l'avocat repoussa Naruto et Sasori derrière lui pour les protéger, bien qu'il n'y ait aucun danger.

Tout son corps était tendu, comme prêt à attaquer et le créateur comprit tout de suite que la situation était extrêmement sérieuse.

Ok, peut-être que dans certaines situations, Neji se foutait complètement de créer un scandale.

 **Ou de faire un massacre.**


	6. Chapter 6 Heaven is wrapped in chains

Titre: Small Bump (SB)  
Genre: Mpreg/Romance/Guimauve/Fluff/Famille/Amitié/Fantastique/  
Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
Pairing: SasuNaru et d'autres surprises.  
Warning: Grossesse masculine  
Résumé: _«_ _Tu es juste une petite bosse pas née. Je vais tenir ton corps dans mes mains, être aussi doux que je peux. Mais pour l'instant tu n'es que l'échographie de mes plans irréalisés. Si tu n'es pas à l'intérieur de moi, je vais mettre mon avenir en toi »_

* * *

 **Note 1 : Bon tout d'abord je m'excuse parce que j'ai mis en ligne la version YunJae le 20/12/16 et que j'ai pas mal attendu donc pour bosser sur la SasuNaru ! Mais bon j'ai préféré écrire pour être honnête ! Ca passe toujours avant tout !**

 **Note 2 : Ce n'est que 26 pages et j'aurai pu sincèrement continuer encore car j'avais sans problème l'envie et la capacité de finir la scène de fin et d'en ajouter encore trois mais je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux m'arrêter là. Il ne se passe rien et il n'y a pas vraiment de scènes SasuNaru mais comme c'est la première rencontre entre les deux "familles" et qu'il y a quand même du monde, j'ai préféré vous laisser le temps d'assimiler et de digérer ! Alors ne m'en voulais pas trop ! Je ne pense pas avoir grand chose à dire de particulier pour ce chapitre, à part que même s'il ne se passe rien, on apprend au moins une chose importantes qui apportera des révélations plus tard.**

 **Note 3 : Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié ici et on peut penser que je n'écris plus ou moins mais ça n'est absolument pas le cas ! J'écris toujours autant et j'ai même beaucoup de bébés finis, en cours et à venir ! Simplement ils sont uniquement sur mon blog parce que je n'ai pas fais de version Naruto. Je pense que je n'en ferais plus. Je finirais évidement toutes celles en cours mais j'ai arrêté de faire une version SasuNaru avec mes nouveaux projets, d'où l'impression de ralenti dans mes publications.**

 **Note 4 : Petit rappel, Naru est créateur (de bijoux, montres et accessoires), Sasu producteur, Shika est dans les « affaires », Neji avocat, Gaara est un branleur, euh un musicien/créateur de fringues, Pain est peintre/photographe et Dei une idole en gros !**

 **Note 5 : Le titre et les paroles juste en dessous sont du groupe Cinema Bizarre "Heaven is wrapped in chains". Raiting NC-17 car les filles ne sont pas trop sages!**

 **Note 6 : J'espère ne pas avoir écris trop de conneries et je m'excuse pour les fautes et la mise en page pourrie ! Merci pour votre soutien, vous êtes vraiment GÉNIAUX !**

* * *

 ** _"Nobody hurts me like you do_** ** _  
_** ** _Nobody knows me as well as you_** ** _  
_** ** _My future's lost - My future's torn_** ** _  
_** ** _My disappointment knows it all_**

 ** _I'm stuck - I'm locked - I'm paralysed  
_** ** _The gate is closed - I'm left outside_**

 ** _Heaven is wrapped in chains_** ** _  
_** ** _I wanna get in - you won't let me_** ** _  
_** ** _Heaven is wrapped in chains_** ** _  
_** ** _And I just cannot find the key"_**

* * *

Shikamaru ne bougea pas, sachant que le moindre mouvement de sa part serait interprété comme une menace voire une attaque mais lorsque Naruto se décala du dos de Neji, Sasuke s'avança instinctivement vers lui.

Peu importe qu'ils soient amis ou non, l'idée de savoir le blond si proche d'un homme grognant, semblant à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre ne l'enchantait absolument pas.

Ca le _terrifiait_ même !

Son geste ne plut évidement pas à l'avocat qui grogna plus fort en s'interposant, lui bloquant tout contact avec Naruto.

Ce dernier lui fit un simple signe de la main en souriant, tentant de lui montrer qu'il allait bien, qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter.

Et dans un sens c'était vrai.

Jamais son meilleur ami ne ferait de mal à l'un des siens.

Par contre les autres…

C'était de sa faute, il n'avait pas correctement gérer la situation.

Peu importe qu'il soit en activité ou non, pour eux et surtout pour les anhumains, un _chasseur_ _ **restait**_ _un chasseur_ !

Ils pouvaient les sentir et les reconnaitre immédiatement ! C'était quelque chose d'ancré en eux, un instinct enraciné au plus profond de leur espèce !

Neji était le plus protecteur de tous et leur historique avec les chasseurs étaient loin d'être joyeux alors se retrouver dans la même pièce que l'un d'entre eux, **pire** savoir les siens en présence de ce que son loup considérait comme un ennemi mortel…

Shikamaru n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Il avait l'habitude d'être détesté par tout ce qui n'était pas à cent pour cent humain et pour être honnête, il s'en fichait complètement.

Le brun ne chassait plus depuis longtemps, mais _oui_ il l'avait fait.

Il était issus de la plus vielle et « noble » famille de chasseurs au monde et il était encore aujourd'hui considéré comme le futur leader du clan.

Il avait été entrainé depuis sa plus tendre enfance, élevé comme un soldat, une machine à tuer au sang froid et pendant longtemps il avait suivi les ordres sans se poser la moindre question.

Shikamaru ne pensait pas que les chasseurs étaient un fléau ou des monstres, pour lui ils étaient nécessaires à la société, vitaux même.

Certains avaient arrêté d'être à leur compte pour entrer dans une unité de police spéciale et pouvoir avoir tous les avantages et la stabilité apportés par un statut de fonctionnaire et d'autres étaient simplement engagés pour former les troupes d'intervention.

Comme pour les humains, il y avait des criminels chez les créatures qui peuplaient ce monde et la police normale n'était pas en mesure de les arrêter, ils étaient tous, trop forts, puissants et dangereux pour cela et c'est là que les chasseurs intervenaient.

C'était leurs rôles, s'occuper de tout être déviant qui représentait un risque pour la société.

Ils étaient des protecteurs et n'avaient aucune raison d'être hais ou méprisés.

Mais il était vrai que certains dépassaient les limites et que certaines familles avaient une idéologie dangereuse.

C'était le cas de la sienne.

Shikamaru venait d'un clan de **suprématiste** qui pensait que toutes les créatures non humaines étaient dangereuses et qu'il n'y avait pas à attendre que l'une d'entre elles attaque pour la neutraliser.

Et _neutraliser_ voulait en fait simplement dire _**éliminer**_.

Lui-même dans son adolescence avait tué, sans aucune raison.

Il avait traqué et ôté la vie d'un être vivant qui ne lui avait absolument rien fait et même s'il regrettait, même si c'était une partie de lui qui le dégoutait, il n'était pas sûr que cet acte seul et ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment là auraient suffit à le faire arrêter.

Il n'était pas sûr que sans son frère, il n'aurait pas simplement fermé les yeux et continué à faire ce qu'on attendait de lui pour faire perdurer le nom et le prestige de son clan.

A une époque, ça avait été important pour lui, ça avait compté _plus que tout_.

Le respect, la terreur et l'histoire liés à son nom de famille.

Maintenant, c'était un _poids_ à supporter au quotidien, une marque _**honteuse**_ gravée au fer rouge avec laquelle il devait vivre tous les jours.

Parfois, il n'arrivait même pas à faire face à son petit frère tellement il avait honte de lui-même et de cette famille dans laquelle le pauvre Rin était venu au monde.

C'était à cause ou plutôt grâce à l'adolescent qu'il avait pu dire _« non »_ et exprimer enfin tout le dégout que son propre sang lui inspirait.

Il avait pu ouvrir les yeux sur l'atrocité des idées, préceptes et actes de sa famille.

Ils n'étaient ni glorieux, ni forts, ni respectables.

Ce n'étaient pas des guerriers ou des protecteurs mais des assassins.

 **Des monstres.**

Alors il comprenait le comportement de Neji, il comprenait même parfaitement.

-Neji, tout va bien… Souffla doucement Naruto. Sasuke ne nous veut pas de mal, c'est le père de mon bébé. Tu te souviens ?

Le créateur ne fit pas attention à l'effet que ses mots avaient eut sur le producteur qui malgré la situation ne put s'empêcher de sentir à nouveau cette vague de bien être et de plaisir devenue presque habituelle l'envahir.

Il ne se lassait pas d'entendre ce genre de phrase !

En plus la façon dont le blond avait tourné les choses…

 _« Le père de mon bébé »._

-Et Shikamaru est un ami, ça sera sans doute le parrain d'ailleurs ! Ajouta Naruto, toujours aussi calmement.

Sasuke hocha machinalement la tête parce qu'il était évidement pour lui que l'homme d'affaire tiendrait ce rôle même s'il entendait déjà les gémissements de Kiba et Deidara.

Le créateur aurait pu user d'autorité mais il n'en avait aucune envie.

Neji était inquiet, stressé et agité, il avait besoin d'être rassuré.

-Il n'y a absolument aucun danger ! Continua-t-il. On est tous parfaitement heureux et détendus, tu le sens ?

L'avocat bougea un peu, sans quitter des yeux Shikamaru et Naruto posa doucement la main sur son épaule.

-Tout va bien…. Souffla-t-il.

Neji tourna enfin la tête vers lui, délaissant l'homme d'affaire pour plonger dans le regard de son meilleur ami.

-Saso n'a rien ! Lui sourit ce dernier.

Sasori qui avait suivi tout l'échange avec attention, horriblement tendu, se tourna soudainement vers lui, complètement abasourdi.

-Hein ?!

D'où sortait cette soudain phrase sur son bien être au juste ?! C'était aussi ridicule qu'un commentaire sur la météo !

Neji grogna en se tournant vers lui et Naruto s'avança, collant son dos au sien pour lui montrer qu'il surveillait les deux autres et ainsi le rassurer un peu.

-Ou…oui… Je…Je vais bien ! Balbutia le roux face au regard de l'avocat.

Ce dernier avait les sourcils froncés et le visage tendu, ses yeux semblant scruter son corps à la recherche d'une quelconque égratignure.

Sasori ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait mais il savait parfaitement que les comportements des membres de la meute étaient tous spéciaux et pas forcément clairs pour les autres et c'était encore plus le cas avec Neji.

-Peut-être que vous devriez aller prendre un peu l'air ? Proposa le créateur, son dos toujours collé à celui de son meilleur ami. On se rejoint au restaurant ?

Saisissant clairement que le blond voulait qu'il éloigne et calme l'avocat vu que c'était loin d'être la première fois, le roux acquiesça.

Évidement c'était **encore** lui qu'on envoyait gérer un loup grognon dont une bonne partie du côté humain semblait s'être mis en veille !

-Oui ! Je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de respirer un peu ! Rétorqua-t-il, promettant mentalement de faire payer à Naruto ce service.

A peine se phrase finie, Neji lui saisit la main, l'entrainant vers la sortie sans un mot et sans lui laisser le temps de dire en revoir ou même de prendre ses affaires.

Une fois la porte claquée, il y eut un petit silence, personne ne bougeant, comme si tout était figé puis le créateur soupira bruyamment, relâchant la tension de Sasuke en même temps.

-Je suis désolé ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Rétorqua immédiatement le brun. Tu n'as pas à

-Si ! L'interrompit Naruto. J'aurais….

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, secouant simplement la tête en soufflant avant de rejoindre rapidement sa chambre sans un mot de plus.

-Ca va ? Demanda le producteur à son meilleur ami.

Shikamaru acquiesça, aucune émotion visible sur son visage et l'Uchiwa rejoignit alors rapidement Naruto.

Le blond était au milieu de sa chambre, la tête baissée et les poings serrés.

Sasuke cogna doucement à la porte, bien qu'elle ne soit pas complètement fermée avant d'entrer.

Le créateur savait que c'était lui mais il ne bougea pas, ses larmes le surprenant lorsqu'elles mouillèrent ses joues.

 _Naruto ne pleurait quasiment jamais !_

Pas qu'il considérait ça comme un signe de faiblesse ou une bêtise du genre mais simplement parce que ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

Enfin non, ce n'était pas réellement la vérité.

En fait il pleurait très facilement mais pas lorsqu'il était concerné.

Il pouvait fondre en larmes devant un film, un documentaire, les informations ou face au malheur de quelqu'un d'autre mais lorsque c'était lui qui allait mal alors son chagrin semblait toujours incapable de s'exprimer librement.

Du moins pas de cette manière là.

Alors oui, ses larmes le surprirent bien qu'il sache que ses hormones en étaient la cause.

Ca avait été pareil lors de sa dernière grossesse.

-Hey… Souffla le brun en posant une main sur son dos qu'il caressa doucement.

-C'est à moi de penser à tout, à moi de m'assurer de leur bien être…

Sasuke ne dit rien, laissant simplement son bras glisser autour de la taille du blond, l'attirant contre lui, son dos contre son torse.

-Pour moi, Shikamaru est juste un homme d'affaires ! Cria presque Naruto. Il a quitté sa famille à peine majeur alors dans ma tête c'est… Je….

-Shika ne représente aucun danger pour eux et tu le sais, c'est pour ça que tu n'as même pas pensé à mentionner son passé. Répondit le producteur. Si tu avais eu le moindre doute tu n'aurais pas oublié de les prévenir et ils savent parfaitement que jamais tu ne les mettrais volontairement en danger.

-Mais danger ou pas j'aurais dû prévoir que Neji réagirait mal ! S'exclama l'Uzumaki, ses larmes coulant toujours.

Il secoua la tête, ramenant ses manches vers son visage pour s'essuyer.

-Je n'aurai jamais dû demander à Saso de venir ici….

Naruto ne voyait pas comment faire comprendre à quelqu'un qui était simplement humain à quel point son rôle était important, à quel point les autres lui faisaient confiance, lui confiant leur bien être, leur sécurité et le laissant décider ce qu'il estimait le mieux pour eux et pour leur meute.

Il ne voyait pas comment expliquer le poids et les responsabilités ainsi que les angoisses qui étaient liés à sa fonction de « leader ».

Ni à quel point l'idée d'avoir mis Neji dans un tel état le blessait et le peinait.

 _Bien sûr que c'était de sa faute !_

Sasuke tourna doucement le blond vers lui pour ne pas avoir l'air de le forcer à lui faire face et l'autre se laissa faire, la tête toujours baissée.

-Tu les appelles et va les voir tous les jours ! Et même en vivant ici tu continue de régler le moindre problème qui survient et de tout gérer pour tout le monde ! Déclara l'Uchiwa en nouant ses bras dans son dos. Tu es une très bonne maman !

La dernière phrase avait été dite plus légèrement mais ce n'était pas entièrement une plaisanterie.

Naruto leva enfin les yeux vers lui et il ne put s'empêcher d'immédiatement essuyer ses joues, ses pouces glissant avec délicatesse sous ses yeux rougis.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je suis ! Rétorque le blond. Ou du moins, ce n'est pas _uniquement_ ce que je suis !

Sasuke fronça un peu les sourcils.

Le créateur ne semblait absolument pas vexé ou énervé par sa comparaison, donc il ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il essayait de lui dire.

-On a beau tous être d'espèces différentes ou presque, on vit tous ensemble, comme une famille mais aussi comme une meute. Expliqua Naruto. Et même si ça peut paraitre étrange vu qu'il n'y a qu'un seul loup, on fonctionne avec une sorte d'alpha si je peux dire, un chef si tu préfères.

Le producteur écarquilla les yeux, semblant enfin comprendre.

-Oh et tu veux dire que tu es celui qui tient ce rôle !

L'Uzumaki acquiesça.

-Ils m'ont **tous** choisi ! Déclara-t-il. Leurs parties humaines **et** leurs parties animales ont décidé de me confier ce rôle, de me faire confiance pour les guider au mieux et les protéger !

Sasuke ne pouvait nier qu'il était surpris.

Imaginer que des créatures comme Neji puisse être en quelque sorte « dirigées » par Naruto qui était à ses yeux la créature la plus adorable au monde était surprenant mais d'un autre côté il était bien placé pour comprendre à quel point le caractère du blond et toutes ses qualités, comme sa capacité à pardonner ou son ouverture d'esprit et son empathie étaient des choses rares et précieuses.

-Ecoute, je dois avouer que tu gagnes des points pour te faufiler dans mon lit ! Plaisanta-t-il. Ce côté « alpha » est très sexy !

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, lui donnant un coup sans réelle force au torse.

-Idiot… Sourit-il.

Reprenant un air plus sérieux mais toujours aussi tendre, Sasuke prit doucement le visage du créateur entre ses mains, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne vais pas prétendre savoir ou comprendre comment vous fonctionnez, mais j'ai grandi entouré de leaders, de personnes ayant la responsabilité de centaines d'autres qui leur avaient confié leurs vies au sens propre du terme. Lança-t-il. Et je peux te dire que l'on voit très vite et très facilement la différence entre ces chefs là, ceux à qui on avait confié le pouvoir et ceux qui s'en emparaient par avidité et ambitions personnelles.

Essuyant encore quelques larmes, il laissa l'une de ses mains glisser vers la nuque de l'Uzumaki, l'autre restant contre sa joue qu'il caressa doucement.

-C'est un poids très lourd à porter, surtout seul et c'est normal parfois de se sentir impuissant, perdu ou de se demander si on a fait ce qu'il fallait, de regretter un choix ou une décision prise. Mais tant que tu as en tête le bien être des tiens et que c'est ce qui te guide, tant que tu es capable d'apprendre de tes erreurs et de les assumer et surtout tant que ta famille continue d'avoir une confiance absolue en toi, alors tu n'as aucune raison de douter ou de t'accabler.

Souriant face à la moue du créateur, il se baissa pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

-En dehors de Sasori je ne les ai pas encore vraiment rencontrés, mais de ce que j'ai vu, ils sont très loin de se plaindre de leur leader ou d'être malheureux à cause de lui !

Il rit un peu en secouant la tête.

-Généralement quand maman n'est pas là, si on ne l'aime pas on est soulagé et on prie pour qu'elle ne revienne jamais ! S'amusa-t-il. Mais si on l'appelle quinze fois par jour sans aucune raison, c'est que maman est la meilleure au monde et qu'elle nous manque beaucoup beaucoup !

Leurs deux fronts collés, Naruto le cogna à nouveau mais son sourire exprimait son soulagement.

-Je pense que pour Neji c'était encore plus tendu à cause de Sasori non ? Questionna Sasuke. Et je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu les as éloignés tous les deux ?

Le blond se décolla un peu pour le regarder, surpris.

-Vous vous reconnaissez entre surprotecteurs ? Questionna-t-il. Vous avez un espèce de code secret ?!

Sasuke roula des yeux avant de glisser ses mains sous son pull, le faisant sursauter en couinant.

-Non ! Non pas ici, tes mains sont trop froides ! S'exclama Naruto en se collant malgré tout au torse du brun au lieu de s'éloigner.

 **W**

Neji avait presque balancé Sasori dans sa voiture inquiétant le roux qui s'était plusieurs fois demandé si l'avocat était réellement assez « humain » pour conduire.

Et le surprenant d'un autre côté par son calme et sa vitesse très contrôlée.

Loin de rouler comme un fou il avait au contraire presque fait du sur place, se souvenant apparemment du malaise qu'il ressentait en voiture.

Pourquoi le brun était toujours plus prévenant et adorable lorsque son loup prenait le dessus ?

Ce dernier les avait donc menés en un seul morceau jusqu'à un parc, se garant de manière plutôt impressionnante au vu de son état avant de se précipiter pour ouvrir la portière passager.

Se souvenant qu'il devait _« prendre l'air »_ , Sasori avait entamé une promenade, le brun marchant quelques pas derrière lui sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Le roux pensait que peut-être ce serait suffisant, qu'être loin de Shikamaru ainsi que la fraicheur de la soirée permettraient à l'avocat de reprendre ses esprits mais cela faisait près de vingt minutes qu'ils se _« baladaient »_ et ce dernier ne faisait que faire fuir les gens, grognant dès que quelqu'un s'approchait.

Lorsque après un énième grondement une jeune femme sursauta, poussant un petit cri en s'éloignant, trébuchant plusieurs fois en chemin, Sasori explosa.

Il se figea net, se tournant vers le loup, l'air agacé.

-Ca ne va pas le faire du tout ! S'exclama-t-il. On est là pour te calmer **toi** si tu n'avais pas compris !

Il pointa du doigt l'inconnue qui courait toujours.

-Et **ça** ! **Ca** ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'appelle se calmer ! Ajouta-t-il. Es-ce que tu crois vraiment que j'ai quitté un loft confortable et un vin hors de prix pour venir me les geler dans un parc paumé ?!

Certes ils étaient en mai mais qu'importe, le roux était de nature très frileuse, sa partie humaine autant que l'autre.

Alors printemps ou pas, il avait froid avec son simple débardeur sur le dos en pleine nuit !

-Je n'ai pas ta putain de chaleur de super loup moi ! Continua-t-il toujours aussi agacé. Tu vois ça ?!

Il tira son haut sur le côté, montrant sans aucune honte l'un de ses tétons.

-Ils sont **durs** bordel ! **Durs** ! Lança-t-il en gesticulant. Et seul un mec a le droit de me faire cet effet là, pas un putain de vent…

Neji ne lui permit pas de finir sa phrase, sa rapidité surhumaine ne lui laissant à nouveau aucune chance de réagir.

Le brun ne portait évidement ni veste ni manteau, juste un long pull gris en maille qui allongeait un peu plus encore sa silhouette parfaite et Sasori se retrouva contre son torse ferme, sous le haut en question, sa tête passée dans l'encolure.

Un peu comme s'ils avaient tous les deux enfilé le même pull.

Sasori voulut s'éloigner mais la prise sur ses hanches se raffermit, un grognement répondant à sa tentative et il soupira, résigné.

Après tout, il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un loup pour se réchauffer !

Appuyant son visage contre la poitrine de l'avocat, appréciant la température élevée de son corps qui enveloppait doucement la sienne, il laissa échapper un soupire de contentement et un grondement satisfait vibra autour de lui.

-C'est fou comme tu es câlin en mode loulou… S'amusa-t-il, le nez du brun frottant contre se cou le chatouillant. Mais il va falloir songer à bouger, je vais finir par fatiguer sinon.

En réponse, Neji le souleva simplement.

Surpris, il s'accrocha à ses épaules en poussant un petit cri, ses ongles s'enfonçant malgré lui dans sa peau.

-Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais !

Le brun grommela et Sasori rit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-On va vraiment attirer l'attention comme ça en plus !

Un nouveau son d'enfant ou plutôt de loup qui boude échappa à l'avocat qui rejoignit en quelque enjambés le banc le plus proche, Sasori à califourchon sur ses genoux.

-Ok, je vois que monsieur a réponse à tout ce soir ! S'exclama ce dernier, la tendresse dans sa voix palpable.

 **W**

Kiba n'était pas détendu.

Pas **du tout** détendu !

Hinata était assise en face de lui, vêtue en Dior de la tête aux pieds.

Des cuissardes noires qui lui rappelaient étrangement celle de Julia Roberts dans « Pretty Woman », une robe bleu marine moulante jusqu'à la taille et fluide ensuite, semblant danser autour d'elle au moindre de ses mouvements et une veste de costume de coupe masculine, de la même couleur que ses chaussures indécentes.

Elle avait débarquée la première, avec son aura de femme fatale et après avoir salué tout le monde, s'était immédiatement mise à le taquiner, se penchant vers sa chaise pour lui tirer les joues comme s'il était un enfant, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien et ses longs cheveux lâchés caressant ses genoux.

Une fois la surprise passée, ses amis, _ses traitres_ , avaient rit et la belle brune avait pris place juste en face de lui, un sourire de prédatrice aux lèvres.

Deidara avait tout de suite pris la parole, la complimentant sur son sens de la mode et les deux avaient enchainé sur la tenue qu'elle portait issue de la toute dernière collection de je ne sais plus quel jeune créateur.

Le chorégraphe s'était donc cru tiré d'affaire mais assez rapidement il avait sentit quelqu'un lui faire du pied et compris alors que bien évidement, Hinata n'était pas décidée à lui offrir du répit.

Et il était là, tout seul, coincé entre Yahiko qui ne parlait pas, griffonnant sur son bout de nappe en tissu des choses qu'il ne voulait surtout pas regarder et Deidara complètement subjugué par la furie qui le harcelait sexuellement !

 _Où étaient les autres bordel ?!_

Lorsque Sasuke et Shikamaru arrivèrent avec Naruto il bondit de sa chaise, se précipitant vers eux en se jetant presque au cou du blond.

-Tu va l'étouffer ! Gronda le producteur en tirant son ami, se demandant ce qui lui prenait.

Le créateur lui sourit, jetant un regard vers Hinata qui haussa simplement les épaules.

Deidara avait arrêté de parlé, comme figé, son regard fixé vers l'Uzumaki mais plus vers le sol, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Alors c'est toi qui a fait un gosse à mon bébé ?! S'exclama la brune en se levant.

Elle se rapprocha de Sasuke, jetant d'abord un regard appuyé à Shikamaru qui sentit ses poils se hérisser.

La jeune femme était clairement dangereuse.

Naruto roula des yeux.

-Sas', Shika je vous présente Hinata, ma grande sœur !

-Enchanté ! Sourit poliment le producteur en lui tendant la main.

Elle l'accepta, le regardant avec attention, comme si elle le sondait entièrement et il retint inconsciemment sa respiration.

Ce n'est pas qu'il avait peur d'elle mais il craignait son jugement.

Si elle ne l'aimait pas, si la meute, _la famille_ du blond ne l'aimait pas alors les choses seraient vraiment compliquées pour eux.

Mais finalement son regard se fit plus doux et elle relâcha sa main en souriant.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire ce qui va t'arriver si tu lui fais du mal ? Lança-t-elle tout de même. Chasseurs ou pas dans ton entourage tu n'auras aucune chance d'en sortir vivant !

Shikamaru fit claquer sa langue contre son palet en s'avançant, n'appréciant pas que l'on menace son meilleur ami mais loin de se sentir intimidée, elle fit elle aussi un pas vers lui, collant presque leurs corps.

-Oh crois moi chaton, tu ne me fais pas peur ! Sourit-elle froidement. Tu ne serais pas le premier de ta famille que je remets à sa place !

L'homme d'affaire ne put cacher sa surprise pour une fois.

L'idée qu'une personne ayant eu à faire à quelqu'un de son clan soit encore en vie et entier était une réelle surprise.

Il comprenait encore mieux pourquoi tous ses sens lui criaient _« danger »_ face à la jeune femme.

-Les panthères sont si prétentieuses ! Souffla-t-il.

-Mais tellement sexy ! Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton joueur.

Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de Shikamaru.

-Absolument….

-Ah je savais que tu serais excité par le danger ! Rit la brune en lui tendant la main. Hinata, enchantée !

-Shikamaru ! Rétorqua le brun en la saluant. Et tout le plaisir est pour moi !

Naruto qui avait suivi l'échange avec attention, sursauta lorsqu'un souffle lui effleura l'oreille.

-Tu veux poser pour moi ?

-Pain ! Hurla son demi-frère en tirant le créateur contre lui. Je t'ai déjà dis que tu ne pouvais pas aborder les gens comme ça ! Et non Naru ne posera pas pour tes œuvres malsaines !

Yahiko planta simplement son regard dans celui de l'Uchiwa, ses yeux écarquillés le scrutant alors qu'une petite moue bien plus dérangeante que mignonne avait pris place sur son visage.

Remis de sa surprise, Naruto pouffa doucement avant d'offrir à l'artiste un sourire éblouissant.

Un espèce de gloussement étranglé résonna du côté de Deidara mais personne n'y fait réellement attention.

-L'idée pourrait être intéressante ! S'exclama Hinata. Après tout on a déjà deux œuvres de lui à la maison !

Pain sembla soudain avoir une révélation.

-Ouiiiii ! Cria-t-il. C'est là qu'on s'est vu, à mon dernier vernissage !

Naruto hocha la tête.

-Je regardais l'une de tes œuvres et comme ce soir tu m'as complètement surpris en me chuchotant à l'oreille _« Posez pour moi »_ !

L'Uzumaki était réellement amusé mais Sasuke parut encore plus horrifié.

Son demi frère avait énormément de talent, c'était indéniable mais il refusait d'associer le créateur à son art si…spécial !

Il refusait catégoriquement qu'un être aussi rayonnant et adorable soit lié à des choses comme de l'horreur, du sang, de la douleur ou encore de la déprime.

 _Et surtout pas du sexe !_

Il secoua machinalement et plutôt nerveusement la tête.

Non, non NON ! **SURTOUT** pas !

-Sas', ça va ? Lui demanda Kiba qui était resté silencieux jusque là, soucieux de se faire oublier par la panthère affamée.

Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'elle était, il était encore plus terrorisé !

-Oui ! Rétorqua rapidement l'Uchiwa.

Saisissant la main de Naruto, il le tira doucement vers la table.

-Viens, je vais te présenter notre sale gosse !

Deidara couina à nouveau, relevant un peu la tête pour finalement la rebaisser complètement.

-Il y a un problème ? S'inquiéta le créateur en regardant Sasuke.

Ce dernier rit, amusé de voir leur si arrogant « Sei » se comporter comme une vierge effarouchée.

-Tu es apparemment une sorte de dieu vivant pour lui ! Lança-t-il.

-SAS' ! Cria le modèle, mort de honte.

Attendri, Naruto attrapa délicatement son bras.

-Comme beaucoup de mannequins, tu es très différent en vrai ! Sourit-il. On se fait la bise ?

Les joues rouges, le plus jeune le regarda l'air complètement sous le choc, ouvrant plusieurs fois la bouche sans prononcer le moindre son cohérent et le créateur rit avant de l'attirer contre lui pour un câlin.

D'abord tendu et entièrement figé, Deidara se pinça le plus discrètement possible bien que ça n'échappa à personne et tout le monde rit, amusé.

Même une fois assis et une bonne vingtaine de minutes écoulées, le jeune homme n'en revenait toujours pas, fixant des yeux Naruto comme s'il allait disparaitre à la moindre seconde et le tout sans prononcer le moindre mot, ce qui était très inhabituel de sa part.

Hinata était en plein milieu d'une anecdote sexuelle tout en continuant de titiller contre son grès Kiba lorsque Neji et Sasori arrivèrent.

Le roux marchait devant, clairement énervé et l'avocat été redevenu lui-même, c'est-à-dire d'apparence complètement neutre.

Mais Naruto et la brune comprirent tout de suite qu'ils s'étaient **encore** disputés.

En effet, après un long moment sur le banc où Neji avait câliné Sasori comme une peluche jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque endormi dans ses bras, il avait soudain reprit ses esprits et retiré violemment son pull pour le laisser au roux qui s'était retrouvé les fesses au sol, sous le choc.

Énervé de devoir à nouveau faire face au comportement bipolaire de l'avocat, Sasori lui avait crié d'aller se faire foutre en lui balançant son haut, refusant de monter en voiture avec lui.

Et bien que sans argent, téléphone ou même papier, il avait simplement demandé à quelqu'un de quoi se payer un ticket de bus, n'ayant jamais aucun mal à obtenir ce qu'il voulait des autres avec un simple sourire charmeur.

Au lieu de simplement lâcher l'affaire et même s'il était celui qui l'avait traité comme s'il avait la peste et qu'il souhaitait être le plus loin possible de lui, Neji avait laissé sa voiture pour prendre le même bus bondé, s'installant debout, non loin de son siège, qu'on lui avait cédé sans même qu'il n'ait à demandé.

Ils ne s'étaient pas dit un seul mot, chacun ignorant l'autre, le brun marchant quelques pas derrière le roux, de l'arrêt jusqu'au restaurant.

Malgré sa mauvaise humeur, Sasori salua chaleureusement tout le monde, faisant même un bisou bruyant sur la joue de Kiba, taquinant Shikamaru en l'accusant de l'avoir remplacé par Hinata et ce dernier rétorqua qu'il était attendu avec impatience.

La brune laissa échapper un _« threesome »_ enthousiaste et son ami rit en s'installant à table, ignorant avec toujours autant d'insistance l'avocat.

Celui-ci avait eu des salutations plus brèves et sobres, serrant enfin la main à Shikamaru, bien que son regard et sa position montre qu'il était loin de l'apprécier ou de lui faire entièrement confiance.

Par contre, il s'excusa auprès de Sasuke, ce qui piqua la curiosité de ceux qui n'avaient pas assisté à « l'incident », Kiba sautillant sur son siège en lançant des _« Quoi, quoi, quoi ? »_ exaspérants jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru ne lui lance la salière dessus.

L'Uchiwa assura au loup qu'il n'y avait pas de problème et qu'il comprenait parfaitement la situation et l'avocat put enfin enlacer son meilleur ami pour le rassurer, sentant parfaitement que ce dernier s'en voulait.

La discussion reprit, plutôt joyeuse bien que Neji qui s'était installé à la droite de Sasori ne parle pas beaucoup et que Yahiko ait repris ses dessins étranges.

Les prochains arrivants furent Tatsuya et Edward.

Le blond était timidement caché derrière le brun et il se précipita sans prendre la peine de sauver les apparences vers Sasori lorsque ce dernier se leva.

L'adolescent ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait été invité.

Il avait déjà du mal à réaliser qu'il vivait maintenant avec toute cette meute alors l'idée d'être inclus comme ça, comme s'il faisait parti de la famille était vraiment difficile à comprendre pour lui.

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'on le laisse simplement à la maison mais Tatsuya avait été chargé de s'assurer de l'accompagner et il n'avait osé poser aucune question.

Le neko était silencieux et calme, en apparence froid même et Edward devait avouer qu'il avait tendance à apprécier ce genre de caractère, pas fan des gens envahissants qui ne lui laissaient pas le temps de respirer et n'avaient aucune notion d'espace personnel.

Mais pour une fois, il aurait souhaité que le brun soit un peu plus bavard, histoire de calmer le stress qui l'avait rongé pendant tout le long et silencieux trajet en voiture.

Heureusement qu'il avait eu le droit de s'occuper de la musique !

Sasori les attira tous les deux dans ses bras en les appelant _« mon chaton »_ et _« mon lapin »_ ce qui fit sourire tout le monde.

Tatsuya râla pour la forme, se détachant rapidement et Edward rougit restant accroché au bras du roux, intimidé par toutes ces nouvelles têtes.

Où était Gaara ?

Il fut lui-même surpris de penser à ce dernier et de se dire que sa présence le rassurait.

 _Jamais il ne lui avouerait ça !_

Kiba sautilla s'exclamant qu'ils étaient adorables et Deidara détailla les deux avec attention, leur demandant s'ils étaient mannequins.

Tatsuya l'ignora simplement, s'éloignant vers le bout de table de Yahiko qui était toujours absorbé par son œuvre, n'ayant lancé qu'un _« salut »_ machinal à leur arrivée et Edward malgré sa gêne lui lança un regard assassin, rétorquant que ce n'était _« pas drôle »_.

Deidara parut d'abord surpris, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le blond s'énervait alors qu'il était lui-même agacé par le manque total d'intérêt de Tatsuya avant que la situation ne s'éclaircisse.

L'autre pensait réellement que c'était une façon de se moquer de lui, de dénigrer son physique.

Il secoua la tête avant de sortir une carte de son portefeuille.

-Si tu cherches un job sympa et qui peut rapporter gros ! Lança-t-il en la tendant à l'adolescent.

Sasori l'intercepta.

-Désolé gamin mais bébé est un musicien de génie, il n'a pas le temps de faire le beau devant un objectif !

-Vraiment, tu composes ? Questionna Sasuke, clairement intéressé.

Edward secoua un peu la tête, sa réponse absolument pas claire, gêné par l'attention portée sur lui.

-Il écrit, compose, joue de plusieurs instruments et chante divinement bien ! Rétorqua Sasori avec fierté.

L'adolescent enfonça la tête encore plus gêné.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… Chuchota-t-il en tirant sur la manche du roux.

-Quoi, ce n'est pas comme si je mentais !

Le producteur sourit.

-Et bien j'espère vraiment avoir l'occasion d'entendre ça ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu devrais passer au studio un jour !

Edward se redressa en sursautant, les yeux exorbités.

Naruto rit.

-Je crois que là c'est toi qui a un fanboy ! Lança-t-il en s'appuyant machinalement contre l'Uchiwa assis à côté de lui.

Tout aussi instinctivement, ce dernier passa un bras autour de ses épaules, les rapprochant encore.

Le geste ne passa pas inaperçu mais les principaux intéressés ne le remarquèrent pas, habitués à se comporter ainsi l'un envers l'autre.

-Oh c'est magnifique ! S'exclama soudainement Tatsuya. Est-ce que c'est ta version du supplice de Tantale ?

Tout le monde sembla se rappeler de sa présence et de celle de Yahiko.

Le brun était débout derrière la chaise de l'artiste, regardant avec intérêt ce qu'il avait gribouillé depuis son arrivé.

Les proches du peintre retinrent leur souffle, sachant pertinemment que celui-ci était incapable d'avoir la moindre conversation normale avec un être humain et déjà bien assez surpris que Tatsuya puisse apprécier ses « atroces » dessins.

-Les gens là, ce sont des personnes à qui tu veux faire du mal ? Demanda le neko lorsque l'artiste eut relevé la tête pour croiser son regard. Je fais pareil ! Lorsque je hais quelqu'un j'imagine miles et une torture à lui faire subir tout en jouant du violon ça me fait un bien fou !

Cette fois ci, les amis de Yahiko eurent presque un sursaut de stupeur, retenant de justesse des _« hein ?! »_ bruyants et ridicules.

Est-ce que le brun aux allures d'être humain complètement censé et à la voix la plus adorable au monde venait bien de parler une sorte de langue semblable à celle de leur artiste cinglé ?!

Le silence de Pain les surpris aussi.

Il ne bougea pas pendant de longues secondes, continuant de regarder le neko qui ne s'offusqua pas de son silence, ne détournant pas non plus les yeux.

-Épouse-moi ! Lança finalement Yahiko, sa voix chargée d'adoration faisant presque frissonner de dégout Shikamaru.

Sasuke s'étouffa presque et Kiba recracha son eau en toussant comme s'il était à l'article de la mort.

Peu affecté par tout ça, Tatsuya sourit simplement avant de tirer la chaise près de l'artiste.

-Et qu'est ce que tu penses du Supplice du pal ? Lança-t-il en s'asseyant.

Les autres les regardèrent discuter quelques instants, complètement sous le choc.

-Quoi ? Demanda Naruto, ne comprenant pas la surprise de Sasuke et ses proches.

-C'est la première fois que je vois un inconnu communiquer avec mon frère ! Souffla le producteur, ahuri. Même nous on n'arrive pas à le comprendre ou le suivre !

-Il ne faut vraiment pas se fier aux apparences… Souffla Kiba en regardant « l'adorable » Tatsuya comme s'il était le diable déguisé en ange. Quand je pense que j'ai failli me faire avoir !

Deidara haussa simplement les épaules.

-Je comprends mieux son comportement maintenant ! Lança-t-il. Je me disais bien qu'il avait forcément un problème pour ne pas se rendre compte de ma perfection !

Naruto pouffa et immédiatement le mannequin rougit, attrapant machinalement son verre pour se donner une contenance.

Sasuke continuait de regarder son frère alors que les autres étaient repartis dans diverses discussions ce qui interpella le créateur.

-Ca va ? S'inquiéta ce dernier en posant une main sur la sienne. Tu sais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Tatsuya est vraiment adorable et je pense que c'est la personne idéale pour comprendre ton frère !

Le brun se tourna vers lui, absolument pas gêné par la proximité de leurs visages.

-Oh non ! Je ne suis pas inquiet ! Rétorqua-t-il. Au contraire, c'est…

Il marqua une légère pause, comme s'il cherchait ses mots, nouant instinctivement ses doigts à ceux du blond.

-Jamais encore il ne s'était enfermé dans sa bulle avec quelqu'un… Souffla-t-il. C'est juste…. Vraiment…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais Naruto comprit, lui souriant tendrement avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe puis après un dernier regard complice, ils reportèrent leur attention sur les discussions de leurs amis.

Il ne manquait bien évidement que Gaara qui était horriblement en retard.

Hinata l'avait maudit, Neji avait grogné que cet idiot égoïste avait sans aucun doute oublié et Naruto avait assuré qu'il viendrait puisqu'il lui avait envoyé plusieurs messages tout le long de la journée dont un dernier il n'y a pas longtemps pour lui rappeler le rendez vous.

Mais le blond s'était quand même excusé plusieurs fois, obligeant tout le monde à commander l'entrée et à ne pas attendre le musicien pour entamer le repas.

Et c'est lorsqu'ils furent tous à la moitié de leur premier plat que celui-ci arriva.

Comment avait-t-il réussi à entrer dans un tel état ? Est-ce qu'il avait été trop rapide pour qu'on le remarque ?

Il venait de faire irruption dans la pièce comme s'il était en pleine course poursuite.

Il avait clairement couru, ses cheveux était complètement décoiffés, il était torse nu, son jeans n'était pas entièrement fermé et il était pieds nus !

Pourtant ses amis ne parurent absolument pas surpris.

Neji roula des yeux, Naruto soupira et Hinata lâcha un _« vraiment pas sortable »_ en piquant dans sa crevette.

-Salut ! Lâcha simplement le roux en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Moi c'est Gaara !

Sasori fouilla dans son sac qu'il avait récupéré par l'intermédiaire de Naruto pour y sortir un débardeur gris et des bottes qu'il lui tendit, comme si le fait de le voir se balader à moitié nu était habituel.

-Désolé mais il était du genre sauvage et collant ! J'ai dû fuir pour éviter d'abimer son service trois pièces et l'utiliser à nouveau une prochaine fois !

Shikamaru émit une sorte de grondement qui attira l'attention sur lui mais il ne sembla pas gêné, continuant de détailler le torse entièrement tatoué du musicien comme un affamé devant un buffet.

Il était à deux doigts de lui demander de se tourner pour avoir un aperçu du reste.

Gaara plongea alors son regard dans le sien et l'homme d'affaires reconnut immédiatement son expression pour l'avoir déjà vu des centaines de fois avant.

Une sorte de mépris teinté de haine et de dégout.

-Je vois qu'on dine avec du beau monde ! S'exclama le roux en enfilant son haut. Le gratin des chasseurs !

Son ton n'était clairement pas amical.

-Gaa !

Ce n'était pas Naruto qui était intervenu, connaissant bien assez la haine que son ami éprouvait envers les chasseurs mais Sasori.

Shikamaru crut que le guépard allait s'emporter mais à sa grande surprise il sourit sincèrement à son ami avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés entre lui et Edward dont il ébouriffa les cheveux.

L'adolescent lui lança un regard qu'il voulait effrayant mais qui ne fit que sourire d'avantage Gaara qui se tourna ensuite vers Sasori, appuyant sa tête contre la sienne en passant un bras autour du dossier de sa chaise.

C'est là que, surprenant tout le monde, lui le premier, Neji grogna entrainant la même réponse de Gaara.

L'avocat n'avait pas pu contrôler son loup, ce dernier encore bien trop présent à son gout depuis tout à l'heure et le roux avait réagi tout aussi instinctivement.

L'autre voulait l'empêcher de s'approcher, de toucher Sasori mais pour sa partie animal, ce dernier était à lui.

Ce n'était pas un point de vu romantique ou sexuel mais le roux faisait parti de son cercle, de sa famille et il était donc tout comme par exemple Naruto, _« à lui »_.

Personne ne pouvait l'empêcher d'être prêt de lui, c'était un affront.

-Ca suffit !

Cette fois ci c'était l'Uzumaki qui était intervenu, son ton ferme surprenant Sasuke et ses proches.

Jamais encore le producteur ne l'avait entendu avec une telle voix et c'était aussi surprenant que….

Il secoua la tête, sa main libre se crispant sur son genou.

 _ **Non !**_ _Hors de question de dévier à nouveau !_

Neji baissa la tête, s'éloignant un peu de Sasori qu'il avait collé en réponse au comportement de Gaara et ce dernier lui cogna simplement l'épaule avec le poing en souriant.

Il savait parfaitement que c'était atrocement compliqué pour l'avocat et que ce dernier ne contrôlait pas toujours comme il le souhaitait son autre moitié.

Il était même impressionné de le voir se retenir à ce point et supporter autant de souffrances !

-Je meurs de faim ! S'exclama-t-il soudain, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il saisit la fourchette de Sasori, piquant dans son assiette et alors que tout le monde pensait qu'il allait tout dévorer, il les surprit à nouveau en amenant le couvert à la bouche de son ami.

Ce dernier haussa les sourcils mais l'autre ne broncha pas.

-Je te l'ai dis, si tu ne veux pas que tu je te nourrisse comme un bébé devant tout le monde, fini tes assiettes comme un grand garçon !

Sasori lui tira la langue mais ouvrit quand même la bouche et Gaara lui tapota le crâne en souriant.

-Ca c'est un bon bébé ! S'exclama-t-il, inconscient du regard de Shikamaru qui ne l'avait pas une seule fois lâché.

 **W**

Ayame attira vers elle sa compagne, l'embrassant passionnément, ses doigts s'accrochant à ses cheveux, tirant plus fort à chaque caresse de leurs langues qui se redécouvraient avec toujours la même ferveur.

Les genoux enfoncés dans le matelas, de chaque côté du bassin de la jeune femme, Karin se pencha, collant leurs poitrines nues, se frottant sensuellement.

Leurs tétons durcirent doucement et elles gémirent de concert, la bouche de l'une avalant le soupire de l'autre.

Elles avaient déjà joui plusieurs fois mais semblaient toujours plus affamées, leur désir ne faisant que croitre avec le temps.

La rousse caressa les hanches de sa petite amie, la faisant frissonner et elles se séparèrent à bout de souffle, leurs lèvres rougies et gonflées par leurs nombreux échanges.

Les yeux dans les yeux, elles se sourirent tendrement, les doigts d'Ayame glissant avec délicatesse contre la joue de Karin puis vers son épaule et enfin son sein, tirant soudain sur son anneau doré.

Sa compagne se cambra en gémissant et elle réitéra son geste, satisfaite par sa réponse.

Elles n'étaient pas pressées et s'amusaient simplement, sachant qu'elles ne faisaient que s'offrir un petit bonus pour conclure les longues heures de plaisir qu'elles avaient partagé.

L'état de la chambre à lui seul suffisait à comprendre qu'elles ne s'étaient pas ennuyées.

Les oreillers étaient au sol, la couette retournée, les draps complètement défaits et plusieurs sextoys trainaient sur le lit et la moquette alors qu'une odeur de sexe et de lubrifiant à la cerise emplissait toute la pièce.

Karin échappa aux assauts de sa moitié, glissant doucement vers le bas, déposant des baisers dans le creux de son cou, l'arrondi de son épaule puis le tatouage sur sa poitrine.

Ayame soupira bruyamment, de longs frissons la secouant.

La rousse titilla doucement ses mamelons, sa langue s'amusant avec les petits bouts durs avant que ses dents ne prennent le relai, les éraflant légèrement pour que finalement sa bouche les suçote comme une friandise délicieuse.

Rejetant la tête en arrière, ses cheveux bleus verts décoiffés formant une auréole colorée et unique autour de son visage, sa petite amie couina pour son plus grand plaisir.

Continuant son exploration, elle laissa glissa sa bouche vers le ventre plat de son magnifique « serpent », aspirant le bijou en forme de poignard accroché à son nombril, jouant un peu avec l'orifice sensible, amusée par l'impatience grandissante de sa partenaire.

Celle-ci écarta sans pudeur les jambes, remontant ses genoux, les pieds à plat sur le matelas.

Ayame avait gardé uniquement ses bas noirs et même s'ils avaient glissé, déchirés pendant leurs ébats, la rousse les trouvait toujours incroyablement érotiques.

Elle tira doucement dessus, les remontant pour les positionner correctement et sa petite amie soupira, la sensation sur sa peau nue, lui arrachant des frissons de plaisir.

Caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses encore humides, Karin lui offrit un sourire coquin avant de s'approcher de son sexe qu'elle savait encore plus mouillé.

Avançant son visage, elle glissa doucement le bout de sa langue, à la recherche de la petite boule de chair qui lui ferait voir les étoiles.

Un _« oui »_ d'encouragement échappa à sa moitié qui écarta un peu plus encore les jambes, sa main se posant sur sa tête.

Le rythme était lent, presque paresseux et aussi frustrant qu'agréable.

Karin caressait distraitement les fesses et cuisses de sa petite amie, sa langue la goutant avec le même plaisir que toutes les fois précédentes, sa saveur particulière mêlée à la cerise de leur gel intime utilisé il y a peu.

Sentant qu'elles étaient toutes les deux à bout, épuisées par leur nuit, la rousse y mit plus d'ardeur décidée à leur accorder la libération.

Se redressa un peu, elle entreprit de se caresser, ses doigts glissant facilement en elle, lui arrachant un sursaut de plaisir.

Ayame releva la tête, excitée comme toujours de savoir que sa compagne était en train de se donner du plaisir tout en lui offrant un énième orgasme qui, elle le sentait, n'allait pas tarder à l'emporter.

Ne l'oubliant pas, Karin coinça son clitoris entre ses lèvres pour le faire rouler sous sa langue, jouant avec en alternant le rythme, ne lui laissant pas la moindre seconde de répit.

Sa petite amie cria, ses doigts serrant le drap à s'en faire presque mal, ses cuisses faisant de même avec la tête de la rousse, au moment même où le plaisir, blotti presque douloureusement au creux de ses reins, explosa.

Se laissant retomber sur le lit à bout de souffle, sa cage thoracique se soulevant frénétiquement, la bouche grande ouverte à la recherche d'air, elle tenta de se remettre de son orgasme, surprise qu'il soit si fort malgré tous ceux qui l'avaient déjà emportée avant.

Karin ne la quittait pas des yeux, se redressant sur les genoux tout en continuant de se masturber, la vision de sa petite amie terrassée par le plaisir l'ayant amenée au bord de la jouissance.

Cette dernière, une fois un peu remise, se releva dans la même position qu'elle, l'embrassant avec fougue malgré l'épuisement, ses doigts allant rejoindre les siens, certains s'enfonçant dans sa chaleur alors que son majeur se concentrait sur son clitoris presque douloureux.

La rousse gémit bruyamment dans leur baiser et Ayame lui mordit la langue, sa main libre s'attaquant à son anneau, maltraitant son téton, lui envoyant de violentes vagues de plaisir dans tout le corps.

Accrochée tant bien que mal à sa petite amie, ses ongles enfoncés dans la peau délicate de son épaule, Karin sentit une puissante décharge exploser en elle, envoyant des ondes presque insoutenable dans tout son être et elle explosa dans un sanglot lorsqu'elle jouit enfin.

Épuisée, elle se laissa retomber sur Ayame qui l'enlaça en basculant vers l'arrière, la caressant doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se remette à son tour.

Elles restèrent un long moment à s'embrasser tendrement et se câliner sans prononcer le moindre mot, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Ce fut une alarme sur le téléphone de Karin qui les interrompit.

La danseuse grogna, se relevant tout de même immédiatement pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

-Reste… Souffla sa petite amie.

-Je ne peux pas, si je découche encore ce mois ci ils vont me foutre à la porte !

-Mais tu n'es plus une gamine ! C'est un foyer pas une prison ! Et tu payes un loyer bordel !

La rousse soupira simplement, enfilant son jeans à même la peau et son pull sans soutien gorge.

-Ils sont peut-être chiants mais c'est tout ce que je peux m'offrir pour le moment alors si je ne veux pas me retrouver à la rue…

-Viens vivre ici ! L'interrompit Ayame.

Karin se figea quelque secondes avant de se reprendre, enfilant ses bottines.

-Ne m'ignore pas encore ! Cria sa compagne en se levant à son tour, complètement nue, ses bas déchirés tombant à moitié.

-On en a déjà parlé…

-NON ! Non on n'en a pas _**déjà**_ parlé ! Tu réponds toujours simplement _**non**_ en disant que ce n'est pas une bonne idée !

-Ma chérie s'il te plait ! Tu sais que je ne peux pas m'offrir un tel loyer ! Plaida la danseuse.

-Mais je ne te demande rien !

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire entretenir ! Gronda la rousse.

Elle quitta la chambre pour le salon et l'autre la suivie, enfilant au passage une longue veste en laine gris perle.

-Mais comment tu me vois au juste ? Hurla Ayame. Simplement comme ta patronne ? Comme une gosse de riche trop gâtée qui ne connait rien aux difficultés de la vie ?! Comme quelqu'un de passage avec qui tu peux baiser sans attache ?!

-AYAME ! S'exclama Karin en lui faisant face.

-Ou alors c'est ton truc de te taper ton boss ! Tu attends d'avoir un meilleur pigeon avant de balancer celui en cours ?!

La rousse ne dit rien et sa petite amie continua.

-Tu vivais bien avec ton ex non ? Lança cette dernière. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait de plus que moi elle, combien de zéro ?!

Le silence de la danseuse semblait agacer encore plus Ayame qui attrapa le sac de cette dernière pour l'appuyer sans douceur contre sa poitrine.

-Aller dépêche toi, sinon tu vas être en retard ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Je ne vais pas partir alors que…

-C'est trop tard pour rester !

-Bébé s'il te plait ne…

-DÉGAGE ! Hurla Ayame en la poussant violemment.

Elle continua de crier et de repousser la danseuse jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit dehors, lui claquant la porte au nez si fort que l'un des tableau de l'entrée se décrocha.

Cognant contre le mur, elle grogna, balançant l'un des vases au sol, le verre coloré se brisant en miles morceaux.

S'accroupissant à côté des débris, elle sanglota, tirant sur ses longs cheveux sans douceur.

Se mordillant la lèvre, elle se balança sur elle-même de longues minutes, comme en plein combat intérieur.

-Merde ! Lâcha-t-elle soudainement.

Se relevant rapidement, perdant presque l'équilibre, elle marcha dans un bout de verre mais n'y fit pas attention, ouvrant la porte pour se précipiter dehors.

Karin était toujours là, à quelques pas de la villa, sous la pluie diluvienne, appuyée contre le lampadaire grésillant, sa silhouette se détachant dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Ayame expira bruyamment, le soulagement dénouant les nœuds dans ses poumons et elle courut jusqu'à la danseuse, s'accrochant à son cou.

-Pardon ! Cria-t-elle, sa voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Pardon, pardon !

La rousse ne dit rien, l'embrassant simplement en la serrant le plus fort possible.

 **W**

Le diner avait été plutôt agréable malgré les spécificités de chacun et les quelques tensions entre certains.

Les deux groupes avaient leurs propres bizarreries et relations particulières ce qui faisait que personne n'était réellement troublé ou choqué par ce qui pouvait être dit ou fait.

La soirée s'était même mieux passé que ce qu'ils avaient tous imaginé, Naruto et Sasuke soulagés par le résultat une fois l'heure de dire en revoir arrivée.

Tatsuya et Sasori étaient partis les premiers, emmenant avec eux Edward qui avait cours le lendemain et le producteur avait dû empêcher son demi frère de suivre le brun qui semblait décidé à ne plus le lâcher.

Le neko n'avait pas paru effrayé, comme si le comportement de psychopathe du peintre était totalement normal, lui promettant qu'il pouvait l'appeler plus tard pour poursuivre leur discussion.

Pain avait sourit et Sasuke avait dû lui arracher son téléphone des mains en grognant que _« plus tard »_ ne voulait pas dire _« alors que je suis encore à deux pas de toi dans le même couloir »_!

Tout le monde était débout, des mini groupes dispersés, finissant une discussion ou se souhaitant bonne nuit.

Un peu à l'écart, Gaara retira son débardeur pour l'échanger avec le pull de l'avocat qui soupira de soulagement.

Passer toute la soirée avec le haut porté par Sasori avait été un véritable cauchemar !

Le musicien ne se rhabilla pas tout de suite, laissant le brun qui avait enfilé la veste large de Naruto sur le débardeur, le serrer contre lui, le nez dans son cou.

Le blond se colla à eux, enlaçant tendrement son meilleur ami, la main du roux entourant sa taille.

-Ton odeur a changé… Souffla Neji en inspirant son parfum. Elle est mélangée à la sienne…

Naruto suivit son regard pour tomber sur Sasuke qui était avec Kiba et Shikamaru, leurs regards fixés sur eux.

Il rougit légèrement, prêt à s'excuser et s'éloigner mais l'avocat le retint, le serrant un peu plus.

-Non ! S'exclama-t-il. Ce n'est pas mauvais ! Ca sent toujours comme la maison…

Son ami se détendit, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule.

-Puis ton odeur change toujours lorsque tu attends un enfant… Souffla Neji en caressant son ventre.

-C'est plus sucré… Ajouta Gaara en souriant.

Ils restèrent enlacés encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que Hinata ne vienne les interrompre.

-Aller votre altesse infidèle, ne fais pas plus attendre ton chevalier servant ! S'exclama-t-elle tapotant le dos de l'Uzumaki. Je sens qu'il se retient de venir t'enlever en te soulevant comme la princesse que tu es !

Naruto grogna, ses joues rougissant pourtant lorsqu'il releva la tête pour croiser le regard du producteur.

Gaara enfila enfin le pull, amenant les manches trop longues jusqu'à son nez, inspirant profondément l'odeur de Neji et de Sasori mêlées.

 _ **Ca**_ _, c'était quelque chose que les humains ne pouvaient vraiment pas comprendre !_

Le pouvoir d'un parfum était inexplicable et même s'il était important pour tous, pour les gens comme eux, c'était à un tout autre niveau.

Une odeur pouvait être un cadeau du ciel ou une véritable torture et rien n'était **pire** qu'être accro à une fragrance qui vous détruisait !

Reprenant un visage plus grave, le créateur regarda ses amis avec attention.

-Je suis désolé pour Shikamaru, j'aurai dû vous expliquer clairement la situation ! S'exclama-t-il. Je sais que ses antécédents de chasseurs et surtout son nom de famille ne plaident pas en sa faveur mais son but n'est pas de nous faire du mal !

-Je ne lui fais pas confiance mais à **toi oui** et tu le sais ! Rétorqua Neji. Seulement il est hors de question qu'il s'approche de Tetsuya ! Ne les présente pas et ne les laisses **jamais** seuls dans la même pièce !

L'avocat avait le regard noir et le visage fermé, les poings serrés et le corps tendu, semblant lutter à nouveau pour ne pas aller arracher la gorge de l'homme d'affaires.

Son meilleur ami acquiesça simplement avant de reporter son attention sur le roux.

-Gaa ? Questionna-t-il, incertain.

Gaara tourna la tête vers Shikamaru qui ne semblait pas vouloir regarder autre chose que lui, plongeant dans ses yeux en gardant le silence quelques instants, angoissant ses amis.

Finalement, il se concentra à nouveau sur Naruto.

-Est-ce que j'ai envie de lui arracher les tripes à chaque fois que je le vois ? **Oui** ! Rétorqua-t-il calmement. Seulement, contrairement à ce que ce ces assassins pensent, ce sont _eux_ les sauvages, pas nous et je ne vais pas sauter sur tous les chasseurs qui passent pour me venger !

Ses amis acquiescèrent machinalement.

-On vaut mieux que ça ! Commenta Hinata.

Les trois autres hochèrent à nouveau la tête, pensifs.

-Naru, ne t'en fais pas pour nous, on sait que tu fais attention à notre sécurité !

Neji avait attrapé la main du blond, lui offrant un sourire rassurant.

-On a tous eu une réaction instinctive contre laquelle on ne peut pas grand-chose, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on s'est senti menacés, alors arrête de t'en vouloir ! Ajouta Gaara en attrapant son autre main.

Hinata se colla à son dos, appuyant son menton sur son épaule.

-On a passé une très bonne soirée et on **va bien** ! Déclara-t-elle en lui offrant un bisou sur la joue.

Naruto sourit enfin et elle se décala.

-Bon, je file moi, j'ai un énorme pot de glace et des supers héros sexy sur grand écran qui m'attendent à la maison ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je te dépose chez Tetsuya ?

Neji fit _« non »_ de la tête.

-J'ai besoin de courir ! Rétorqua-t-il.

-C'est fou que notre poupée assassine te laisse débarquer comme ça sans prévenir à chaque fois ! S'amusa Gaara. Je suis sûr qu'il sera avec un mec en plus !

L'avocat grogna.

-Peu importe ! Gronda-t-il en s'éloignant. Il se cassera !

-Vu ta tête, je n'en doute pas ! Rit Hinata en saluant à son tour ses amis.

La voyant retourner vers Sasuke et ses proches, Naruto l'interpella.

-Sois gentille avec ce pauvre Kiba !

-Je ne peux rien promettre ! Répondit-elle. Il me donne envie de le maltraiter !

Gaara et le blond rirent en voyant le chorégraphe partir presque en courant pour ne pas avoir à lui faire face.

Le roux embrassa son ami sur le front en lui souhaitant bonne nuit et il secoua la tête, amusé, lorsqu'au bout d'à peine quelques pas il vit Sasuke bouger pour rejoindre le créateur.

Passant l'un à côté de l'autre ils se saluèrent poliment, Gaara remerciant l'autre pour le repas.

Naruto sourit au producteur, la fatigue se lisant sur son visage.

-Il est temps d'aller au lit ! Souffla gentiment l'Uchiwa en l'emmitouflant dans un long manteau.

Le blond ne savait pas d'où sortait le vêtement mais Sasuke trouvait toujours le moyen de l'envelopper dans quelque chose et vu comme il était frileux, il était loin de s'en plaindre.

Poussant un petit cri outré lorsque l'autre le souleva dans ses bras, exactement comme _« la princesse qu'il était »_ pour reprendre les termes de sa sœur, Naruto donna un petit coup dans l'épaule de son « chevalier servant ».

-Je peux marcher tu sais !

-Je sais ! Rétorqua simplement l'autre, en si dirigeant vers la sortie arrière, celle empruntée par Neji un peu plus tôt. Je prends simplement soin de notre petite maman !

Le créateur grogna.

-Arrête ça ! Lança-t-il. Ma virilité est déjà bien assez mise à mal par la facilité avec laquelle tu me trimbale comme une demoiselle en détresse !

Sasuke raffermit sa prise en secouant la tête.

-Révise tes classiques ! S'amusa-t-il. Ca, c'est le style _« jeune mariée en direction de la nuit de noce »_ !

L'Uzumaki laissa échapper un son entre le gloussement et le gémissement, son cou doré se teintant de rose qui remonta vers ses joues.

-Tu sais que tes avances ne sont plus du tout subtiles ?! Va falloir revoir ta technique ! Rétorqua-t-il en tentant de se reprendre.

S'arrêtant juste devant la porte, Sasuke baissa la tête vers lui, son visage juste au dessus du sien.

-Tu avais l'air d'avoir du mal avec la subtilité alors j'ai dû revoir mon approche ! Sourit-il.

Il ne bougea pas, restant ainsi à fixer le blond jusqu'à ce que le visage de ce dernier soit entièrement rouge alors qu'il maltraitait sa lèvre inférieure. Puis, apparemment satisfait, il poussa la poignée.

La cour intérieure était presque vide, la grande limousine où un chauffeur attendait près de la portière prenant une bonne partie de la place.

Le producteur et le créateur étaient venus dans la même voiture que Shikamaru, l'Uchiwa ayant préféré monter à l'arrière avec le blond pour le rassurer avant le diner plutôt que s'installer au volant et le laisser seul face à son stress.

Pour le retour et voyant le temps, il avait simplement appelé son chauffeur.

Ce dernier salua le « couple » avant de leur ouvrir, son patron lui indiquant de les ramener à _« la maison »_.

Sasuke s'enfonça jusqu'au bout de l'immense banquette en cuir, sortant une couverture pour Naruto à peine ce dernier installé contre lui.

Le blond était sur le côté, ses genoux ramenés vers le haut de son corps, entièrement couvert par le duvet, le bras du producteur autour de sa taille.

-Ca s'est plutôt bien passé… Souffla-t-il en calant sa tête contre son épaule, son regard perdu vers la fenêtre, fixé sur aucun point en particulier.

L'Uchiwa resserra sa prise, le tirant encore plus contre son flanc, comme s'ils pouvaient se fondre ensemble.

-Pas de couteau qui vole, aucun coup de feu et pas la moindre goutte de sang ! S'exclama-t-il. On peut même dire que c'est une franche réussite ! Rétorqua-t-il.

Naruto pouffa avant qu'un bâillement ne l'empêche de répondre tout de suite.

-Le pire, c'est qu'au vu de nos familles respectives, ton commentaire n'est même pas une plaisanterie…. Souffla-t-il finalement en fermant les yeux.

 **W**

-Besoin d'un chauffeur ?!

Gaara était devant l'une des vitrines du restaurant, protégé par la petite devanture, une cigarette à la bouche, observant la pluie diluvienne qui en était au point de faire déborder certaines évacuations, inondant les rues.

Shikamaru venait d'apparaitre juste à côté de lui, un parapluie en main aussi luxueux que l'énorme manteau qu'il portait, en parfait accord avec son costume de créateur ou sa montre hors de prix.

Se tournant vers lui, le roux s'approcha, collant leur corps sans aucune gêne et sans que l'autre ne recule, le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de lui souffler sa fumée à la figure.

Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger quelques secondes, leurs bouches se frôlant presque puis un rictus déforma finalement celle du musicien.

-Tu as beau avoir essayé beaucoup de choses, tu n'as jamais baisé quelqu'un qui n'était pas humain n'est ce pas ?

Quelque chose passa dans le regard de Shikamaru et même si ce fut rapide, Gaara rit en reculant.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait encore, le brun le retint par le poignet, son geste instinctif et dangereux échappant à sa volonté.

Gaara tourna un peu la tête vers lui, son regard devenu sombre et menaçant lui arrachant des frissons.

 _Il ne savait même pas si c'était de la peur ou de l'excitation !_

Le roux grogna, le son faisant vibrer l'air autour d'eux.

Mais alors que Shikamaru s'attendait à voir un animal sauvage lui sauter à la gorge, il se retrouva poussé brusquement sur le côté, une voiture comme sortie de nulle part finissant dans la salle de restaurant, explosant la vitrine, projetant le musicien en même temps.

* * *

 **BONNE ANNÉE et MERCI si vous êtes toujours là!**


	7. Chapter 7 Dont Look At Me Like That

Titre: Small Bump (SB)  
Genre: Mpreg/Romance/Guimauve/Fluff/Famille/Amitié/Fantastique/Un peu de drame/Un soupçon de Angst  
Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
Pairing: SasuNaru et d'autres surprises.  
Warning: Grossesse masculine  
Résumé: _«_ _Tu es juste une petite bosse pas née. Je vais tenir ton corps dans mes mains, être aussi doux que je peux. Mais pour l'instant tu n'es que l'échographie de mes plans irréalisés. Si tu n'es pas à l'intérieur de moi, je vais mettre mon avenir en toi »_

* * *

Note 1 : Alors le chapitre fait environ 45 pages et 16 725 mots. Il est beaucoup plus long que les autres chapitres de cette fiction parce que j'ai mis ce qui normalement tiendrait en 3 chapitres pour me faire pardonner de mon retard. Mais ne vous y habituez pas !

Note 2 : Il n'y a pas vraiment d'interaction SasuNaru dans ce chapitre (je vous vois déjà abandonner l'idée de lire) au vu de la situation mais comme vous l'aurez remarqué, l'histoire ne tourne pas uniquement autour d'eux. Ce n'est pas vraiment un chapitre joyeux mais il n'est pas déprimant non plus. Il est construit assez bizarrement et je le trouve atrocement mal écrit mais il y en a toujours des comme ça! u_u

Note 3 : Je m'excuse de ne pas vous offrir plus de SasuNaru mais je promets que vous aurez votre dose dans BD ou STDF que j'espère attaquer ensuite. Je vais juste écrire le chapitre 4 de Rough Love pour mon blog et ensuite je passe à BD !

Note 4 : Je m'excuse aussi pour la mise en page et les fautes mais j'ai écris non stop malgré la crève et les nuits blanches ces derniers jours et cette nuit je suis passé de 21 pages à 45 En gros j'en ai MARRE ! XD

Note 5 : Oui j'ai mis Asami parce qu'il est juste parfait pour le rôle physiquement ! XD Pareil pour Kise !

Note 6 : Je ne sais pas s'il reste encore des lecteurs mais merci aux personnes qui me soutiennent et qui se reconnaitront. Je n'oublie pas de répondre aux commentaires et messages privés je promets ! Je mets du temps mais j'avance au fur et à mesure et c'est toujours un plaisir et une motivation de vous lire ! Et sinon **BONNE RENTRÉE** à tous ! C'est dur, mais il faut hélas en passer par là !

* * *

 _ **"Laisse nous tranquille**_  
 _ **Ne pouvons-nous pas juste vivre, dans un monde qui se serait arrêté ?**_  
 _ **Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi on ne peut pas ?**_  
 _ **Nous n'avons rien fait de mal.**_  
 _ **Ne me regarde pas comme ça, avec ces yeux.**_  
 _ **Arrête de nous maudire, nous sommes,**_  
 _ **Comme tu peux le voir, juste un peu différent..."**_

* * *

-Arrête la voiture ! Hurla soudain Naruto.

Le blond s'était détaché brusquement de Sasuke, la main déjà sur la poignée de la portière opposée.

Le producteur sursauta, pris de court, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Il y a une seconde encore, l'autre était à moitié endormi contre lui et voilà qu'il semblait à deux doigts d'exploser la vitre.

-Quoi ? Balbutia le brun, perdu.

-ARRÊTE TOUT DE SUITE LA VOITURE !

Sasuke recula machinalement face au ton de l'Uzumaki.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tenta-t-il de comprendre.

Mais au lieu de lui répondre, Naruto ouvrit la porte et sauta simplement hors du véhicule en marche.

Le chauffeur dut s'en rendre compte car il pila brusquement, les crissements de pneus de la limousine se mêlant à celle d'autres voitures autour.

Même s'il était sorti rapidement, Sasuke resta quelques instants figé face à la scène.

Complètement sous le choc, son cœur semblant à deux doigts d'exploser, il ne quitta pas du regard Naruto qui était au milieu de la circulation.

Lorsqu'il le vit reprendre sa route, il bougea enfin, ignorant les voitures pressés ou les gens abasourdis qui s'étaient arrêtés.

-Tu as perdu la tête ?! Cria-t-il en retenant le bras du créateur. Tu essayes de te faire tuer ?!

L'autre rejeta sa main en se tournant sans douceur vers lui, donnant l'impression qu'il allait lui sauter à la gorge.

-Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais incapable de prendre soin de moi ! Cracha-t-il. Comment penses-tu qu'on a tous survécu jusque là ?

-Je voulais j…

Sasuke était déstabilisé par la réaction de Naruto et la rage qui enflammait son regard.

Il tenta de le toucher mais l'autre recula en ramenant son bras vers son ventre dans un geste clairement protecteur.

Le mouvement figea entièrement le producteur, son esprit enregistrant douloureusement qu'il était à cet instant précis considéré comme un risque voire un ennemi par le doré.

-On a enduré et dû se préparer à affronter bien pire à cause de vous alors n'utilise pas ce ton avec moi ! Je te l'interdis !

Le blond était aussi hostile que féroce et avant que le producteur ne puisse réagir, il reprit sa course, retournant vers le restaurant qu'ils venaient à peine de quitter.

Un coup de klaxon fit sursauter Sasuke, le sortant de sa transe et il se précipita pour le rattraper, plus inquiet encore.

Même « à la retraite », Shikamaru savait qu'il n'avait rien perdu de ses réflexes incroyables alors il aurait presque pu se sentir vexé de voir qu'il n'avait absolument rien vu venir et dû se laisser sauver comme une pauvre victime.

 _Presque_ , parce que la situation ne laissait absolument pas la place à ce genre de sentiment ridicule.

La voiture avait évidement fait des victimes mais aucun son ne parvenait aux oreilles du brun qui était happé par la scène.

Le sang, les débris de verre, les tables renversées, les corps au sol, les blessés, les gens paniqués cherchant à fuir à tout prix et ceux sous le choc qui n'étaient plus capable de bouger le moindre membre.

Soudain, il prit conscience qu'il était comme ceux là, complètement figé par le chaos autour et enfin, le son lui revint brutalement, le désespoir et la douleur l'agressant sans attendre.

Doucement, il se rendit compte que le véhicule seul n'avait pas pu faire autant de mal et il remarqua les impacts de balles, l'arme à feu échouée à ses pieds et l'homme qu'il avait extirpé de la place passager, dont il serrait encore fermement la gorge en maintenant son bras derrière le dos.

Il vit le conducteur inconscient échoué sur le capot et enfin Gaara, immobile au milieu du chaos.

Le roux avait été touché plusieurs fois. Son haut se colorait doucement de sang mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

Malgré tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, il ne réagissait pas, comme ailleurs.

 _Gaara se redressa malgré la douleur._

 _D'abord à genoux, ses mains écorchées accrochant au sol et la tête tournée vers la voiture renversée, dans laquelle venait de foncer un camion._

 _Le sang de sa plaie au crâne coula sur son visage et vers son œil, le forçant à fermer les paupières mais il lutta, relevant péniblement une main tremblante pour s'essuyer grossièrement._

 _ **Il devait se lever.**_

 _Repoussant la souffrance et son envie de s'endormir, il tenta de se redresser entièrement mais ses bras cédèrent et il se retrouva à nouveau écrasé au sol, sa joue frottant les graviers._

 _Un sanglot lui échappa alors que son corps semblait ne plus vouloir lui obéir mais il refusa d'abandonner._

 _Poings serrés, les ongles enfoncés dans ses paumes, il inspira profondément, effaçant tous les bruits autour pour se concentrer sur les battements de cœurs provenant de la voiture._

 _Ils étaient faibles mais les quatre s'entendaient encore et Gaara souffla, quelques larmes lui échappant._

 _Ils étaient en vie, ça allait bien se passer._

 _Et c'est en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à cet espoir, alors qu'il se redressait à nouveau à genoux, qu'il l'entendit._

 _Ce bruit si spécial qui le fit frissonner entièrement._

 _Le son d'un fusil que l'on recharge._

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, horrifié par la devanture éventrée du restaurant et le spectacle atroce qu'offrait la salle.

Ignorant la foule curieuse, les gens qui filmaient, ceux qui appelaient les secours et même les blessés, il resta concentré sur Naruto, désirant plus que tout l'éloigner de toute cette folie.

Mais il savait qu'essayer serait une très mauvaise idée.

Le blond ne semblait absolument pas en état de discuter ou même de simplement l'écouter.

Une fois juste à deux pas du restaurant, le créateur saisit soudain un homme parmi les gens pressés autour, contrant sans mal sa tentative de se dégager pour le soulever du sol, la main autour de sa gorge.

L'image força une fois de plus le producteur à s'arrêter et il se rendit soudain compte de quelque chose qui lui avait jusque là échappée.

 _Naruto n'était pas humain._

C'était quelque chose qu'il savait depuis le début mais dont il n'avait jamais réellement pris conscience.

Jamais complètement assimilé.

Même si les porteurs avaient clairement un « don » particulier, Sasuke ne les avait jamais mis dans la même « catégorie » que Hinata ou Neji par exemple et ce soir, il comprenait son erreur.

-Ga … Gaa….Gaara… Souffla maladroitement Shikamaru.

Il avança de quelques pas, les mains inconsciemment levées devant lui, sentant que le roux pouvait mal réagir à sa tentative d'approche.

L'appelant à nouveau, l'homme d'affaire ne remarqua pas vraiment le son de ses semelles sur le verre brisé au milieu du bruit autour mais Gaara tressaillit, se tournant soudain vers lui, le clouant sur place de surprise.

Ses yeux n'étaient plus vraiment humain, ses pupilles noires dilatées, plongées dans une tempête dorée qui semblait doucement tout engloutir.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Shikamaru ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire et il resta là, les mains levées, son expression trahissant son trouble.

-Lee…. Gémit Gaara.

Le brun qui s'était étrangement attendu à une réaction violente fut surpris par son ton plaintif et douloureux.

L'espace d'une seconde, il songea à son frère et son cœur se serra un peu plus encore alors qu'il repoussait le souvenir douloureux.

Le gémissement de son ami avait soudain accaparé toute l'attention de Naruto qui tourna enfin la tête vers lui en l'appelant le plus doucement qu'il put, sachant qu'il l'entendrait malgré le bruit.

Gaara fit volte face dès qu'il entendit sa voix mais seul un nouveau _« Lee »_ chargé de souffrance, franchit ses lèvres.

Le créateur jura, frappant l'homme qu'il maintenait toujours avant de le plaquer contre le mur, prenant soin de bien faire cogner sa tête.

Sasuke l'observait toujours sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, cherchant à gérer toutes les pensés qui explosaient dans son esprit.

Il n'entendait pas ce qui se disait mais Naruto avait l'air en plein interrogatoire et lorsqu'il vit son expression passer de la rage à l'angoisse alors qu'il sortait rapidement son téléphone, il en déduit que les réponses n'avaient apporté aucune bonne nouvelle.

 **W**

Neji n'avait pas couru aussi vite depuis des années.

Il avait reçu l'appel de Naruto le prévenant du danger et l'informant qu'il n'arrivait pas à joindre Tetsuya et c'est terrifié qu'il pénétra dans le hangar.

Il avait senti l'odeur du sang depuis le bout de la rue et il craignait le pire, de vielles angoisses enfouies remontant brutalement à la surface.

Les lieux étaient plongés dans le noir et même s'il y voyait assez pour se déplacer, l'avocat alluma les puissants projecteurs, dévoilant les ravages qu'avait subis le « loft ».

Tout avait été retourné ou cassé et il avança prudemment, son regard fixant les gouttelettes de sang à ses pieds.

Il y en avait plus ailleurs mais il les ignora, comme il le fit avec les deux corps échoués, préoccupé uniquement par celui qui appartenait à son ami.

Il n'entendait aucun battement de cœur, pas le moindre souffle de vie ne troublait le silence pesant du hangar et il songea au pire.

 **Non !**

Malgré ses craintes, il repoussa ses sombres pensés.

Tetsuya n'était pas du genre à se faire avoir si facilement !

Serrant les poings, sa colère grondant de plus en plus dangereusement, il se précipita vers la chambre, priant pour ne pas découvrir quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait supporter.

XxxX

Ayame retira sans douceur le poignard de la gorge de son agresseur en poussant un sifflement rageur.

Elle n'avait pas perdu son calme lorsqu'une bande d'homme masqués étaient venus l'agresser chez elle en pleine nuit mais lorsque son petit frère avait fait irruption à son tour, blessé, elle avait explosé.

Tetsuya était la personne qui comptait le plus dans sa vie, sa première famille et son premier réel lien alors il était hors de question que qui que ce soit lui fasse du mal.

Et c'est parce qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose que même en sachant qu'elle était plus que capable de se défendre seul, il avait couru jusque ici sans se soucier de ses propres blessures qui coloraient son tee-shirt blanc.

Ayame s'était chargé de tous les assaillants et son frère n'avait rien eu à faire, arrivant juste à temps pour assister à la presque décapitation du dernier agresseur.

Lâchant son arme, la jeune femme rejoignit rapidement Tetsuya, son expression terrifiante effacée par l'inquiétude.

Elle souleva son haut, sifflant à nouveau lorsqu'elle vit la plaie qui marquait son flanc et le blessé tenta de la rassurer.

-Ca va, ce n'est rien de grave.

C'était mot pour mot ce qu'il lui avait dit il y a des années et le souvenir la fit gronder, ses doigts se crispant sur le haut ensanglanté.

Comme s'il devinait exactement ce à quoi elle pensait, il saisit délicatement son poignet et elle releva la tête, plongeant dans ses yeux.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, les pupilles reptiliennes de la jeune femme laissant peu à peu place à son habituel regard noisette.

-Allons chez la teigne pour qu'il te remette sur pieds ! Lança-t-elle finalement en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Tetsuya acquiesça.

-Gaa doit y être de toute façon !

-Tu veux dire que c'est une attaque multiple ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

Sursautant, elle gémit en réalisant le danger.

-Karin !

XxxX

Sasuke ignora les regards noirs jetés par les officiers de police, se levant simplement de sa chaise lorsqu'on lui permit de quitter les lieux.

Ses parents étaient venus tous les deux et tout le monde savait **qui** ils étaient, surtout du côté des forces de l'ordre.

Ils avaient formé un couple de redoutables avocats de la « pègre » puis une fois séparés, chacun avait retrouvé l'amour avec ce que les gens « normaux » considéraient comme d'atroces criminels.

Sa mère, Mikoto avait épousé un important chef de clan et son père, Fugaku, la fille d'un autre qui hériterait bientôt du pouvoir.

Les deux familles étaient du même « côté » et évidement ça n'avait en rien arrangé les rumeurs qui couraient sur l'ancien couple ou sur leur fils.

Pour tous ces officiers, les avocats étaient l'ennemi et ceux qui défendaient les mafias et membres du crime organisé étaient ceux qu'ils méprisaient le plus.

Alors évidement, aucun n'était ravi de voir Mikoto et Fugaku dans leurs locaux.

L'ancien couple leur avait fait regretter d'avoir arrêté celui qui, aujourd'hui encore, restait leur bébé et c'est avec leur chef forcé de s'excuser que les inspecteurs avaient libéré le producteur.

Mais ce dernier avait la tête ailleurs, bien loin du commissariat ou même du drame qui venait de se produire et pour lequel on l'avait menotté et trainé ici comme un criminel.

Naruto était parti rapidement avec Gaara, Shikamaru leur ayant donné ses clefs de voitures et Sasuke n'avait même pas été capable de regarder le blond dans les yeux, détournant piteusement la tête en choisissant de rester avec son meilleur ami.

Mais toutes ses pensés étaient tournées vers le créateur et son moral était en chute libre.

Remarquant que son fils ne l'écoutait pas, Mikoto coupa court à sa tirade contre les préjugés et abus de pouvoir de la police, l'observant avec attention alors qu'ils avançaient vers la sortie, sans pour autant lui demander quoique ce soit.

Sur ce plan, il lui ressemblait et elle savait que ça ne servait à rien de chercher à savoir.

Il allait simplement répondre « _ça va »_ et se refermer encore plus sur lui-même.

Fugaku par contre ne pouvait rester silencieux face à la mine de son enfant et malgré le regard insistant de son ex femme, il était décidé à tenter sa chance.

Mais une agitation à l'entrée du commissariat qu'ils venaient d'atteindre le coupa dans son élan.

-Worick ?! S'exclama-t-il en voyant l'un de ses patrons, ami et surtout dirigeant de l'un des plus influents groupes du clan.

L'homme était fidèle à lui-même, habillé comme une sorte de rock star qui se voulait faussement décontracté, loin des costumes hors de prix que la plupart des autres chefs portaient.

Un jeans gris déchiré, un tee-shirt avec un message provocant et un blouson en cuir noir qui valait une petite fortune.

 _« Il est venu en moto.»_ Songea l'avocat en passant de ses bottes à ses gants alors que le casque que tenait un homme derrière lui confirmait ses pensés.

Pas que ça ait une quelconque importance…

-Sas', ça va ?! Hurla Deidara en se jetant sur Sasuke.

-Oh… Souffla Mikoto, comprenant en même temps que son ex mari ce qui se passait.

Même s'il était terrifiant pour ses ennemis, Worick était un papa poule qui ne pouvait rien refuser à son fils et forcément Dei l'avait prévenu en apprenant pour l'arrestation de son précieux modèle.

Le producteur sourit au jeune homme en le rassurant et face à son visage défait, le mannequin grogna en criant au scandale et à l'erreur judiciaire.

-J'ai appris pour l'arrestation de Sasuke et comme tout s'est passé chez nous, je suis venu jeter un coup d'œil. Expliqua Worick.

Le brun le remercia et ils furent une fois de plus interrompus par une arrivée soudaine.

-SASUKE !

Deidara grogna en se tournant vers la porte.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir, je gérais très bien seul ! Lança-t-il.

-Je viens m'occuper de mon frère, ne te mêle pas de nos affaires de famille ! Rétorqua Yahiko.

-Ta famille est aussi la mienne je te rappelle ! Rétorqua le mannequin.

Il se tourna vers l'ex couple d'avocats.

-Il a vraiment le droit de bafouer comme ça les lois sacrés de nos clans ?! Questionna-t-il. Est-ce que c'est seulement légal ?!

Mikoto pouffa.

-Je ne vais pas mettre mon second fils en prison. Rétorqua-t-elle.

Deidara cligna des yeux avant de se tourner vers l'autre avocat.

Ce dernier rit aussi, pointant son ex femme du doigt.

-Elle est meilleure que moi, ce serait un combat perdu d'avance !

Le mannequin grogna avant de saisir le bras de Sasuke.

-Viens, je vais te raccompagner.

Yahiko passa de l'autre côté, un bras autour des épaules de son demi-frère.

- **Je** vais le raccompagner !

Chacun repoussa l'autre alors qu'ils atteignaient l'extérieur, Sasuke toujours aussi impassible.

Appuyé sur la voiture amenée par son chauffeur pendant qu'il se faisait interroger, Shikamaru fumait tranquillement une cigarette et son meilleur ami ne fut même surpris de voir qu'il s'était changé.

-Désolé les gosses mais c'est moi qui vais le raccompagner ! Lança l'homme d'affaire en rangeant son briquet. On a des histoires de grands à régler !

Ignorant les protestations des deux autres, le brun ouvrit la portière avant d'aller s'installer au volant et le producteur s'excusa rapidement auprès du duo infernal, salua ses parents et Worick puis rejoignit rapidement son ami.

Ils discutèrent sans entrer dans les détails de leurs interrogatoires et de l'animosité des forces de l'ordre puis le silence s'installa, plus d'un quart d'heure passant sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé.

Mais Shikamaru était patient pour certaines choses et il attendit simplement.

-L'enfant qu'on va avoir avec Naru, il… il y a des chances pour qu'il ne soit pas humain.

Ce n'était pas une question mais le conducteur répondit quand même.

-Oui, évidement.

XxxX

Shikamaru avait conduit directement jusqu'à l'hôpital, précisant à son meilleur ami qu'il pouvait rester dans la voiture.

En temps normal, ce dernier l'aurait sans doute taquiné sur son soudain intérêt pour la santé d'un inconnu mais là, il le suivit sans un mot, bien loin d'être dans son état normal.

Il craignait de revoir Naruto mais ne pouvait pourtant s'en empêcher et c'est pour ça qu'il était descendu du véhicule.

Chaque pas semblait alourdir le poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine et il avançait dans les couloirs clairs de la clinique du docteur Hatake comme si on venait de lui annoncer qu'il était en phase terminale.

Il était anormalement pâle, son expression figée dans un masque d'angoisse alors que son corps semblait soudain plus petit, toute sa confiance et sa force habituelle comme envolées.

Avec une blouse d'hôpital, il aurait facilement pu passer pour un patient désespéré.

Shikamaru lui, était fidèle à lui-même, marchant comme si le monde lui appartenait mais en réalité, il était incertain et troublé.

Si Gaara ne l'avait pas poussé, s'il ne s'était pas en premier occupé du conducteur, il serait peut être mort à l'heure qu'il est, ça méritait bien qu'il s'intéresse un minimum à son état de santé non ?

Sa présence n'était pas si étrange ?

Aller rendre visite à celui qui vous a sauvé la vie était bien un acte civilisé ?

Enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son blouson pour cacher sa nervosité, il pénétra dans l'ascenseur juste après son meilleur ami.

-Oui, je suis un chasseur ! Cracha-t-il face aux regards que lui lancèrent les gens déjà présents dans la cabine.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, des sons en tout genre et loin d'être humains résonnant alors que chacun se mettait en position défensive.

Shikamaru ne bougea pas, se fichant encore une fois de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui ou de sa présence dans une clinique destinée uniquement à ceux qu'il était censé haïr.

Il n'avait pas à se justifier.

Même si, il devait l'avouer, ce soir, il se sentait un peu plus affecté par l'animosité qu'il engendrait.

Sans surprise, Sasuke vit Naruto en premier, pour ne pas dire qu'il ne vit que lui.

Le blond était au bout du couloir, face à ce qui devait être la chambre de Gaara, en pleine discussion avec le docteur Hatake.

Inconsciemment, le producteur avait accéléré le pas mais il s'arrêta lorsque le créateur tourna la tête vers lui.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de se regarder dans les yeux, Sasuke coupant immédiatement le contact en serrant les poings.

Shikamaru continua, franchissant le peu de distance qui les séparait de Naruto et le brun les entendit discuter sans réellement comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

Les mots lui parvenaient clairement mais son esprit était trop agité pour se concentrer sur leur sens.

Il était partagé entre l'envie de rejoindre l'Uzumaki et celle de partir en courant.

Shikamaru était rassuré que Gaara aille bien, remerciant pour une fois la nature vraiment résistante des anhumains.

Les assaillants avaient tenté une attaque vraiment osé mais étrangement ils n'étaient pas assez préparés pour ce qu'ils avaient prévu.

Parce que même s'ils avaient fait des victimes humaines, l'homme d'affaires était persuadé que leur véritable et cible était Gaara.

Mais pourquoi ?

Ce n'étaient pas des chasseurs alors pourquoi s'en prendre au roux ?

Est-ce que ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa nature ?

Il avait l'impression que Naruto ne lui disait pas tout ou plutôt presque rien et que les choses lui échappaient.

Mais en même temps, pourquoi voulait-il savoir ? Pourquoi était-il si curieux ?

Il se sentait frustré de ne pas comprendre et encore plus de ne pas avoir pu voir Gaara.

Le créateur lui avait assuré qu'il allait bien, qu'il se reposait mais lui avait bien entendu fait comprendre que le roux n'apprécierait nullement de le voir.

 _« De toute façon, il dort »_ Avait-il ajouté en lui offrant un petit sourire.

Mais Shikamaru sentait qu'il était encore tendu, soucieux et malgré lui il avait envie de savoir.

Il avait envie de demander au blond ce qui n'allait pas, envie de lui rappeler qu'il portait l'enfant de son meilleur ami et que rien ne devait compter plus que ça.

Mais le chasseur en lui savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

Et-ce qu'il avait réellement bien fait de proposer un porteur à Sasuke ?

L'espace d'une seconde, il songea même que l'idée d'enlever un gosse aurait peut-être été moins folle avant de reprendre ses esprits.

Il commençait vraiment à délirer !

Naruto le ramena sur terre, s'excusant pour rejoindre Sasuke.

-Hey…

Le brun sursauta lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le créateur était à deux pas de lui.

Forcé de lui faire face, il ne le regarda pourtant pas directement dans les yeux, faisant son possible pour ne pas avoir l'air trop mal à l'aise.

-Bon…bonsoir ! Rétorqua-t-il.

C'était stupide puisqu'ils avaient diné ensemble et il s'insulta mentalement alors que le doré semblait chercher à lire en lui.

Sasuke ne se sentait vraiment pas prêt à lui faire face.

 _Il voulait fuir loin et tout de suite !_

-Je voudrais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Commença Naruto.

Le producteur se mordit la lèvre.

Il n'avait absolument pas envie d'en parler.

-J'ai été atroce et injuste avec toi et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Continua pourtant l'Uzumaki. Je vais sans doute avoir l'air de me chercher des excuses mais c'est sans doute difficile à comprendre pour un humain et je…

Le créateur se tut, cherchant ses mots et Sasuke retint difficilement son envie de crier.

Ce n'était pas le moment pour Naruto de lui rappeler qu'il était différent.

-Je sais que sauter de la voiture pour courir rejoindre Gaara peut paraitre vraiment inconscient et que tu as dû avoir très peur pour le bébé mais même si je n'ai pas de partie animale, j'ai aussi quelque chose…quelqu'un….

Le blond s'arrêta à nouveau en soupirant, frustré.

C'était tellement compliqué de trouver les mots pour expliquer quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait réellement saisir qu'en étant sois même pleinement concerné.

Aussi complexe que décrire son mal être ou expliquer la dépression à quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais eu plus qu'un coup de blues de toute sa vie.

-Prendre soin des miens passe avant tout et jamais je ne pourrais ignorer une situation comme celle de ce soir. Reprit le créateur. L'instinct prendra toujours le dessus et si quelqu'un interfère même involontairement il sera considéré comme un ennemi.

Sasuke émit simplement une sorte de bruit étranglé en réponse.

-Si j'ai l'impression que la personne en face de moi met en doute mes capacités à prendre soin de l'enfant que je porte alors je vais très mal réagir… Expliqua Naruto. Je sais que dans ton cas ce n'était que de l'inquiétude mais j'étais déjà à fleur de peau à cause de la fusillade autour de Gaa et…

Le producteur cligna des yeux, se répétant en boucle que oui, le blond avait pu entendre l'accident et le bruit de balles alors que lui non.

Il le revit sauter de la voiture et lui cracher à la figure cette rancœur que tous les « siens » devaient consciemment ou non ressentir envers les être humains.

La facilité avec laquelle il avait soulevé un homme bien plus imposant que lui et son expression lorsqu'il l'avait cogné contre le mur lui revinrent aussi, le faisant chanceler.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété et je promets de faire plus attention à l'avenir mais je t'assure que jamais je ne ferais quelque chose que je considère comme risqué pour le bébé. Reprit Naruto. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas !

Il sourit mais sans exprimer la moindre joie.

-Je ne pourrais pas parce que même si c'est agaçant parfois, lorsque j'attends un enfant, je suis avant tout et surtout un porteur.

Il souffla profondément, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches et Sasuke se dit qu'emmitouflé dans cette veste noire qui n'était clairement pas la sienne, la capuche cachant ses cheveux et le tissu large dissimulant toute trace de son petit ventre, il faisait vraiment « normal ».

Il avait tout l'air d'un simple être humain mais il n'en était pas un.

Et l'enfant qu'il portait ne le serait peut-être pas non plus.

 _Son bébé serait différent._

Sentant l'air quitter ses poumons et sa cage thoracique se compresser douloureusement, il haleta, serrant les poings en griffant ses paumes.

-Je…Je ser…serais che…chez Shika ! Bégaya-t-il péniblement avant de tourner les talons et de disparaitre sans laisser le temps à Naruto de comprendre ce qui se passait.

 **W**

Sasori s'appuya contre le comptoir de la grande cuisine ouverte, observant le salon où étaient installés Edward et Tatsuya.

Le blond était encore sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt et c'est timidement qu'il avait essayé de se rapprocher du brun, cherchant un contact rassurant.

Le neko avait fait semblant de ne rien voir, se penchant pour saisir un magazine au hasard en prenant bien soin de se coller à l'adolescent en se recalant dans le confortable canapé.

Le violoniste avait une réelle présence apaisante, sans doute grâce à son côté chat et peu à peu, le corps tendu d'Edward s'était décrispé et son expression s'était adouci.

Mais il ne semblait pas encore réellement rassuré et malgré son regard fixé sur l'écran, il n'avait absolument pas l'air de suivre le film diffusé.

Sasori souffla, la culpabilité le secouant à nouveau.

C'était lui qui avait décidé que l'adolescent serait plus en sécurité avec eux et pourtant il venait de se faire attaquer par une bande armée qui était venue avec la ferme intention de tous les éliminer !

Heureusement, ils étaient loin d'être assez bons pour leur poser de réel problème et n'avaient vraiment pas eu de chance de tomber sur lui, Hinata et Tatsuya ensemble.

Ca n'avait pas été un combat long ou compliqué mais il avait fait beaucoup de bruits et de dégâts matériels, ce qui n'était le mieux vu l'état encore fragile du blond.

Ce dernier n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis le trajet qui séparait leur appartement saccagé de la villa où ils se trouvaient cette nuit et où ils allaient sans doute vivre quelques temps.

Rejoignant le salon, Sasori se dirigea vers Edward qui tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui, ne le lâchant plus du regard, semblant y chercher un point d'ancrage.

Le roux s'installa sur l'accoudoir du canapé et machinalement les doigts de l'adolescent se nouèrent autour d'un bout de sa manche.

L'ainé se mordit la lèvre, son cœur se serrant désagréablement.

-Je suis désolé… Souffla-t-il en glissant sa main dans celle du plus jeune.

Celui-ci resserra immédiatement l'étreinte.

-J'aurai dû savoir que nous n'étions pas la famille la plus calme et rassurante qui soit !

Edward sursauta, se redressant un peu avant de baisser la tête et de mordiller sa lèvre pendant quelques instants, ses cheveux devant son visage cachant son expression.

-Je dois… Je dois partir ? Questionna-t-il finalement d'une petite voix.

Il releva timidement la tête et son expression donna envie à Sasori de pleurer.

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Rétorqua-t-il, l'émotion dans sa voix palpable malgré ses efforts pour garder un ton léger. Je veux simplement dire qu'on va devoir faire en sorte que tu te sentes en sécurité !

Le plus jeune ne dit rien, jouant simplement avec les doigts du roux et ce dernier souffla, énervé contre lui-même.

Il se sentait aussi nerveux que vulnérable et luttait pour ne pas simplement se rouler en boule dans un coin en laissant ses idées noires prendre le dessus.

-Ecoute… Reprit-il avec hésitation. Lorsque j'ai envoyé Gaa te chercher, je n'ai pensé qu'au danger que représentait ton père et ta peur de le revoir.

Il marque une légère pause, le regard hypnotique du plus jeune fixé sur lui.

-Je sais que tout s'est fait dans la précipitation et qu'on en a pas vraiment discuté depuis mais….Je pense que… qu'on….

Butant sur ses mots, Sasori s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, frustré.

-Maman numéro deux t'explique qu'il n'a jamais eu l'intention de te laisser partir et qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait tout de même besoin de ton consentement. Intervint calmement Tatsuya, comme si tout ça l'ennuyait un peu. En gros, est-ce que tu veux faire partie d'une famille de cas sociaux ?

-Hey ! Intervint le roux.

-Quoi ? Il s'est rendu compte par lui-même qu'on était tous plus ou moins dérangés ! Rétorqua le neko. C'est trop tard pour lui vendre du rêve !

Edward ne dit rien, semblant aussi surpris qu'ému, ses yeux mouillés laissant échapper quelques larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues. Sasori les essuya machinalement, s'en voulant d'avoir abordé le sujet alors que l'adolescent était loin d'être remis de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

Hinata intervint, arrivant derrière eux en tapant des mains.

-Aller, aller, ces choses là demandent du temps et ne vont pas se décider maintenant ! Donc pour le moment on coupe la séquence émotion et on va se coucher ! Déclara-t-elle. Notre lapin à cours demain et notre chaton se lève dans quelques heures !

Le « chaton » en question lui lança un regard noir mais ne fit pas de commentaire, reposant son magazine avant de se lever gracieusement, comme toujours.

Sasori quitta l'accoudoir du canapé, ne laissant plus qu'Edward qui semblait recommencer à se tendre.

Comprenant ce qui l'inquiétait, le roux le tira vers lui en le relevant.

-On dort en meute ? Proposa-t-il joyeusement.

-Neji est le seul loup de la bande, on n'est pas une meute ! Rétorqua le neko. Je vais dans ma chambre.

-Génial ! Tous dans la chambre de Tatsuya ! Cria Sasori.

-Hors de question ! Gronda le brun. Je dors seul !

Le roux et Hinata se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers lui.

-Tous dans la chambre de Tatsuya ! Répétèrent-ils en cœur.

Le neko soupira.

-Ok, ok, on dort en meute ! Abdiqua-t-il.

Ses amis crièrent en applaudissant et même Edward sourit alors qu'il les suivait jusqu'à la chambre de Naruto.

-Je vais prendre une petite douche et je vous rejoins ! Lança Sasori en s'arrêtant dans le couloir.

Sans attendre de réponse, il pénétra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

Tatsuya voulut le suivre mais Hinata l'en empêcha.

-Laisse… Souffla-t-elle.

Ils se regardèrent un instant en silence et finalement le neko soupira en s'éloignant pour rejoindre la chambre du créateur.

Intimidé, Edward regarda autour de lui sans quitter l'entrée, ne sachant pas comment se comporter.

-Tiens, en attendant qu'on aille chercher tes affaires, met ça !

Tatsuya lui tendait un pantalon de sport et un tee-shirt gris qu'il accepta machinalement, balbutiant un « merci » timide.

Sasori s'appuya contre le lavabo après avoir ouvert le robinet, la tête baissée vers l'eau qui tourbillonnait avant de disparaitre.

Ses ongles tapotèrent nerveusement contrer l'évier alors que les émotions contenues jusque là se faisaient plus pressentes.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient des problèmes mais cette fois ci les choses étaient plus inquiétantes, les ramenant tous à des traumatismes qu'ils tentaient, encore aujourd'hui, de surmonter.

Sentant son estomac se contracter douloureusement il s'accrocha fermement au lavabo, haletant sous l'impression de manquer d'air.

 _Toujours accroché à sa perfusion, Sasori tentait de forcer le passage, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Gaara l'empêchait d'entrer dans la chambre de son amant._

 _Il avait passé toutes ses journées auprès de Hidan en priant pour qu'il se réveille enfin et maintenant que le miracle avait eu lieu, on lui refusait l'accès ?_

 _Pourquoi l'empêchait-on de voir son amant ?!_

 _Poussant malgré son manque de force, il cria, cognant même Gaara._

 _-Laisse-moi passer ! Exigea-t-il. Je veux le voir ! Je DOIS le voir !_

 _L'autre le fit reculer en le maintenant par les épaules, faisant attention à ne pas blesser son corps fragile._

 _-Pas maintenant ! Rétorqua le roux. Il ne veut voir personne, il n'est pas en état._

 _-Mais c'est_ _ **moi**_ _putain ! Cria Sasori._

 _Gaara ne dit rien, le poussant encore vers l'arrière mais il ne se laissa pas faire, tirant sur sa perfusion dans ses mouvements précipités._

 _Il arriva à atteindre la porte et à la pousser un peu mais rapidement son ami la bloqua, une main sur la poignée alors que son bras entravait le passage._

 _Sasori laissa échapper un grognement frustré en le frappant aussi fort qu'il put._

 _-Gaa arrête ça tout de suite bordel ! Laisse-moi passer !_

 _-Il n'est pas en état !_

 _-Hidan ! Hurla le malade en l'ignorant, tentant toujours de se faufiler. Hidan c'est moi !_

 _-Arrête !_

 _-HIDAN ! Insista le malade._

 _-_ _ **Il va devoir abandonner la danse !**_

 _Le ton de Gaara et les mots prononcés eurent le mérite de faire taire Sasori qui cligna des yeux, sous le choc._

 _-Quoi ? Souffla ce dernier, perdu._

 _-Il a perdu l'usage de ses jambes…_

Sasori redressa la tête, croisant son reflet dans le miroir, prenant conscience de ses joues mouillées par les larmes et de son expression douloureuse.

Cognant rageusement dans l'évier, il se mouilla le visage et ferma les yeux, le rire de Lee qui résonnait dans l'habitacle juste avant que le camion ne percute la voiture revenant, comme si souvent, le hanter.

Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qui les avait autant fait rire, juste du regard pétillant de son meilleur ami.

 _Le brun était sur le siège passager, tourné vers Sasori, son habituelle expression stoïque effacée par son fou rire._

 _Gaara qui était assis à l'arrière avec l'autre roux, se baissa, appuyant sa bouche sur le ventre de ce dernier, murmurant contre son pull._

 _Les autres ne l'entendaient pas mais devinaient que c'était des bêtises._

 _-Hidan ! S'exclama Sasori. Tu m'as bien autorisé à tuer ton abruti de meilleur ami s'il recommençait ses bêtises ?_

 _Le conducteur ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répondre mais ses mots furent avaler par un bruit atroce que Sasori ne pourrait jamais oublier._

 _Le bruit de leurs vies volant en éclats._

-Ah, j'ai besoin de me laver aussi ! S'exclama Hinata en pénétrant dans la salle de bain de Naruto.

Elle tira la porte sans la claquer, le son de sa voix parvenant assez clairement à Tatsuya et Edward.

Le neko soupira en l'entendant chantonner mais le blond sentit que ce n'était pas réellement de l'agacement et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il allait devoir se changer face au violoniste.

Déglutissant, il baissa les yeux vers le sol, ses doigts se serrant autour des vêtements prêtés.

Il avait souvent entendu que les gens beaux restaient ensemble mais franchement la « meute » de Sasori battait tous les records !

Ils étaient tous absolument magnifiques !

En plus d'être très beaux, ils avaient des personnalités intéressantes, des caractères affirmés, un style unique et des carrières florissantes.

Ils semblaient tous sortis d'un film à grand budget et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il faisait parmi eux.

Voulaient-ils vraiment de lui ou était-ce simplement le grand cœur de Sasori qui parlait ?

Tatsuya retira tranquillement son haut et Edward recula machinalement, se demandant comment quelqu'un qui ne faisait jamais rien d'autre que jouer du violon pouvait avoir un corps aussi impressionnant.

Le brun était taillé comme un danseur ou peut être un nageur. Sa grande taille et sa fausse délicatesse cachant des muscles parfaitement dessinés.

Le violoniste se retourna et cette fois ci l'adolescent hoqueta bruyamment en lâchant les vêtements sur la moquette.

Le corps parfait, il s'y attendait mais l'immense tatouage très impressionnant qui recouvrait entièrement le dos du neko, **non**.

 _Absolument pas !_

Tatsuya tourna légèrement la tête, regardant par-dessus son épaule.

-Oh… Lâcha-t-il toujours aussi nonchalamment. Ca date de l'époque où j'étais dans un gang !

Edward retint un couinement.

Il avait décidément encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur sa future famille !

S'approchant de lui en se baissant pour être à peu près à sa hauteur, Tatsuya le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Ce n'était pas un regard agressif mais le brun était très impressionnant et l'adolescent tourna la tête.

-Ca pose un problème ? Demanda le neko calmement.

Encore une fois, il n'y avait ni colère ni hargne dans ses mots et sans réellement savoir pourquoi, Edward se sentit stupide.

Réalisant qu'il avait inconsciemment utilisé le terme « future famille », il frissonna, une sensation indescriptible le secouant.

Troublé, il secoua simplement la tête, ses cheveux blonds tombant sur ses yeux.

-N…non. Balbutia-t-il.

-Bien. Rétorqua Tatsuya en s'éloignant.

Attrapant un briquet, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Je vais fumer, ça te laissera le temps de te changer ! Lança-t-il avant de disparaitre dans la pénombre du couloir.

 **W**

Sasuke jouait plus avec son verre qu'il ne buvait, l'alcool n'ayant pas réussi à effacer son expression agitée ou à adoucir le fil de ses pensés.

Une partie de lui se sentait vraiment stupide de ne réaliser certaines choses que maintenant mais la majorité de son esprit était assailli par le doute et l'angoisse.

Et si son enfant n'était pas humain ?

Il y avait tellement de possibilités, tellement de créatures dont il ne savait absolument rien.

Comment allait-il l'élever ? En serait-il capable ?

En finissant par accepter de prendre un porteur au lieu d'une femme, il n'avait pas envisagé une seconde que le bébé puisse être autre chose que cent pour cent humain, bien trop obnubilé par le désir d'être père et désespéré par tous ses échecs.

Mais ce soir en voyant Naruto, en prenant réellement conscience de la nature du créateur, il avait été frappé de plein fouet par la situation.

Il y avait des chances pour que son bébé ne soit pas humain.

 _Pas comme lui._

 **Différent.**

L'espace d'un instant, il eut l'impression de ne plus savoir comment respirer et il se leva en s'accrochant au comptoir du bar, faisant basculer son siège au sol.

Haletant, il renversa son verre, le liquide glissant sur le bois coûteux où il crispa ses doigts.

-Sasuke ?

En rentrant de soirée, Rin s'était attendu à tout sauf à voir l'Uchiwa en train de faire une sorte de crise d'angoisse dans le salon privé de son ainé.

Où était son abruti de frère d'ailleurs ? Comment pouvait-il laisser son meilleur ami se souler seul alors que le soleil allait bientôt se lever ?

Le producteur avait tourné la tête vers lui brièvement, semblant incapable de se détacher du comptoir brillant, comme si l'imposant meuble était tout ce qui lui permettait de tenir encore debout.

Le rejoignant rapidement, le roux lui saisit le bras, écarquillant les yeux en sentant son corps trembler.

-Sas'… Souffla-t-il doucement. Ca va aller, je suis là.

D'abord, Sasuke s'accrocha plus fort lorsque Rin voulut le décoller du bar, ce qui serra le cœur de ce dernier.

Jamais il n'avait vu le brun aussi fragile.

Pour lui, l'ainé était un roc, une force inébranlable.

Quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune faille et ne faiblissait jamais.

C'était stupide, il s'en rendait compte maintenant.

 _« Il était temps »_ Songea-t-il en tentant à nouveau d'éloigner le producteur du comptoir.

Celui-ci se laissa faire, basculant un peu sur le plus jeune qui se stabilisa avant de l'aider à rejoindre un fauteuil.

-Sas', il faut que tu te redresses.

Sasuke s'était penché, la tête presque entre ses jambes, tentant toujours de respirer à nouveau correctement mais Rin le saisit par les épaules pour le repousser vers l'arrière.

Le geste était ferme mais doux et l'Uchiwa se laissa faire, finissant par se caler contre le dos du fauteuil, en se tenant le plus droit possible.

-Je ne crois pas que tu ais besoin d'un sac en papier donc juste… Juste respire ! Commenta Rin en s'accroupissant près de lui.

Il se sentait stupide de ne rien avoir de mieux à dire et alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose de rassurant ou d'encourageant, la chanson que lui avait chanté Naruto pour l'aider à se rendormir après son cauchemar, lui revint soudain.

Il se mit à chanter sans même avoir le temps d'y penser, ne prenant conscience de ce qu'il faisait qu'une fois le premier couplet entamé.

Sasuke avait la tête légèrement en arrière, les yeux fixés sur la fresque du plafond, faisant de son mieux pour se calmer et Rin continua de chanter avec plus d'assurance, assis sur la moquette, contre le fauteuil.

 **W**

Karin venait enfin de se calmer, à moitié endormie sur Ayame qui était toujours à fleur de peau.

On avait essayé de tuer sa petite amie et son frère la même nuit et elle n'avait rien pu faire.

Tetsuya n'était même pas encore allé à l'hôpital, ayant refusé de la laisser aller cherchez Karin seule et elle se sentait aussi coupable qu'impuissante.

Ils avaient été accueillis par un incendie impressionnant et si elle n'avait pas immédiatement remarqué la rousse au milieu de la foule et des camions de pompiers, elle aurait sans doute perdu l'esprit avant même d'avoir atteint le foyer.

Mais fort heureusement, quelque soit la situation et peu importe le nombre de personnes autour, sa compagne était toujours celle qu'elle voyait en premier.

Karin gémit en bougeant légèrement sur la banquette du café, enfonçant son visage dans le cou d'Ayame.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que parce qu'ils voulaient l'éliminer, des gens avaient fait cramer tout son foyer.

Malgré les mots réconfortants de sa petite amie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable pour les morts, les blessés et les familles qui allaient apprendre l'horrible nouvelle.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se sentir heureuse ou soulagée d'être en vie contrairement à Ayame qui bénissait leur dispute puis réconciliation qui l'avaient fait arriver bien après le couvre feu.

Le visage d'Aya refusait de quitter son esprit.

L'adolescente venait toutes les nuits ou presque en douce pour dormir dans son lit, malgré les règles du foyer et l'idée que la jeune fille ne soit plus de ce monde par sa faute lui donnait autant envie de hurler que de s'allonger pour toujours.

Si Ayame n'était pas à ses côtés, elle aurait sans doute déjà fait une bêtise.

Songeant soudain que sa petite amie avait faillit lui être enlevée aussi, elle hoqueta en serrant celle-ci plus fort, se tendant entre ses bras.

Préférant les laisser un peu seules, Tetsuya sortit discrètement, emmitouflé dans la veste à capuche rose et gris de sa sœur.

Le soleil commençait doucement à se lever et tout était étrangement calme au vu de la nuit agitée qu'ils avaient eue.

Mais le monde continuait de tourner et la plupart des gens dormaient encore, en dehors de Koki qui les avait comme toujours gentiment accueillis et qui n'allait pas tarder à ouvrir son café.

Frissonnant, il remonta la large capuche, la laissant cacher une partie de son visage alors qu'il cherchait son briquet dans la poche étroite de son jeans.

-TETSUYA !

Le jeune homme sursauta, le cri de Neji assez puissant pour réveiller toute la rue.

Avant qu'il ne puisse enregistrer sa présence ou comprendre ce qui se passait, il était déjà dans les bras du brun, ce dernier le soulevant presque du sol en le serrant contre lui comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années.

Un peu perdu, Tetsuya ne réagit pas tout de suite, grimaçant simplement en sentant sa blessure compressée.

-A quoi tu joues exactement ?! S'exclama l'avocat en se détachant un peu. Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas au téléphone ?! Tu sais que ça fait des heures que je te traque ?! Je suis allé chez toi et j'ai vu le sang et…

Se taisant abruptement, Neji le fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas encore allé te faire soigner ?!

Sa voix était plus calme mais nettement plus sombre.

-S'il te plait dis moi que tu n'as pas encore fais passer ta santé après…

Il se tut à nouveau, la colère qu'il retenait lisible sur son visage.

-Je vais bien, c'est superficiel… Souffla Tetsuya en triturant la cigarette dans la poche de sa veste. Je suis allé m'assurer qu'Ayame allait bien puis après on est venu pour Karin.

-Et toi alors ?! S'exclama Neji.

L'autre déglutit et le brun effaça les quelques pas qui les séparaient.

-Fais-moi voir ! Ordonna-t-il presque en remontant ses vêtements.

-Neji, ce n'est rien !

-Rien ?! Je sens ton sang putain ! Cria l'avocat. Tu sais ce que ça me fait ? Et ce que j'ai ressenti en entrant chez toi ?!

-Je peux savoir de quel droit tu parles à mon frère comme ça ?!

Ayame était sur le pas de la porte, son regard lançant des éclairs.

-Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé trainer si ça avait été grave ! S'exclama-t-elle. Il a des gens pour prendre soin de lui !

Neji eu un reniflement de mépris.

-On voit le résultat !

La jeune femme siffla en se rapprochant.

-Je ne te permets pas ! S'emporta-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation !

-Et qui es tu au juste pour débarquer et foutre le bordel ?! Cria-t-elle. C'est mon frère et il n'est ni un membre de ta meute ni ton compagnon !

Le brun grogna, le son purement animal bien plus impressionnant que ses cris se répercutant contre la vitrine du café.

Tetsuya s'était aussitôt interposé, ses deux mains contre le torse de Neji, le repoussant fermement.

Ce dernier avait toujours le regard fixé sur Ayame, semblant prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.

-Tu es en train de menacer ma sœur !

Tetsuya n'était pas en colère mais surpris par le comportement inhabituel du brun.

Posant ses deux mains sur les joues de celui-ci, il le força à couper le contact avec Ayame et à le regarder dans les yeux.

Il était sur la pointe des pieds mais l'avocat avait suivi naturellement le mouvement en se penchant.

Karin était sortie voir, sachant que sa petite amie était surprotectrice avec son petit frère et qu'elle appréciait moyennement de le voir si proche du loup.

Ce n'est pas qu'Ayame n'aimait pas Neji, c'est simplement qu'elle ne supportait pas que Tetsuya souffre.

La rousse se rapprocha rapidement de son adorable serpent qui était toujours derrière son frère, prête à mordre l'avocat si nécessaire.

L'enlaçant doucement, elle embrassa sa tempe et cala son menton sur son épaule.

-On devrait libérer Tetsuya et le laisser enfin aller se soigner. Souffla-t-elle. Puis, on a tous besoin de repos, on est épuisé et à cran.

-On va à l'hôpital ! Gronda Neji en attrapant la main du plus jeune.

Ayame voulut intervenir mais son frère la connaissant par cœur ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

-Tu dois t'occuper de Karin ! Lui Sourit-il. Elle a raison, on a tous besoin de repos !

La rousse passa un bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie.

-On va rester chez Koki pour le moment, je n'ai pas envie d'inquiéter papa tout de suite. Grommela Ayame. Tu nous rejoins après ?

-Non ! Grogna Neji. Il va rester avec moi !

La jeune femme serra les poings, prête à répliquer mais son frère la devança une fois de plus.

-On se verra plus tard, il y a beaucoup de choses dont on va devoir **tous** discuter.

Ayame se mordit la lèvre, sachant qu'il avait raison et que malgré tout, Tetsuya serait en sécurité avec le loup.

L'attirant contre lui en lui faisant ainsi lâcher la main du brun, elle l'embrassa en lui soufflant d'être prudent, ignorant le grondement de l'avocat.

-Je te le confie, mais ne pense pas pouvoir agir comme s'il t'appartient ! Lança-t-elle à ce dernier.

 **W**

-Rin…

Le roux sursauta légèrement lorsque la voix du producteur brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

Relevant la tête, il scruta son visage.

-Ca va mieux ?

Sasuke acquiesça et le plus jeune sourit, soulagé.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, semblant indécis.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Le questionna Rin.

L'ainé hésita, sa confusion gravée sur son visage.

-Est-ce que…Comment tu… Balbutia-t-il. Je veux dire, quand tu….

Soufflant, comme s'il venait de fournir un effort énorme, il se tut, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Rin fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans un tel état. Le producteur était quelqu'un de franc et direct, il était donc rare de le voir hésiter ou tourner autour du pot.

Quel pouvait être ce sujet qu'il craignait tant aborder ?

Soudain, le plus jeune pensa comprendre.

-Tu veux me parler de… mon état ? Questionna-t-il.

Sasuke tressaillit, évitant son regard en se raclant la gorge.

-Je suis désolé… Souffla-t-il.

Rin secoua la tête.

-C'est bon, ça va ! Chercha-t-il à le rassurer. Tu peux demander.

L'Uchiwa mordilla sa lèvre avant de s'avancer vers l'avant de son fauteuil.

-Comment tu….

Merde, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à formuler une simple phrase ?!

Puis que voulait-il exactement savoir ?!

Frustré et agacé, il soupira bruyamment.

-Comment je vis le fait d'être un anhumain né dans une famille de chasseur extrémiste ? Questionna Rin avec un faux sourire. Comment c'est de n'avoir sa place nulle part ?

Sasuke s'insulta mentalement.

Il savait pourtant que ce sujet était tabou ! Shikamaru allait à juste raison le massacrer !

Rin était le seul de sa famille depuis des générations à ne pas être humain et évidement dans un clan comme le sien, ce n'était pas acceptable.

Accusée de tous les maux, sa mère avait « disparue » du jour au lendemain et normalement le roux aurait dû subir le même sort.

Le pire pour ce dernier, c'est qu'en plus de ne pas pouvoir se sentir humain et donc accepté par sa propre famille, il ne pouvait pas non plus se sentir comme un anhumain.

Il faisait parti des très rares cas où bien que présent, le gène ne s'éveillait pas, ce qui faisait que son métabolisme était le même que n'importe quel être humain.

Il n'avait aucune capacité, aucune « nature » et en dehors de ses yeux qui changeaient parfois tout était absolument « normal » chez lui.

Et à moins de connaitre son histoire, tout le monde le prenait pour un être humain.

Même les anhumains ne le détectaient pas !

Parce que rien n'était différent en dehors de ce petit gène paresseux qui faisait de lui une erreur à effacer pour le reste de sa famille.

C'était difficile de trouver sa place dans ce genre de condition. Difficile de savoir qui on est et ce que l'on veut.

Mais peu à peu, Rin y arrivait.

Il avait beaucoup travaillé sur lui-même et la route était encore longue mais il n'était plus l'enfant qui avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, persuadé de ne pas appartenir à ce monde.

Sasuke se leva abruptement, trébuchant presque.

-Je…Je suis désolé ! Lança-t-il avant de sortir précipitamment de la chambre.

Surpris, Rin bondit sur ses jambes pour lui courir après.

-Sas' ! Sas' attend !

Le producteur s'arrêta devant la chambre qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il dormait chez son meilleur ami, triturant nerveusement la poignée en se tournant vers le plus jeune.

-Je…J'ai besoin de dormir un peu ! Balbutia-t-il.

Puis inspirant profondément, il posa une main sur son épaule.

-Désolée pour tout ça Rin.

Il tenta de sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-On se voir plus tard d'accord ? Repose toi aussi, c'est important !

Le danseur hocha machinalement la tête, sentant la colère l'envahir alors que Sasuke disparaissait derrière la porte, le visage crispé et le regard triste.

Où était son frère ?! Pourquoi personne n'était là pour prendre soin du producteur ?!

Comme pour répondre à ses questions, il entendit la voix de Shikamaru et fonça directement dans l'entrée, espérant que ce dernier ait une bonne excuse.

Mais une fois en face de lui, la stupeur le cloua sur place.

Shikamaru était avec un jeune homme qui devait avoir environ son âge et qui fut le premier à se tourner vers lui.

Il était grand, avait un bandana rouge assorti à son jeans slim dans les cheveux et portait un blouson noir sur un tee-shirt blanc.

Il avait un visage magnifique et délicat qui lui donnait un air adorable mais son regard noir et profond montrait clairement qu'il ne fallait pas s'y fier.

Puis surtout, il avait cet insupportable rictus aux lèvres qui attisa immédiatement la colère de Rin.

-Vraiment ?! S'exclama ce dernier en foudroyant son ainé du regard. Tu laisse Sasuke seul alors qu'il va mal pour aller te chercher un putain de plan cul ?!

Le danseur n'était pas souvent en colère mais lorsqu'il était, c'était impressionnant.

Son adorable bouille de bébé laissait place à un masque sombre, changeant tout de suite l'aura autour de lui et donnant le sentiment de faire face à une toute autre personne.

-Ce n'est pas un plan cul ! Rétorqua son frère.

Shikamaru n'était pas à l'aise. Il ne mentait pas mais il savait que la vérité plairait encore moins à son cadet.

-Il y a eu quelques soucis et….

Il ne finit pas, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il devait dire exactement.

Rin fronça les sourcils, le détaillant intensément avant de se tourner vers l'intrus qui lui sourit en formant un « V » avec ses doigts.

Le danseur serra les poings, son corps se tendant encore plus.

-Un chasseur ?!

Un gloussement effrayant lui échappa.

-Tu as ramené un putain de chasseur chez nous ?

Il semblait à deux doigts de partir dans un fou rire dément, ses épaules tremblant de rage difficilement contenue.

-Rin… Tenta Shikamaru sans pour autant savoir quoi dire.

-Je suppose qu'il est plus à sa place que moi ! Cracha le roux en le bousculant.

Il attrapa rapidement sa veste accrochée, mit ses chaussures, prit son sac abandonné dans un coin près de la porte à son arrivée et disparut en claquant celle-ci derrière lui.

-Il est super sexy ton frère ! S'exclama joyeusement l'inconnu, nullement affecté par ce qui venait de se passer.

Shikamaru se tourna vers lui, la mine sombre.

-N'y pense même pas !

 **W**

Tetsuya se répéta en boucle que Neji n'était pas vraiment conscient de ce qu'il faisait, que ce n'était pas de sa faute et que donc, il devait se retenir de l'empoisonner douloureusement.

Le brun l'avait installé sur ses genoux à l'arrière d'un taxi, aboyant au pauvre chauffeur pendant tout le trajet _« d'aller plus vite »_ mais _« de faire attention »_ avant de le porter comme une demoiselle en détresse dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, refusant même de le lâcher une fois dans la salle d'attente.

La clinique du docteur Hatake était immense, très spacieuse et luxueuse mais ce n'était pas dans un but superficiel ou tape à l'œil.

Soigner des anhumains demandait bien plus d'organisation que soigner des humains, les contraintes semblant parfois sans fin.

Et l'une des bases de cette organisation était l'espace.

Certaines espèces, surtout malade, n'étaient pas faite pour partager trop longtemps la même pièce, encore moins dans une situation stressante.

Voilà pourquoi Tetsuya et Neji étaient installés dans un salon confortable qui ne ressemblait en rien à la salle d'attente d'un hôpital.

Tout était accueillant, chaleureux, pensé pour éviter le stress et les comportements agressifs.

Bien sûr, il y avait aussi beaucoup de longs couloirs semblables à n'importe quelle autre clinique mais pour les cas particuliers, le traitement était plus soigné.

Vu de l'extérieur, ça semblait injuste mais certaines créatures ou certaines maladies ne pouvaient simplement pas être exposées aux autres.

Tetsuya était le plus particulier des tous les cas particuliers alors forcément, tout était spécial lorsque ça le concernait.

Hélas, le jeune homme savait aussi que s'il attendait avec les autres, le comportement de beaucoup serait hostile voire violent.

Alors il patientait coupé de la plupart des autres patients pour être sûr de ne déclencher aucun chaos.

Pour être honnête, il était heureux que Neji soit une fois de plus étrange et laisse à peine les gens respirer près de lui.

Il n'avait pas envie de l'avouer et se détestait d'être aussi faible mais il craignait les hôpitaux et ne supportait pas les endroits bondés.

En fait, l'idée d'être entouré de tant de personnes susceptibles de l'insulter ou l'agresser lui faisait peur.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas la capacité de se défendre, bien au contraire ! C'est simplement que lorsqu'une foule le prenait à partie, lui répétant ce qu'on lui avait craché la moitié de sa vie, il était incapable de ne pas y croire, de ne pas se dire qu'ils avaient raison et donc incapable de répliquer.

Le souci de Tetsuya, c'est que peu importe la haine qu'on lui portait, elle ne dépassait jamais celle qu'il ressentait encore envers lui-même.

Son problème, n'était pas que les autres le traite d'erreur de la nature mais que lui soit persuadé d'en être une.

 **Une abomination.**

-Je vais t'arracher les yeux ! Grogna Neji.

Le brun avait le regard fixé sur le seul autre adulte de la pièce, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux blonds très foncés dont l'imposante barbe cachait une partie de son visage.

Il était accompagné d'une petite fille brune à qui il ne semblait pas accorder beaucoup d'attention, préférant scruter du regard Tetsuya comme s'il était une bête de foire.

L'avocat avait parfaitement vu son froncement de nez, sa mine écœurée et son regard méprisant.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il allait accepter plus longtemps.

Le blond était un loup aussi, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien l'animosité ressenti par le brun mais le premier n'était clairement pas capable de tenir tête à un alpha.

Détournant la tête, il se leva et murmura à la petite fille qu'il _« revenait »_ , sans même la regarder.

Neji le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la pièce, amusé par la peur qu'il dégageait à présent.

Tetsuya se détendit instantanément au départ du quadragénaire et le brun resserra son étreinte en luttant pour ne pas réellement arracher les yeux de l'autre loup.

Il détestait vraiment son espèce !

La porte à leur droite s'ouvrit et une infirmière s'avança vers eux en leur souriant.

-Tetsuya ? S'assura-t-elle alors que l'avocat semblait la surveiller en maintenant le plus possible le blessé contre lui.

Elle ne sembla pas s'offusquer de son comportement, gardant son sourire avenant.

Le plus jeune s'était redressé, conscient soudain de la position étrange dans laquelle il se trouvait mais le brun refusa de le laisser bouger.

-Un médecin est prêt à vous recevoir et les mesures nécessaires ont été prises pour que votre compagnon puisse vous accompagner ! Lança l'infirmière.

Cette fois-ci, Tetsuya bondit vraiment hors des genoux et de l'étreinte de l'avocat, prenant ce dernier par surprise.

-Ce n'est pas mon compagnon ! Répondit-il assez sèchement. Et il reste là !

La jeune femme cligna des yeux, perturbée pour la première fois depuis son entrée.

-Oh… Je suis désolée…

Elle baissa les yeux vers le dossier entre ses mains où il était inscrit que le patient était accompagné de son compagnon et que ce dernier était un loup.

-Ma collègue a du mal comprendre.

-Ce n'est rien ! Marmonna Tetsuya en jouant avec le lacet de sa capuche.

Neji grogna en réaction.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas entrer avec lui ?

Il refusait de le laisser seul !

Le plus jeune le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu n'as pas à venir !

Sa voix était toujours aussi ferme et son ton froid ce qui transforma le grognement du loup en couinement plaintif.

Mais Tetsuya ne céda pas, suivant l'infirmière sans un regard en arrière.

Neji soupira, en fusillant la porte des yeux.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blessé avait une telle aversion pour le terme _« compagnon »_.

On les prenait souvent pour un couple, même leur entourage pensant sans réellement l'avouer qu'ils étaient amants et aucun d'eux n'y prêtait attention.

Lorsqu'on les appelait amoureux, petits amis ou autre, le blessé ne réagissait pas mais dès qu'il entendait le mot compagnon, il s'emportait.

C'était automatique.

Cognant son poing contre sa jambe, il grogna à nouveau.

Il ne supportait pas d'attendre ici !

Il était nerveux, fébrile, inquiet et énervé !

Tout un tas d'émotions qui ne l'avaient pas quitté depuis de la vielle et qui avaient été multiplié par dix depuis l'attaque qu'ils avaient subie.

-Putain ! Cria-t-il, frustré.

Il se leva, faisant les cents pas dans le salon en ruminant ses pensés sombres.

Même s'ils allaient vivre à l'autre bout du monde, il retrouverait ceux qui avaient fait ça !

-C'est ton amoureux ?

Surpris, l'avocat se figea au milieu de la pièce, tournant la tête vers la petite qui le regardait avec intérêt.

Elle ne semblait pas du tout effrayée.

Neji acquiesça sans ouvrir la bouche.

Dans ce genre de situation il avait pour habitude de confirmer les suppositions que faisaient les autres sur Tetsuya et lui, histoire de prévenir tout risque.

Dans le cas présent, ça semblait inutile mais peu importe, la gamine état un loup et les loups n'étaient pas digne de confiance.

-Il est très joli ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Le brun hocha à nouveau la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que le blessé aurait grogné face à tel adjectif.

-Oui, il l'est. Rétorqua-t-il tendrement.

-Et j'aime beaucoup son odeur… Ajouta-t-elle plus timidement en remontant ses genoux sur le siège, contre sa poitrine.

Étonné, il l'observa quelques instants alors qu'elle jouait nerveusement avec la manche de son pull trop grand avant de retourner s'asseoir.

-Moi aussi. Sourit-il.

Le silence n'eut pas le temps de s'installer, la petite reprenant rapidement la parole.

-Il a peur des piqures aussi ?

-Oui. Répondit Neji.

-Alors pourquoi il n'a pas voulu que tu entres avec lui ?

-Je ne sais pas… Souffla le brun, pensif.

Son regard dévia vers la porte close.

-Peut-être que je ne suis pas assez utile ou rassurant…. Murmura-t-il presque. Peut-être que j'aurai dû laisser sa sœur venir au lieu de….

Sa phrase mourut dans silence incertain et la petite pencha la tête, le scrutant avec intérêt.

-Moi je crois qu'il est très heureux que tu sois là !

Relevant les yeux vers elle, Neji ne sut pas quoi dire, espérant simplement que ce soit vraiment le cas.

-Et toi, tu es malade ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle fit _« non »_ de la tête.

-Madame Suzy l'est. Expliqua-t-elle comme si l'adulte était censé comprendre de qui elle parlait. Elle a fait un spit !

Neji fronça les sourcils. Un quoi ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse demander, la porte côté couloir s'ouvrit et il se tendit en pensant que l'autre loup était de retour.

Sans la présence de Tetsuya pour l'apaiser, il n'était pas sûr de se retenir.

C'était bien un blond mais pas celui qu'il craignait.

Kise avait l'air de tout sauf d'un médecin.

En fait, il n'avait même pas l'air du genre à réussir ses études !

Avec sa masse de cheveux blonds, ses yeux cernés de noir, ses dizaines de tatouage et piercings, son débardeur blanc aussi long qu'une robe, son jean gris troué de partout, le casque autour de son cou et les drôles de pins accrochés à sa blouse, il détonait.

Neji l'imaginait parfaitement en tant que chanteur ou acteur mais médecin ?

Non ! Absolument pas !

Pourtant à seulement vingt quatre ans il était déjà un psychiatre reconnu et un expert dans tellement de domaines avec tant de doctorat différents que le brun était incapable de tous les nommer.

Sans lui, la meute n'aurait sans doute jamais tenu le coup.

Neji était le seul à ne l'avoir jamais consulté.

En fait, il avait même tendance à l'éviter.

Parce que Kise, avait le don d'attirer les gens à lui.

Au premier abord il semblait très intimidant et hors d'atteinte mais il faisait toujours le premier pas vers les autres, plus par bienveillance et gentillesse que par sociabilité.

Le psychiatre s'intéressait réellement aux sentiments des autres ce qui poussait à ce confiait à lui sans difficulté.

Mais peu importe à quel point Kise était proche de la meute, il n'en ferait jamais parti.

Neji savait que le blond avait son propre cercle et que jamais il n'appartiendrait au sien.

Donc, il refusait de se laisser prendre dans ses filets, de s'attacher.

Parce qu'il était trop possessif avec les gens qui comptaient pour lui et que créer des liens en dehors de la meute n'apporterait que des complications inutiles.

S'il se confiait à Kise, alors ce serait une personne de plus qu'il devrait accepter de perdre.

Lorsqu'il avait expliqué son raisonnement à Naruto, ce dernier lui avait rétorqué _« Et Tetsuya ? »_ le laissant sans voix, avec une sensation désagréable dans tout le corps.

Pourquoi tout le monde pensait que le jeune homme ne faisait pas parti de la meute ?

Repensant aux paroles d'Ayame, il grogna, attirant l'attention du médecin sur lui.

Ce dernier, accroupi à sa hauteur, discutait depuis son entrée avec la petite.

Cette dernière attrapa son sac à dos lorsque le blond se releva et elle courut jusqu'à Neji pour lui claquer un bisou sur la joue avant de sortir en agitant la main.

Kise gloussa.

-Toujours aussi populaire ! S'exclama-t-il. Moi je peux toujours attendre !

-Hun.

-Tu la connais ? Questionna le médecin

-On a juste discuté un peu parce que Suzy a fait un spit. Marmonna l'avocat comme si ça avait un sens.

Une fois de plus, le petit rire du psychiatre résonna.

-Un split ! Corrigea-t-il.

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

Ca n'avait toujours pas de sens !

-Ce n'est pas le terme médical mais ça s'est banalisé. Expliqua le blond. C'est psychologique et ça touche surtout les loups.

Neji se redressa, curieux.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est trop complexe pour être résumé mais disons que c'est lorsque une personne rejette son loup.

Le brun renifla.

C'est tout ?

C'est ce qu'il faisait depuis toujours !

Kise secoua la tête.

-Non crois moi, tu n'en es heureusement pas là !

L'avocat se tendit.

Il détestait quand le plus jeune lisait dans ses pensées !

Il savait que personne n'avait ce pouvoir mais Kise le faisait toujours douter.

-L'un des cas que j'ai étudié concernait une jeune femme qui n'avait pas le même compagnon que son loup.

Neji écarquilla les yeux, interrompant le blond.

-Quoi ?! Pas le même ?

-Et bien, au vu de l'environnent son loup avait décidé de celui qui serait le compagnon idéal alors qu'elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

L'avocat était encore plus ahuri.

-Je….je croyais qu'un compagnon était celui qui effaçait tout le reste ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix faible.

-Ah, même après autant d'année je ne m'y fait pas ! S'exclama Kise. C'est dingue de voir à quel point chaque espèce ignore tout de sa nature et de son fonctionnement ! C'est pour ça que j'interviens dans des établissements scolaires !

Neji ne dit rien de très clair, émettant plus des sons que des mots.

Le psychiatre soupira avant de s'asseoir.

-Tu sais ce que je reçois le plus dans mon cabinet lorsque les patients viennent d'une meute ?

Le brun fit _« non »_ de la tête.

-Des homosexuels. Rétorqua Kise.

-Être gay n'est pas une maladie !

-Oui, ça je sais merci ! Sourit le blond. Mais combien personnes que tu connais se sont retrouvés directement avec un compagnon du mec sexe ?

L'avocat chercha, fronçant les sourcils au fur et à mesure.

-On nous répète que lorsque ça sera le moment, on trouvera la personne idéale, guidé par notre animal et que ça sera l'amour de notre vie. Reprit le psychiatre. Mais en vrai, un loup par exemple, se fout de ce qu'un humain recherche, ses critères sont différents. Et le premier de tous, touche la reproduction.

La surprise traversa le visage du brun.

-Alors qu'est ce que fait un homme gay lorsque son loup devient complètement dingue en présence d'une femme parce qu'elle a selon lui tous les critères pour être l'âme sœur idéale ? S'exclama Kise. Il finit dans mon bureau !

Neji essayait d'assimiler tout ce qu'il apprenait, se sentant aussi choqué que stupide.

Mais bon, lui n'avait pas eu son bac à douze ans !

-Les anhumains vivant loin de toute meute et créature de la même espèce, on des critères différents mais celui de la reproduction ne varie pas. Continua Kise. La patiente dont je te parle était amoureuse d'une femme mais lorsqu'on son loup a trouvé que l'un de ses amis mâles était parfait pour avoir des enfants, après qu'il l'ait protégée lors d'une émeute, sa vie a tourné au cauchemar.

Ébranlé, le brun passa machinalement une main sur son visage, se pinçant ensuite l'arrête du nez.

-Je pensais que si l'animal aime alors l'humain aussi.

-Oh ça arrive.

-Mais comment ?! Cria presque l'avocat. Si on est un parfait mâle alpha amoureux d'une parfaite femme au foyer non stérile qui par chance nous aime aussi ?!

Neji ne savait même pas pourquoi il était aussi affecté par la nouvelle.

 **Mais il l'était !**

Il avait envie de pleurer et de crier, n'ayant jamais autant détesté sa nature de loup.

Et pourtant, pas un seul jour il ne s'était réjoui d'en être un.

-La patiente a fait un split et a fini par penser que la seule solution était de tuer l'autre. Elle en était arrivée à un tel point de rejet et de dissociation, qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle pouvait se débarrasser de son loup sans se faire de mal.

-Oh donc tu me remontes le moral en me disant qu'elle s'est suicidé ?! Ouah merci ! Heureusement que tu es là monsieur le génie ! Railla le brun.

Kise secoua la tête.

-Je te remonte le moral en te disant qu'elle a fêté ses vingt ans de mariage avec sa compagne.

Neji sursauta.

-Mais et l'instinct et….

Le psychiatre sourit.

-Les vrais compagnons, ils existent, seulement ce n'est pas un compte de fée, rien ne se résout par magie. Rétorqua-t-il. Dans une meute on se rend très vite compte que l'espèce n'est pas en danger et on peut alors tenter sa chance avec l'être aimé, quelque soit son sexe. Moi j'aide surtout pendant ou bien évidemment quand le loup ne lâche pas l'affaire.

-Comment ?

-L'hypnose entre autre.

Le brun hocha la tête, pensif.

-Et hors meute ?

-C'est encore plus compliqué. Répondit le médecin. Plus il est isolé de son espèce plus l'animal va ressentir le besoin de se reproduire et ça peut virer en obsession.

-Alors comment cette patiente a fait ? Demanda Neji. Elle a tué le mâle choisi par son loup ?

Kise rit.

-Il en aurait trouvé un autre ! Rétorqua-t-il. Toujours.

-Alors ? Tu as juste menti pour me préserver ?

Le ton se voulait moqueur mais le blond sentait bien que l'avocat espérait.

-Elle a arrêté de considérer son loup comme un ennemi, décidant qu'ils devaient travailler ensemble et apprendre à réellement se connaître. Expliqua le médecin. Elle a emménagé avec la femme qu'elle aime, coupé tout contact avec le reste du monde pendant plusieurs mois, travaillé sur l'instinct qui la poussait à rejoindre l'homme que voulait son autre, dompté la douleur due au manque et fait en sorte que son loup passe du temps avec celle qu'elle avait choisie.

-Et ? Intervint Neji.

Il était horrifié en pensant aux souffrances qu'avait supporté cette femme, qui faisaient passer les siennes pour de la rigolade.

On pouvait faire tout ça par amour ?

-Ca a été difficile et douloureux, surtout en retrouvant le monde extérieur et en côtoyant à nouveau son ami.

-Elle a recommencé à le voir ?! S'exclama l'avocat, choqué. Elle était maso !

-Lui ou un autre c'était pareil ! Répondit Kise. Le loup n'avait pas d'amour pour lui, il cherchait simplement un reproducteur capable de prendre soin de son humain !

Neji frotta ses mains moites sur son pantalon.

Il avait toujours du mal avec cette partie là.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un animal puisse rendre complètement fou son humain pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas l'amour de sa vie.

Le brun n'était pas un grand romantique et sa vision de l'amour était sombre mais il avait toujours trouvé du réconfort dans l'idée que les souffrances de beaucoup d'anhumains étaient pour ou par l'être aimé.

Quelqu'un d'unique, de spécial.

Pas une pondeuse ou un distributeur de spermatozoïdes !

-Ensuite elle et sa compagne ont décidé d'avoir un enfant à l'aide de l'insémination artificielle. Reprit Kise. Pour le coup, elles n'ont même pas pensé que ça calmerait les angoisses de reproductions du loup qui soulagé de son obsession a pu se concentrer sur tous le reste.

-Et ? Grogna presque l'avocat.

-Et quand les critères de l'animal le mènent vers la personne choisie par l'être humain, ça s'appelle un « vrai » compagnon. Sourit le psychiatre. Comme dans les contes de fées !

Neji ne s'exprima pas tout de suite, l'observant de longs instants.

N'importe qui aurait fini par être mal à l'aise mais Kise ne broncha pas, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

-Et l'autre il efface vraiment tout le reste ?

Le psychiatre acquiesça.

-Oui ! Répondit-il. Je n'ai d'ailleurs toujours pas réussi à comprendre pourquoi les sentiments humains ne changent jamais lorsqu'ils sont en harmonie parfaite avec la partie animale.

Il avait une moue boudeuse qui exprimait clairement qu'il détestait ne pas avoir saisi quelque chose.

-Et est ce qu'il y a moyen d'effacer un vrai compagnon ? Demanda Neji

Kise le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Non. Ça n'a jamais été possible. Trancha-t-il. Surtout pour un loup.

-Il paraît… Souffla le brun en regardant dans le vide.

-Ton espèce trouve rarement un vrai compagnon hors meute, vous vous mélangez peu. Continua le médecin. Ou plutôt, comme tous les autres, vous trouvez rarement un vrai compagnon tout court !

-Ouais, nous sommes des bêtes qui préfèrent écouter des instincts écœurants plutôt que nos sentiments !

-Vous êtes pourtant ceux qui ont la relation la plus fascinante avec vos vrais compagnons !

Neji releva la tête vers le médecin qui lui sourit.

-Le lien mental et émotionnel qui se créé, la façon dont vos sentiments s'harmonisent, vos personnalités qui sont toujours compatibles, la paix qui se forme entre l'humain et l'animal une fois le compagnon trouvé…. Énonça Kise. Il y a tellement à dire que j'en ai fais une thèse !

Il rit en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Après c'est vrai que vous ne supportez pas la présence de ce que l'animal considère comme un rival, vous êtes ridiculement protecteur, vous pouvez difficilement être séparés plus de quelques heures et en dehors des enfants, votre conjoint peu dire adieu aux gros câlins et contacts physiques prolongés !

Neji fronça les sourcils prêts à réfuter mais le médecin sursauta soudain en regardant sa montre.

-Merde ! Je devais prendre le petit déjeuner avec Minho ! S'exclama-t-il en bondissant hors de son siège.

-Attend !

Neji avait crié instinctivement et maintenant il était mal à l'aise.

Toussotant, il regarda ailleurs.

-Ton histoire, elle est fausse n'est ce pas ?

Kise sortit son téléphone et le rejoignit en quelques pas, lui tendant l'appareil déverrouillé.

-La patiente, sa femme et leur fils. Déclara-t-il, ses doigts tapotant sur la photo en fond.

Neji écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais c'est…

-Mes mères oui.

Le brun était à court de mot, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'image.

-Tu veux dire que tu as étudié le cas de ta propre mère ?! Cria-t-il soudain. Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?!

Le psychiatre pouffa avant de ranger son téléphone et de le saluer.

-Kise…. Souffla Neji une fois la main du blond sur la poignée. Je… je vais sans doute appeler pour une consultation.

Le médecin sourit en ouvrant la porte.

-Quand tu veux.

L'infirmière qui était venue chercher Tetsuya apparut à peine le psychiatre parti.

Elle semblait toujours aussi calme et professionnelle mais son expression était bien moins apaisée.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Panique immédiatement l'avocat.

Il était débout et prêt à forcer le passage si elle ne le laissait pas entrer.

-Je pense que vous devriez venir, on n'arrive pas à l'approcher.

Le brun la poussa presque en exigeant une explication et elle le guida rapidement dans les différentes pièces.

-Il a refusé les piqures mais ça n'a pas empêché de désinfecter et suturer sans problème. Expliqua-t-elle. C'est seulement vers là fin qu'il a commencé à paniquer sans qu'on ne comprenne pourquoi !

Neji avait la tête qui tournait et le cœur qui tambourinait, n'entendant plus que tout ce qui était relatif à Tetsuya malgré le bruit autour.

N'attendant même plus que l'infirmière lui montre le chemin, il la devança, courant jusqu'à la pièce où le plus jeune avait été soigné.

Ce dernier avait tiré un des chariots dans un coin et s'était recroquevillé en dessous, le corps tremblant.

Il était sans chaussures et torse nu, un large bandage autour de la poitrine et un pansement épais à la gauche de son cou.

Le personnel médical était en retrait pour ne pas l'agiter d'avantage en lui donnant l'impression d'être acculé.

-Vous voulez que je prévienne le docteur Laurie ou le docteur Kise ? Questionna un aide soignant.

L'avocat grogna un _« non »_ avant d'exiger tout aussi délicatement qu'on les laisse _« respirer »_.

L'infirmière qui l'avait guidé jusque là, lui rappela le bouton d'urgence en cas de besoin et elle s'éclipsa discrètement.

Dans cette clinique, beaucoup de choses ne pouvaient être réglé médicalement et vu qu'aucun membre du personnel n'était humain, c'était quelque chose que personne n'avait de mal à comprendre.

Neji s'accroupit, une main autour d'une des barres du charriot et le blessé émit un sifflement menaçant.

-C'est moi… Souffla le brun. Juste moi.

Il tendit le bras mais l'autre le griffa immédiatement, visant la peau que ses manches remontées ne protégeaient pas.

L'avocat n'y fit pas vraiment attention, insistant malgré les lacérations.

Face à son comportement, Tetsuya tenta de fuir par le côté mais il fut plus rapide et le saisit au passage en le tirant contre lui.

Le plus jeune se débâtit violemment, enfonçant ses ongles là où il pouvait tout en cognant l'ainé mais ce dernier tint bon, l'emprisonnant entièrement entre ses bras.

Le patient se retrouva avec le visage vers le cou de l'avocat et il mordit la chair sans hésiter, ses petites dents perçant profondément jusqu'à ce que le sang coule.

En réponse, Neji le serra plus fort, caressant ses cheveux en lui répétant que _tout allait bien_.

Il préférait souffrir plutôt que le voir se faire du mal comme la dernière fois.

Voyant qu'il ne lâchait pas prise, Tetsuya hurla, son cri strident teinté d'angoisse alors qu'il se débâtait frénétiquement.

Mais l'étreinte du loup ressemblait à un étau et malgré toutes les blessures infligées, elle ne faiblissait pas.

Au bout de longues minutes de combat, Tetsuya finit par abandonner, l'épuisement l'emportant soudain sur tout le reste et il craqua, son corps secoué par ses sanglots au lieu de sa rage.

Neji se releva doucement en le gardant contre lui, le berçant comme il aurait pu le faire avec un enfant, conscient de ses propres larmes roulant le long de ses joues pour rejoindre celles du malade.

 **W**

Rin ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait couru chez Sasuke en espérant que Naruto y soit.

Mais de tous les endroits où il aurait pu aller, c'est là bas qu'il avait foncé.

Il ne pensait pas que c'était spécialement dû au côté « maternel » d'un porteur puisqu'il avait autour de lui plusieurs mamans géniales vers qui il aurait pu se tourner mais plus en rapport avec l'aura du créateur.

Ce dernier dégageait beaucoup de douceur mais Rin était persuadé qu'il se montrait aussi très franc et ne lui dirait pas juste ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre.

Il avait besoin d'être consolé mais il ne voulait pas qu'on le laisse s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Souvent, lorsqu'il allait mal, il se sentait faible et pathétique face à la gentillesse de ses proches mais la dernière fois, lorsque Naruto l'avait aidé, il n'avait pas eu ce sentiment désagréable.

Alors sans vraiment réfléchir, il avait directement pris le chemin de l'appartement de Sasuke.

Il faisait jour lorsqu'il avait sonné, ne songeant qu'ensuite à la possibilité d'avoir réveillé le blond.

Mais ce dernier lui avait ouvert rapidement, les cheveux en palmier sur la tête, une paire de lunettes rondes rouges sur le nez et un pull oversize blanc qui donnait envie de s'y blottir.

Naruto avait paru surpris lorsque le danseur lui avait déclaré savoir que Sasuke n'était pas là mais il l'avait tout de même laissé entrer avec le sourire, lui proposant un petit déjeuner.

Et c'est face à son chocolat chaud que Rin lui avait parlé du chasseur que son frère hébergeait et de sa colère.

Commençant par ça pour poursuivre avec son enfance dans son clan, sa nature anormale puis son sentiment de n'avoir sa place nulle part qui l'oppressait encore parfois.

Et comme il était déjà allé si loin, que les mots ne semblaient pas vouloir tarir, lui échappant avec facilité et empressement, il décida de continuer.

D'aborder quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais confié à personne.

Ils avaient fini de déjeuner et s'étaient installés au salon, le créateur toujours parfaitement à l'écoute.

Il n'avait pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit ou de réagir d'une façon particulière pour que Rin se sente réellement écouté et c'est ce qui rendait tout plus facile.

Même là, malgré son soudain silence, Naruto ne parlait pas, sentant qu'il n'avait pas fini, qu'il cherchait simplement comment poursuivre et qu'il avait besoin de temps.

Si le blond prenait la parole, alors Rin n'était pas sûr d'aller au bout de ce qu'il avait prévu de dire.

Mais l'ainé ne dit rien et ne le scruta pas du regard non plus, désireux de ne lui infliger aucune pression.

Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'attendre et le presser ou forcer les mots hors de sa bouche.

Naruto lui sourit puis se leva avec les tasses vides de leur second chocolat, amenant le tout à la cuisine.

Rin le suivit des yeux, l'observant ranger ce qu'ils avaient utilisé pour le petit déjeuner avant de se lever le rejoindre.

Sans un mot et simplement avec un sourire de plus, le créateur ouvrit le lave vaisselle et ils commencèrent à le remplir ensemble.

Seul le bruit des couverts se fit entendre pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que le danseur se décide.

-Je… Je ne suis pas attiré par les femmes ou les hommes. Lâcha-t-il doucement.

Sans ses sens plus affutés, Naruto n'aurait pas été sûr de l'entendre.

Relevant précipitamment la tête vers ce dernier, cognant deux verres ensemble, Rin eut soudain l'air horrifié.

-Mais je ne veux pas dire que j'aime les animaux ou les enfants ou…. Oh mon dieu non, pas du tout ! Paniqua-t-il.

Le blond lui saisit délicatement le poignet.

-Calme-toi, je n'ai jamais pensé ça !

Le danseur voulut respirer profondément mais il finit par tousser bruyamment, semblant presque s'étouffer et Naruto lui servit un verre d'eau.

Le laissant se reprendre, il lança le lave vaisselle et essuya les miettes sur le comptoir.

-Je suis asexuel je suppose… Souffla Rin quelques instants après.

Le créateur se tourna vers lui.

-Et c'est un problème ? Questionna-t-il.

Le roux écarquilla les yeux, surpris par sa réaction et la sienne par la même occasion.

Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours considéré que ça en était un, ruminant cette différence sans jamais oser l'exprimer mais là, soudain, face à cette question si simple, il n'était plus très sûr.

Et ce que c'était un problème ou était-ce lui qui en avait fait un problème ?

-Viens, on va en discuter.

Naruto accrocha le torchon qu'il tenait avant de lui tendre la main.

Rin la saisit et le suivit avec le sentiment d'être redevenu un enfant.

 **W**

Edward se regarda plusieurs fois dans le miroir, clignant des yeux parfois pour être sûr que tout était bien vrai.

Il avait dormir coincé entre Tatsuya et Sasori, la main de Hinata jouant avec ses cheveux et à sa grande surprise, il n'avait pas mis longtemps à succomber au sommeil.

Mieux encore, il n'avait fait aucun mauvais rêve.

Il avait été réveillé par l'odeur du petit déjeuner et accueilli par Sasori aux fourneaux, Tatsuya devant son café, un roman dans une main et Hinata lui piquant son croissant.

Même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit le matin et encore moins en ce jour particulier, le blond avait essayé de se nourrir un peu, tentant de se détendre en regardant le roux et la panthère taquiner le neko.

Puis ensuite, en l'envoyant prendre sa douche, Sasori l'avait poussé vers le petit salon dont le sol était presque entièrement recouvert de sacs.

-C'est pour toi ! Ce sont des vêtements ! S'était exclamé l'adulte. Tatsuya est allé les chercher exprès ce matin !

Edward était resté figé comme un idiot, la bouche ouverte.

D'où sortait tous ces vêtements exactement ?!

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensés, Sasori l'avait éclairé.

-Ils ont tous été dessinés par Gaa!

Puis sans lui laisser vraiment le temps de réagir, il avait saisit deux énorme sacs.

-On rangera le reste plus tard mais pour aujourd'hui je pense que cette tenue est idéale !

Le roux était surexcité et l'adolescent avait simplement acquiescé en saisissant les paquets pour retourner vers les chambres.

Il s'était douché, un peu plus rassuré sans exactement savoir pourquoi et maintenant il était prêt.

-Ah je savais que ce serait parfait ! Couina Sasori dans son dos.

Edward le regarda à travers le miroir, lui souriant doucement.

-J'aime le style de Gaara.

L'adulte rit.

-Oui, il a été surpris de voir à quel point tu lui rappelais une mini version de lui !

L'adolescent fit vivement _« non »_ de la tête et le roux sourit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Alors, la tenue est approuvée ? Questionna-t-il.

Edward se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, détaillant le tout avec attention.

Il portait un jeans beige qui mettait en valeur ses jambes, un long débardeur marron, de la même couleur que sa sacoche faussement usée et un blouson en cuir kaki assorti à ses converses.

Rien d'extravagant mais quelque chose qui lui correspondait.

-Oui, tu as très bien choisi, je te remercie.

Sasori sourit, apparemment ravi puis il le tira vers le salon en lui demandant pour la énième fois s'il avait bien préparer tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour sa première journée de cours.

Le roux l'avait inscrit dans un nouveau lycée mais il se comportait comme une mère poule qui devait être séparé de son bébé pour la première fois.

Pour être honnête, ça ne gênait pas vraiment voire pas du tout l'adolescent.

Il n'avait encore jamais eu personne pour s'inquiéter de ce genre de chose ou l'accompagner dans ses démarches, donc il appréciait de ne pas tout devoir gérer seul pour une fois.

-Comme je te l'ai dis, Tatsuya est la rock star des profs là bas, donc si tu as un souci n'hésite pas à aller le voir et à utiliser son influence ! S'exclama Sasori.

-Oui, n'hésite surtout pas ! Appuya Hinata. Ils ne peuvent rien lui refuser !

Le neko délaissa son roman pour leur lancer un regard noir.

-Je ne fais pas ce genre de chose ! Gronda-t-il.

Déposant son livre, il rejoignit Edward pour lui tendre un papier.

-C'est mon emploi du temps ! Expliqua-t-il. Quand je n'ai pas cours, je suis dans la salle de répétition.

Le blond le remercia timidement, ses joues teintées de rouge et Hinata ébouriffa ses cheveux et ceux du chat en lâchant un couinement qui ressemblait fortement au mot _« adorable »_.

Le brun repoussa sa main en l'assassinant du regard, s'éloignant rapidement mais elle lui envoya simplement un baiser en réponse avant de se concentrer sur l'adolescent.

-Tiens, je t'ai mis les numéros de toute la meute et quelques autres en plus !

Edward attrapa le téléphone portable flambant neuf avant de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait et lorsqu'il réalisa enfin, ouvrant la bouche pour protester, Sasori l'en empêcha.

-Non, on n'a pas le temps ! S'exclama celui-ci. On doit filer sinon on sera en retard !

-Oui, si vous trainez encore je ne vous attends pas ! Commenta Tatsuya en sortant pour aller démarrer la voiture.

Hinata se pencha pour déposer un bisou bruyant sur la joue du blond avant de le pousser doucement et le roux l'entraina vers la sortie en saluant la brune.

-Vite, sinon il va partir sans nous ce sale gosse !

Et en courant derrière Sasori, Edward se dit qu'au moins, ils ne lui laissaient même pas le temps de stresser.

 **W**

Tetsuya ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du torse de Neji.

Et bien qu'ils soient superbes, ce n'était pas à cause des abdominaux de ce dernier mais bien des blessures qu'il lui avait infligées.

Il l'avait mordu et griffé, arrivant souvent à passer la fine barrière de tissus de son haut, tellement il y avait mis de force et de colère.

Et de terreur surtout.

-Arrête ça ! Lui lança l'avocat. Ce ne sont que des simples égratignures !

-Je suis dés

-Stop ! Je ne veux pas encore t'entendre t'excuser !

Le brun qui s'activait en cuisine, déposa une assiette de pâtes aux fruits de mers devant le plus jeune.

-Je veux que tu me dises que tu n'as jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon !

Tetsuya le regarda, se demandant comment il avait fait pour avoir quelqu'un d'aussi génial dans sa vie.

Il avait déjà la chance d'avoir Ayame et leur père, n'était-ce déjà pas beaucoup trop pour quelqu'un comme lui ?

Ou peut-être que justement, sa rencontre avec Neji était plus une punition qu'un cadeau.

Peut-être que c'était un moyen de plus pour le torturer.

Mais qu'importe, il se sentait prêt à souffrir si ça lui permettait de vivre des moments comme ceux là.

Plus tard lorsqu'il sera seul, lorsque le brun aura quitté sa vie, il pourra au moins se souvenir de ses instants précieux.

-Tu sais lorsque tu me regardes comme ça, ça me donne envie de te jeter sur mon lit et de faire en sorte que tu me mordes et griffes à nouveau mais de façon plus plaisante ! Lui lança l'avocat.

Son regard s'était assombri et son ton était plus rauque, faisant frissonner Tetsuya qui ne put même pas répliquer cette fois, baissant la tête vers son assiette à la place.

Neji le taquinait tout le temps comme ça, c'était un jeu entre eux.

Même si le brun était sincère et que lui rétorquait de régler les choses avec Sasori.

Il ne voulait pas que l'avocat choisisse la solution de facilité mais qu'il soit enfin heureux.

Qu'il ait tout ce qu'il mérite, tout ce qu'il désirait.

Tetsuya avait décidé que jamais ils ne seraient des amis qui couchent ensemble.

Mais il était aussi conscient que le terme « ami » malgré son importance n'était pas encore assez puissant.

Regardant autour de lui, il admira le loft magnifique de son hôte.

Il avait toujours refusé d'y venir mais cette fois ci, Neji avait profité de son sommeil et au vu de la situation, il se voyait mal râler.

Après tout, il ne pouvait pas retourner chez lui et payer l'hôtel alors qu'ils avaient un lieu ou dormir était ridicule !

Sans compter qu'il s'était réveillé dans un lit moelleux avec l'avocat qui le regardait comme s'il craignait qu'il y ait le moindre accro dans sa respiration.

Ce dernier l'avait emmitouflé dans un pull moelleux dans lequel il nageait puis lui avait servi un jus de fruit frais avant de lui faire visiter son appartement et de l'installer au comptoir de la cuisine ouverte pendant qu'il s'occupait du déjeuner.

Comment aurait-il pu se plaindre ou lui reprocher quoique ce soit ?!

Neji était toujours adorable avec les gens qu'il considérait comme « les siens » mais Tetsuya avait conscience qu'il était étrange depuis ce matin et ça l'angoissait.

Alors pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui dans cette petite bulle lui semblait une bonne idée.

Plus tard il aborderait le sujet et chercherait à savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

Mais d'abord, il allait prolonger le rêve, profiter d'un bonheur qui ne lui appartenait pas.

 **W**

Sasori sautillait presque dans la rue, impatient de savoir comment c'était passé la matinée de Edward.

Il avait fait promettre au blond de le rejoindre pour le déjeuner, ne souhaitant pas attendre la fin de la journée pour avoir de ses nouvelles.

Il savait qu'il se comportait comme une mère poule mais il s'en fichait.

L'adolescent avait de toute façon semblé ravi de déjeuner avec lui alors il ne voyait aucune raison de se priver.

S'arrêtant une seconde en face d'une voiture garée, il utilisa la vitre conducteur pour être sûr d'être bien coiffé et que rien ne clochait.

Il ne voulait surtout pas aller chercher Edward avec un look négligé !

Soudain, alors qu'il remettait du baume à lèvre transparent, la vitre se baissa et un miroir apparut à la place.

Clignant des yeux, il finit par réaliser la situation et il sursauta en poussant un petit cri.

Le miroir disparut pour dévoiler le visage d'un homme qui devait être dans la fin de la trentaine ou le début de la quarantaine.

Ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés vers l'arrière, pas une seule mèche ne dépassant et son regard sombre était fixé sur Sasori qui sentit ses joues s'échauffer.

Il semblait amusé, ses yeux pétillant alors qu'un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres.

-Désolé, je pensais simplement que ce serait plus pratique.

Sa voix grave glissa contre la peau du roux que la chair de poule recouvrit entièrement.

-Je…Je suis désolé ! Balbutia-t-il en reculant.

Il se sentait horriblement gêné et tout autant troublé, un mélange qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

-Il n'y a pas de raison. Rétorqua le brun. Vous en avez encore besoin ?

Il lui montra le miroir et Sasori fit non de la tête avant de s'excuser rapidement et de fuir.

Il ne courut pas mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il ne put retenir son envie de se retourner et il faillit trébucher en voyant que l'homme marchait tranquillement non loin de lui.

Il était très grand et vraiment bien bâti, sa silhouette mise en valeur dans un costume trois pièces sur mesure bleu marine à rayures.

Continuant d'avancer, il lui sourit en agitant la main et Sasori se demanda s'il avait à faire à un malade.

Pourquoi le suivait-il au juste ?!

Reprenant sa route en accélérant le pas, ses mains enfoncées dans les poches, il jeta des coups d'œil nerveux derrière lui tout le long.

Puis soudain, juste avant de traverser pour atteindre la grille du lycée, il se retourna vivement.

Hors de question qu'un type étrange ne s'approche d'Edward !

-Écoutez, je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez mais c'est **non** ! Cria-t-il. Je suis désolé d'avoir utilisé votre vitre mais je ne compte pas faire quoique ce soit avec vous !

L'inconnu sembla surpris mais il ne se défit pas de son sourire.

-Je m'excuse si je vous ai donné l'impression d'attendre quelque chose ou si je vous ai mis mal à l'aise. Répliqua-t-il calmement. J'ai simplement rendez-vous avec l'un des professeurs de mon fils.

Il pointa du doigt le lycée et Sasori pria pour que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds.

-Oh… Lâcha-t-il, mort de honte.

Malgré son visage entièrement rouge et son envie de courir tout en hurlant, il se redressa et regarda le brun qui semblait très amusé.

Se raclant la gorge, le roux se déplaça en tendant le bras vers le trottoir d'en face.

-Et bien…. Allez-y !

L'homme lui souhaita une bonne journée avant de traverser et le plus jeune le suivit des yeux malgré lui, ne respirant qu'une fois qu'il disparut derrière les grilles de l'établissement.

Amenant ses mains à ses joues brulantes, il se maudit, tapotant de plus en plus fort pour reprendre ses esprits.

Regardant sa montre, il vit qu'il avait encore une vingtaine de minutes à attendre et décida de s'acheter un magazine à feuilleter à la terrasse d'un café et c'est en pénétrant chez le buraliste qu'il tomba sur un visage familier.

Ou plus précisément, sur l'homme devant lequel il venait de s'humilier, en couverture d'un magazine, en short de sport, exhibant un corps qui faisait passer tous les autres canons de la planète pour des laiderons.

Sasori déglutit, attrapant le journal sans quitter des yeux son torse tatoué qui allumait dangereusement son bas ventre.

C'était un magazine célèbre sur les affaires et les « stars » dans ce domaine.

Si le brun en faisait la couverture, c'est qu'il avait réussi.

Il posait avec un ballon de basket, est-ce que c'était un indice ?

Détachant difficilement le regard de son corps, il lut enfin son nom, sentant une vague de frissons le secouer lorsque les mots roulèrent sur sa langue.

-Ryuichi Asami.

 **W**

Naruto avait laissé Rin là où il s'était endormi, c'est-à-dire dans son lit et lui, incapable de se détendre avait fini par foncer chez Shikamaru.

Débarquer dans la maison d'un chasseur qui en accueillait un autre n'était pas quelque chose qui lui plaisait mais il le fallait.

Il devait absolument parler à Sasuke !

C'est parce qu'il devenait complètement dingue qu'il n'avait pas attendu plus longtemps, pressé de pouvoir enfin régler les choses.

Mais loin de l'éclairer, le producteur ne cessait de fuir son regard en émettant des sons étranglés au lieu de prononcer le moindre mot cohérent.

Et ça le rendait dingue !

-Au début je pensais que tu étais juste en colère mais en y repensant ça m'a paru peu probable et ce matin, deux minutes avec Shikamaru on finit par me convaincre que c'était effectivement loin d'être la cause de ton comportement ! S'exclama-t-il. Et ce que j'ai cru comprendre des non-dits de ton meilleur ami ne me plait vraiment pas, alors j'espère que tu vas t'expliquer et me prouver que je suis simplement parano !

A nouveau, Sasuke ne parla pas, balbutiant des choses, comme s'il avait perdu la capacité de s'exprimer.

-Dis-moi que le problème ne vient pas du bébé. Insista Naruto. Dis-moi que tu ne commences pas à douter car il pourrait ne pas être humain.

Le producteur ne dit rien mais son corps sembla le trahir et le blond serra les poings, son expression trahissant son mal à contenir le flot d'émotions qui le submergeait.

-D'accord… Souffla-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme.

Une sorte de rictus étira ses lèvres et rire froid, presque silencieux lui échappa.

-Et bien, tu peux arrêter de t'inquiéter car il n'y a aucune chance que je laisse mon enfant à quelqu'un comme toi !


End file.
